I'll never let you go
by trinity456
Summary: When she was thought to have left this world for good, I didn't know what to think. I thought my life was over. But there was hope... I had a chance, and I wasn't letting it go... Because I love her... Chapter 31, Next to you, always. The end.
1. I'll save everyone

****A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So hopefully it's not too bad :O****  
><strong>  
>Chapter one- Sacrifices<strong>

It all started like this.

Naruto, Kiba and all the others (shino,shikamaru,ino,chouji,sakura,sai) leaped away from the volcano...  
>"Dammit, Naruto, this thing's gonna blow any minute now... hurry up!" Kiba yelled.<br>Naruto was snapped out of his daze," Yeah I know! We have to meet hinata and the others (neji,lee,ten ten) at the bottom!"

Together they leaped across the huge holes in the ground of spilling lava and dashed down on the unstable molten rock.  
>"Kiba, Naruto, you guys!" Neji called out from afar.<br>Naruto strained his hazel eyes at the 'tiny' neji at the bottom of the volcano.  
>"YO NEJI."<br>He then shifted his eyes to lee...and ten ten...and...-  
>"Wait... Hinata-chan?"<br>Naruto turned around, sped up his footsteps, noticing HIS hinata wasnt there, sending chakra into the soles of his feet and jumped off, landing right in front of neji, who seemed slightly taken back by his sudden appearance.

"Neji! Where it Hinata-chan? Why isn't she with you? The both of you were to-" Naruto asked in a panicked tone with his hands waving wildly in the air.  
>"I don't know. She just ran off back to the volcano saying she had to do something just 5 minutes ago!"<br>"Wh-what?" Naruto screamed and gripped onto Neji's shoulders.

"And you let her go? All by herself back there?" Naruto screamed starting to feel his face heat up.  
>"Naruto, you must understand...she's trying to protect-" Before Ten Ten could finish, Naruto was already running back to the volcano...<p>

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She was just about to go after him when she felt a warm, strong grip on her shoulder.  
>"Let him go." Sai said... His face as emotionless as ever.<p>

Sakura's eyelids fell,' _Naruto...Hinata...please be safe...please..._'

* * *

><p><strong>-At the volcano-<br>****  
><strong>Naruto was running faster than he had ever had in his whole life... The fear of losing HIS Hinata was just too much for him to handle...

"Hinata-chan!" He shouted, desperately wishing his call would be answered.  
>"HINATA-CHAN!" He tried again... But to no avail...<br>_'Dammit if I don't find her quick then-_' Then in the corner of his eyes, he spotted the slightest tint of lavender.  
>Hinata was standing in her meditating position with her eyes closed, her ink-black hair flowing gracefully in the wind as it brushed against her flawless, pale cheeks...<p>

Naruto blushed at seeying hinata like this... Well he always blushed around her. She always managed to put him in some sort of trance in her beauty without even trying...  
>'<em>Hinata-shan...<em>'  
>Soon he realised the situation they were in and quickly snapped back to reality.<br>"Hinata-chan!" He ran towards her.  
>"N-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered and turned to face her lover.<br>"Hime (It means princess), it isn't safe here! The volcano is about to erupt and we have to get out of here fast before-"

"I know..." She cut him off, her head hung low.  
>"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go now!" Naruto grabbed her hand and turned around and began to run down.<br>"Naruto-k-kun! W-wait! Stop!" She shouted trying to slow him down with friction, but he was just too strong...  
>"NARUTO! STOP NOW!" She screamed. It was totally unlike her, but it was more or less the only way to get his attention.<br>Upon hearing the sudden outburst, Naruto immediately halted and turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend in shock.

"Hinata-chan...what's wrong?" He questioned while staring into her eyes...  
>Hinata blushed at the eye-contact and quickly looked away from his sky-blue eyes.<br>"I-... "Hinata looked down to the ground...  
>"I'm not going with you..." She sighed in disappointment,.<br>Naruto released her hand in surprise... His eyes widened and his heart started to pace faster... "W-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the base-<br>****  
><strong>Sakura was pacing around in circles, with Lee behind her trying to calm her down.  
>"Sakura-san, I'm sure they are alright, we shouldn't doubt their youth..."<br>"Lee I know! But in a situation like this, how can I not be worried?"  
>"Just trust them. Whatever choice their make is up to them. All we can do is hope that they make the right choice." Neji's stern voice echoed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Naruhina-<strong>

"W-...What do you mean...?" Naruto asked.  
>"Naruto-k-kun...Please understand..." Hinata stuttered.<p>

The blue-haired konoichi gripped her hand and looked to the base of the mountain.  
>"Naruto-kun...we can't make it out of here in time..."<p>

"What are you talking about! Of course we can! We just have to go NOW!" He wailed his arms in the air while staring at Hinata who seemed to be just ignoring him.  
>"No... The volcano... It's too big... It'll erupt anytime... and when it does... We won't be able to escape... You, me and everyone..."<p>

Hinata let her eyelids droop as she looked at the unstable ground.

"Hinata-chan...Listen..." He walked over and touched her strained hand with his, trying to soothe her. Hinata was shocked by naruto's sudden movement and looked up to meet his hazel eyes. She couldn't help but blush at the moment, even though it seemed like a very bad time to do so.  
>"We'll get out on time... We will. Just trust me..." He said in his low, calm gentle voice which he'd use whenever he wanted to make her feel better, but Hinata knew better than to fall for it this time.<p>

"No we won't Naruto-kun... I trust you for most things...But this one..."  
>She paused.<p>

"Naruto... We can't make it... The others can't make it... And the villagers..." she pointed to the small village living at the base of the volcano," Many lives will be lost... I don't want that to happen... I don't want Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan or anyone's' lives to be lost, Naruto...Please understand my intentions."

She sounded confident, and this time he knew she was being totally serious. She didn't even add the 'kun' behind his name.  
>"I don't want you to die Naruto..." Her eyes met his, and he just remained silent.<p>

"Hinata-chan... We can make it out of here! We can! I can use my lighting flash jutsu to transport us outta here in-"

"Naruto-kun you know you haven't fully mastered that jutsu! You know the consequences if you fail to do it! You know what might happen to us!" Hinata yelled, not in an angry tone, but more of a worried one.  
>"It's better than not trying at all!"<br>"Well is it better if everyone died or is it better if I JUST DIED ALONE!"  
>Hinata gasped and covered her mouth as she realized why she had said. She had just told him what her intentions were...<br>Naruto was at a loss for words... _'She...she what?'_  
>"Wh-what d-did you say?"<p>

Hinata looked away before taking a few steps away from him.  
>"Naruto-kun... If I use the 8 trigram seal... It's big enough to seal the whole volcano. I will first hit the pressure points of the volcano, weakening it slightly... then I will quickly go inside and-"<p>

"HINATA THAT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Naruto shouted.  
>Hinata immediately shuddered when she heard his sudden outburst. Right at that moment, he stomped over to her and gripped her shoulders tightly. Not hard enough to hurt her, just hard enough to keep her in place.<p>

"Naruto-kun... you...But it'll work and I practiced it at the Hyuga compound befor-"

"HINATA, DO YOU KNOW THAT BY DOING THAT, YOU COULD ACTUALLY LOSE YOUR LIFE? DOES YOUR LIFE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU AT ALL? THAT YOU CAN SIMPLY JUST THROW IT AWAY? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
>"N-n-naru-kun of course I under-"<p>

"I LOVE YOU HINATA!"  
>Hinata's eyes widened. She could see the tears that started to form in Naruto's eyes.<p>

"Naruto-kun..."

"Even if we've only been together for a month... I-I don't want to lose you... I can never ever let go of you hina-chan... You don't k-know... how hard my life without you will be... I can't live without you... I just can't..."

"And if I must... I don't care what it takes... I'd die with you... I won't let you do this alone... please... don't do this... I'm begging you..."

Tears were already pouring out from Hinata's eyes... Naruto then pulled her into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and held on to her, like he never ever wanted to let her go.  
>"I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-k-kun... But... you have a life... You have a life of wonderful people who love you for who you are... and you have a dream Naruto-kun... You will become Hokage one day... I know it... and until then, you won't die... I p-promised... that I'd never get in your way... And I will go by that..."<br>Suddenly her face flashed a tiny smile, as she raised her right hand to her heart.

"Because... that is my way of the ninja..." Naruto's eyes widened and suddenly, he felt a few sharp jabs to his main nerves and lost control of his body as he simply tumbled down to the ground.

"W-wha-what HINATA-CHAN! What-"  
>"Naru-kun... Just know that... I'll always love you... You were the one who brought so much happiness into my life. You showed me the right to every wrong... you were my inspiration... and you falling in love with me, has been the greatest miracle I could ever ask for... You gave me a purpose to live... and that is for you... Thank you..."<p>

"Hina-chan you-" She cut him off and pressed her lips against his and placed her warm palm on his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes, and savored that moment of total bliss... Then...the next thing he knew was, Hinata was already running back to the volcano.

'Don't worry Naru-kun... the jutsu will deactivate as soon as I make sure you can't come after me anymore... and don't worry about finding another love... There are billions of girls out there who are just DYING to be with you..." She smiled with tears rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 1, hope you liked it, and please review ^_^<br>**Hime: Princess  
>Naruto: Damn why do you make hinata look as if she's going to die!<br>Me: ERRRR.  
>Hinata: Umm... I... I don't want to die...<br>Me: Nahh I was just kidding you won't.  
>Naruto: Phew.<br>Hinata: Butt... Am I not going to-  
>Me: You're going to-<br>Naruto: WAITT. OH NO.  
>Me: What?<br>Hinata: Naru-kun...?  
>Naruto: Err... Come on Hina-chan! Let's GOOO.<br>Me: Young love :3  
>Lee comes in: YOUTHFUL LOVEEE!<p>

So that's an extra!  
>Hope you review! ^_^<p> 


	2. Sacrifices must be made

**~I'll never let you go ~  
><strong>**Just to let anyone know that I don't plan on discontinuing this story. Well if you want to find out what happens, readdd cause you know you want to ;)  
>Thanks to those who enjoy this story!<br>**

* * *

><p>The restricted blonde watched as HIS(Yes he likes to call her his) Hinata-chan ran to her doom, and the worst thing is, he couldn't do a thing about it.<p>

"Where are the guys when you need them?" He muttered, and right at that moment, a flash of green appeared beside him.

"Naruto-san! What has happened to you? Has your power of youth been drained?" Lee said energetically while marching on the spot.

" Oh Bushy brow! And NO. And perfect timing! Look, you have to get Hina-chan out of that hole NOW!" Naruto shrieked and glared at the hole Hinata had plopped into.

"Hinata-san is in that? Oh no! She's too young to die! She's still too youthful! No worries Naruto-san!" Lee ran into the hole, only to fly out a few seconds later. "Naruto san, I do not see her!" Lee yelled.  
>Naruto stared at Lee with his mouth agape.<p>

_'Dammit, If I don't find her quick...God knows what might happen to her...'_ He thought to himself.

_'Come on Naruto...think...think... There must be some way... I have to think of a way...But maybe...'_

Naruto immediately pumped Kyuubi chakara into his veins, and soon, red demon chakara swam in his entire body. The skilled shinobi slowly managed to regain his movement again, starting to his body again. Suddenly, he realised that something was wrong with what he was doing...

_'Kyuubi, What on earth are you doing?'_ He screamed in his head.

Red bubbling water flowed up to his knees and in front of him was a gigantic gate with a tiny seal which kept the demon locked inside. Demonic chakra sprung out from the gaps of the gate and Naruto couldn't help but start to feel something overtaking him.

_**'HEH, NOW THAT YOU'VE ALREADY LOOSENED ME, I CAN START TO OVERTAKE YOUR PATHETIC BODY AND USE IT FOR MY OWN DESIRES. HEH YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT BEFORE DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID, WEAK HUMAN!'**_ The Kyubi screamed before the chakra started to invade his body.

'ARGH!' Naruto screamed as his eyes started to turn from a hazel blue to a deep, blood red. His teeth started to extend, sticking out from his lips and his nails started to grow long and crooked. He was forced to his knees and a bubbling tail made out of red chakra started to form...

_'No...! No! This...This can't be happening! If I let it out...then... Hina-chan might...'_

Naruto thought as images of Hinata out cold on the ground with blood dripping from her huge wounds... slowly and softly she called out to him," N-narut-to kun... wh-why... didn't you save m-me... You l-let it o-out a-again..."

"Hina-chan I-I... I..."

"Y-you...m-monst-ster..." She whimpered before...

Naruto couldn't take it anymore... The pain was too much for him to handle, and at that moment, he lost control...  
>Kyubi took control of his body, and now he, or should I say, IT, was charging to the hole, screaming," <strong>HINATA, HINATA... WHERE ARE YOU?<strong>"  
>Each time its paw came into contact with the volcanic rock, it was almost like the earth was shaking... <p>

* * *

><p><strong>-In the hole-<strong>

"Alright... focus..." Hinata sighed calmly and forced chakra into her palms, forming an even layer in each. "Now to-"  
>She was cut off by a sudden jerk in the ground, causing her to stumble down, landing only a couple of meters away from the burning lava...<br>"Eeep!"

She was sweating like mad, and her eyes widened when she saw a red blur fly in through her only escape...

"**AHH, THERE YOU ARE, MY SWEET, SWEET HINATA...**" Kyubi locked his eyes on her, and stared at her while licking his lips in excitement. Hinata just lay on the ground bewildered by probably the scariest thing she'd ever seen.

"Wh-who...What are y-y-you?" She trembled, feeling the intense power radiating off its body. Quietly she activated her kekei genkai, only to see how much demonic red chakra the 'monster' possessed, but when she focused deeper, she saw something rather shocking... Underneath all that red chakra, was a tiny glitch of pure blue chakra that she'd recognize from a mile away...

"N-naru-kun?"

**"OHOHO I'M NOT THE SOFT AND PATHETIC NARUTO YOU KNOW, I'M SOMEONE... SOMETHING MUCH STRONGER HEHE..." **

Hinata shuddered at the deep and mellow voice of the nine-tailed which swayed its tail back and forth, then out of the blues, it smashed its large tail into the inner wall of the volcano, causing many large rocks to fall from above. Using her flexibility, Hinata twisted her body and flipped herself around them, dodging each one without breaking a sweat, but she had been unaware of...

"EEEK!" The blue-haired konoichi screamed as a large powerful tail whacked her onto the ground. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside naruto's mind-<br>**  
>Naruto was trapped inside his own mind, and he watched everything through the Kyubi's eyes. Seeying Hinata get hurt was something he had promised to never let happen...<br>"NO! KYUUBI! YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I-"  
><strong>"WHAT WILL YOU DO, TINY HUMAN? NOW SHUT UP, SIT BACK, AND ENJOY THE SUFFERING, BAKA"<br>****  
><strong>Hinata was being thrown and tossed around like a feather continuously, and blood was already dripping down the ends of her mouth and she had several cuts on her body

_'So...th-this is the t-true power o-of the Kyu-bi...'_ She thought.

She had never imagined its power to be this great. She had always overheard the conversations of the Hyuga guards and elders, talking about the chaos that the nine-tails had brought them, killing their beloved fourth Hokage. It was said that its power was more than that of any other tailed-beast, and it was by far the most powerful. It had taken the lives of many, showing no mercy, and even the strongest of shinobi couldn't take it down. This was why the fourth hokage was known as a hero in the land, for killing the nine tails... so why was it alive? Why...?

"I thought...I th-thought the fourth killed you...years ago..." She spoke softly.

**"NONSENSE YOU BRAT. NO HUMAN IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD CAN EVER HOPE TO KILL ME. I GUESS YOUR LITTLE NARUTO HASN'T TOLD YOU YET..."**

Hinata's eyes widened with curiosity... What hadn't Naruto told her? Weren't they completely honest to each other? Didn't they promise to never keep secrets?

"T-told me what?"

"**HEH, LIKE HE'D TELL YOU. THIS IS PROBABLY THE BIGGEST SECRET HE'S BEEN HIDING FROM YOU AND HIS FRIENDS FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"**

"No... He...he would never do that... so just keep quiet! I know that... Naruto is inside there somewhere..."

**"HAHAHA. FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL. YOU'RE WEAK, AND YET YOU DARE SPEAK AGAINST ME. WELL, PREPARE TO BE KILLED!"**

With one powerful swipe to the jaw, he slammed her onto the ground, leaving her barely moving... Laughing like a maniac and walking over, his fist was balled, and he prepared to deliver the final blow that would kill her completely.

"Hinata-san!"

Recognizing the voice, she looked above her to see...  
>"Lee san?"<p>

"Hinata-san, please withdraw yourself! I will hold him off! Do what you have to do!

"But Lee I can't let you-"

"JUST GO!"

She slowly got on her feet and ran off to find a safer spot.  
><em>'Please be safe Lee...'<em>**  
><strong>  
><strong>"HAH DON'T YOU THINK OF RUNNING AWAY-"<strong>  
>Before the kyubi could chase after Hinata, the hyper-active ninja jumped in front of him.<p>

"No, I am your opponent now!"

**"AHHH...you... I remember you... THE PATHETIC LITTLE BOY THAT COULDNT EVEN STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE SHUKAKU, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN LAND A BLOW ON ME? I'M TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN THAT WEAKLING."**

Kyubi opened its jaws wide, and inside, crimson red chakra rotated uncontrollably. Any lad would know what that was from a mile away.

"The...The rassegan? But.. But only Naruto-san can..."

**"IDIOT. I AM NARUTO. JUST WAY STRONGER THAN THE KID."**

The rassengan had so much energy and chakra, that it was practically 5 times larger than Naruto's usual ones... And that meant...

5 times the power.

5 times the pain.

5 times the effect.

And if he got the full blast,

immediate death.

"Argh no!" Lee yelled and tried to make a run for it.

**"HELL YEAH! RASSENGAN!"**Kyubi screamed, blasting the rassengan right at Lee.

"NOOOO!"

Kyubi turned to see Hinata running towards Lee, then... it all happened in a split second.

"Hinata-san?  
><strong><br>"ROTATION!"**

She started spinning at an incredible speed, chakra being pushed out from every angle of her body. The chakra was so tremendous that it formed a huge chakra shield, protecting both Hinata and Lee.

_'I'm doing it!'_

Lee stood behind her in shock...  
><em>"It can't be... I thought... only Neji could..."<em>

**"HAH, THAT CAN'T STOP ME BAKA!" **Kyubi screamed and not stopping the attack.  
><strong>.<strong>

.

.

BANG.

**.**

.

.

The impact was so great that at the base, everyone was flung backwards into the woods.  
><strong>.<strong>

.

.

Hinata laid still on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes.  
>Lee had managed to avoid most of the attack, but he was badly injured and not moving as well. His eyes were closed and he had scratches all over his face and body. And looking up, the Kyubi just stood there, not a single scratch.<p>

**"Heh... Now... TIME TO END THIS. I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR MEANINGLESS GAMES."  
><strong>Kyubi trudged over to her, looking down at her pathetic self.  
>He was just about to take her life until...<p>

"Na-na-naru-to-k-kun...pl-please... s-stop..." She muttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**-Inside Naruto's mind-  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WEAKLING?"<strong>__**  
><strong>_Naruto remained silent... Silent tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he clenched his fists so tightly his veins popped out.

_"You abuse my body..."_ He said while forming a shadow clone jutsu.  
><em>"You abuse my power and jutsu..."<em> The shadow clone quickly formed blue rotating chakra in his right palm.

_"You abuse me..."_ The clone disappeared and poofed away.

The Kyubi stared at Naruto and growled at his sudden confidence, but backed away knowing what he might do next...

"_**GROWL! DON'T YOU DARE UZUMAKI!"  
><strong>_Kyubi quickly charged at Naruto, trying to stop him from escaping.

_"But... NEVER...And I mean NEVER..."_ Naruto started to run towards the shocked demon," _EVER DARE TOUCH HINA-CHAN EVER!" _

_"RASSENGAN!"_ He screamed and forced the powerful jutsu into the nine-tails's stomach area before he could even pull out his fist.

_**"RARGHHHH NAAAAAAARUUTOOOO!"**_The Kyuubi was sent flying back within the gates smashed onto the ground. Naruto immediately jumped at high speed and shut the gate before it could escape.

_**"!"**__  
><em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to reality-<strong>  
>Suddenly, the tail-beast dropped to the ground, its orange fur peeling off its skin in a horrific manner and slowly, it dissolved into thin air... the demonic chakra started to fade away and soon, she could see a slight glitch of orange in the chakra. Before she knew it, she could now see Naruto all curled up in a little ball with his eyes scrunched up.<p>

"Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata shouted over to him before running to his side. Upon hearing the melodic voice he'd recognize anywhere; his eyes shot open, only to see his beautiful angel hovering above him. Besides a few slight scratched on her face and a few blood stains, he still felt like he was looking at some moon goddess.

"Hinata-chan... Oh my gosh...I'm so, so sorry..." He cried.

"It's alright Naruto... It's okay..."

Naruto sat up slowly to claim her lips in his, but she pulled back and got off of him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, barely able to keep upright from the fatigue.  
>"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I won't let this start again... You have to get out... now... and if you won't move..." Hinata's arms hovered over Naruto's body before wrapping him in a thin layer of her very little remaining protective chakra.<p>

"Then... I'll have to make you move..." She quickly got on her feet, forming the 8 trigram seal with every single drop of remaining chakra.

"Wait... No! Hinata-chan! No! No! No! I won't let you!" He pushed himself to his feet, not caring how tired he was and ignoring all the pain that went through his body and launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly from behind...

"No! Hina-chan you-" Hinata cut him off by turning her head back towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for this Naruto... I'll always love you..." She said with tears pouring down her face before screaming," **8 TRIGRAM, ENLARGED SEAL, KAI!**" before slamming her fist down into the earth.

A layer of thick chakra formed around her before it expanded, pushing Naruto away from her due to the chakra.

"Wait! HINATA! STOP! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs having his voice go hoarse, and he cried and cried like he promised to never do ever since childhood. Hinata was heart-broken seeying her love in such a horrible state, all because of her...  
>"I'm so, so sorry Naruto-kun... But I promise you... You won't regret what I do!" After that, the barrier suddenly expanded by such a large amount, sending naruto flying out of the volcano due to the large impact.<p>

"NOO! HINATA!" Naruto screamed while being tossed away... Hinata stared at him...stared at him for the last time...

_'This is the last time naruto-kun... You've inspired me so much... Given me so much hope... and I owe you so much... This is when I can finally repay my dept... I love you so much Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry...'_

She hadn't forgotten about Lee though. She ran to him and realising he was still alive, did the same thing to him.

The barrier extended until it surrounded the entire volcano which was merely seconds from erupting. 

* * *

><p><strong><br>****-With the guys-**

"Did Lee run in there with-"  
>Suddenly... the whole earth shook.<p>

"Wh-what's that?" Ten ten proclaimed when she saw probably one of the biggest barriers she'd ever see.

Neji stared up at the barrier," Come on guys, we move, NOW!"  
>"What about Naruto and Hinata and-" Sakura was cut off.<p>

"They're... They're alright..." Neji said with a rather monotoned voice...  
>He just hoped he was right... He knew Naruto could just have a chance of escaping...but as for Hinata... He knew her jutsu all too well...<p>

5

4

3

2

1

The volcano exploded, and everyone ducked and shielded themselves, including those in the small village, but the lava never came... there was no smoke...no nothing...  
>Everyone turned to face the volcano...<br>Everything, smoke, lava, was all trapped inside the barrier that looked like it was barely holding.

"Hinata-san... Naruto... Lee..." Sakura said with tears leaking...

"No..." 

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2<br>**  
>Hey everyone! Hoped you liked this one!<p>

Don't worry, it's not even a quarter way through the story!

Naruto: Wait... SO DID HINATA DIE?  
>Neji: Well that depends...<br>Me: Can't you just be patient Naruto? You don't even know where you exploded off to. Be more worried about yourself for now. For all you know, I could make you land in acid. Or even worse...  
>Naruto: -gulp-<br>Neji: What's worse than acid?  
>Me: Ohoho do you want to find out Mr. Hyuga?<br>Neji: I think I have to go to the bathroom.  
>Naruto: I bet he's going to go pee.<br>Sakura: Hey what if he had a really bad tummy ache huh?  
>Naruto: Everyday I'm poopin.<br>Sakura: It's shuffling retart.  
>Naruto: GRRR. Hey. I poop everyday. It's good to do that. Why would you want all that stuff to build up. Are you saying you don't poop Sakura-chan?<br>Everyone: WOOOOOOOAHHH.  
>Sakura: I... NARUTO YOU BAKA BRAIN -smack-<br>Naruto: SO IT'S TRUE.  
>Chouji: I poop once a week! :)<br>Everyone: EWWWW.

So please review on this one yeah? Arigato!


	3. A Great Loss

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Well I already have the whole story planned out, and this chapter is going to be all about A Great Loss, which is the title of the chapter. I love Naruhina a lot, so you can count on me to make that happen. Get your naruhina friends to read this, get your naruhina friends' friends to read this!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Whisper * I would love to.***

**PrincessQwaster96:** I can't let you know yet now can I? It has to keep you in suspense :)**  
>Kristine Forslund: <strong>Will do!

**~I'll never let you go~ A Great Loss**

* * *

><p>Naruto was flung at such a high speed due to the large impact and was hurdling to the ground at comet speed, but strangely, as he fell, he started to slow down... At first, he was a little shocked, until he realized that it was her chakra which helped...<p>

_'Hina-ch-chan...'_He thought as he landed on the ground softly with his feet touching it first...

_'I...I can't believe it... I won't believe it...'_He thought to himself as silent tears fell... His love...no... She couldn't be... no...

Not long after, the blonde saw Lee wrapped in the same chakra, falling to the ground beside him...

"Naruto! Lee!" Kiba's voice rang.

Naruto stood in the same position, not moving...not flinching one bit... he simply stared at his boots with spirits low... Kiba and the others made their way towards him and stopped a few feet away or so, sensing something rather strange about him...

"Naruto...?" Sakura's voice sounding depleted and depressed.

Naruto turned to face them... and he heard gasps of shock...  
>His face was bruised slightly, but it was also obvious that he had been crying... crying hard. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears of pain were still flowing...<p>

The Inuzuka asked, "Naruto... where's Hinata...?"

Everyone waited for his answer.

"Ino, go to Lee. Sakura, to Naruto. We don't know what might have happened to the both of them up them, but we aren't taking any chances." Shikamaru ordered.

"On it!" Both girls said.

Naruto clenched his fists tighter, and tears started to leave his face for the solid ground... Simply just mentioning her name like that could kill him...

The pink-haired medic placed her hands over Naruto's back as green healing chakra started to come out of them, entering the blonde's body, but he paid no attention to that.  
>His tears dripped from his chin to the earth, and this did not go unnoticed by her.<p>

_' Hinata-chan...'__  
><em>  
>Sakura looked at his face... and this had to be the first time in 3 years she had seen him cry... For her to see something like this... her own best friend, her own team mate, Konoha's hero, the village's number one knuckle-head ninja who always seemed to be cheerful... cry...? It was something she had thought to never see in a long, long time...<p>

_'Naruto... Is Hinata...?'_That question lingered in not only her mind, but everyone else's as well. No one dared to ask that question... but their thoughts were cut off when Kiba's firm voice stated,

" Hey... I'm picking up Hinata's scent about 1 km North of here-" and before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto had already started to run to find his Hinata... His footsteps were heavy, and he pushed himself off the ground to hop onto one of the tree's large branches, only to force chakra into the soles of his feet to increase his speed. He converted so much chakra to his soles that it was nearly visible!

"Naruto?" Sakura shrieked.

Everyone stared at Naruto who was just a tiny blur then, he had covered so much distance in a mere 5 seconds. They were all worried for Naruto...worried for Hinata... Even when it was pretty obvious that his right ankle was badly injured, it looked like he didn't even give a damn about it.

"He...He really does love her...doesn't he...?" Ten ten asked nervously.

"... Yeah..." Neji turned away from her, "There's no doubt about it."

Sakura stated," His love for her... is one of the strongest love I've seen anyone bear for a single person... His love for her... is now probably stronger than the love I bear for...for even..."

Everyone knew who Sakura was talking about, but it was a little hard to believe...

"R-really...? He loves her... that much?" Ino's eyes widened.

Sakura nodded her head and raised her hand to her heart and grinned, "He once told me how much he was willing to do for her..."

**-Flashback~ A few weeks before-****  
><strong>  
><em>"So Naruto... Does Hinata give you that spark in your heart like you used to get when I smiled at you? Hehe..." Sakura teased...<br>__  
><em>_But her smile dropped when she realized Naruto wasn't laughing at all...__  
><em>_He turned towards her before looking up to a flock of geese flying up in the sky... staring at them before smiling slightly,  
><em>_  
><em>_" My love for her..."_

_Sakura turned to face the sky as he did... admiring the puffy clouds that floated above their heads.  
>'Ahh shikamaru... no wonder this became your hobby.' She daydreamed.<em>

"I love her so much... that... that... I'm willing to do anything for her... I'm willing to give up being Hokage for her... I'd die for her over and over if it would save her... I'd die if I ever let her get hurt... I love her, so much it isn't even funny..."

___Sakura's mouth stood agape at what Naruto was saying. It was no joke, and she had never heard someone be so willing to give up so much for love...  
><em>_  
><em>_"B-b-but...Isn't...isn't becoming Hokage... your long time d-dream...?"  
><em>_  
><em>_"..." Naruto closed his eyelids gently.  
><em>_  
><em>_Then he imagined Hinata with her long, flowing silky, ink-blue hair in the wind with her flawless, pale skin and her beautiful smile... Her fingers inter-wined with his... He always remembered them to fit perfectly in his... _

_"She is my dream..." He smiled.  
>She could only stare...<em>

**-End of flashback-**

Sakura smiled as she recalled his words... 'Only if every guy could be more like him... the girls of the world wouldn't realize how great their lives would be...'

After that, the group leaped off to search for the happy...or should I say, the once happy couple...

* * *

><p><em>'Hina-chan...Where are you...?' <em>Was all that filled Naruto's mind at that time.

His fear in losing her... was just too much to bear. He could never imagine life without her... She had been with him all his life, cheering him on at the Chunnin exams, giving him that ointment, always fainting when he stared into her eyes for too long... Standing up for him and confessing her love for him... Always willing to defend him...

Her smile.

Naruto could only dream of getting to spend the rest of his life with her... He always felt like he was never good enough for the future heiress of the leading clan in Konoha...

She was beautiful, talented, strong, smart, and graceful in his eyes. She was like a moon goddess to him... and...What was he, to get to be with such a woman?

He was the outcast that people hated... The demon which people feared... The nuisance that no one wanted to befriend... How could he ever match up to her level...?

As he searched through the forest, out of the blue, he noticed something lying on the ground not too far away... He strained his blue eyes...only to find out that... it was...

_'H-h...hina-ch-chan?'_ He leaped closer... only to see his beautiful lover, lying on the dirt ground covered in bruises and blood... Her silky hair was in a mess, and her hands at her sides.

"H-hina-chan?" He let out a small mumble as he walked over to her and kneeled down by her side... His hand reached out to touch her hand, and let out a tiny gasp at how cold it was... He didn't want to believe it...there was no way... She...She couldn't have...

"...H-hinata-chan...? P-please...answer me..." Tears flowed out from his eyes at the sight of his love not responding...

"P-please... please..." He gripped her hand tightly in his and put it to his face...remembering the way she'd always cup his cheek when he complimented her...

Right at that moment, Sakura and the others reached the both of them.

"N-naruto...?" She spoke.

Naruto's head flung around upon hearing her voice," Sakura! You... You have to help her! You have to save her! Sh-she's out cold and... Please you have to do something! I...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER! PLEASE!"

Sakura and the others were taken back by his sudden outburst...

_'Naruto...'_ Ino thought to herself...' You...'

Sakura was so hurt to see Naruto like this... but she immediately snapped out of her gaze, and ran over to Hinata. She placed her hand slightly above Hinata's chest, hovering above it while inserting green chakra into her, desperately trying to heal her 'brother's' love.

'If there's anything I could ever do to repay you Naruto... Then it would be this.'

Kiba was already the verge of tears... he was just praying that Hinata would make it... His long-time team mate... no... she was more than that... He had always thought of her as his little sister, to protect her no matter what... and today... he had failed... He could only pray that Kami would not take her away from him...

And even behind that mysterious mask that Shino wore, the one of no emotions and the one who always seemed to be careless, under his mask, was actually a man who had his defences down... He was in pure misery... He was actually shedding tears for his comrade.

Naruto kneeled beside Hinata, his tears falling on to the pale skin of her hand that lay lifelessly in his hand, waiting for some miracle to happen. He watched the green chakra enter the Hyuga's body... but just a few seconds later... it stopped... the green chakra disappeared, and Sakura's hand withdrew, only to be scrunched up in a ball... She started to shed tears for her friend whom she had actually considered one of her best friends... Due to the both of them usually going on the same missions, he and Hinata had actually started to hang out more, and just when their friendship had started to blossom, it just withered and...died...

Naruto looked at her with questioning eyes... "Wh...Why-d-did you s-stop...?" He asked in a loud, yet worried voice.

She didn't want to say it... she couldn't bear to say it... She didn't want to break his heart... But there was no other way to tell him... Her head lay low and she stared down and her good friend...her once good friend...

"I'm...I'm so so-rry... I...I...She's..."

Everyone turned away from each other, trying not to show their tears. Even as cold as Neji could be... he was crying as well for his cousin...

_'If only... I treated her better... why...' _He thought to himself...

They braced themselves to hear the horrible tragedy, and felt an immense pain boiling in their hearts... but they all knew... whatever they were feeling... Naruto was feeling it...ten times worse...

"She's...g-gone..." Sakura whispered...

Naruto's eyes snapped open...

"G-g-gone...?" He let out an audible screech...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S...G-GONE?" He yelled at the top of his voice, and right after that, a flock of birds flew overhead.

Naruto stared at the pink-haired konoichi waiting for an answer... but it never came... she was just...sniffing and sobbing, her face turned away from him... And by this, he understood... he knew... that his Hinata... was...

"...n-no..." His gaze shifted from Sakura back to the fallen angel... literally...fallen...

"...No..." He gripped her hand even tighter, staring at her face- As pale as Sai's, and he could see a few tear marks at the corner of her eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted so loud that everyone trembled at his voice...

There was so much pain in it... so much sorrow... it was...unimaginable...

He let go of Hinata's hand and started to punch the ground relentlessly. He punched...and punched...and punched... his knuckles had already started to bleed from the torn skin, but he didn't care, the pain there was nothing compared to...to... dare he say it...

Everyone watched as Naruto tried to release his anger, they had never seen Naruto...so...out of control...

"Naruto...please...calm down... you-" Sakura tried to soothe him.

"C-CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I EVER CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I EVER BE CALM FOR THE REST OF MY FRIGGIN LIFE? HOW? YOU TELL ME! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE! GONE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME, TO CALM DOWN?" He screamed back at Sakura... but he realised what he had just done... and turned to look back at his lover.

"H-h-hina-chan..." His tears flowed as he started to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms as she lifelessly rested on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wh-why... Why... Why did you h-have to do th-this... Why did you l-leave me...?" He asked his now dead lover, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-you promised me... that you'd...you'd never leave me... That you'd al-always be by my s-side..." He hugged her even tighter, her arms drooping by her sides and his chin resting on her head...

"You...you pro-promised..." He whispered...

He recalled all the happy times he had with her...

**-Flashback -**

_Suddenly, the door snapped open, and Naruto looked up only to see the most beautiful girl in Konoha, and she was his girlfriend..._

_Her midnight-blue hair was bundled up in a neat pony-tail, her face wore a slight pink blush against her flawless beige skin. She wore a lavender kimono with beautiful sowings of flowers and high heel shoes which matched perfectly with what she wore. The best thing was, she was wearing hardly any make-up..._

Naruto's mouth was agape at the amount of beauty standing in front of him. He could feel himself start to heat up, and his cheeks start to redden, with saliva leaking from the ends of his mouth.

_"N-naru-kun...How do I look?" She asked softly with her red, totally kissable lips._

_"You... I er..." He could barely say what he wanted to say... but in his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on..._

**-End of flashback-**

As he remembered her beauty, he couldn't help but start to bite his lip and cry into her hair even more...

**-Flashback -**

_"Heehee, you can't catch me Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running off into the woods._

_Naruto licked his lips and watched in anticipation as his girlfriend ran, but at the same time, he couldn't help but realize how pretty she looked even when she ran- her hair in the wind, brushing against her face. He ran and ran and ran, but he soon lost her scent. He tried to get a better view, so he jumped to one of the taller trees in the woods and looked from there. Then, he saw a beautiful maiden resting and panting heavily on one of the shorter tree's branches. His eyes narrowed knowing who she was, and formed an evil grin._

_On the other hand, Hinata was trying to catch her breath, perched up on one of the trees away from Naruto's reach. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind._

"Eeep!"

_"Found ya, hime"_

_But in shock, she quickly elbowed Naruto in the gut, causing him to fall out of the tree, pulling her along with him._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed, but Naruto quickly flipped himself over and caught Hinata in a bridal style, and leaped off the ground only to hop back onto another branch. He landed, and sat down and sat Hinata on top of him, with her face cuddled into his chest. He had never felt so loved in his life before... He had never felt so much love for someone..._

_"Caught ya..." He mumbled and flashed a cheeky grin, "You know what they say. I'll catch you when you fall."_

Hinata smiled, then leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest and placed a short but sweet kiss on his lips.

_"I love you too," he said. Hinata giggled once again before jumping off of him._

_"Hey! Where are you-"_

_"Race you back to Ichiraku's Naru-kun!" She screamed and laughed," Loser has to treat the winner!"_

Naruto sighed at his cute lover, but also smiled at her antiques.

"_I WANT MISO-RAMEN HINA-CHAN, WITH EXTRA PORK!"_

**-End of flashback-**

As he remembered all the happy memories, he buried his head into his dead lover and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and remembered how she'd always do the same to him... He cried...

Losing her...was like watching his whole life going down the drain... He lived for her... He lived everything, just for her... All his plans... on becoming Hokage with the love of his life standing by his side... Spending the rest of his life with her... going back home knowing that she would be waiting for him... for all of that to go...

It was just... too unbearable...

"I...I love you... So much..." He said to her, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him...

"I can't live without you...I just...can't..."

Just at that moment, the sky turned grey, and dark clouds started to form, forming a dull atmosphere in the region... Then, it rained...

No one cared though...

Naruto didn't care... He held Hinata close to him, covering her from the rain... Her motionless figure lay in his arms...

_'She...she looks so...peaceful...'_

Chouji was never close to her. In fact, he didn't even remember talking to her once. Yet, he too felt a great loss in his heart.  
><em>'Even the heavens weep...'<em>

"I don't... I don't want to lose you from my world... Hina..." His wet blonde hair wrapped his neck, and his fringe falling onto Hinata's head... His tears mixed with the rainwater and the drops fell to the corner of Hinata's eyes... Almost like she was crying as well...

He leaned his forehead and pressed it onto hers, closing his eyes, just savouring the moment... Everyone stared at them in total sadness...

"You are the only love... I'll ever have..." He spoke to her... holding her hand and interwinding her fingers with his...

She died for him... she died to protect him... and he couldn't even protect himself... How would he ever become Hokage...?

"You are the only one... who can understand me..."

Sakura watched him talk to her... She was no longer alive... But she couldn't believe that he would have this much love for her... _'He loves her so much... '_

His thoughts lingered around, thinking about how she was always there when he needed someone to comfort him, when he needed her...

'_I'm so sorry Naruto...'  
><em>

"I'll never love again..."

**-Flashback-**

_"Naruto-kun... Don't...Don't you love Sa-sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with tears flowing..._

_Naruto smirked and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. He stared straight into her eyes... Nothing looked more beautiful..._

_"No..." He answered._

_Hinata was shocked by his reply, but chose not to believe it... She tried to break away from his grasp, but he was just too strong...  
><em>

_"You're the only one I'll love... I'll never leave you... I'll be there when you need me, and even when you don't need me..."  
><em>

_Hinata couldn't believe her ears... The man she loved for years, was telling her he...loved her?_

_"I want to be the one whom you will go to when you need help... I want to be the one who you can be open to, that when you need to cry, you can come to me... I will cheer you up... I will be the one who will do whatever it takes to make you smile again..."His fingers ran over her soft red lips and traced them into a smile..._

_"I want to be your love..."He wiped a strand of hair away from her face..._

_"I want you to be my love..."His right hand moved from her cheek to her arm, and he squeezed it soothingly._

"And I promise you one thing... I'll never love anyone other than you..."

**-End of flashback-**

"Guys... Let's take her back to Hokage-sama. Maybe she can do something. Maybe... all hope isn't lost yet right?"

Everyone nodded.

"S-so cheer up! Heehee I'm sure that Baa-chan's amazing healing skills can get Hinata-can up again! Right?"

Everyone merely stared blankly.

_'He's the one who's hurting most... he's the one who's just lost his lover, and now, he's trying to be the one who cheers us up? He's probably the one who's hurting the most now... We shouldn't let him carry the burden by himself...' _His female teammate thought, '_Maybe we should just...play along with this... Just so he's still happy...at least for now...'_

"Y-Yeah! That's right Naruto! Let's not give up yet! We shouldn't doubt Hinata, after all, she did this all for us right? I bet she wouldn't want us to be all sad right now! She'd want us to stand strong for her, and have hope in her, so let's all just do that!"

All the teens smiled, "Yeah! Let's do it! Back to Konoha"

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little, but that reply was almost as good as, "Yeah! Let's just put up fake smiles now so Naruto can enjoy his last moments with Hinata."

She sighed, '_I doubt even Tsunade-sama would be able to heal-'  
><em>"Sakura-san, we have to at least have some faith in Hinata now. Just like you said right?" Sai cut her thoughts off.

"Well..."

She turned to Naruto, who seemed to be engrossed in his memories with Hinata.

"Yeah..." She replied, faking yet another smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's the end of chapter 3!<strong>

It's a sad one isn't it?

Naruto: I'm still crying. I was supposed to take Hina-chan to a concert yesterday, and she didn't come -sniff sniff- You meanie, you killed herrrrr.  
>Me: -sigh- Hey Neji, are you criying?<br>Neji: No... Just... got something in my eyes...  
>Me: Ohh...<br>Sakura: I haven't seen Hinata for the past few days either... I'm worried... what if she really...  
>Naruto: Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!<br>Sakura: Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!  
>Neji: Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about!<br>Me: Hey Neji, do you have something in your eyes?  
>Neji: No... I'm just crying! –sob sob-<br>Lee: Is Neji crying?  
>Neji: NO I'M NOT. I'M NOT.<br>Lee: Someone needs a hug  
>Neji: NO LEE. I DON'T NEED A HU- OOOMPPPH<br>Lee: There there Neji. It's going to be all right.  
>Everyone: GAYYYYYY!<p>

**Hope you liked the story and the extra! ;D Stay tuned for the next chapter!**  
><strong>And thanks to those who commented on my previous chapters! <strong>


	4. Life without you

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm emphasizing a lot on this loss, but trust me, it will be over after this chapter. I hope you'll continue to read though!  
><strong>  
>Here's <strong>chapter 4, Life without you<strong>.

* * *

><p>Naruto carried her limp body, out cold.<p>

Her pale flawless skin glistened in the light, and he remembered how it just stood out under the moonlight. How he wished she could feel what he felt for her.  
><em>'Please...just don't die...'<em>

The pink-haired konoichi turned back to the sobbing blonde, shedding a few tears herself. The pain should be felt by no one... No one should have to ever go through such intense pain of a lost lover. 'Damn... why couldn't I be there for her...?' Sakura bit her lips, knotting her eyebrows in fustration.

Kiba leaped from branch to branch with Akamaru under him. He gripped the soft snow white fur, and clenched his fists into a tight ball.

_'Hinata...Why...you never did anything wrong... You didn't deserve to die... You didn't deserve this... I was... I was pathetic... I couldn't protect you... I couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry...' _the pain everyone felt in their hearts was just unbearable... And how could Naruto out up with it? It was worse than when Sasuke left, worse than when Jiraiya sensei died... She was the only one that would ever be in his heart...

Seeing her ink-blue hair dance in the winds that gushed past them, the lips of hers, once so red and puffy, but now just losing it's colour and becoming dry. Her beautiful pearls closed...

"H-ey... K-kiba...?"

"Y-yea...h?"

"Could... could y-you please c-carry Hi-hinata fo-for me? I...I need time to think..."

Naruto was trying not to show it, but on the inside, he was slowly being torn apart, his heart was just in a clump, and it felt like he would just break any second. Having his dead lover in his arms was just too much.

.

.  
>Slowly his teardrops fell to the forest floor.<p>

.

.  
><em>'Do you hear me Hina-chan? Do you hear my cries for you?'<em>_  
><em>.

.

_'Do you know I can't live without you?'__  
><em>_.__  
><em>.

.  
><em>'I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'<em>

* * *

><p>The line went flat.<p>

The 5th Hokage shook her head in dismay as the green chakra from her hands stopped flowing into the young girl's body. She was tired, worn out, and had obviously overworked herself. She gave everything she had into saving her.

"Tsunade-s-sama...?" Shizune asked from across the room nervously as she pulled down her mask.  
>Tsunade ripped her surgery uniform right off and walked head down out of the room to come face to face with an impatient blonde.<br>She was a little shocked to see him there,_' He waited the whole night...'  
><em>  
>"So...how is she? Did you manage to..."<p>

There was no reply...

"Did she... "

Tsunade turned her head away, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>"No..." He mumbled.<p>

He dashed past her into the surgery room.

There was blood all over the blankets, and needles were all over her body. She was even paler than usual, and her lips had turned purple. Her hair was strewn all over the pillow, and there were towels of blood on the rack. You could see a whole tray of injections, medicines, pain-killers...

Bottles of half-filled medicine and antidotes were all laid out on the metal table...

It was hard to believe that even the great legendary Sanin couldn't save the poor girl from her fatal wounds, but...

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I tried... But even I couldn't... I... I'm so sorry..."

She didn't know how to break the devastating news to him. She knew it would change his life, and he would live his life with sorrow and regret.

She didn't stay for another second before brisk walking out of the room, down the eerie hallways, all mocking her for her pathetic attempt.  
>She broke down halfway, more disappointed than ever,<br>"First it was you...now it was her... why can't I ever save those I love...?"

He kneeled down beside her bed... taking her cold hand in his, squeezing it ever so often, wishing and praying for a response. His face was hidden in the bed sheets, tears soaking it.  
>Shizune stood by the side of the respirator, feeling ever so sorry for Naruto.<p>

_'I doubt he'll ever find anyone as good as her... No one loved him more than she did...'_She thought.

She slowly made her way out of the room, only to find Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Kurenai- sensei running past her.  
>"Did she make it?" Kiba yelled, but as soon as he saw Naruto, his faithful smile left his face.<br>Kurenai, being Hinata's 'mother', began to weep into Shino's shoulders. Behind those mysterious black sunglasses, if you looked closely, there were tear-shed for his passed sister. Akamaru started to whine, not smelling the once lively essence of his master's sister.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe it. Were my eyes...playing tricks on me?  
>No...<br>It was real.  
>Why couldn't this be a dream... Why? Hinata...she didn't deserve to die! She was the greatest person I ever met. She was the best friend I could ever dream of having... and yet...<p>

I never told her how much she meant to me.  
>I never told her how much I loved her...<br>more than just a friend, more than a sister.

"THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! HINATA DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE DIDN'T! SHE DIDN'T!"  
>I couldn't take it anymore.<br>I ran.  
>I ran out of the room, with Kurenai and Akamaru not far behind.<p>

**Normal P.O.V  
><strong>**  
><strong>Shino just stood in his place, not bothering to chase after the sulking Inuzuka. Instead, he stood there, watching miserably as the nine-tailed jinjuriki cried...and cried...and cried...

Naruto suddenly spoke," Shino... Leave me alone... please..."

Shino nodded and walked out of the room, understanding what naruto needed, closing the grey door behind him. _'I guess right now...He just needs some time to himself...'__  
><em>  
><em>'It's alright... It's alright to cry, Naruto...let it all out.'<br>__  
><em>"Hinata-chan... "

He cried.

"Why did you leave me...?"

She didn't move.  
><strong><br>**"Damn this..."

And for the rest of the night he kneeled by her bedside, mourning for his lost lover.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsunade broke the news to everyone.<p>

**Sakura's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>As soon as the words "I'm afraid she's...left us..." left her mouth, I couldn't help but feel a tight grip in my chest... Like someone had just stabbed me in the heart or something. I knew that judging by her injuries that day, she would not have been able to make it, but i should be prepared...right?<p>

A couple of tears rolled down my cheeks,_ 'I thought I would be strong for her...'_

**Neji's P.O.V  
><strong>  
><em>'Curse those cloud ninja...'<em>

I just felt this strong anger towards them, the reason she was gone.

She was my cousin, my beloved sister... And what did I treat her like? Like crap.  
>Why couldn't I have been nicer to her?<p>

It's my fault... I couldn't protect her...

Isn't it the branch member's duty to protect a main branch member?  
>Isn't it a brother's duty to protect his sister?<p>

I have failed... I wish she were alive... I wish I had another chance...

**Normal P.O.V  
><strong>  
>The burial was in a week's time.<p>

When it arrived, the entire Hyuuga clan had arrived.  
>All her friends, her family, her relatives, all gave their own personal speeches.<p>

It was a great loss. Nobody wanted this day to ever come, yet it somewhat did. Of all the people, no one could understand why it had to be her. She was the gentlest, nicest, most kind-hearted girl they knew, and yet she had to die... she sacrificed herself for the sake of her friends...  
>All they could do now, is live life the way she would've wanted them to- with no regrets.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<br>**  
>It had been a year since her death.<br>Konoha was never the same. Team 8 was never the same. Naruto was never the same.  
>Everyone was 17 now, and they had matured in one way or another.<p>

Sakura had grown her hair to her shoulder, Chouji had slimmed down, now earning to attraction of some of the village girls.  
>Shikamaru had gotten together with Temari (FINALLY), and he himself was starting to grow a little beard just like his dad. Lee had even bushier eyebrows, but besides that, he was exactly the same.<p>

Kiba had even nicer brown hair, with a killer smile that made girls want to kiss him. His shoulders were broad, and he wore the same black jumpsuit which wrapped nicely around his abbs.

And Naruto... Naruto had become just as handsome as his father. His sideburns had grown mid-way, not too long, and not too short. His blonde hair got even spikier and wild, he had been converted to chunin, and he now wore a chunin vest that wrapped nicely around his toned, masculine figure. Naruto had been training hard over the years, earning himself nice muscles, and he had even moved out of the old stinky apartment to a much bigger one due to him going on many A-rank missions. He was the centre of gossip for all the female teens, well except Sakura, Ino, Ten ten and a few others. Many had asked him out, but he'd always politely reject.

The once arrogant, outgoing, mischievous prankster, had turned into Konoha's finest hero, one of the most handsome men to step foot into Konoha.  
>It might seem like everything was great for him, but it wasn't. On the streets, the smile he put up was fake. On the inside, he was burning.<p>

Everyday he would visit her grave, and mourn for her, wishing she could see him now, wishing she could be by his side, wishing she would be there when Tsunade finally stepped down and gave him the title as Hokage of the hidden leaf.

There were many who tried to get him to start dating again against his own will, but Sakura would just chase them away. She understood what he felt, having lost Sasuke andl to orochimaru.

Yes, the handsome ninja was single, and he had sworn to stay single for the rest of his life, because he would accept no other, no one other than his first love. Sometimes at night, he would dream about her, how they used to spend their days together, facing the world with hands inter-wined, pleasant moments shared. There were many jealous of their perfect love, and Naruto had even thought about marriage at times. She was like his life supply, her love for him kept him going, and he kept her going as well. Whenever he saw a couple act the way he and Hinata used to, he would just teleport himself home, curl up in a corner and cry.

The great shinobi was a wreck without her.

He was nothing without her.

And after all these years, he still couldn't get over her. He would never get over her.  
>There were women that tried seducing him into... unpleasant things, but he would always find his way out of it, trying his best not to hurt a fellow villager.<p>

* * *

><p>During that period of time, Naruto had often gone to the library, desperately trying to find a jutsu that would bring Hinata back to life. Sometimes he even went crazy as to knocking down anyone who got in his way of finding it, so he had to be restrained and forcefully brought back to his apartment.<br>Days became weeks which became months.  
>He gave up.<p>

* * *

><p>He lay on his queen-sized bed, turning around to see the empty space, where he just wished Hinata would lay on. He wished he could hold her in his arms, feeling her warm embrace, feeling her love, feeling her kindness and care for him, feeling her smooth soft skin brush against his... She was all he ever needed, and he would protect her no matter what. As long as there was an ounce of breath in him, he didn't care what, he would protect her. Yes, he was very protective of her. Never would he let any other man lay his eyes on her the way he did. She was his, and he was hers. He would give himself up for her every day, and any day.<br>He walked out to the balcony, the cool midnight wind blowing against his tanned skin, and he closed his eyes, imagining the touch of her hands, cupping his face, the way she'd always do so before kissing him.

"Hinata-hime... I miss you so much... Sometimes I just want to join you... This distance... it's killing me... I just want to join you... I just want to see your face again..."

Just thinking of her face... her smile... her laugh... made him tear again...  
>The kunai knife was in his right hand. He gripped it tightly as the metal scraped against his palm.<p>

"It's really kills me to stay so far away from you..."

He held the knife up to his chest and pressed it against his jacket.

"I'm so sorry... I know you'll be disappointed...but... I need to see you again... I don't care where... I just want to love again..."

Just before he was about to press it in, a cool breeze blew, and he immediately stopped, his eyes widening, hearing a certain beautiful voice...

"fshhhhhhhhhhhhh... don't...Naru...fshhhhhhhhhh... love...you...fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." It said.

Recognizing the voice, his tears gave way, and he dropped the kunai knife and cried,  
>"I-I'm...I'm so sorry Hinata... I'm so sorry... I miss you so much..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? :D**  
><strong>I hope you'll read my next chapter, and I promise I'll update really soon!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>: You sick jerk, you took Hinata away from me!  
><strong>Me<strong>: ...  
><strong>Neji<strong>: I wish I could've been nicer to her...  
><strong>Sakura<strong>: Don't let her die!  
><strong>Lee<strong>: She was too youthful! She saved my life!  
><strong>Kiba<strong>: Yeah! And I lov-  
><strong>Everyone stares at Kiba.<br>Kiba**: I loved her cookies!  
><strong>Shino<strong>: Now wouldn't be a good time to talk about that.  
><strong>Tsunade<strong>: I'm sorry... I tried my best...  
><strong>Naruto<strong>: SCREW THIS. *sob sob*  
><strong>Ten ten<strong>: *sigh* She was a great role model...  
><strong>Ino<strong>: Nooo I was her good friend! I should get more screen time so I can talk more about how I feel!  
><strong>Shikamaru<strong>: She was a great woman, one of the less irritating ones like In-  
><strong>Chouji<strong>: Oh darn...  
><strong>Ino<strong>: STOP RUINING THE MOMENT BAKA!  
><strong>Shikamaru<strong>: Okay okay... sheesh.  
><strong>Sai<strong>: I reallly liked her. She was really pretty, curvy, and her hair. Wow, was it silky. I remember the time I ran my fingers through her hair.  
><strong>Everyone stares at Sai.<br>Naruto**: Stop eyeing Hinata! She's mine! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?  
><strong>Sai<strong>: Don't you mean, was? Oh and when she fell asleep at the training grounds.  
><strong>-Silence-<br>Everyone**: SHUT UP SAI. GO CRAWL INTO A HOLE.  
><strong>Naruto<strong>: DIE SAI!

Stay tuned ;D


	5. Hope

**A/N: Hello everyone!  
>Well I'm trying to update super fast, because I know some of you are eager to find out if Hinata is dead or alive, but I can't tell you that now, can I? It'll be a total spoiler!<strong>

**PrincessQwaster96**: I can tell that you're super eager, and I know what it feels like too. And especially when the authors update like... once a week. Man it gets me pissed.

**Ketchi**: Thank you so much! I know right, long stories usually bore me.

**Kristine Forslund: **Promise I will, won't stop til it's done! Or...maybe until the day I grow old and tired...

Well here's **Chapter 5, Hope**.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<br>**  
>I got out of bed, going to the kitchen in my frog pajamas to the fridge. Pulling out a carton of milk, I reached out my hand blindly to the mug stand to get a cup. The one I pulled out, was the one that Hinata gave me last year to celebrate a job well done on going a whole week without eating ramen. I must say, that's a big achievement for me. Back in the old days I couldn't go a day without ramen!<strong><br>**  
>I smiled, as a lone tear ran down my tanned, whiskered cheek.<p>

She always wanted me to eat healthy, even if it meant her coming over to my place to cook up salad and noodles for me. Ever since she left, I'd been cutting down on ramen. I knew that if she were with him, she'd want me to eat a regular healthy meal every day. I miss her... so badly... I have no idea how I could have lived a whole year without her.

**Normal P.O.V  
><strong>  
>"Knock knock"<p>

His head flipped around to the wooden door, then to his cute little frog alarm clock.  
><em>'8a.m... who on earth would come at this time...*growl*'<em>

His fingers gripped the door knob, twisted it and opened, only to see his pink-haired teammate.

"Urgh... I'm tired... go awayyy." He whined like a child.  
>Before he could close the door, she stuck her foot in and kicked it back open.<br>"Now's not the time to be lazing around Naruto! Tsunade-sama requests for us immediately! It's important! I'm serious!"

Naruto still not taking her seriously simply replied with a yawn, walking over to get his cereal bowl," Seriously Sakura, what could be more important," he pulled out his cushioned chair and sat down," than having a satisfying breakfast in the comfort of my own home?"

Sakura slammed her fist on the dinner table and screamed," YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THIS THAN I SHOULD. IT'S ABOUT HINATA!"

Naruto spat out the milk in his mouth, azure eyes widening with surprise as soon as she mentioned her name.  
>Sakura's frown vanished, as she walked out of his door, her black boots scraping the carpeted floor, "Exactly Naruto... I'm extremely curious to find out about what Tsunade-sama's got to say as well. She didn't let me in on any of it, but I overheard her conversation with a few medics last night when I came to give her my reports."<p>

Naruto stared into nothing, his mouth agape,_' Hinata-chan...'_

"Well you better hurry up Naruto. You don't want to miss any bit of it." Sakura walked on to his doorstep, her hand gripping his shiny, golden door knob, "And I'm sure Lady Hokage wants you to know this the most."

The blonde swiftly got up from his chair and flashed a serious glare at her," I got it. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Nodding her head, she slowly closed his door and left, leaping from rooftop to rooftop," This could be your big break Naruto..."

* * *

><p><strong><br>-At the Hokage's office-  
><strong>  
>All the rookies kneeled before Tsunade-sama in respect, giving them their full attention. It was unusual that she asked everyone to gather like this.<p>

"Listen up! You are all gathered here today, because I have incredibly important news to tell everyone, and this regards..."

"Hinata Hyuga."

Gasps of shock filled the air.

"What about Hinata? Is she alive? Is she healed?" Kiba broke the silence, standing up continuing," Is she-"

"Quiet down Kiba, but... We have recently received reports from our medical department lately, claiming that Hinata... is not confirmed...dead..."

Everyone smiled, especially Naruto,

"She isn't dead? She isn't? Then where is she? Let me see her!" Naruto bolted up.

"Listen to me Naruto! Listen will you! What I'm about to tell you might seem unbelievable, but it's true!"

Naruto suppressed his eagerness and squatted back down. He really REALLY wanted to know about Hinata.

"Just a week ago, I received a report on Hinata's body. It turns out that while our medics were checking through their reports on Hinata Hyuga, they found a very strange reaction in her body towards the operation that took place. We used all our top medicine and antidotes on her. They should've worked, but not the slightest reaction was observed. Hinata should've survived if I'm not wrong."

Sakura's eyes widened," She should've survived? Wow..."  
>She wasn't the only one, just about everyone had their eyes wide open in the shocking outbreak.<p>

"They sent me a request to take out the body so they could run a few-"

"They have no right to do that Hokage-sama! They are-"

"Listen to me Neji! Just shut up will you!"

The Hyuga immediately got back down on his knees, apologizing for his rudeness.

"They had her body sent for a check-up, and realized that..."

.

.

"That that body... did not belong to Hinata..."

.

.

Awkward silence filled the air.  
>No one could believe what they were healing.<p>

.

.

"Question, Lady Hokage sama!"

"Yes Lee, go ahead."

"Are you trying to say, that they body we brought back a year ago, did not belong to that of Hinata? Are you trying to say that we didn't find her? That right now, she could be still at the site of the volcano?"

Everyone waited impatiently for the Hokage's response.

"Yes, but, we did send an Anbu team that searched for any clues, and they found nothing, but yes, the body you brought back did not belong to Hinata, and that wasn't her. It was more of a doll. I don't know if she's dead... But right now... She could be alive somewhere, trying to find her way back-"

"Then we have a chance!" Naruto yelled, slamming his scrunched up fists together.

The rookies all turned to face the blonde, who now stood with determination.

"She's not confirmed dead, and there's no evidence to prove that! I'm sure she's out there somewhere, I'm sure she's alive! I know she is! It just has to be true!"

"That's right! Hinata's no ordinary girl! She's strong, and she can survive anything! I've seen it before with my very own eyes! Hokage-sama, please give us a chance to go find her!" Kiba agreed.  
><em><br>'Hmph... These knuckleheads... They care for her so much... kind of reminds me of you huh, Dan...'  
><em>  
>There was a moment of silence, and the Hokage seemed deep in thought. After a while, she turned her plush chair to face them, smirking, "I'll need you to give me a guarantee that this mission will be a 100% success."<p>

Happiness filled the air, and everyone replied in unison," Definitely!"

Tsunade laughed, her lips curling into the smile," Well then, your mission is to go out there, and search for a missing leaf shinobi that we all love so much, Hinata Hyuga, and bring her back here. Hopefully she's alive, and I know you all believe in that, so don't lose hope! I will give you a maximum of 2 weeks to go back to the site or anywhere else to find her. If you encounter any dangers, immediately let me know! This mission is A ranked, so are you willing to take it everyone?"

"Yes mamm!"

"Alright then, you all will go in your teams, and set off at dawn tomorrow! Make sure you guys discuss all of this before actually heading out! Every team has to spread out to look for her. Shikamaru, I'll put you in charge of this planning understand? Since you're the best at strategising, you will have to plan where each team will go. I do not want more than 2 teams at a single area. Splitting up is the best chance of finding her!"

Shikamaru dropped his head in frustration, sighing, _'Man... women are always so troublesome...'_

"So what are you waiting for! Go home and get packing!"

"Hai!" Naruto complied with a broad smile across his face, his right hand over his forehead, just like what a soldier would do. Everyone disappeared from the Hokage's office in a poof as she watched them all jump on rooftops to get back home. Oh how she loved seeing all of them so happy again, especially Naruto.

She smiled, leaning back into the comfort of her cushioned chair, '_I haven't seen him so happy ever since a year ago. Everyone is so eager to find Hinata... She's one hell of a lucky girl, but she's all worth it. Naruto, I don't know if she's out there or not, but I know that you'll bring her back. Your determination drives me insane... But it's what keeps you going, so never give up. Never give up on Hinata, because she's really your true happiness. You've got a chance now, use it wisely. Don't let her escape from you again.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped on the tiled roofs of the many houses and buildings of the leaf, smiling and screaming," I'M COMING BABY! WOOHOO!"<p>

The villagers all looked up at the irritating teen, shaking their heads.  
>"Woohoo!" yelled a little boy at a candy shop with his mom.<br>The little boy tugged his mother's dress," Mommy, look at that man! I want to be just like him when I grow up!"  
>His mother could only frown.<p>

Ahead was Sakura, face palming herself at the blonde's childishness.  
><em>'Gee Naruto... You're such a child. You haven't matured at all on the inside... But... I'm also really happy to see you smile again. It's been a long time. Hopefully this mission will be successful, but I kind of have a feeling it will be... Thank god... Thank god...'<em>

Determination is what kept him going?  
>No, his love for her is what keeps him going.<br>_  
>'Hinata... I promise I'll find you... Wherever you are, I will find you, and I'll save you... I miss you so much... I can't wait to have you in my arms again... Wait for me, love...'<em>

He leaped off the roof and onto the ground.

_'Just wait for me...cause I'm coming for you...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's a wrap!**  
><strong>I hope that you guys are happier now, because there is a chance that Hinata is alive! But what if she isn't... Haha you will have to read on and find out yes?<strong>

Naruto: She's alive! I knew it! I knew it!  
>Neji: Thank goodness... Thank goodnesssssssssssssss-faints-<br>Ten ten: Neji-san?  
>Lee: Woah, are you alright Neji?<br>Kiba: Heh, he almost acts like Hinata.  
>Lee: Then do you mean that NEJI LIKES NARUTO IN...THAT WAY?<br>Naruto: No he doesn't! I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I love Hinata-chan!  
>Ino: Awww we know you do Uzumaki.<br>Lee: Neji is gay!  
>Tenten: 'There goes my chance.'<br>Sakura: How could Neji be gay Lee? It's totally illogical.  
>Shikamaru: Well these days you can't really tell now can you?<br>Naruto: YES YOU CAN.  
>Lee: What if you are the gay one here, shikamaru?<br>Everyone: GASP!  
>Ino: Wait a sec, he's already dating Temari, so there's no chance.<br>Everyone: OH YEAH!  
>Shikamaru: Exactly my poin-<br>Lee: But what if shikamaru is only pretending to like Temari? So he can hide his gay love for... for... for... FOR CHOUJI!  
>Everyone: OH MY, YEAH!<br>Shikamaru: Wait. I'm not gay! I like Temari you bobes.  
>Sai: I think I'm...<br>Everyone: GASP  
>Lee: So you're the gay one!<br>Ino: I knew you were gay! And yet you still ask me out!  
>Sai: Gay means happy right? So none of you guys are happy? Really?<br>Everyone: =.=

**So stay tuned!**


	6. Searching for her is tough

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! I know some of you guys are still really curious about whether Hinata is dead or not, but no spoilers yeah? Anyway, I spent a lot of time thinking about this story, so I hope that it can meet up to your expectations. After all, this is my first fanfic ever, but since I love naruhina so much, I'm going to try my best to write it nicely ^_^  
>Thanks to those who have been really reading my stories and waiting for the chapters patiently!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6, Searching for her is tough<strong>

"Is everyone here Shikamaru?" Her stern voice rumbled.

"Well everyone except-"

"Wait! I'm sorry I'm late! I had to go get chips!"

Shikamaru smacked his forehead in annoyance, "Seriously? I thought you already packed up 10 packets... Sheesh..."

"Well these were the last few at the store!" Chouji replied in defiance.  
>"Well now that we're all here, I'll brief you guys on what to do. And I'm only going to say this once, so you better not forget it!"<p>

"Yeah yeah just tell us Shika!" Naruto screamed.  
>"Don't call me that baka." The nara replied with irritance.<p>

"Yeah only Temari can get away with tha-"

"We don't have time to waste babbling now just keep quiet and listen up!" Tsunade ordered.

"Ahem, so, we will all go as a huge group, but as soon as we reach the volcano, we will break up from there. Since Team 8 has one member short..."

.

.

Noticing the awkward silence, Tsunade signalled for Shikamaru to continue "But, Team 8 consists of trackers that both know Hinata's scent very well. This also goes for Neji. This is why I will rearrange your teams such that every team has a tracker, but this is not permanent. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kiba on Team 7, well and Akamaru.

This earned a bark from the little...big dog.

"Team 8 will consist of Shino, me, Chouji and Ino."

"Team Guy, well it will consist of the same guys. Now break into your teams!"  
>Everyone did as they were told to.<p>

"Everyone gets their own communicator, so we will be able to communicate with each other. Wait. Duh."  
>So everyone put on their communicators.<p>

"Now, Kiba, Shino, do you guys remember Hinata's scent?"

Shino and Kiba looked at each other before the inuzuka winked, replying," How could we ever forget?"

"Alright then, let's go!" Shikamaru shouted in a lazy tone.  
>All the rookies leaped into the air, then landing on a tree branch each, before going at a incredibly high speed. In a few seconds, they were already nowhere to be seen.<br>The fifth stood, leaning against the Konoha gates, smirking at their rush.

_'Good luck everyone...'_

_'Naruto... Bring her home...'_She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

They had been travelling all day, from dawn till dusk, pushing away the fatigue building up in their limbs. Well the only one that didn't seem tired was the Uzumaki, who still seemed to be wide awake. It was a good thing that the Kyubi provided him with extra stamina; he didn't know what he'd do without it.  
>All the rookies jumped from tree branch to tree branch, fighting the urge to rest.<p>

"Naruto, we've been travelling all day... We need to rest." Sakura requested with a sleepy tone.

"Yeah... We aren't like you... God knows where you get all that extra energy from..." Ino continued,  
>earning a stern look from Sakura.<p>

The spiky-blonde didn't seem to listen, but replied after a while, "Alright, but when we wake up, we're leaving, first thing in the morning."  
>He jumped down to the ground, the impact causing a tiny dust cloud to form beneath him.<p>

_'Sheesh... and I thought the fifth had put me in charge of this one... sigh...what a drag...'_Shikamaru thought lazily to himself.

* * *

><p>By 11pm, everyone had fallen asleep by the campfire, cuddled up in their sleeping bags. The only one who was awake seemed to be the hyperactive knucklehead, who sat by the fire, hands wrapped around himself.<p>

"-Yawn- ... Man I've been trying to get some shut eye for the past 15 minutes already... must've been the coffee I took this morning..." Kiba complained while tearing himself away from the comfy sleeping bag. He turned his head lazily to the peaceful dog sleeping soundly beside him before ruffling its soft fur.

"Lucky you Akamaru. Why do I have to be the only one awake..." He whined like a puppy.

It was not until he noticed his teammate (well for now), perched on the old willow log, staring into the blankness of the sizzling fire. The teen got up, and made his way over to Naruto, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder before sitting down on the space beside him.

A shocked Naruto stared at him, "Ehh...Kiba? I thought you were asleep."

Kiba smirked and flashed a handsome grin, "Well don't expect me to sleep with that woman snoring like a cow." He pointed to Sakura who had her mouth wide open, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow... Who would've thought that Sakura could snore..."Naruto teased playfully, earning a sneaky giggle from Kiba.

"But why are you just sitting here? Aren't you going to get some rest? You'll need it for tomorrow." The young teen asked worriedly.

"Well..."  
>"I guess you can say it's merely my love for her that keeps me going."<p>

Kiba jumped a little at his reply.  
><em>'Love...'<br>_He thought of Hinata...  
><em><br>_"What about you? I've noticed you're pretty eager to find her too."

He didn't know why, but he felt a warm blush spread along his cheeks.  
>"Well... hehe she's been my teammate for 4 years! She has always been looking out for Shino and I, being an awesome friend and sister. We've grown really close, and besides Shino, I'd say she's my best friend!" Kiba said determined, grinning, revealing his long canines.<p>

_'But...why do I feel... like she's more than that to me...'_

"Well then, it must be a pretty nice friendship you guys have."  
>Kiba could only smile in return, muttering a small, "Definitely..."<p>

Naruto grinned, looking up to the round moon that floated in the star-filled night sky.  
>"You know the moon, it reminds me of her."<p>

Kiba stared at his friend blankly, looking up to the moon as well," How so?"

"Well, for one thing, to me, she really is as pretty as the moon. You know, like some kind of moon goddess."  
>Kiba nodded in agreement, blushing at the last part of his sentence, "That sure is a cheesy line, but I guess it's true. Hinata... she is really pretty, inside out."<p>

He sighed.  
>"And I miss her... so much..." Naruto continued.<p>

There was a strange silence while the two both thought of Hinata.

"Me too..."

.

.

"Come on Naruto... let's go get some sleep." Kiba said, letting out a huge yawn while dragging Naruto to his sleeping bag.

"Yeah yeah I can walk Mr Inuzuka."  
>They both got into their sleeping bags, dozing off into a deep slumber, both dreaming about the pale-skinned beauty...<p>

_'I miss you too, Hinata...'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, 7.30 a.m.<strong>

"Everyone wake up!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice.  
>"AHHHHH," screamed Ino and Ten ten in unison.<br>"Could you care to be a little more gently miss forehead?" Ino complained.

"You try waking up a bunch a sleepy guys at one go! Ino pig!"

They both stared daggers at each other, everyone else facepalming themselves.  
>Neji rose from his sleeping bag, looking down to a snoring Lee who was hugging a log.<p>

_'How embarrassing can he get...'_The irritated Hyuga thought to himself, watching as drool leaked from the innocent teen.

He reached out his hand and starting shaking Lee gently, "Lee, wake up. We do not have time to waste."

There was no reaction.

"Lee, don't make me-"

That was when he was cut off...

"! YEAH YOUTH BABY!"Screamed the boy in the green jumpsuit.  
>Everyone shielded their ears, diving to the ground.<p>

The scream went on for another minute before Sakura went up to him, slapping him into a bush.  
>In the bush he lay, with all the tiny little critters crawling over his face, "Ah-ah...ow..."<p>

'He's starting to sound even more like Guy...' Thought Ino.

Naruto appeared behind Sakura, tapping her gently on the shoulder, "Err...Sakura-san... Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

She turned her rusty head slowly to face the shivering blonde, her stare sending lighting into sky-blue eyes.  
>"Erm... okay...nevermind..." Naruto said cutely, before backing off.<p>

_'Oh Lee, why did you have to scream...?'_Ten ten thought to herself.

**'**_Lee. Who knew you could scream even louder than Tenten.'_Neji sighed.

Shikamaru got up, putting on his Chunin vest, "Alright, hurry up, pack up your things! We need to move guys!"

Everyone suddenly 'woke up' due to his sterness, before scrambling to fold their sleeping bags.  
>They had their breakfast, washed up and by 8, they were ready.<p>

"Let's move out! If we continue going at yesterday's pace, we should reach the volcano by late afternoon!"  
>"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted before leaping off into the woods.<br>_'Urghh... he didn't even wait for anyone...again...'_ Shikamaru yawned.**  
><strong>_  
><em>Sakura laughed at his childish antics, yet she was also very encouraged by them as well, 'That's Naruto, always so eager to get to his Hinata-chan.'

Upon seeying Naruto leave so soon, Kiba started to feel a strange... rush in him as well. It was like a feeling of...not wanting to be beaten maybe?

_'Oh the heck with it. I'm catching up with him!'_

Kiba leaped into the air and onto the trees, trying to catch up with the blonde.

Sai conspicuously moved towards Shino, going, "If I'm not wrong, did Kiba seem... strange?"

Shino could only nod.

Sai, "Oh I see. You're a strange man." He smiled.

Shino turned to the pale-skinned teen, replying in a monotone voice, "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<br>**  
>It seemed like Shikamaru's predictions were right. We did reach the site at around 6pm. Kiba had caught up with me, but in the end we had to wait around 10 minutes for the others to reach the volcano. I had to suppress my urge to go and search first. I mean, I already had Kiba, so he and I could just start searching first right?<p>

But nooo, because I knew that if shikamaru found out, I would get lectured by him and Sakura as if they were my parents...

Urghh... the thought of them being my parents made me shiver in disgust.  
>Kiba seemed like he was a little impatient too. His face kind out looked as if he were sitting on a toilet bowl, all constipated and stuff.<p>

So now, Kiba, Sakura, Sai and I are at the top of the volcano. We were assigned by Shikamaru to search here.  
>Well I felt quite happy, because I felt that this was the place that would have the highest chance of having clues, so I immediately started searching. We looked into the volcano, staring down into the pipe. There was completely zero lava, and it was all dark and black.<p>

Sakura-san whipped out a few glow sticks which we shared. Although it produced barely any light, it was enough. We were careful not to step into any holes or make careless mistakes, because we knew, we definitely had no time for fun and games. It was all serious business here.

Finding Hinata is extremely important to me, and if I were to go back to Konoha without her in my arms, I swear I would never forgive myself. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<br>**  
>Naruto seemed to be very engrossed in finding Hinata, looking under rocks and all that. All the other teams were assigned to different places, which I didn't find very productive. I felt that if all the teams searched here, we would have the highest chance of finding clues.<p>

Kiba strangely seemed just as engrossed as finding Hinata. Well I guess that's brotherly love for you. Sai was being same as usual. Yes, he was looking around for clues, but since he barely knows Hinata, I can guess that he isn't as eager to find her as the two others here.  
>Right now, I think I can see another passage way. Strange...They weren't here before...<br>"Hey guys? I think there's a passage here. Should we go in?" I ask.

Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...Waiting for a reply.

I turn around to see all three of the boys still looking. Okay, that does it, I'm trying to find Hinata here as well, and I think that we may find something in there instead of searching here! I mean, we've been searching here for the past half an hour!

"GUYS, I THINK WE SHOULD GO IN THERE, TO FIND MORE CLUES." Now I was pissed, but they all looked up at me, nodding their heads, so I cooled down.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

"GUYS, I THINK WE SHOULD GO IN THERE, TO FIND MORE CLUES." The pinky yelled.  
>I wanted to make sure that we searched this place thoroughly before moving on, but Naruto and the other two were already going, so I followed. I really wanted to make sure that I missed absolutely nothing. That I was 100 percent sure that Hinata wasn't there, but I couldn't guarantee.<p>

This place was one of wonders. It was huge, and incredibly dark. Probably no one could survive in here.  
>As soon as I thought that, I immediately started to feel down, thinking that when I said 'no one', I also meant Hinata... But we only came here to find clues right? She couldn't possibly be here now...could she? I was really so curious to find out.<p>

Is she doing okay?

Is she alive?

Is she starving?

Is she calling out my name right now for help?

Man I needed to know how she was doing! I needed to know so badly! Oh gosh! This was killing me!  
>Hinata my darling, where on earth are you?<br>Wait... My eyes widened. Did I just say, 'my darling'?  
>Woahoho... Okay... I better push these thoughts aside. Better go continue through this dark tunnel. Who knows, clues might be lurking on the other side...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sai's POV<strong>

I really don't know what to think. Hinata is one pretty girl. And she seems very soft-spoken. Her hair is so smooth, and I really wonder what conditioner she uses... Sunsilk? Well, better go find her and ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

Urghhh. Now the guys and I are at the nearby village, er... what's it called? Anyway, I've been asking around for Hinata, but no one has seen her. Apparently I was voted by the other guys to sneak into a bar to go find some information. Damn Ino and Chouji, some friends they are. Anyway, right now I'm entering a bar called, 'The bar'. Seriously couldn't they have come up with a better name? Jeez.

Okay... This place looks like a very...not my type of place. At the corner you can see a slut trying to make out with some old man, yuck, you can see a bunch of men probably in their late twenties whom obviously look drunk and perverted. But maybe people like them have information. So I'm walking over to them right now.

These men make me sick. But I'm going to have to talk to them? Damn...

" Ahahahahaha! Yeah you killed it man!" One of the drunken idiots yelled.

Time to fit it, "Ahahaha, yeah you did man!" Oh gosh I hated this, and I could hear Ino and Chouji laughing on the other side of the line. Jeez what a drag.

"Ohohoho that's very funny," Now I know I sound extremely sarcastic but hey, I'm doing my best, "By any chance... Do you men know a woman who goes by the name, Hinata Hyuga?"

One of the retards got up from their crummy seat and bent over the table, looking me deep in the eye. He came so close that I had to lean back.

"Hmm... Heard of her? Pretty much. AHAHAHA!" Then he sat back down.  
>Damn these idiots, now I have to actually continue the conversation with them.<p>

"Heh yeah. I have a picture of her," I took out a picture of her and waved it across my face, "Now, have you seen her?"

"OOOOOO That's one hot babe! Yeah check out her-"  
>Well that sick pervert couldn't reply cause suddenly Ino ran into the shop and knocked him out.<p>

"Don't you dare talk about my girl like that jerk!" She screamed.  
>Okay, first she wants me to go in, then she comes in and knocks out this guy. Doesn't she know that I'm capable of thinking of ways to get back at perverts like this? Sheesh. That woman thinks I'm some sissy girl?<p>

I glare into her eyes, indirectly telling her to get the heck out, and she smiles at me (what...) then scrambles around all the sick perverts in this bar and runs out.

"Anyway, have you seen this girl around?" I asked again.

"Heh Fujikasu was right man, that girl's got a nice ass!"  
>I could hear Ino cursing on the other side, but I must say, that guy has got some nerve. No way I'm letting him off.<br>"Stop looking at my friend that way bastard, now tell me if you've seen her!"  
>Now I could hear Ino trying to get me to rip his _ off.<br>Okay I'm not climbing into his pants.  
>"Well tell me where she stays and I'll go visit her." One of the guys with a untrimmed beard told me.<p>

Okay that's it.

I tore myself from my chair slowly, before gripping the man's collar.  
>Now I was serious.<br>Ino: That's right shika! Woohoo!

Man I can't stand that woman. She makes Temari look normal.

"Tell me if you have seen this girl of not. If anyone of you have seen her, you better spit it out now or else!"

"Woahoho little man, you better let go of my collar before I teach you a little lesson."

So this guy thinks I'm no big deal? Oh forget it, these guys don't know a single thing. This bar sucks. I'm out of here.

I release the sick guy's collar and leave.

"That was great shika! Though, we can still teach him a lesson for looking at Hinata that way! I can't stand sick retards like that you know?"

"Well now's not the time. We need to get more information." I replied sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's POV<br>**  
>Shikamaru had told my team to search the west side of the village while they searched the east. I don't like this place one bit. People look at us with disgust. Do they have something against normal shinobi like us?<br>The guys and I walked into a hotel, and there was a white-haired lady standing at the counter. She has white hair, and she looks probably the same age as I am. It is quite strange honestly.

We walk up to her, and now she looks at me, from my eyes down to my toes. I can see her eye movements, looking at my chest and my arms. This attention makes me feel all strange.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" She asks, trying to be seductive, which is my guess.  
>I do not feel seduced.<br>"That's not important. I need to ask you if you have seen this girl?" I take a picture of hinata in her room out of my pocket and places it on the counter.

"She's very important to me, and she's gone missing."

"Well that's a good thing for me now, isn't it handsome?" I was a little taken back by this, but I couldn't help but feel angry.  
>"Do not speak of her that way! You don't know anything about her!" I raise my voice, causing both Ten ten and Lee to shudder. They always did that when I spoke louder than usual. Sigh.<p>

"Oh oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You know I don't right?" She said, eyes pleading me as she starts to feel my chest, her hands roaming my body, as if she were trying to get me in bed with her, and I did not like it one bit. I could already see Ten ten start to heat up.

"Please remove yourself from me; I have no interest in you. You have made yourself look like a fool, deliberately touching me in places I did not allow you to. You have made yourself not useful to us, so goodbye. We will be leaving."

The woman could only stare at me, and that was the last I would see of her.  
>"That woman was... insane!" Ten ten screamed.<br>"Yes she was. I have never seen a woman do that to Neji before, well, not this year, but that was not respecting your rights!"  
>Heh, these guys, I love them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end of chapter 6!  
>I love doing POVs.<br>So fun  
><strong>  
>Naruto: We're still walking in the tunnel you know.<br>Sakura: Could you please make it shorter?  
>Kiba: I want to find Hinata!<br>Me: Well wait til the next chapter! I think I left some crackers in there anyway. Go help yourself.  
>Naruto: What flavour?<br>Me: Cheese.  
>Naruto: Yay! But I want my Hina-chan...<br>Sakura: Urghhh.  
>Neji: You will not believe how inappropriate some of the women here can get.<br>Ten ten: That woman totally touched his body all over! Like she was bathing him or something!  
>Lee: It was not very nice!<br>Naruto: Ew. Who would want to touch Neji's body anyway? That girl's got bad taste.  
>Neji: =_= Thank you Naruto.<br>Ten ten: _'That receptionist is lucky!'  
><em>Shikamaru: Urgh at least you didn't have to go into a club. The men there are sick perverts.  
>Chouji and Ino: YEAH!<br>Ino: And as soon as shika showed that bunch of men the photo of Hinata, you could practically see their drool!  
>Naruto and Kiba: WHAT?<br>Ino: And the guy was like," Oooo what a hot babe, check out her ass!"  
>Naruto and Kiba: WHAT?<br>Naruto: WHO THE HECK THINKS HE CAN LOOK AT MY HINATA LIKE THAT?  
>Kiba: WHO IS THAT GUY? LET ME GO KILL HIM.<br>**Well stay tuned guys ;)**


	7. Crystal Cave

**A/N: Hey peeps!  
>Well I'm a little busy now, so I can't update this story every day, sadly _<br>I'm trying to write a long one, but I also have to keep you guys in suspense. So far my reviews haven't really gone up, and I'm hoping they will, cause they really encourage me to write more... Well, the good ones that it :D**

So here's **Chapter 7, Crystal Cave**

* * *

><p>The shinobi were still in darkness, with only their tiny glow sticks as their light source.<p>

"How long is this going to last? We've been walking for fifteen minutes already..." Naruto whined.  
>Suddenly, there was a tiny sound of rustling.<br>Kiba shivered, "This place is just...terrifying."  
>Naruto and Sai nodded in agreement.<p>

The pink-haired teen smirked, "You guys, and to think, I'm a girl, and none of this scares me."

That was until she felt something run over her legs.

"OH MY GOSH! EEEK!" She screamed and the glow stick fell out of her hands.

"Relax Sakura-san, that was only my ink jutsu rats."  
>The two mischievous guys in the background snickered along with Akamaru.<p>

"Oh shut up guys!" She yelled in annoyance.

All of a sudden, Akamaru's nose went high up in the air, sniffing, "Ruff!"  
>Kiba broke out of his laughter, sniffing along with his dog as well, "You smell that Akamaru?"<br>It barked in agreement.

"Smell what?"

"Are we close?" asked an irritated Naruto.

"Wait... I'm picking up a scent... but... no... it can't be..." The Inuzuka's eyes widened.

"What's going on Kiba? What is it?" Sakura swirled back to glare at Kiba.

"We're close, and ... I think it's Hinata's scent!" Kiba said enthusiastically, grinning along with the blonde.

"Alright!"

The gang started running in aid of the glow stick, running down the rather straight path.  
>She raised her hand to her communicator and pressed down on the speaking button, "Shikamaru, Neji, guys, do you read me?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

"Ahhh shika... Where are we going?"

"We have to get more clues Ino, now's not the time to- "

I was cut off when I heard Sakura's voice on the line, "Shikamaru, Neji, guys, do you read me?"

Ino, Chouji and Shino seemed to have heard it too, "Yeah I hear you, what's going on? Found anything yet?"

I heard Neji's voice on the other end ring as well, "Apparently my team has not succeeded either. What do you have to tell us?"

"Kiba here has seemed to *bark*... Oh fine sheesh, Kiba and Akamaru here think they have found Hinata's scent, so she's most likely to be here. Or maybe some clues..."  
>My eyes widedened.<br>"Alright, let me know immediately if you have found anything. If you have, we're coming right over! Neji, the same goes to your team."

"Right. Neji out."

"Sakura, out."

And now, we were one step closer to finding Hinata.

"Shika! I'm so happy! They've found her!"  
>"They've found her scent, not her. It would be disappointing if it led to some really small clue. Then we'd have to search all over again."<p>

Chouji nodded, "Yeah Ino, don't get your hopes up."  
>My blonde friend dropped her head and sighed, "Alright..."<p>

Man the mission just had to be a success... Or not...  
>"We'll find Hinata, Shikamaru."<br>I looked up to the overly-covered bug expert. Man sometimes he gave me the creeps, but that was the first thing he'd said ever since the start of the mission, "Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the Volcano-<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

We were all running, and I could tell that the glow stick was losing its glow. I was starting to get a little nervous that we wouldn't find an exit in time, but my thoughts were shoved aside when I saw a little opening at the far end of the path.

"Hey! Guys! You see that?" The baka screamed.  
>"Yeah! Let's go!" Kiba shouted back.<p>

I smiled.

Well I'll keep my hopes up for now, because I know that both of those Hinata fangirls will definitely bring her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

We were running.

I was running side by side with Kiba who seemed to be picking up the pace.  
>Man, was he an eager one.<br>I see a light, and I shout to let the guys, and girl, know.  
>Kiba responds.<p>

I'd say that Kiba is actually a really nice guy. He cares a lot for Hinata, and I guess I do too. We both care for her differently, he for her in a brotherly way, and as for me, I care for her in a romantic way. Yeah, I miss her a lot, really I do.

I really can't wait to find her, and see her face again.  
>I remember every inch of her, beautiful in every way.<p>

Maybe she'd be even more beautiful than I'd remember.

When I turn to see the look in Kiba's eyes, it reminds me of how I was when I was a kid, always trying to earn the approval and acceptation of all the villagers...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

Oh jeez, finally, we are almost there!  
>The light got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until...<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes.

In front of me, was a crystal cave.

Honestly in all my life, I had never, ever seen one like this.  
>The cave ceiling was flooded with beautiful stalactites growing downwards.<p>

It was just...amazing...  
>What was a crystal cave doing inside a volcano?<p>

I turned to see Naruto, Sakura and even Sai, all staring at the cave with their mouths wide open.  
>Akamaru seemed so surprised, that his tongue was practically flopping out.<p>

This was absolutely... shocking...

"I can't believe it..." Naruto muttered.

"It's...It's...beautiful..." The pinky gasped, her eyes sparkling.

The crystals were all perched gently on each other, some of them... even looked like they had a... rather lavender tinting...

I slowly walked on the crystal ground towards the giant one in front of me, the one that was lavender...  
>"Hinata..." I sighed, resting my head on it.<p>

It was cold, just like how her skin was like the last time I touched her...  
>No... I have to be strong... I can't... I have to be strong for her...<p>

Light shined in through a tiny opening at the ceiling, making all the crystals sparkle in all their beauty.

I thought of _Hinata_.

Naruto suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence, "Kiba, how does this have anything to look with Hinata?"  
><strong><br>**Sakura turned towards him with a killer intent, "Way to break the silence baka brain."

I felt that, yes, we were here to find Hinata, not marvel in crystals, "No, he's right, we have to keep looking. I have no idea honestly. But..."

I continued sniffing with Akamaru by my side, "Her scent is here... It's here!"  
>My little companion barked along, it's eyes like slits.<p>

"Really? Is it strong? Is Hina-chan here?" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of me, "Where is the scent coming from! Quickly!"

Well that guy was... strange?

"I don't know, I'll keep sniffing. Akamaru, go sniff over there yeah?"

He barked in reply, saying, "Okay".  
>Well I could understand dog language, and there's nothing wrong with it!<br>I've improved the lives of many dogs!

Yeah Hinata will totally fall in love with me once she sees how much of a dog lover I am...  
>Wait... What did I just say?<p>

I sniffed around, my head held high, my sensitive nose sniffing the area with the guys behind me.  
>It was very pure, the air here.<br>Smelled nothing like the air back home.

Wait... Suddenly, I picked up a really strong scent.  
>I turn to my right, only to see a tiny little passage way.<br>I guessed right, it was coming from there.

"Akamaru, guys! Over here!"  
>Their heads shot up as they ran to my side.<p>

"It's coming from in there."  
>I pointed to the tiny hole in the ground.<p>

"EHH? How do we fit in there?" Naruto said with that dumb look on his face.

"Akamaru and I could use ga-"

Sai cut me off.  
>"No, that wouldn't be smart. Who knows, we could damage the clues that lie underneath. We shouldn't use much force."<p>

"Sai's right. So...what do we do?"

Naruto swiftly turned his back to us, well then it looked like he brainstormed something.  
>"I'll squeeze my way in!"<p>

Everyone's heads dropped.  
>"WHATTT?" We screamed in unison, all directed at the baka.<p>

"Well. I don't care, I'm going to squeeze my way in, even if it kills me!" Naruto said, taking out his kunai knife and jogging over around us to the hole.

"Well naruto if you die, then how will you find Hinata?" Sai asked stupidly.

"AH Sai stop beng weird!" Naruto yelled back in defense.

"Wait! Naruto, you don't know what's in there! For all you know, you could land in... a boiling pot of acid!"  
>Now it was our turn to stare at Sakura.<br>And I thought she was the smart one.

"I'll send one of my rats in there first."

Sai took out his empty scroll, ink bottle, and a small black brush.  
>In a jiffy, he painted out a tiny rat.<br>His fingers formed a "kai" jutsu handsign, and the rat immediately came to life.  
>The tiny ink rat scuttled on tiny feet into the hole.<p>

Sakura stared at that thing with a killer intent. Probably because of just now heehee.

We stood patiently and awkwardly, waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai had his eyes closed the hole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was a minute when Sai reopened his eyes, smiling, "It's alright."  
>The guys smiled, with the enthusiastic Naruto replying, "Alright! Let's go!"<p>

He squatted down by the hole, and squished his legs into it.  
>By the time he squished himself to his waste, he was stuck.<br>"Arrrghhhhhh. Time to cut."  
>In his hands, his kunai knife scraped the crystal gently and slowly, cutting off bits and bits.<br>"Easy does it now..."he said, focusing on cutting off the last bit.

Snip.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, as his voice got further and further, softer and softer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<br>**  
>As soon as I saw Naruto go down that hole at such a high speed, I knew it was some sort of shoot.<p>

"I'm coming you retard!"

Mustering my courage, I leaped with my feet going inside the shoot first.

"ARRRRGHHH!" I screamed as it almost felt like one of those insane roller coaster rides, except in this one, I was restrained to a tiny... vent- like thing. There was hardly any arm space, and I could barely see Naruto. Although, I knew that he was there though, because he screamed even louder than me. Sheesh, and I thought for a second there that he was brave.

Okay this is really scary AHHHHH!  
>I was screaming my lungs out!<br>I could hear Kiba screaming behind me, going, "YEAH! YEAH! This totally beats Konoha mountain!"

Jeez, totally immature.

On the other hand, I was sure Sai would be like, "Oh. This might take a while. Might as well take out a book to read.

I looked between my feet, feeling as if my fringe was going to rip off my head.  
>Noticing that the end was coming, I braced myself, with my legs stretched out and kept strong.<br>Closing my eyes, I waited for my feet to touch the ground.

1...

2...

3...

I WAS OUT!  
>I opened my eyes... I WAS ALIVE!<p>

Yes! I felt the light shine on my face again, and the best thing was that I landed perfectly on a cushion.

"Sakura, GET OFF OF MY BACK!" I heard Naruto's voice.  
>I turned down to see my feet, squishing his back, causing him to arch it.<br>"Oh... Sorry!" I stepped off of him.

Not too long after, Sai and Kiba came out, followed by akamaru who went whimpering.  
>I was right, Kiba looked as if he had the time of his life, and Sai had a book in his hands.<p>

The first thing I did was to scream at Sai, "SAI! How could you say that that was alright! Just look at my hair!"

It was a bush.

Sai turned his head up to look at me from that irritating, "How to socialise" book and replied, "It was alright."

"It was awesome!" Kiba snickered.

Jeez, those two were total opposites...

"At least you didn't get stepped on..." Naruto muttered, causing me to blush in embarrassment, but I wasn't going to show that! So I quickly defended myself, " Hmph, who asked you to lie there anyway! Idiot!"  
>Oh yeah, now I felt good. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<br>**  
>Gee, Sakura sure knows how to pack a punch...and a kick.<br>I looked up to see another crystal cave.  
>It's really amazing honestly.<br>It's beautiful.  
>Reminds me of... <em>Hinata-chan<em>...

A took a quick glance around the place, and it looked exactly like the one before. Unknowingly, I got up and started to walk around, taking glimpses of the gigantic structures around me.

Then, his voice broke me out of the trance, "Naruto! Come here now!"

It was Kiba, and he sounded serious, so I quickly ran around the blocks to find him.  
>As I ran, I looked into the crystals that looked like mirrors... Like the time I fought Haku.<br>The mirrors all reflected my image, and out of nowhere, in the mirrors, I saw Hinata-chan standing behind me...  
>I turned around, yelling, "Hina-chan?" Only to see that no one was there...<p>

My voice echoed in the large cave.

Sigh... Now I needed her like-

"Naruto!" Kiba called again, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I ran to Kiba and the guys, only to see them standing in front of this rectangular-shaped crystal. In the middle of the crystal, I saw something that... that was really...strange...

In the centre, there was the silhouette of a human being... And judging by the way this person's body curved, it looked like a woman.

"W-what... What is this?" Sakura asked no one in particular, and she looked pretty horrified.

"I honestly... have no...clue... But... Hinata's scent led here... and then it stopped..." Kiba said depressingly, "Guess we came all this way for nothing..."

Everyone sighed in defeat.

"Guys, I found something..."

It was Sai, at the top of the crystal. We all leaped to the top, and since it was particularly big, it could support us. There was a crack at the top, a hole.

"Do you think... the person could've escaped from here?" I asked.

"Most likely."Sai replied.

Akamaru then started to sniff the crack, before he started to bark uncontrollably.  
>"What's wrong? Akamaru? "Kiba asked.<p>

They had their doggie conversation, until I notice Kiba's eyes really...widen...  
>"What's wrong Kiba?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. <p>

"It can't be...but..."

.

.

We waited for what he had to say.

.

.

"Hinata... was actually... in here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's a wrap!  
>Hehe more suspense! :D<br>Well, now w still don't know if it has been confirmed that she is dead or alive!  
>Is she alive?<br>WE DON'T KNOW NOW DO WE? :)**

Naruto: Well I knew that was Hinata... I mean... Only she has that type of curvy shape!

Sakura: You pervert!

Me: You guys don't know for sure now do you? It has her scent, but you don't know...if it's a trap...

Everyone shudders.

Naruto: You better make it her!

Me: Chill Uzumaki, I'm not telling you.

Sakura: Well... We can only hope...

Kiba: Well that was definitely Hinata's smell. The smell of beautiful lavender petals, and her 'Lavey champoo'... ahhhhh

Everyone stares at Kiba, blushing.  
>Naruto: Kiba... How do you know...<p>

Everyone gulps.

Naruto: WHAT SHAMPOO SHE USES?

Lee: He snuck into her bathroom!

Kiba: I did not! I'm making a guess!

Ino: More like a statement!

Neji: Kiba isn't the type.

Kiba: Thanks Neji.

Drunk guy: But who wouldn't want to stare at her while she-

Shikamaru: You better get out of here before Naruto-

Ino: Who let him come into the recording studio?

Ten Ten: Here Naruto comes!

Naruto: AHHHHH! –tackles man to the ground and beats the life out of him-  
>IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, LOOK AT HER WITH THOSE SICK EYES, I'LL DESTROY YOUR CHANCES OF BECOMING A FATHER!<p>

Sai: You mean rip out his-

**Me: Bye guys! Thanks for reading! Please please review! :)**


	8. You're not her

**A/N:** Hey everyone!  
>I'm having a super <strong>fun time<strong> writing about the different POVs and all the adventures they have, and I plan to make it even more adventurous for the gang!  
>I really hope on getting more reviews on:<p>

**-How the plot is going  
>-How the characters act<br>-How the POVs are.  
>-If the story is good :)<strong>

So here's **chapter 8**: **You're not her.**  
>I had a really fun time writing this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_"It can't be...but..."_

_._

_We waited for what he had to say._

_._

_._

_"Hinata... was actually... in here..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present<strong>

None of them could believe their ears.

"Hi-Hinata was... crystallized?" The blonde asked nervously.

Kiba nodded with a serious stare, "This is definitely Hinata's scent. There's no doubt about it. She was in here. I'm a hundred percent sure of it, right Akamaru?"  
>The dog barked in agreement.<p>

"But... But how?"Naruto questioned.  
>He shivered at the thought of Hinata being crystallized... It was just... terrifying...<p>

"I really don't know... But at least... we have a lead now right?" Kiba flashed a smile, trying to enlighten to gloomy atmosphere.

"Hai!" Everyone grinned.

The pink-haired medic activated her communication device once again, "Shikamaru? Neji. Guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

We had been walking through this lame excuse of a village for who knows how long, and not a single clue.  
>"Oh jeez, this place doesn't even have good food!" Chouji complained.<p>

"Shikamaru? Neji. Guys?"

As soon as I heard her voice, I knew that the guys had gotten clues.  
>"What's up? Found any clues?" I asked demandingly, totally unlike me.<p>

"Yes and a very interesting one. The guys and I have actually fallen into a crystal cave, and-"

**Ten ten, Lee, Ino, Chouji**: A Crystal Cave?

"Yes, apparently Kiba had, BARK BARK, oh jeez fine, Kiba and Akamaru had sniffed out Hinata's scent, and it lead to a huge crystal with a silhouette of a girl in the centre of it. That girl was Hinata."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
>A Crystal cave?<p>

"So are you trying to say that Hinata was crystallized?" I heard Neji ask worriedly.

**Kiba**: Yes, but she is no longer there.  
><strong>Sai<strong>: There is a crack on the top of the crystal, most likely where she escaped from.  
><strong>Ino<strong>: How on earth is that even possible?  
><strong>Naruto<strong>: It doesn't matter! At least now we know Hinata is most likely alive!  
><strong>Sakura<strong>: That's most likely the case.  
><strong>Shino<strong>: Good job Kiba and Akamaru.  
><strong>Akamaru<strong>: -BARK-  
><strong>Neji<strong> : Alright then, continue to sniff her out guys, we're getting closer to finding Hinata!  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: Hai!

**-Lines are cut off-**

Well I underestimated them...  
>"Come on shika!" Ino called from... oh she moved on with the guys. Man they don't wait these days...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"We'll have to find our way out of here, that's one thing we should worry about." Kiba stood up, glancing at the humongous cave. It seemed as if there were no openings in this one, and the only way to get out was...

Everyone turned to look at the hole.

"Alright I AM NOT GOING UP THAT THING AGAIN." Sakura screamed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we shouldn't. It'll take way too much time. But then again, there has to be an opening somewhere, if not how would Hinata have escaped?" Naruto stated.

"Akamaru and I will sniff it out, you guys search the other sides of this place. If we get lost, we meet here!" Kiba whipped out a kunai knife and slammed it down, "We don't know how big this cave is, and we might get lost, so try to leave some markers when you're walking. We don't know if Hinata is still in here, but this place..."

"Really seems like... there's no life..."

You could just imagine what they were in.  
>A huge place which looked like a ice palace, crystals sticking out from the ground, looking as if they could kill you.<p>

"Alright." Everyone said in unison.  
>"Be careful guys..." The pinky said nervously.<p>

They all walked in different directions, not too sure of where they were going...

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I really didn't like this place one bit... It gives me the creeps.  
>Who could actually survive in this type of place?<p>

Its crystals are pretty, but... Other than that... There's something so strange about this... Why would there be a crystal cave in a volcano... Didn't that seem a little strange?

Okay... twenty paces so far... I took out my shuriken and marked one spot on the ground.

I continued to press on, exploring this... maze... All the crystals looked the same... Anyone could easily get lost in here...  
>I walked slowly... then suddenly, I felt as if someone were tripping my leg.<br>I let out a small scream, realizing that it was just a crooked crystal.  
>"Oh phew... that was a close one..."<br>As soon as I turned around, I came face to face with...  
>I was so scared I could barely feel my limbs...<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs...  
>In front of me was a frozen wolf, and just looking into its eyes scared me...<br>I was so scared... my feet were trembling... but I knew I had to carry on. Shinobi encountered things like this all the time...right...?

"Hey, what was that?" I heard Kiba's voice.  
>Feeling a sense of reassurance, I tried my best to speak clearly, "I-I... Th-Th-There's a frozen...wolf...in front of me... It's...I..."<p>

"A frozen what?" I heard Naruto's voice.  
>"A...A fr-frozen wolf..."<p>

"Don't be afraid, as long as it doesn't harm you, you're fine." Kiba said bravely.  
>"Alright..."<p>

Was I the only one encountering this type of super-natural thing?

I gulped nervously, marking the ground again with another shuriken.

I didn't understand... why would there be a frozen... or crystallized wolf here?  
>Proceeding forward, I looked up to see the whole crystal floor, littered with crystallized wolves, all in different positions...<br>It was...scary... I didn't know what to say, what to think, or what to do...  
>How could this happen? Why...?<p>

It was like an entire army of wolves, all looking as if they were suffering or so.  
>What type of sick place was this...?<p>

I mustered up my courage and carried on, cautiously walking around the giant beasts... that was until I heard some rustling behind me...

"Nice try Sai... I know it's just another one of your ra-"

But when I turned around, I immediately retracted my words...

Behind me was a wolf, frozen to be exact, and it was... moving?

I didn't know what to do... What would a girl do in this situation?

The crystals melted down its body, and its eyes started to move...  
>I didn't know anymore... The only thing I knew I should do was...<p>

"Run..."

Its legs started to move out of its original place...

"Run!" I told myself...  
>"RUN!" I screamed again.<p>

My legs moved, I ran with my head up high, not caring which direction I ran in. I had to get out of this creepy place!  
>I thought that thing wasn't chasing after me, but I was so wrong...<br>Soon enough, I heard growling and heavy footsteps behind me...  
>"SHIT!"<p>

It pounced on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Okay... I am totally calm about this...  
>I took a deep breath, and released.<p>

This should be no problem!

"Dattebaiyo!" I screamed before running into a narrow passageway.

After a while of running, I slowed down, and started to walk.  
>What kind of place is this...?<br>The passage was endless, and when I turned to look at the crystals that surround me, I could only see a lost blonde in an orange and black jumpsuit, trying to find his way out...

"-sob sob- M-mom... D-D-Dad..."  
>I heard someone crying... It came from in front of me...<br>"Who's that?"  
>I ran... I ran... trying to reach the voice...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

I came to a dead end.

There was just a large flat crystal wall in front of me, showing my reflection. I stared into the mirror for a while, trying to think...  
>That was until...<p>

"-sob sob- I'm so scared..."  
>I heard the voice once again...<p>

"Who's there?" I shouted once again.  
>Turning around, I came to see a young little blonde boy, crouched down with his face in his knees...<br>I felt sad for him... What was a poor little boy doing in a place like this? I jogged to him, but as soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder...  
>He looked up to me with his blue eyes...<br>I couldn't believe it...

3 whisker marks on each cheek.  
>Blonde hair.<br>Blue eyes.

I looked down to his clothing.

An orange Tee shirt.  
>Blue pants.<p>

No... it couldn't be...  
>"Who are you...?" I asked.<p>

"My name is... –sniff- Naruto... Uzumaki..."

My eyes shot open in shock.

I quickly got up and took a few steps back before I bumped in the crystal wall behind me...  
>"No... It can't be... I'm Naruto..."<br>I whispered in defiance.

Was I going insane?

"Nobody wants to... -sniff- be my friend... I'm always alone... Why... why?"  
>The kid screamed.<p>

I couldn't understand...  
>What the heck was going on?<p>

I tried to reach out to myself again... Only to see him fade away...  
>"No..."<p>

"No... WAIT! WHO... WHO ARE YOU?"

Suddenly, the crystals that formed the narrow passage way widened...

"They're...moving?"

They shifted themselves to form a circle around me, blocking all my means of exit.  
>I ran forward, trying to break myself out of this dungeon.<br>"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I charged into the crystal, only to be flung back to the ground.

"Shit! What's happening?" I complained to myself.

Suddenly, I heard some more noises behind me...  
>I didn't know what I should have done at that moment... I was scared... No... But...<br>I shouldn't be scared! After all, I'm-

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it! Because some day, I'm going to be Hokage!"

My eyes widened... I turned around, only to see my twelve-year old self, grinning like the idiot I always was to a group of boys.

"Oh really? Hokage of the weaklings maybe!" The gang leader said, causing all his members to laugh maniacally with him.

"You shut up! You'll see! You'll see! I'll train hard! Harder than any of you!" The younger version of me screamed back.

I remembered this...all too clearly...  
>That day when I had first entered the academy.<br>After school, I was going home, until these bunch of boys came...  
>But I couldn't understand... Why was I seeing this?<p>

"Heh, you pathetic little moron! I'm sure I can beat you up with just 3 moves!" He said.  
>The twelve year-old me shouted back, forming the hand sign of the shadow clone jutsu.<p>

"No... This was the time I got beaten up... This was the day I went home crying... " I didn't want to see this replaying again...

"Shadow-clone justsu!"

Two wobbling clones appeared behind the twelve year-old me, both awfully pale, then, they both flopped to the ground, and puffed away.

I hated this...

No...

It was my failure...

"Heh! How pathetic! Let's get him! Take all his money!" The gang leader shouted, before everyone started to rob me of my valuables, beating me into a bloody pulp while they kicked me from all directions.

"Hah! My butt will be the Hokage before you're even half way there!" They shouted.  
>No... I... I didn't know what to do...<br>"STOP IT!" I screamed, running towards them, trying to make it all go away, but I was being restrained by a force which pulled me back to my knees, forcing me to watch everything...

"No... HELL NO!" I shouted...

I hated my childhood... I hated it... the worst thing was that everyone else just stood there, laughing at me... Laughing at my shame...

By the time they had finished... I was bleeding all over...  
>I could remember...<p>

I could barely get up, and no matter how I called for someone, no one stood up for me. No one lent me a helping hand...

I was alone...

I was suffering...

I was in pain...

"NOO!" I screamed, trying to wipe away all these thoughts.  
>Shaking violently, I tried to fight back the invisible force, but to no avail.<p>

Why was this evil place showing me my past? Why?  
>This carried on for the next 5 minutes... Well, it was 5 minutes in actual life, but in this 'world' it seemed like years.<p>

I know... It was a genjutsu! I had to...  
>"RELEASE!" I screamed.<p>

But no, nothing happened...  
>"RELEASE! RELEASE!" I screamed over and over again, trying to escape this hell.<p>

My head held low, and fatigue had overcome my body... Why was I so tired?

Then, that was when I heard laughter... Laughter that was music to my ears... There was only was person whom I knew had such an angelic voice...

I heard tiny footsteps...

"Hinata chan...?" I raised my head, only to see her... my angel, dancing in a field of sunflowers.

My eyes widened.

It was...

It was really her...

She was as beautiful as ever...

* * *

><p>She wore a lavender lace sundress with a red rose in her hair.<p>

Her hair... wow... It was blue-black, dancing in the wind as she leaped into the air, toes pointed, looking like a graceful ballerina, wind brushing against her flawless skin.  
>Her cheeks were tinted red with that adorable blush that I could always remember so well, as her eyes sparkled in all its beauty.<p>

She was absolutely stunning. I had never seen her like this before... But I knew that... this wasn't her... This was another one of those... images... But they weren't from my past... This wasn't from my past...

Suddenly, in her soft, angelic voice, she spoke, her lavender-tinted pearls staring into my eyes, "This is the future... we could've had... if you saved me... Naru-kun..."

She smiled, a red blush forming over her cheeks.  
>I looked down to suddenly see the entire floor filled with grass and sunflowers, and it was just...so beautiful...<p>

'Our...future...?'

There were birds in the air, flying and singing their melodious songs.

The sun shone like never before, and the sky was a beautiful azure blue, with white puffy clouds held up by its magnificence.

"What's that you're wearing, my love?" She asked, smiling away, before walking over to take off my communicator, "You don't need this, now do you, Naru-kun?" She threw the communicator into the air, before it disappeared.

"All you need is me... And I'm here for you..." She whispered.

If it was anyone else, I would've known that that person would be up to no good... but... this was...Hinata... I couldn't bring myself to shout or anything, so I just stayed in my current position.

I felt the invisible grip on my arms fade away and I could move them again, as 'Hinata' begin to kneel down in front of me.  
>She reached out her hand to me, giggling, "Dance with me, Naru-kun..."<p>

The way she said my name with the suffix 'kun' behind it...  
>It was too much.<p>

I didn't know if I could resist... I tried... I tried to hold myself back...

For all I knew, I could've gotten up, used a rassengan and destroyed all this... fantasy right now... I could just do that now, couldn't I...?

But I couldn't.

I reached out my hand, and took hers in mine.

Her hand was so small and soft, just like I could remember. Her thumb brushed against mine, intertwining her fingers in mine as she led me to the centre of the field.

Using her left hand, she placed mine on her petite waste, looking up to me with gorgeous eyes.  
>Slow music filled the air as we danced.<p>

I had never felt so...relaxed in my life...

I knew she wasn't actually there... And it pained me to think that...  
>But... I missed her so much... more than I could bear, just looking at her-she looked exactly the same, and it made me feel like I had fallen in love with her all over again.<p>

We danced for what seemed like hours, and I knew I would kill anyone who walked in on this moment.

Then, she placed her right palm on my cheek, before she tip-toed to my ear, whispering, "I love you... Naru-kun..."

Her voice stung my ears, sending static shocks all over my body.  
>I hadn't felt like that in a year- the last time she touched me like that.<p>

I felt her supple lips against my neck, before she wrapped her legs around me. Unconsciously, I grabbed her legs, supporting her and lifting her up as she continued to kiss me.  
>Oh gosh... this was heaven... If this was a dream, I'd never want to wake up.<p>

Her thighs were so soft... My thumbs couldn't help but brush against that soft skin of hers... feeling her...

It wasn't too long before she moved from my neck to my mouth, and pressed her lips against mine.  
>It felt like never before.<br>She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes slowly, not sure whether to kiss her back or not.

But then she probed my mouth with her tongue, asking gently for entrance.  
>I complied, and opened my mouth.<br>She was so lovely, and it was way too hard to resist.

Why was I being tortured like this?

Why...?

What had I done to deserve this?

This was such a beautiful disaster...

I couldn't hold back, I gripped her thighs tightly, lifting her off the ground, pulling her deeper and deeper into the kiss, kissing her back with all my passion and love.  
>Her hands were under my jacket, going under my shirt, and she started to feel my upper torso, her hands exploring my chest, going over all my packs.<p>

I moaned into the kiss.

Her touch could make me insane.

"Mmmphh... Naru... You're...mhppphh... sooo..."

Suddenly, she leaned backwards, pulling me back with her, causing me to take a few steps forward. I thought we were going to fall, when I noticed a tree behind her. It wasn't there before, but I didn't care where it came from...

I carried her to the tree and forced her to lean on the tree (Naruto: Yes I was getting a little... well... horny... and I wanted to be in control...) while I still supported her, causing her to groan, "Yes... Oh yes..."

I had always wanted to kiss her this way... thought I must say...  
>She acted rather...different...<p>

From her lips I returned the favour and trailed down to her neck, giving her love bites ever so often...

"Ohh... Naru-kun..." she moaned sexily, her back arching, sticking her chest out at me.  
>Her everything drove me nuts.<p>

"You like that hime?" I asked seductively. She was getting me totally horny... She was making me want her... Crave for her... She was making me lust over her...

"Oh... N-naru... don't stop..." She moaned, her eyes closed and in total bliss, she pulled my zipper down, revealing my undershirt. After that, she raised my shirt up til my arms and stopped there, showing off my chest and my abbs. I had a feeling that I should stop her, but no, I let her have her way with me...

I was giving in to her...

With me still barely lifting her, she ran her fingers all over my chest again, this time, pinching me ever so often, making me groan in pain...

Oh damn this... it hurt so good...

She bent down and began to kiss my chest, licking it all over.

Okay, now I was blushing like mad.  
>In front of me was my 'lover' who was practically licking me all over my bare chest, and looking like she could just rape me any second.<p>

Her tongue was against my skin, making in wet and tickling me at the same time, "Ahh... S-stop..."

Oh she was a fiesty one... biting me several times... Okay I found that a bit... weird.  
>I wasn't very used to that.<p>

By the time she was half way through that, my chest was already coated with all her saliva and her love bites...  
>Aww man... now I felt like... heaven. She was about to dive back in when I knew I had to stop her.<p>

I quickly continued to kiss her down to her shoulder and when her strap fell down, causing her to arch her back again. I knew that if I went any further though , I might not be able to stop... So I just went back to her neck, massaging and probing it with my lips and tongue, sucking her skin.

Her hands continued to roam me as I just sucked harder.  
>Yes, I remember...<p>

The times when we kissed like this...

The times where she would lean her head on my shoulder, and we'd watch the sunset together...  
>When I accidentally bit down to hard, she moaned out again, and man it was hot.<br>Her hands cupped my face, as she brought my lips back to hers again...

I really haven't forgotten how much of a good kisser she was.

We broke the kiss after a while, panting heavily while she lay her head on my chest, smiling with a few tears of her own, "Naruto-kun... Stay with me here..."

She looked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Don't leave me again... Like you did last time..."

She panted, sweating all over. And so did I.

I looked into her sorry eyes as she pleaded me, "Don't leave me alone..."  
>She held me tighter, as if she never wanted to let go.<p>

"Stay here... and continue with me..."

I looked down to her eyes, when I noticed that the look in her eyes... It was all wrong...

There was no love... It was all empty...

Whenever Hinata-chan and I kissed, she would give me equal passion and love into the kiss...

But this... I could only feel my love for Hinata in that kiss...

'She' had another reason for this...

That was when I was snapped back into reality.

This **wasn't** her.

I put her down and hugged her tightly, running my right hand in her beautiful, silky hair, and my other on her back.

"I'll never leave Hina-chan... But you... I will..."

My hands left her body as I pushed her back, trying to get her away from me.

She stumbled a little, before starting to cry.

Dammit, she really REALLY looked like Hinata.

I pulled down my shirt, getting it slightly moist due to... Well now I don't want to say it because I feel like I have just made out with a doll.

"But N-Naru-kun..." She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "I thought you loved me! Why? I knew it... there's someone else isn't there? It's Sakura-san!"  
>I could feel her tears rolling down my neck as she sobbed.<p>

"No... There is no one else in my heart other than Hina-chan... I love her and only her..."  
>I placed my hand on her right arm, causing her to snap back up at me, "But... you're not her..."<p>

I shoved her back, "No matter how much you look like her..."

I turned my back on her, "Or act like her..."

I flipped my head back to give her a serious stare... Well... it didn't look very serious because I had started to cry... This really felt like I was really rejecting Hinata... But I had to be strong... But I had to face the facts...

No matter how real it was...

"You will never, ever be her."

With my final words, I walked away, and looking to the ground, the flowers retracted away, and I could once again see the crystal floor beneath me...

I thought things were back to normal, when I still heard her sobs.  
>Do I dare to turn around...?<p>

Turning back slowly, I saw her... lying on the cold bed of crystal in a ball, crying with her hands covering her face, "You pr-promised... you'd never leave m-me... Y-You said you'd l-love me... You... Y-you liar..."

And once again, my heart tightened. It really hurt to see her like this... Lying on the floor in so much pain... But I had to keep on telling myself that, that wasn't my Hinata-chan...  
>Something was just missing.<p>

She was empty...

"For that... Hinata... will never...ever see day light again..." were her final words.

Wait... What?

She took out a knife from nowhere, and prepared to stab herself.  
>"Naru-kun...save me..." I could hear her voice echoing off the crystal walls, but the Hinata on the floor did not speak it.<p>

Where was that coming from?

Could it be... that her spirit was trapped inside this doll?  
>I had to stop her...<p>

I had to be sure...

I ran up to her... I couldn't let her kill herself...

"Noooo!" I yelled, trying to come in between her and her knife.

Little did I know, I was only falling back into her love game.

She grinned evilly, suddenly switching the knife to me, "DIE NARUTO! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME!"

Oh shit!  
>I couldn't stop myself.<br>The distance between her knife and my chest decreased... decreased...

"NARUTO!"  
>I heard Kiba and Sakura's voices.<p>

I looked up, only to be swooped off the ground by a huge bird.  
>The bird crashed through the crystals as Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over fang jutsu.<p>

I was saved.  
>"Thanks... guys..." I said softly... still having a few tears in my eyes...<br>Kiba probably noticed this and asked, "Hey dude, what happened back there?"

I turned back to only see 'Hinata' standing up slowly, as she sent me a flying kiss, her mouth saying,

"I love you..."

Before fading away...

I remained in shock, unable to move.  
>Kiba had too turned back to see what I was looking at, but my guess was that this 'Hinata' was only visible to me, "Naruto, what are you looking at?"<p>

I frowned, "It's nothing..."

The ink bird continued to fly between the cracks of the crystals, Sai steering it.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, placing her hand over my shoulder, "No matter how much we tried to contact you, you never answered you're communicator..."

"You're not even wearing it now... and your clothes are all..."

I bet I looked like I had just got raped...

I guess I couldn't say it was rape even if she did rape me...

Because...

I would've said yes...

I looked away, trying to forget...

"What happened to you...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh I really liked this chapter :OOO**

Naruto:

How could you do this to me? You give me some fake woman, trying to pull her off as Hinata, then you make me kiss her? –cries- YOU MADE HER LOOK SO REAL!

**Sakura: **What? You better explain this to me in the next chapter Naruto.

**Kiba: **YOU AND HINATA KISSED? –jealousy-  
><strong><br>Shikamaru: **HINATA IS WITH YOU?  
><strong><br>Naruto: **NO! JUST SHUT UP! –runs away-

**Me: **Wellthat hurt him bad.

Ino:

Everyoneknows that love is his biggest weakness.

**Pain: **That's because love leads to pain, and that leads to war.

**Me**: Hey what the heck are you doing here? Get lost!  
><strong><br>Pain: -**growl- 

* * *

><p><strong><br>So that's it! I hope you like this chapter just as much as I do. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Reasons

Thanks for commenting on my story so far!  
>And there's a lot more to come!<br>I hope it's nice and interesting for you guys, and so you'll continue to comment and read!  
>Thank you!<p>

So here's Chapter 9, Reasons

* * *

><p>"It's nothing..."Naruto said.<br>They could sense something wrong with him, he was just never good with hiding stuff.  
>"Alright...Tell us when you want to." Kiba replied.<p>

The gang sat on the giant ink bird which flew in between cracks, and above the crystal bed. Sai seemed to have a slight difficulty with this...

"Alright, I think that... this is the last crystal wall, there's light on the other side." He stated.  
>"Alright, then let's get the heck out of here!" Kiba grinned, putting a thumbs up sign.<p>

"Wait a second! Are you just going to smash your way out? It's not going to be possible that-"  
>The pinky was cut off when the bird smashed into the wall, causing everyone to fall off and the ink bird to splash into large droplets of black ink.<br>"Dammit!" Naruto screamed, but sending chakra to his palms, he managed to grip on to the uneven crystal wall.  
>"Phew..."<br>That was until Kiba gripped his pants from below, pulling them to his ankles, "Ah sorry dude!"  
>"GARR! Tell no one about this!"<br>His boxers were frog ones by the way.

"Dammit!" Sai muttered before gripping on to Kibas right leg, "AHHH SAI!"  
>Sakura was flung off the bird last, so she only managed to get a hold of Sai's feet.<p>

"Oh my gosh! OH my gosh!" She screamed as she looked down to the icy doom beneath her.  
>"Sai, don't let go!"<p>

"Kiba, don't let go." He shouted.

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO! Nice boxers by the way."  
>"YEAH I'M WORKING ON IT. GEE THANKS." Naruto yelled in annoyance.<br>Kiba sure knew how to make the smartest observations at the best times...

"Hey! Where's akamaru?" Kiba screamed.  
>"-BARK-!"<br>Oh, he was... he was beside us... scrambling to get a grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Damn this. How did we get stuck in such a sticky situation?

I have to come up with something quick, or else...  
>I can't hold on forever... Damn...<br>Looking above me, I noticed a platform-like thing.  
>Yeah! It should be stable enough for us to stand on!<br>If only I could reach it...  
>But the others have to get off of me first before I can reach it...<p>

"Hey guys, you see that thing up there?" My voice echoed within the cave.  
>"Yeah! "They all replied.<br>"Sakura, you start to climb up the guys first, followed by Kiba, then Sai! I'll cl-climb up last!"

Sakura nodded, "Hai! But you perverts better not try to look up my skirt... Even if there are shorts underneath! You try it, and I'll make sure you'll have one less ba-"

"JUST GO!" I screamed.  
>Sheesh, my hand wasn't going to hang on to this small dent forever!<p>

"Alright, alright!" I didn't dare to look down to see how she was progressing, afraid that I might let go...  
>I could hear Kiba and Sai going, "Ow. Watch it! Not the face not the face! OW!"<br>Okay, now I knew that Sakura had the power punch and the power kick...  
>I wouldn't want her stepping all over me...<br>Never again...  
>I shuddered at that thought.<br>Suddenly I felt a grip on my leg. Damn she was coming. Better brace myself.

"Ew you baka, what's the meaning of this?" She stared at my boxers, "Don't be so perverted Sakura! JUST CLIMB!"  
>She gripped my shoulder while stepping on Kiba's shoulder, "Ow... man... You have like...thunder thighs..."<p>

"Shut it Kiba!" She screamed.

Man this woman was a scary one.

It wasn't long before Sakura climbed up and starting stepping all over my face, "ARGH DON'T MPHHHH KEEP STEPPING ON MY MPHH FACE!"

Sakura screamed back, "IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS BAKA!"

After a minute, she managed to get up, and so the guys repeated the process... me being stepped on... Damn...

Akamaru had found his way onto the platform as well.  
>That dog was too cute.<br>Cute, but dangerous.

Once everyone was up, INCLUDING ME, we just sat on the small platform, thinking of how to get out of this hell.

I pulled my pants up in shame, trying to cover up my boxers desperately.  
>Man, they weren't supposed to see that!<br>The only person I was actually planning on letting to see was Hinat-  
>WAIT. Ehehe did I just said that out loud?<br>No? Okay good.

"How are we going to get out? Should I punch this?" Sakura suggested, pulling down her black gloves.

"Maybe... Shall we give it a try?" Sai complied.  
>So we all took a step back, and prepared ourselves for flying pieces of jagged crystal plunging into our skin.<br>"Here goes nothing! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed (like a man) and slammed her fist into the crystal.  
>"Owww!" She yelled.<br>Well that was fast.  
>I barely saw anything, but looking back to the crystal, I only saw a tiny little dent.<br>"Well that didn't work." Sai smiled and mocked her.

"WELL SAI!" She walked over to him and slapped him across the face, leaving a clean print oh her hand on him.  
>"Oooooo" Kiba and I said in unison.<br>Man, were we lucky.

"Akamaru, shall we try to use our 'Fang over Fang' jutsu?" Kiba winked at his dog who 'ruffed' in reply.  
>They both got into their stance, Kiba standing on top of Akamaru who soon transformed itself into an exact replica of him.<br>"FANG OVER FANG!" The real Kiba screamed, both dog and him digging into the wall.

The tension and speed was so great that you could barely even see them! It was just a huge blur that almost looked like a bullet train smashing into the crystal wall.  
>It looked much stronger than when we were still kids, and I was...well, happy to see my friends improve so much from when we were little.<p>

They slowed down the churning, and leaped back, Akamaru transforming back into... well Akamaru.  
>They both looked up only to see that the wall was still not broken down.<br>"DAMN THIS!" He screamed before running forward and kicking the wall over and over again, "I'm not going to be trapped in here! We have to get out! We have to get out and find Hinata!"

We all stared at him, looking at his determination.  
>Why was he so... eager to find her...?<br>Was it just brotherly love?  
>No... I doubt it, they're just really good friends... right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I still wasn't strong enough... I couldn't break it...  
>Damn this...<br>Kiba couldn't get through either.  
>I really didn't want to be stuck in here for the rest of my life and be chased by frozen wolves... But I couldn't imagine what Naruto must've gone through...<p>

He seriously looked like he had gotten raped.  
>His jacket was open, and his undershirt was all wet.<br>What on earth had happened to him?

When we caught him just now, his face was all red, like he had just been having... OKAY NEVERMIND.  
>I would not imagine my own irritating little brother doing THAT.<p>

Looking over to Kiba...  
>He looked so... So focused.<br>If I'm not wrong, I'd say he likes her... in more than just... a brotherly way.  
>Naruto looked so distressed and worried, as if he was just too scared to move.<p>

But I was proved wrong when walked up to Kiba, placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside gently, saying, "Kiba, don't push yourself... Let...Let me try..."

He sounded really calm, talking in that low voice of his, but his face had 'serious' written all over it.  
>Now wasn't the time to joke around, but I was kind of eager to see what Naruto had in store.<p>

He summoned a shadow clone, and I immediately knew what he was going to do.  
>Naruto stuck out his hand, while the shadow clone started to move his hands in an incredibly fast motion, forming a blue orb made of chakra around it.<p>

Sai smirked, waiting patiently for his move.

The clone disappeared.

"RASSENGAN!"

Naruto smashed his rassengan into the wall, drilling and drilling and drilling into it.  
>I was thinking that it wouldn't work, until I saw the wall starting to crack open.<p>

My eyes widened.

Could he really...?

"HAHHHHH!" He screamed again, his rassengan charging itself into the wall.  
>And the most incredible thing happened.<p>

The wall broke open, and finally, I caught a glimpse of light shine into the cave, shining onto my skin. How great did it feel to finally see daylight again.

The look on Kiba and Akamaru's faces were priceless.  
>It was the face of shock, and great surprise.<p>

The wall broke open and there was a huge opening.  
>That's my little brother.<br>He's always got many tricks up his sleeve.

"Good job Naru-" I stopped when I saw him falling forward, and that was when I realised... that it just... a vertical drop beneath us...

"No way.." I heard Kiba mutter.  
>"Dammit." Sai said before whipping out a scroll and quickly drawing a huge dragon onto it.<p>

That was a first, but I was worried.  
>Would we get to Naruto in time?<p>

"NARUTO!"Kiba shouted, before trying to jump off after him.

The dragon on Sai's scroll immediately grew to life size and he signalled for all of us to jump on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

Dammit, Naruto was falling, fast, and you could practically hear him going," BAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>We leaped onto the dragon that Sai drew.<br>"Hold on tight." Sai smiled before holding on to the dragon.  
>It flew off the clift and dived down vertical.<p>

"!" Sakura and I screamed.  
>WE WEREN'T EVEN PREPARED FOR THIS!<br>Akamaru was grabbing on to the dragon's stomach like mad, whining the whole way.

I quickly grabbed on to some of the dragon's 'fur' and held on for my dear life. Sakura did the same. She could really scream.

I looked downwards only to see that we were catching up with Naruto.  
>"NARUTO! GRAB ON!" Sai shouted.<br>Naruto flipped his head around and stuck out his hand.

The dragon swiftly went horizontal and curled around Naruto, using its tail to slap him on.  
>"OW!" He screamed.<br>Naruto gripped on to the dragon's tail while it waved it in all directions.  
>Good thing Naruto had training with frogs, if not he would've been flipped off long ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip (Normal POV) 6.30pm<strong>

Everyone was safe at the bottom of the mountain, and by then it was already sunset, and they had to continue their search, fast.

They panted and panted, exhausted from their adventure in the crystal cave.  
>"I never *pant* want to go back in there...*pant*" Kiba said.<p>

"It was honestly... frightening... even for me... I was really scared..." Sakura sighed.  
>The blonde just rested, lying flat on his back on the cold grass, taking deep breaths.<p>

He couldn't forget that.

It was just...wow...  
>He craved for Hinata even more now... He wanted to see the real her... He wanted to really hold her in his arms and kiss her all day.<br>It was so real, and right now, all he could think of was her.  
>Nothing else.<p>

"I guess... we don't have time to just lay around and do nothing right? We have to continue our search," Said Kiba who got onto his two feet, gripping on to his backpack.

"Yeah! Come on guys! Let's go!" Sakura said before looking down to her teammate. He looked as if he had just gone through hell.  
><em>'He still doesn't want to tell me... and usually he'd always blabber it out by now...'<em>

"Come on Naruto, let's get moving." Sai said.  
>Naruto simply nodded his head, proceeding to walk on ahead in front of everyone.<br>The gang stared at him, really wishing that he would just tell someone about what happened.

_'Did it have something to do with...'_

Akamaru whined, putting its tail down to show his disappointment.  
>"It's alright... I'm sure he'll forget..." Kiba said.<p>

Sakura had contacted all the others to come to the mountain, yet she still wondered.  
><em>'What on earth happened to Naruto's communicator? Did it get eaten up?'<em>

The suspense was really killing her, and she wasn't sure as to ask him about it or not.

* * *

><p>After time passed, it was already 8, and the once bright sky had finally met darkness.<br>The group of shinobi were still running through the forests, Kiba and Akamaru trying to pick up a scent.  
>Half way, they noticed a woman in one of the meadows, a basket of apples by her side. The team decided to stop and ask for directions, not really sure where to go.<p>

"Erm, excuse me miss. Have you seen a lady who looks like this?" Sakura took out a picture of Hinata in her sundress from her pocket, "she's out friend and we need to find her."

The woman was quite pretty, but she seemed as if she was in her mid forties.  
>She had brown hair which was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore a brown sleeveless dress with a pair of black casual sandals.<p>

"Hmm... Let me see..." She took the photo in her hands and looked closely, "Wow... This lady is very beautiful..."

Naruto had to agree with that one, so he nodded vigorously, "Yes she is madam!"  
>The woman laughed at Naruto's antics and smiled, "And you must be?"<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the leaf village!" Naruto thumped his chest with a thumbs up.

"Ohh. You guys are all leaf shinobi! You've come a long way, and just to find this girl?" The woman asked sweetly, earning a "Yes!" from the team.

"Hmm, I'm sorry though, I haven't seen her around, but I'll give you my blessings. I wish you the best of luck yes?" The woman flashed a grin and handed back the photo.

"Thank you miss!" Kiba said, grinning cheekily.  
>The woman turned around to look at Kiba and stared at his face before grabbing his chin, receiving a gasp from everyone, "You are very handsome young man! So... my guess is, you're that girl's boyfriend!"<p>

Kiba felt a really strong blush spread across his cheeks, but he really did like the name, 'Hinata's boyfriend' hehehe.

"Ermm... well... not really.. I..." Kiba stuttered, while Naruto was fuming, "Oh actually, I'm her-"

"Oooo and you're so cute as well! You're blushing! Awww. Young love! Wait, so if you aren't her boyfriend, then you must be her fiancé! You lucky man!" The woman grabbed Kiba's cheeks and started to squeeze and play with them, while Kiba felt as if he could really melt.

"ERRM... ACTUALLY I'M HER BOYFRIEND." Naruto screamed.

The woman immediately released Kiba's cheeks, causing him to flop backwards, "Ohh. Hmm. You've got nice blonde hair. Quite handsome as well I suppose." She winked.

"Your dog is adorable!" She hopped over to Akamaru and started to ruffle its fur, pecking it on the nose.

"Well, do you kids want me to take you to the nearby village? You can-"  
>"No need miss, we have other teams already there." Sai answered gently.<p>

The woman stared at Sai, "Wow, your skin is so pale. Have you gone to the beach before?"  
>Behind the woman, Sakura was giggling away.<p>

"Erm, I don't think so."

"Oh that's a pity! You have to go!" The woman slapped Sai playfully across the shoulder before picking up her basket and standing up, "Well, I guess I am no help to you kids! Ta ta!"

She walked away from the teens, waving her hand as she walked, "Oh yes, and be sure not to go into the crystal cave ahead! You might not get out alive!"

Their eyes widened.

How did she know about that?  
>Naruto immediately ran forward to her, calling out to her, "Wait! Stop!"<p>

She turned around, "Oh yes honey?"  
>Naruto swallowed a lump and asked slowly, "What do you know... about that cave...?"<p>

When he asked that question, the woman immediately bit her lips, tilting her head to her right, "... Come on... I'll explain to you as we walk..."

And so the team walked along with the lade across the huge meadow, admiring the scene while she spoke, "That cave is special... It's not normal... Once you go in, it's extremely difficult to find your way back out..."

The team decided to keep it a secret that they had actually gone in and come out, so Kiba asked, "Why is that so?"

"That cave is like... It seems as if it's alive when it's actually not. It tricks you into thinking that you're actually in heaven when you're actually just alone, by yourself, surrounding by crystals is all."

The gang was actually quite surprised that she knew this, "How do you know all this...?"  
>The woman stopped, and frowned, "That's because... I was trapped in it once..."<p>

!  
>What?<br>The woman was actually trapped in it? And she got out?  
>"How? What happened to you?" Kiba asked nervously.<p>

"Well... I was actually just exploring the volcano... When one day, I accidentally fell into a hole, leading me to this cave... At first... I was amazed at its beauty... I really was... And this is what the cave makes you do... It makes you fall in love with its beauty, making you just... just want to explore it even more... When you don't actually realise you're falling deeper and deeper into a world of fantasy."

Kiba and Naruto nodded, agreeing as they had both come across the same thing.

"The cave can do many things to you, but what it did to me was... Well, there was a man, names Hadate that I loved. I was younger then, maybe in my early twenties. And I knew that he didn't like me. In fact, he was in love with another woman... And she was my best friend. I was sad, disappointed... And so... when I went into the cave, I saw him there... He was standing in the middle of an open space, calling out to me. And so, I lived with 'him' in there for what seemed like years, when in actual life, I was just... dancing with myself... kissing no one... Hugging no one..."

"No one was even there to begin with..."

Naruto turned away, trying to hold back his tears.  
>He didn't want to think of 'that' anymore...<p>

"But... how did you come to realize that it was all fake?" Sakura asked.

"Well... I guess you could say... One day, I was walking in a rose field, when I accidentally got scratched. I bent down to see myself bleeding. That was when I felt as if... I was snapped out of a dream or so... I had visions of myself in a cave... And that cave was the crystal cave, the one that I was actually in. That was when I started to have doubts... Where was I? Was I really with the one I loved? Was he even real...? Then I realized... that everything I had done with him... Those were memories..."

"Memories? What do you mean? You mean you had actually done those things with him before?" Kiba asked with a tint of curiosity and eagerness.

"No my dear... It was actually memories of my best friend and him."

"WHAT?" The group yelled in unison.

"It was just... my imagination... All of the things I had been doing with him in the fantasy world, were actually things that I saw my best friend and him do in the real world... I was just imagining that it was me, instead of her..."

"..."  
>A gush of wind brushed by, creating that awkward silence...<p>

"I realized that... and that was when it hit me."

.

.

"I was living a lie..."

.

.

"He was never with me... No, all this time, he could've been with her..."

.

"And I spent three months living that lie in that horrible cave..."

* * *

><p>"Three months? How did you survive? What did you eat?"<br>" Well, I always carry a bunch of fruits with me. I lived on that. And as for water... In the cave, thankfully I was by a fountain... And it's pure water, so it was clean."

The shinobi listened attentively to the woman who told them about the mysterious cave and how she got out. It was truely amazing that a normal villager like her could escape. It was truely an inspiration. After some time, the group had too told them about themselves all being stuck in the cave, but managing to get out after some time. The woman applauded them as she never thought that you could actually escape on the same day you got trapped in.

"B-but what about me miss? I didn't encounter any of that, but I did run into this army of frozen wolves! It was terrifying!" Sakura said, amusing everyone with her hand gestures.

"Well, then consider yourself extremely lucky, dear. You can say, that's one part of the cave's keepers. They just chase out any people if they get too close to the core, which supposedly hides something extremely important."

"Really? What's that?" The pinkette asked.

"Well I don't know that dear, sorry. I never got to that part of the cave. That thing is huge you know? You could spend years just trying to get around the whole thing!"

.

.

"But really... That cave... is known as heaven and hell to many. For those who cannot break out of its wonders actually live their life there, till they die of course. Those who do not encounter that, might actually encounter things when they show you horrible memories from the past..." Upon hearing this, Kiba dropped his head and bit his lip, tears threatening to fall,

"Or maybe things that you have always wanted but could never have... Or even just people and things from your past whom or which you have a strong relationship or connection to."

"But one thing that I know, is that it can only come from your past."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, "But wait! When I was in there, I saw a woman from my past..."

Everyone all shifted their eyes to Naruto, "And... she was a woman I dearly loved... But...But..."

"YOU SAW HINATA?" Kiba screamed. Sakura immediately elbowed him in the guts, causing him to shut up. Even Sai was shocked.

Sakura's eyelids dropped as she let out a sigh, _'Now I see... It was Hinata...'  
><em>"She and I were together... And we loved each other... That was until a year ago when...an accident happened. She was supposedly dead..."

"She's the lady in the photo." The woman stated.

"Yes... And... Well... Recently, there was news about her not being confirmed dead... and that's why we've come to find her here... Because she disappeared here..."

Everyone waited patiently for Naruto to continue.

"When I was in the cave, I saw her... Yes, I know she was from my past... But she told me..."

.

_"This is the future we could've had if you had saved me..."  
><em>"And then...well..." Naruto started to blush uncontrollably.

"Well... we... Okay you guys go away!" He shooed his teammates away who yelled in annoyance, all eagerly wondering what the both of them had done.  
><em>'Damn... I want to know what they did...!'<em>Both Sakura and Kiba thought as Naruto dragged the woman away to tell her.

Once they were far enough, Naruto spoke, "Well... We were in thie sunflower field, and it was beautiful, and...we started...kissing..."

The woman suddenly got a little more interested, "Oh you mean like, OH I MISS YOU –kiss kiss- And that's all? Right?"  
>"Well... we kissed... a lot... and she... well... started doing things to me... But the point is, it was totally unlike her! And I knew that she wasn't that... 'thing' because there was NO WAY Hinata would be stuck inside the cave, IN HER SUNDRESS."<p>

"Mhm... Yes..." The woman nodded.  
>"But what did she mean when she said, 'This is the future we could've had if you saved me...'?"<p>

The woman spun herself around and began to think, twirling her hair with her fingers, "My boy... "

"I really don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Yup! That's a wrap!**

Naruto: YOU MEAN I DON'T FIND OUT?

Kiba: You never told my you saw Hinata!

Me: Oh he didn't just see her, he made out with her too.

Everyone: WHAT? HOW?  
>Naruto: It wasn't her though! I thought it was her at first! That's why I kissed her!<p>

Woman: Well you said it wasn't just kissing -wink-

Ino: OOO WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?

(okay in the actual story, they don't know this)

Me: They smooched and Naruto forced her onto the tree and ...

Everyone gets a nosebleed: OH MY GOSH!

Tsunade: Someone get me a tissue box!

Ino: That's so hot! Oh gosh Naruto! That's right! You have to be the dominative one when you guys make out! This will teach you how to have-

Shikamaru: OKAY INO I don't think we need to know that!

Ino: Yes Naruto! Hinata is like that! You have to 'force' her to kiss you!

Kiba: -growling with jealousy-

Neji: Don't talk of my cousin with your sick pervertedness Ino!

Ino: IS THAT EVEN A WORD?  
>Neji: I DON'T KNOW.<p>

Me: Oh no worries, later next time in the story, I'll make things even more juicy :)

Ino: Remember to place all of us at their window!

Me:Don't get your hopes up!

* * *

><p>So please review! Hope you liked the short extra part! :D<p> 


	10. She's alive

**A/N: Hey my peeps!****  
>How's it hanging?<br>So for me, I'm currently a little busy, and I've been thinking of making the funny parts even funnier! Should I give the ****other teams more screen time**** or ****focus mostly on the main team****?  
>Hmm... Help me decide everyone!<br>I really hope to hit ****20 reviews****... That's my target for now!**

* * *

><p>So here's <strong>Chapter 10, She's alive<strong>.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know..." The woman said.<br>Naruto groaned in annoyance, "So what? How am I supposed to know if she's dead or alive? What does she mean by, 'we could've had if you saved me'? Does it mean she's already gone? Damn I'm so confused!"

He gripped his blonde hair, threatening to rip it out of his skull.  
>The woman placed her hand on his shoulder, making him calm down, "My dear, let me tell you this. What you saw. It wasn't her. It was what your mind had imagined her to be. It's what you remember her to be."<p>

"But I don't remember her to be totally horny and seductive! Not that I don't want her to be like that next time BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"I don't know about that, my boy. Usually, pain or a sudden drop snaps you out of your fantasy, you know, like a dream, but for you... It almost seems like... There was something else in there... Trying to fight to tell you that what you were seeing wasn't real..."

The blonde's hands flopped back down to his sides.

"You know..." The woman patted him on the shoulder and smiled broadly, "This means... You have a strong will power. You're strong mentally."

"There was something fighting in you to show you that, that wasn't the one you loved, because that person was actually... Just a real shade of the real her, am I right?"

Naruto could only nod sadly.

"She was the best you could do... But you can't actually imagine someone, detail for detail now can you? With all their perfection, all their flaws, her complexion..."

.

.

.

.

.

"That was what you could remember of her..."  
>"But I still don't understand! Why would she be so different?" Naruto said, pushing the woman's hand off his shoulder, "Why? Why?"<p>

"I really don't know, so asking me that won't let you gain anything!" The woman said before flicking him in the forehead, earning an "Ouch" from him.

"You came back to reality knowing that, that was not her, and that goes to show you that you can differentiate life from fantasy. Everything feels so real... Yet... As you go deeper and deeper into those lies, you know that life there is just too good to be real, isn't it?"

They both stood in the field, the wind blowing across the beds of wheat, causing them to move like a wave...

"You don't give up now... Naruto Uzumaki..." She smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"You fight till the very end! You and your team better go find her! Don't leave any stone unturned!"

Naruto felt as if his mood had been raised, as if he had been filled with a new hope, "Alright!"

"Guys... YOU CAN COME OUT FROM BEHIND THAT TREE. I CAN SEE AKAMARU'S TAIL." Naruto shrieked, causing Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and...  
>"SAI? You too?"<p>

"Hehehehehehe. I'm sorry Naruto. Sakura- oomph"

Sakura had punched him in the chest, "I did no such thing!" She lied.

"-growl- Anyway, thank you so much miss." Naruto laughed.

"Heh I'm getting pretty irritated by that. My name is Kokoru Isabu. Come stop by this village anytime alright?"  
>"Sure!" The team yelled in unison.<p>

"Well, you kids better get going! I'm sorry for holding you back, and I can see that you guys want to find your teammate-"

Her eyes shifted to Naruto who suddenly felt like he was being pedoed, "And girlfriend." She winked.  
>If you noticed, Kiba was already trembling with jealousy.<p>

Sai noticed this and asked him, "Hey Kiba? Did you just jizz in your pants?"

Kiba turned to him with a constipated look, "Yes Sai- WAIT I MEAN NO. I DID NOT JUST..."

He turned to everyone who was now staring at him.

"Honey, do you need to go to the bathroom? Sorry but the nearest bush is there."  
>"NOOO!" Kiba screamed.<p>

"Well thank you miss! We'll come visit you some time!" Sakura laughed.  
>"Alright, goodbye!" Kokoru walked with her fruit basket in hand, while she walked back in the direction of the village, "OH AND NARUTO?"<p>

Naruto turned back to see her all the way at the start of the path, "YEAH?"

"INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER GET A WOMAN PREGNANT!"

He blushed heavily, hearing giggles from Sakura and Sai.  
>Kiba was yet again sizzling with a new found jealousy he couldn't explain.<p>

_'Damn...why am I... Why am I angry?'_

"Gulp... She'll...cut off my... gulp..."  
>"Hey Naruto Baka! You better invite me too! If not I'm cutting off your other one!" Sakura winked.<br>Naruto just stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"Did you just jizz in your pants, Naruto?" Sai asked innocently.

"NO." Naruto screamed before storming off with his orange backpack.  
>Kiba got on Akamaru as the team moved on with their search.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Time ship- 10.30pm-<strong>

"I've already contacted the other teams; they said they'll keep on looking. No success so far..." Sakura sighed, wishing to find her old friend.

"Hopefully we'll be the ones that find her first!" Naruto yelled back with determination, "Because I know we'll find her!"

The pinkette laughed and smiled at him.  
>She always found him to be a complete idiot. Yeah he would never stop being one, but he had a heart. He had a heart, and now, I guess you could say, she felt kind of sad now that his heart belonged completely to another woman.<p>

She was proud of him. After all those years of not realizing the shy konoichi, he had finally realized his own feelings for her. Sakura had honestly felt glad to be just a sister to him, but she felt a sense of loss too-He wouldn't bug her anymore about dates.

She started to sniffle a little at the thought of that, and how his irritating face and pleading would earn a punch to the face.  
>His teammate was glad that he could finally see, that what he had for her wasn't romantic love, but more of that to a brotherly love.<p>

It was getting late, and the team knew that they had to stop for now.  
>"Okay lady and gentlemen, I think we should stop here for today. This seems like a nice spot to set up camp." Kiba said laughing, taking a bow as if he were at a formal occasion.<p>

"Haha very funny Kiba. Go fetch us some wine now will you?" Sakura said, causing Kiba to growl with ignorance.

Man he couldn't stand her sometimes...

The guys...and girl...and dog took out their sleeping bags, well Akamaru has a sleeping bag too! And he is an independent dog!  
>They placed their mats neatly in a row on the flat ground.<br>"-Yawn-... I really need to get my rest! Tomorrow, we start our wonderful search again yes?" Kiba said, stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Yes, we will have our energy this way." Sai smiled a smile that was so fake.

"Okay, goodnight everyone!" The blonde said.  
>"Goodnight Naruto baka, Kiba, Sai."<p>

"Goodnight Naruto, **SAKURA**... –slap- OWWWW. Sheesh. Sai."

"Goodnight Naruto-chan, Sakura-kun and Kiba-san."

"EWWWWW." Whined Naruto, Sakura and Kiba, all turning over to look at the pale ninja, before they fell into a deep slumber beneath the comfort of the stars, both Naruto and this time, Kiba as well, both dreaming of their favourite missing beautiful lady... 

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the team spent their time going through harsh terrains such as jungles, rocky rocks (hehehe), large rocks, small rocks, huge rivers, crazy large cats and forests.<p>

For team Shikamaru, they spent their time trying their best to get information, he always being the one voted to go in the worst of places like pubs, clubs, night clubs, and even worse...

Neji had been bumping into a lot of flirtatious women, all being scared away by the vicious Ten ten who didn't let anyone go beyond their limits. 

* * *

><p>"What do you know, about her?" The spiky-haired boy asked seriously.<p>

"OHHHH I don't know hot shot!" The woman screamed, her drunk breath making Shikamaru sick.

"Ehehehe. Alright then, fine. Jeez this place is a total waste of time..."

He was tired of trying to get information out of drunk idiots who had nothing better to do than spend their times becoming sluts at clubs. That woman looked like she was forty-five! Come on!

"You talking about Hinata Hyuga from the hidden leaf?"

**Shikamaru's POV**

As soon as I heard someone say that, I knew that she was on to something.  
>I turned around, only to see a young woman, probably in her late twenties, walking over to me in her disgusting, revealing, red stripper clothes.<p>

Great, of all the people...

"Yeah, what do you know of her?"  
>"Well... I'm willing to tell you what I know honey, if you let me kiss you."<br>I could heard Ino screaming, "No shika! Kill that b*tch! What a slut!"

I had to turn off my communicator now that I wanted information.

Switching it off, I looked at the woman in disgust.  
>She wasn't pretty at all, and maybe it was because she looked like she just got rammed. Damn these sick retards. Don't think they're going to get under any of my clothing!<p>

Okay. She wanted a kiss in return for information... Damn... I hated this, but I had to do my mission, and if this meant I would get clues, I had to do it, "Fine woman..."

She laughed with her sick twisted voice and pulled my sleeves, moving closer and closer to my mouth, "I'll be sure to kiss you better than any woman has!"  
>Damn it, I really, REALLY didn't want to kiss this woman, and no, I have not kissed a girl before, and this THING, was not going to be my first, that was one thing for sure.<br>I had to think of something... Oh yes!

On my table, were a pair of floppy prawns I ordered!  
>I grabbed the prawns with my left hand and quickly slammed it into her lips.<p>

Good thing this woman kept her eyes closed, and that she was a complete idiot.  
>She started making these squirmy sick noises and started to attack the prawns with her lips sucking them in, so I had to pull them out by the tails.<br>Oh goodness gracious, what on earth did I do to deserve this?

All I wanted was a normal life, with a wife. Not too ugly, not too pretty. We would have maybe 2 kids, one girl and one boy, get a house in the country side with open air, and watch the clouds all day. Instead I end up in a bar, forcing my prawns onto a slut.

"Ohh you're so tasty..."

Eww. Shut up woman!

Finally she broke away, panting with sweat rolling down her cheeks. She let go of my sleeve and stumbled back a little. I had to get rid of the prawns... I sure pitied them. Good thing they were dead. I quickly threw them behind me, not knowing where they landed.  
>I turned my head around slightly.<p>

Hehehehe they landed in a man's drink. Man did I have a good aim or what?

"Ohh... that was so great... Another one!" She was preparing to dive back in when I grabbed her shoulders and forced her back, "Tell me, what you know, about Hinata."

She laughed maniacally again. Damn her, "Mmmmm. You're dominative... Me likey..."  
>I was getting tired of her games. I didn't just SMOSH my two prawns into her lips for nothing!<p>

"But... sorry hun, you have to give me more. My information seems extremely important to you, so let's keep it that way."

She was an idiot.

"Tell me and... I'll give you..."  
>Damn I can't believe I was saying this, but I knew I had to speak her language.<br>"I'll give you the best night of your life."

Her eyes sparkled with lust. Disgusting.

"Alright, alright! Well... My husband told me about seeing a bunch of ninja at the volcano a year ago, and I think they were trying to stop it? Well anyway... –cough- And anyway, he told me that he had bumped into that mad girl, Hinata Hyuga that time. Well recently, he bumped into her again. My husband is a shop owner, who sells takeaway food, so yeah... why wouldn't she stop by there? Hehe"

My eyes widened.  
>Hinata... stopped by his shop?<p>

"How long ago was this?"

"Ohh... oh not too long ago honey... –burp- maybe a few weeks ago...?"

I couldn't believe it...  
>Hinata was alive... She survived... She's alive!<p>

"Does your husband know anything else?"

"Oh no he doesn't... I asked him if he was cheating on mehh with the gurl, but he only said that was the only time he bumped into her..."

"And he's sure that, that was Hinata Hyuga?"

"Hmm... Of the Hyuga clan, has long blackish hair... Has these pearly white eyes... Yeah. You hardly see women like that here. Her skin was totally flawless. Just hearing my hubby say that, made me want to rip her skin right off of her-"

"Did she say where she was going? Where is she now?"

"Err noooo I don't think so. So let's get back to-"

I cut her off again, "Where's your husband's shop?"

She had that blur look on her face, like she could faint any moment, "Err... On the other side of the village... The name's Raimune Ikiga."

Okay, that was all the information I needed from this woman. I am out of here!  
>I couldn't wait to break the news to everyone.<br>_Especially __**Naruto**__..._  
>He would finally smile like he did a year ago...<p>

I got out of my chair, and made a run for the door.  
>"Wait handsome! Where are you going?"<p>

I smirked, "Out of here. Yeah. I lied."

You could practically see her starting to get really red, "You cheater!"

"Hmph, and I guess you're not right? I mean after all..."

The look on her face was priceless.

"You are Mrs Ikiga." With my final words, I left the bar, only to walk out to come face to face with a fuming Ino, "SHIKA! You turned off your communicator! What did that slut do?"

I had no time for arguing.  
>I switched my communicator back on, "Hello, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, guys, do you read me?"<p>

**Back with the main team**

_"Oh Hinata... yes... yes... oh baby that feels so good..."  
>"Eek Naru-kun... you're so strong and dominative... Ahhh you're so cool!"<br>"I know right hime... But I'm only doing this for you..."  
>"Oh Naruto-kun... I love you so much!"<br>"Me too baby! Come on! Ahh yes! Yes! YES!"  
>"AHHHH!"<br>Unbeknown to Naruto, his actions and jerks were all visible to his comrades._

"NARUTO!"  
>The blonde immediately woke up, "I'm up I'm up!"<p>

"Stop dreaming of that perverted porn with Hinata, Naruto baka!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes Naruto, you really shouldn't dream of having sex with Hinata. What if she isn't ready for you yet? What if she rejects you when you take a step too far? What if she-"

"Sai. Shush it. Shikamaru's on the line" Kiba said, blushing.  
><em>'Man... Why didn't I dream of that?'<em>

Sakura, Kiba and Sai were all up and listening to their communicators, while Naruto was desperately trying to suppress his blush.

"What's going on Shikamaru? What news do you have?" Sakura said formally.

"You aren't going to believe this... But I just went into a bar, and a woman told me that Hinata Hyuga had just bumped into her husband's shop a few weeks ago! I repeat! Hinata Hyuga, had just bumped into her husband's shop a few weeks ago!"  
>Shikamaru sure sounded ecstatic.<p>

The frown on Kiba and Sakura's face were turned upside down as Sakura gripped her communicator, "You aren't serious!"  
>Kiba laughed with happy tears threatening to fall, "No way..."<p>

"What is it guys?" Naruto whined.  
>IGNORED.<p>

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Sakura stated.  
><strong>Ino:<strong> Yeah shika?  
><strong>Shikamaru:<strong>Well she could even describe Hinata's looks without me showing her any picture! Apparently Hinata had stopped by to grab some lunch! Right now, we are going over to her husband's place to get more clues!

Sakura smiled happily, "You're serious?"  
><strong>Naruto:<strong>WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Neji:** I'm... I'm so happy...  
><strong>Shikamaru:<strong> She said that Hinata had pearly eyes, and long black hair. She said she was unlike all the women around here!  
><strong>Chouji:<strong> Well that's true! All the women here are totally tanned!  
>Sakura couldn't help but start to shed tiny tears of joy, "Alright...Shikamaru... We're out... Let us know if anything happens... Sakura out."<p>

And everyone went out.

Kiba and Sakura had looks of happiness on their face, while Kiba was just crying and holding on to Akamaru going, "Yes... Yes..."

"Will someone tell me what the heck is going on? Why is Kiba crying into Akamaru? Why are you so happy Sakura?" Naruto screamed like a child, waiting impatiently for his teammate or someone to answer him. Man, even Sai looked happy! Sincerely happy, for once!

Sakura rubbed her eyes a little and smiled, "Naruto..."

.

.

"Yeah?"

.

.

.  
>"Hinata...She's alive..." Sakura smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes that's the end for now!  
><strong>  
>Shikamaru: You made me fake kiss that woman. What a slut.<p>

Me: Well, too bad Shika!

Shikamaru: -growl-

Kiba starts jumping for joy and crying: Hinata's alive! Hinata's alive!

Sakura: I must say... I'm so happy...

Ino: VICTORY!

Pein: Hey kids.

Kiba: GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE RUINING THIS PRECIOUS MOMENT.

Pein: Fine. Sheesh. I'm getting ice cream on the way out.

Me: Err yeah... you...have fun with that...

Naruto: -cries- I'm... I'm so happy... I'm really...really so happy... Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... I can't believe it... Yes... Oh my gosh... –sniff sniff-

Lee: There, there Naruto, does someone need a manly hug?

Naruto: I think... Yeah... –sob sob- YES I DO...

Lee: Yes, now you can continue your search for the young beauty, knowing that her youth still burns!

Naruto: -sob sob- yes... –sob- yes...

Lee: That's right, can you feel her Naruto? Her will of fire? It's in you!

Naruto: -sob sob- yes Lee! I CAN FEEL HER!

Sakura: Ewww! That sounds wrong!

Neji: I'm so happy as well... My cousin is alive...

Ten ten: :)

Pein: I'm back. I've got Belgium chocolate and strawberry and-

Everyone: GET OUT OF HERE.

Pein: Sheesh. When you guys get hungry in here, don't blame me.

Tsunade:Hey wait wait, do you have vanilla?

Pein: Yes, yes I do.

Tsunade: One vanilla please.

Pein: That will cost you 6 dollars.

Everyone: WHAT? IT'S ONLY ONE SCOOP.

Pein: Hey I had to carry it here you know? Service charge!

Tsunade: Ahh nevermind...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Well stay tuned!  
>Hope you liked the extra!<br>Please, please, please, with the cherries on top, review :)**


	11. My angel

****

**A/N: Hi everyone!  
>Thank you for reading my story until here!<br>This is my ****longest chapter**** yet!  
>Have fun reading it!<br>**  
><strong>Chapter 11, My angel.<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it...<br>Were his ears deceiving him?  
>"Sh-she's... Hinata's...a-alive?" The blonde stuttered, unable to get his words out right.<p>

"Why would I be lying baka? I mean just look at Kiba." Sakura smiled through tears at her teammate, then turning over to look at the crying teen, "Thank you... I have a chance!" Kiba screamed, causing everyone to look at him with wonder.

The Uzumaki started to shed a few tears of joy of his own, "No...n-no way..."  
>He started to feel tears roll down his cheeks, but didn't attempt to quickly wipe them away, "I-...I'm... so glad..."<p>

Sakura looked at Naruto.  
>He was crying, but underneath those tears, he wore a pleasant little smile that she hadn't seen since last year, "Hehe you idiot, I thought you'd be grinning your p-pants off?"<p>

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, but first, I have to cry."  
>Sakura gave him a 'light' pat on the back, causing him to fall forward.<br>_'Thank you Shikamaru...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV- 11pm<br>**_**  
><strong>_  
>Now my team and I are walking over to that slut's husband's shop. I had already contacted Neji, so they would be coming to meet us there as well, but they would probably get there faster than us since they were already around the area.<br>Behind me, that irritating blonde woman was screaming her head off going, "Hinata's alive! Hooray!"  
>And even Chouji joined in. Sheesh. Why did things have to be so awkward?<p>

I bet I was the only one who could tell that Shino was actually smiling behind his mask. Never thought I'd see that happening though, but I guess you can say they are really close-Hinata and him, and Kiba as well. They're almost like brothers and sister.

"Hey guys, there it is!" I pointed to the shop in front of us. It was a small little open-air restaurant; looked comfortable and sweet.  
>Yeah, that had to be the shop, because Neji's team was already interrogating the guy.<br>Poor dude, wait till he discovers his wife is a total slut.  
>He looked pretty young as well, and decent as well.<br>"Hinata Hyuga... Yes I know her. She was very sweet." Mr Ikiga claimed, "She's got really pale skin as well! You hardly see women like that around! Our women are all very tanned."

"High five man!" Chouji screamed out before 'High-fiving- the man.  
>EPIC SWEATDROP.<br>"Anyway," Neji continued, "Is it true that she showed up at your shop, just a few weeks ago?"  
>The young man laughed, "Yes! She stopped by to buy some ramen!"<p>

Man, she was turning out to be like Naruto after all.

"And how do you know her?" Ino asked.

The young man took a few gentle steps back before leaning on his table, taking out his cigarette and lighting it, "Well I met her when she went to a waterfall once. She told me she was on a mission, yet, she loved visiting the waterfall very much."

A waterfall? Could she be there now?  
>"Mr Ikiga, where is this waterfall?" I asked while resting my elbows on the table.<p>

"Hmmm... I'd say it is a few kilometres from the volcano. I'm not too sure though. I was just going there because I had to meet a friend there. She was singing there, and wow, she really has a nice voice. The waterfall is really huge, and the river there is extremely nice."  
>"Hinata can sing?" Lee shouted, "That is a bonus for Naruto! I'd like her to sing for me one day!"<br>"Tough luck." Neji smirked, causing Lee to burn up with annoyance.

"Thank you sir, is there anything else you know about her?" Ten ten asked.  
>"Not really, but she was in her ninja attire before. When she came to pick up lunch the other day... she seemed... different. Rather strange to be exact."<p>

I wonder what he means by 'strange'. Isn't Hinata always 'strange'?

"Oh no, do you mean she became... loud?" Ino shrieked with horror, thinking of what would happen if Hinata became Sakura number 2.  
>Everyone gasped with horror.<br>"Don't jinx things Ino!" Chouji said.

Eww... If she became a second Sakura...  
>"Well nahh, she was as shy as ever. Cute little girl." The man giggled.<p>

"Alright then, thank you for your help sir. By any chance, do you know if she's living here somewhere?" Neji questioned.  
>"I'm not too sure of that. Sorry. I don't know where she went after that. Hopefully you kids will find her! Best of luck!" He waved goodbye as everyone walked away.<p>

Everyone walked a pretty good distance away from the shop before speaking.  
>"So, there is a pretty high chance that... Hinata might be living here?" Lee asked.<br>"And there might be a chance that she goes to that waterfall often." I stated.

"But what would she be doing there?" Ten ten questioned.  
>I myself didn't know, but there was a chance. Naruto and the others could go check it out.<br>We had to continue our search here in the village.  
>I would send a message to Naruto and the others, since they were probably asleep now.<br>Sadly, none of us could summon birds here.  
>"Damn... No one here has any... flying creatures?"<p>

There was silence.

"We can use my insects."  
>Everyone turned to Shino in disgust.<br>Okay, I was not touching his bug.  
>I nodded, and out of nowhere, this insect the size of a bird landed on his hand.<br>"EWWWW! –zooms in and out on insect-"

"That thing is... It's huge! And disgusting!" Ten ten screamed before hiding behind Neji.  
>Oh man... This guy was weird...<p>

Shino quickly took out a paper and wrote:  
><em>"Naruto's team: We have gotten info on Hinata's whereabouts. There is a high chance that she is in the village, but she could be at a waterfall near the volcano as well. We don't know where that is. Please try to find it. Shino and the others."<em>

Shino was about to attach it to the insect when Lee interrupted him, "WAIT! I need to write something very important!"  
>Shino nodded before handing the pen and paper over to him.<br>He started scribbling some stuff on it which all of us were curious to see. When he moved his hands away...  
>WTH.<br>He just wrote at the bottom:  
><em>"LOVE Shino, and the others."<em>

FACEPALM  
>Oh goodness... Lee was... sigh...<br>"What? There is love!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

Shino snatched the letter back and attached it onto the insect's legs, before letting it off into the night sky, "Hopefully it'll reach them by morning... For now, we have to rest too."

I nodded, "Yeah... So another night at the same old motel?"  
>"Apparently so."<p>

We walked back to our motel, where we knew, we had to spend another night, trying to kill irritating mosquitoes in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip- The next morning with the main team at 8.30am.<strong>

"-Yawn- Goodmorning everyone!" Kiba said cheerfully.  
>"Oh... morning guys, and KIBA." Sakura said, emphasizing on Kiba who was now giving her the death glare.<br>Naruto arose slowly from his mat, looking to his pale comrade who seemed to be deeply engrossed in a book. Out of curiosty, Naruto cutely hopped over to Sai's side and peeped at the pages. In bold it as written: 

_**How to get a girl to really fall for you**_

__  
>Well, you really couldn't blame him for reading these kind of books now, could you?<p>

"Ehhh... Sai... Why are you reading this? Are you planning on getting a girl to fall for you?" The blonde shinobi asked while scratching his hair.

Sai slowly turned to look at Naruto and flashed his usual 'fake' smiles, "Well, not really. I guess you can say, I'm curious about it."  
>"Ohhh. Well, okay, tell me if it's any good." Naruto shrugged as he slid back to his mat.<p>

"Are you interested in getting a girl to fall for you, Naruto?" Sai asked, closing his book, "It seems like this book has a lot on tips for it, but then again, you already have a wonderful woman whom you love, and she loves you too, am I right?"

Naruto blushed deeply and grinned, "She is great, and I hope so. I do really love her, but I hope that... nothing bad has happened in this past year... The scary thing is... What if she's forgotten about me? What if she has moved on...?"  
>From a grin, his smile dropped to a frown. The thought of Hinata forgetting about him was...painful... He felt a stinging pain in his chest that made him grip it, "Ow..."<p>

Sai giggled strangely before replying him, "You know, if you truly love someone, you'll never forget about her. Not as long as you have faith in your love for her, it can be one of the strongest weapons anyone can have."

He couldn't believe this was all coming from the emotionless Sai. He had to give it to him, that was quite a statement, "Wow Sai, that's quite cool."

"Oh really? I better go memorise more quotes from the chapter I guess."

"OH... Right..." What a disappointment, and Naruto was really starting to think of Sai in a good way...sigh...

"Let's get going guys! We don't have time to spare! Sai! Baka-brain! Let's get goin-" Sakura was cut off when she felt something hit her on the cheek, "Ow! Hey, that hurt! What was that?"  
>She looked in all directions until she realized that right in front of her, there was a huge, flying brown beetle with huge red eyes.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and ran to Akamaru's side, "That thing touched my face! Ew ew ew! And it makes weird flapping noises too! Kiba! Go kill it!"

Kiba laughed, "Haha, there's nothing to be afraid of girly, it's just one of Shino's bugs. You have to get used to them. Oh, and this guy has a little note on its leg!" Everyone's head popped out with surprise while Kiba slowly untied the note before setting the bug free back into the skies.

Everyone gathered beside Kiba and read the letter together with him.

"A waterfall?" Sai questioned, "What would she be doing there?"  
>"I have no idea, but Hinata loves nature." Naruto giggled, " I bet this waterfall is really large and pretty though."<p>

"Yeah, that's Hinata. She loves to admire beautiful scenery." Kiba complemented.  
>"Nature lover." Sakura added.<p>

"Well what are we waiting for? Kiba, can you sniff out a waterfall or something?"

"I can try, right Akamaru?" Kiba winked at his companion, earning a 'ruff' from him, "Yeah, we can do it! –sniff sniff- hmmm... I think... it shouldn't take us too long to get there! This way! Let's go!"

"Alright! Dattebaiyo!" Naruto screamed and ran after the running Kiba and Akamaru, only to be followed by their teammates who lagged behind hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip- 9pm<strong>

**Sakura's POV  
><strong>  
>I was so tired... I bet I had eye bags in my eyebags that looked almost as bad as eyeliner, and I was currently dragging my feet in fatigue. My legs were aching from the constant running, and I just really needed... to sleep... I had to constantly fight with my mind-this horrible battle. I was over-working myself, and yet... Naruto...<br>I turn to look at him. Yup, he looks as energetic as ever.  
>He's just like a non-stop machine... He can be moving at a speed like this for days and not get tired, and now, I was slowly falling into the depths of sleeping darkess... –yawn-...<p>

"Kiba, what is your definition of 'it shouldn't take us too long to get there'?" I asked with the obvious sign of tiredness in my hoarse voice.  
>"Maybe I was wrong... we aren't too far though... –yawn- I can smell it...! I can smell it..." Kiba said looking pretty unstable himself. We had been running and pushing ourselves the whole day, just trying to find this amazing waterfall, and now, we had all reached our limit, except for Naruto- that crazy blondie never knew his limits.<p>

"If we are near, then we should go on!" Naruto shouted, continuing to leap on the huge branches with full energy, "Every step we take is another step closer to finding Hinata! Why should we rest now?"

I turned to see sweat rolling down Sai's cheeks. He was trying to make in unobvious, but I could already see that he too was extremely tired, "Naruto, please, we aren't like you... You have buckets of energy in store. We don't... We need to rest..."  
>Kiba agreed, "Yeah...-yawn-... I want to find her too but... –yawn-... Oh man I can't take it anymore..."<br>Naruto flipped his head around to look at us-he didn't look one bit tired, "Alright guys... But we have to get up extra early tomorrow morning..."

"Yeah yeah yeah mom." I said before jumping down from the branches onto the cold forest floor. I quickly pulled out my sleeping bag and got cuddled right into it. Oh yes, I needed this sleep so much...zzzzzz

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<br>**  
>I was so, so tired.<br>In fact, I wanted to continue to search for her so badly... Because... I could already smell the waterfall. The scent was so large and...obvious... It was so close... We were so close... Mentally, I was strong. I wanted to see her so badly... I missed her, really, but my body couldn't keep up sadly.  
>I opened my sleeping bag halfway and just knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sai's POV<strong>

I think today, I would be a little too tired to continue reading to the fifth chapter:

_**"How do you feel around her..."**_

__I was tired. I needed to rest.  
>Goodnight moon.<br>Goodnight cow.  
>Goodnight sheep.<br>Goodnight Naruto, Sakura, Kiba.  
>Goodnight my brother...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>_**  
><strong>_Everyone had fallen asleep, even Naruto, yet, he just had nightmares...

_**In Naruto's dream(His POV):  
><strong>__  
>"Heehee Naruto-kun!"<em>  
><em>That voice...<em>  
><em>He would recognize that voice anywhere...<em>  
><em>"Hinata-chan? Is that you?"<em>

_"Heehee..."_

_"Hinata-chan! Where are you?"_  
><em>No matter how many times I called out to her, she wouldn't answer me...<em>  
><em>"Hinata!" I screamed again, but all I could see was darkness...<em>  
><em>Absolute darkness.<em>

_It was all black._

_"Where are you, sweetie?" I said, trying to calm myself down, "I'm here for you... I've come to bring you home..."_  
><em>Suddenly, a bright light flashed before me, blinding me for a split second, "Ah..."<em>  
><em>It turned out to be Hinata... My angel...<em>

_I reached out to hold her hand slowly, "Hinata-chan... Is that you? Remember me...? I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki..."_  
><em>She quickly retracted her hand and spat at me, "Who the heck are you?"<em>  
><em>Those words hurt me like hell, "It's your boyfriend... Naru-"<em>

_"You're not my boyfriend! I already have a boyfriend! And he's much greater than you in EVERY single thing that he does!" She said rudely, looking at me with eyes of disgust- the look I never wanted to see ever... especially not from her..._

_But what was she saying? She had a boyfriend?_  
><em>Who was it? Who took her from me?<em>  
><em>That was until I saw this overly-buff, hideous man behind her, reaching his hands out from behind to touch her while he laughed like a pervert.<em>

_"You get your filthy hands away from her you bastard!" I yelled, trying to divert his attention away, but he paid no attention to me, and reached his hand out to..._

_"NOOOO!"_

I woke up in cold sweat panting heavily.  
>"Oh...-pant- my –pant-...gosh..." I mumbled...<br>Kiba and the others were all sound asleep, and here I was... getting up from a horrible nightmare...  
>Gripping my chest, I felt my worry build up for her...<p>

"It... It was so... real..." I whispered...

I was so scared... I was scared for her...  
>What if right now, she was falling into the dirty hands of someone sick like Orochimaru? Or that pervert Kabuto?<br>The thought made me shudder... No... I had to trust in her strength... She would never let herself get into that type of sticky situation...right...?

I really needed to cool myself down... Pressing my palm to my forehead, I realized that I was burning up. I took out my watch from my bag only to see that it was 1am in the morning... Great... How was I going to sleep now...?

Upon taking off my jacket, I got up from my mat and tip-toed softly out of the campsite, trying my best to make as little noise as possible...  
>Sakura was snoring louder than both Kiba and Sai combined!<p>

Man... what a woMAN.

Could you actually imagine...  
>Sakura was already cranky enough in the day...<br>If I disrupted her beauty sleep, it would be the same as asking to be slapped in the face my Baa-chan...  
>Like master like student...<br>Once I was far enough from the campsite, I began to take heavy steps once again, not caring if I stepped on those dead crispy leaves or not. I jogged and jogged for what seemed like an hour, trying to get to a river or something. I really needed to just... Cool myself down for a while...

After around 20 minutes of jogging, I made it to a small river. The water was crystal clear, and it sparkled in the moonlight.  
>I pressed my palms together and scooped out water in my hands like a spoon before splashing it onto my face...<p>

"Oh yeah... so good..."

I continued to splash for maybe, five minutes or so, before starting to feel like my temperature was starting to go down...  
>I closed my eyes as the chilly water ran down my cheeks down to my neck, and into my shirt.<br>Okay, I should get going on back to the campsite... If one of the guys woke up realizing I wasn't there, they would've killed me.  
>Upon standing up in merely my black skin-tight shirt and pants, I noticed a very huge and beautiful waterfall that was in front of me...<br>Well, the only reason I had actually started to wear skin-tight shirts, was because...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

___"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? You're all soaked!" Hinata dragged me into her house quietly, holding my hand and leading me swiftly into her room, "I have to make sure no one sees you here... or else..."_

_She quickly took me to one of the rooms and opened the door and took the both of us in._  
><em>"Naru-kun...wh-what are you doing here? It's raining so heavily... you should be at home... Oh wait, I'll go get you a towel. Stay here." She mumbled cutely before dashing into her bathroom before coming out with a nice blue fluffy towel.<em>

_****It was the first time I had seen her room-It was decorated with lots of lavender, just the way she liked it. Her room was quite large, and there was a huge rug in the middle which was very artistically designed, and there were also a few photos put up against the wall.  
>She ran with the towel to me and put them gently in my hands, her fingers brushing against mine.<br>I noticed her blush slightly at the touch.  
>She was just too adorable...<em>

_As I lifted my arms to dry my hair, I took note of her facial expression-She looked as if she could just faint of blushing. I had no idea why she blushed though, "Hime... Why are you blushing?Are you liking the view of me drying myself? You know..." I was trying to be super seductive with her, not to get her horny or anything. I just loved to tease her. Taking a few steps towards her, I stopped when I was just a few inches apart, "I'll make it even sexier just for you..."_

_She shivered at that word-sexier. Hahaha. That's my innocent little girl._  
><em>"Ano... It's just... You...I... You... I...You... I!..." She could barely get her words out due to the repetition, "You look very attractive when your shirt is soaked because your abbs are visible!" She screamed before blushing in shades of... one, two, three, four shades of red!<em>

_Heh, that was my girl..._

_**-Flashback end-**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yeah, ever since she told me that, I said goodbye to lose shirts and hello to the tight ones! Hey, I wanted to look attractive to my woman!

The waterfall was beautiful now wasn't it?  
>Reminded me of my long lost love... But soon I would find her... I was coming for her...<br>I turned around and started to walk back until...

_"Baby, your eyes, I think of them every night..."  
><em>  
>That voice... it couldn't be!<br>I flipped myself back around to the direction of the voice- from the waterfall.  
>I had to get closer... Was my head playing tricks on me?<br>Was I really losing my mind that I would hear her voice, every single time I saw something beautiful?

_"I miss you so... And your embrace I could only dream..."_

The person continued to sing.

That voice...it was all too familiar... It almost sounded like...

_"Yet now, you're just a distant memory...  
>I guess our love, was never meant to be..."<em>

I moved in closer to the waterfall until I could actually see a silhouette by the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall... Wow... She was beautiful...  
>She sat on the stone, perched up on it with her right leg hanging down from it on one side and her other leg, bent to keep herself stable on it. Her hands were placed at her chest as she sang her heart out,<p>

_"Still I don't know why...  
>You were all I could ever see in my heart,<br>because I lied to myself...  
>Baby I miss you..."<em>

That gently voice... That angelic voice... I only knew one person in this whole world who had such a beautiful voice...  
>As the moonlight shone onto her, I could start to make out more details of her.<br>She had long, silky black hair which was rested on her right shoulder down to her chest, covering her face. Her hair was beautiful- it had a tint of lavender.

Her skin was smooth and flawless, as if she had baby skin. Her legs were beautiful in its own way, and altogether, she looked like a fallen angel... Even her clothes complemented that statement!

She wore a bright lavender strapped dress that went till her knees, but they slid back at her position. She had all the curves in all the right places, and she was beautifully proportioned.

I was so amazed by the sight that I literally 'jizzed in my pants'. I could already start to feel the sneaky blush that crept up my cheeks and the blood that dripped from my nose... No, I wasn't being a pervert. I had just... never seen such beauty...

The moonlight shone on her skin which made it sparkle like a diamond, as she continued her beautiful song, "

_I wanted to hold you so badly  
>I just needed you so<br>So please don't leave me for her  
>Please don't go...<em>

_What has she done for you_  
><em>That I could never do<em>  
><em>I wish you would look at me the same way you looked at her<em>  
><em>Baby, give me a chance with you<em>

_Am I really that unnoticeable?_  
><em>Am I that inconvenient?<em>  
><em>Do I make you feel worried?<em>  
><em>Do you even care...?<em>

_It's alright though..._  
><em>If you love her,<em>  
><em>Because I know you'll be happy<em>  
><em>So... I guess it doesn't really matter..."<em> 

Up close, I could already see her tears hit the calm crystal waters. She stopped singing.  
>That was really disappointing. She had an amazing voice... She almost looked like a siren, that would make guys like me fall head over heels for her, yet I knew that would already be one woman in my heart, that was my Hinata...<p>

I had to go find out who she was though... I was so curious... What if she really was an angel?  
>I slowly got out of the bushes, stepping lightly onto the water. Damn, I accidentally slipped and fell face-flat onto the water's surface. Oh crud, I startled her. Apparently she took notice of this, got up, and quickly ran...behind the waterfall?<p>

I knew there was something strange about her... I just had to go see her face...  
>"Wait! Wait! Please stop!" I yelled before going after her.<p>

I ran to the waterfall and stopped. Where had she gone?  
>I walked till I was at the barnacle-covered stone she sat on, and saw a shiny purple butterfly shaped hair pin on it. It must've belonged to her. I was really, really, curious as to whom she was. I walked around the waterfall until I realized that, there was actually something behind the water...<p>

I stepped behind the waterfall, hopping from stone to stone, balancing on each because I wasn't in the mood to get my shoes wet.  
>When I was behind it finally, I saw a huge dark cave in front of me. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see a thing.<p>

"Hello? Excuse me? Is anyone there?" I called out, only to hear my voice echoing within the cave walls...  
>It was rather creepy, but how could the lady see? Unless well, she had super powers...<br>Or...  
>If she was really an angel...<p>

I had started to walk into the cave, when I heard some footsteps behind me. I swirled around, only to see a shadow in front of the waterfall...  
>I had finally got her...<p>

I had to get up close without her running away, so the best chance I had was to sneak up on her. I slid against the rocks of the side of the waterfall and climbed them really quickly before jumping into one of the bushes.  
>"Ouch..." I whispered, feeling a thorn cut into me elbow...<br>I should really choose my bushes wisely.

I waited, and waited, and waited, but saw no one there... That was strange... I was sure to have seen her...  
>Hah, then out of nowhere, I saw the lady walk back out from behind the waterfall, turning her head back and forth slowly, like she knew I was lurking beneath the shadows... Hehehe. That sounded so cool.<br>I had to get closer... I could barely make out her face... That's it, I had, to go and talk to her. No matter what the cost, even though I knew that my first meeting with pretty girls always sucked.  
>I was about to leap out, when I thought to myself.<br>What if this person is really an angel?  
>But what if she's some enemy in disguise?<br>So upon having my lame doubts, I took out a kunai knife just in case.

1...

2...

3...

On three, I leaped out of the bushes and landed on a stone a few rocks away from hers and screamed, "HAHH."  
>My super entrance!<p>

I know that might have frightened her, but I kept still anyway. I stuck out my kunai knife and stood in a defensive position, with a serious look on my face.

There was white mist between us which cleared away slowly alone with the wind, blowing her beautiful midnight hair and letting it dance it all its beauty...  
>The mist faded away not too long after, and this time, I could see her face. Clearly. Really clearly.<p>

I couldn't keep my mouth shut...  
>I started to feel a few saliva drops run down the side of my mouth as I stared at her and her beautiful figure...<br>Her face was... It was absolutely stunning... she had bright eyes with a tint of lavender that looked like beautiful pearls and a cute little nose. Her blush was spread out upon her cheeks, pink and pretty. Her rosy lips were bright red and absolutely inviting. Who wouldn't want to kiss those puffy lips?

I dropped my kunai knife in bewilderment... There was only one person I knew of that had such beauty...  
>"Hi-hi-hinata...cha-chan...?" I stuttered.<p>

She looked scared and a little surprised to see a crazy blonde with a knife in front of her, "Who are you...? How... How do you know my name?" She whispered.

No way... It was really her...  
>"Hinata...H-Hyuga?" I had to be sure... I didn't want to fall into depression again.<p>

She nodded, "How do you know me...? Who...Who are you...?" She mumbled, sounding really scared and frightened.

It was really her...  
>It was her!<br>It was Hinata!  
>She was my Hina-chan!<br>The one that was known to be dead a year ago!  
>The one whose body was supposedly buried away!<br>She in all her magnificence was freeking standing right in front of me!

I didn't know what to think.  
>I was on the verge of tears...<br>I just wanted to sweep her into my arms at that very moment and kiss her...  
>I wanted to feel her and touch her again...<br>I missed her so much...

But...there was something...so strange about her.

Yes, she was as beautiful as ever. I could never ever get tired of her beauty...  
>Yet... Why was she so scared...? Didn't she remember me? Why was she shivering so much...?<p>

"Hina-chan... Why... Why are you trembling...? Don't you r-remember me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki... I'm... I'm your boyfriend..."  
>"W-what are you talking a-about? I've...I've been single all my life!" She shouted back in defiance.<br>"No Hina... I'm the man you love..."

There was no reply...  
>She just stood shaking, her face written with horror.<p>

"Gawd dammit! Look at me Hinata! I'm the man you fricking love! I'm the guy whom you've loved for your whole life! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you remember?"

She looked scared now. Really scared, but I had to just...let out my sadness and anger...  
>"N-n-no... I d-don't...I...I..." She stuttered.<p>

"HINATA YOU JUST LOOK AT ME NOW! TELL ME YOU KNOW ME! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME AT ALL? COME ON! JUST...JUST LOOK AT MY FACE!" I screamed with a pained tone. It hurt- the fact that after all this time, I had remembered her, yet, she forgot me...

She was so frightented...  
>"I-I'm so-so sorry! P-pl-please d-d-don't hurt m-me! I'm s-sorry!" She cried and got down on her knees and started to sob, "Please...d-don't h-hhurt m-me... I r-really d-don't remember m-much! I ca-can't remember anything a-at a-all! P-please... I'I'm begging y-you... Don't h-hurt m-me!"<p>

I was taken aback by her sudden behaviour... But now I just wanted to screw myself for making my love cry...I wanted to stab myself for making my Hina-chan so scared of me... I was sure this was her... her everything... her scent... the scent of lavender... I could feel her really there... I was really a hundred percent sure that this was my Hinata...

I was so hurt, seeing her on her knees in front of me... I just wanted to kiss her... But I knew that something must've happened to her after all this time... But whatever happened, it would never change the woman I loved on the inside... She was still the beautiful woman I fell in love with... And nothing would ever change that about Hinata...

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stepped forward to her, only to hear her cry, "Please...p-please don't r-rape m-me...please d-dont r-rape m-me... I'm s-so sc-scared..."  
>I was so sad... I would never hurt her... I felt like a total idiot for yelling at her... She was the last person I wanted to let out my anger on. And since she couldn't remember anyone...<p>

_**I would be the first one who she would remember...**_

__I picked her up in my arms and made her stand up on her legs which were shaking with fear.

_**No... I would be the one who she would trust the most...  
><strong>_  
>I whispered to her, "Please stop shaking Hinata... I'm not going to hurt you... I'm not going to do anything bad to you at all... I promise... I'm sorry for yelling... I don't know what came over me... I'm a total idiot... Forgive me for that..."<p>

_**I would be the one whom she would trust with her life...  
><strong>_  
>"R-re-really? Y-You ar-aren't g-going to r-rape m-me?" She stuttered.<p>

_**I would be the man she would go to every time someone hurt her...  
><strong>_  
>"Yes... I will never, ever do such a thing to you..."<p>

_**I would be the man whom she could rely on to protect her...  
><strong>_  
>"... T-Thank y-you..." She replied, standing as still as a table.<br>She took small steps back, probably still not trusting me...

And yet, I would let her know, that I was the man that she had fallen in love with...

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our bodies pressing, earning a cute little, "Eeep" from her.  
>I smiled.<p>

_**I would be her prince charming...  
><strong>__  
><em>"My angel... My princess... My beautiful love... Please... Don't cry anymore... Don't be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you at all... Please... trust me..." I said, resting my chin on her head, rushing my fingers through her hair.  
>At last, she stopped shivering and was still...<p>

"How...How can I trust you...? How do I know that... you aren't a bad g-guy?" She asked, her head kept upright.

_**I would be her shoulder to cry on...  
><strong>_  
>"Because... I care for you... I really do... You may not remember me... But I'm someone from your past... You can't remember because... Of an accident that happened a year ago..."<p>

_**I wanted her to be able to touch me the way I wasn't afraid to touch her...  
><strong>_**  
><strong>"W-w-who were you in my past...? Why...Why am I so important to you...?"

_**I wanted her to know that...**_**  
><strong>  
>"Because... you were very precious to me... So, so, dear and precious..." I whispered and hugged her tighter, tears rolling down to meet her hair.<p>

I didn't answer her previous question... Because right now, it seemed like she had lost her memory. If I was going to tell her I loved her all over again, I was going to make my confession better than before. I was going to make sure that everything would be perfect.

No disruptions.  
>No flaws.<br>Just the both of us.  
>Just love.<p>

_**She could love me...**_

__There was an awkward moment of silence as she seemed deep in thought.

I heard her gasp, as she said, "Please... help me... Help me remember..."  
>I couldn't help but smile through my tears of joy as I tightened the warm embrace...<p>

_**As much as I...**_**  
><strong>  
>"I promise I will... I promise..." I smiled and really just... let it all out, holding the woman I loved and had yearned for, for all those lonely months, with no one to hold...<p>

_**...I love her...**_**  
><strong>  
>She finally hugged me back lightly around the waist, causing my eyes to snap open with happiness as she said, "And I don't know why... but... You seem like... someone important to me too... There's something about you... that I remember... but I just don't know what that is... You... If I know anything now... it's that..."<p>

_**I needed her in my life...  
><strong>_  
>"You were someone... I had strong feelings for... Naruto...kun..." She smiled and relaxed. I could finally feel her body loosen up. She wasn't tense anymore... I was so happy; "You were someone...who cared a l-lot a-about me..."<p>

I leaned down, and kissed the top of her head, her pin in my pocket...

"Thank you... Hina-chan..."

_**I had finally found my love...  
><strong>_**  
><strong>"Thank you so much..." I nuzzled my face into her head, "For trusting me..." I whispered.

I had finally felt... like my negative half has been found...  
>She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber, taking deep breaths in and out. She fell asleep in my arms... I was so happy... I was so glad... She trusted me enough to know that I would never do anything to her in her sleep...<p>

"Thank you my love..." I said before lifting her in a bridal style off the stone, carrying her away from the waterfall as she cuddled into my chest, making me blush...

"I love you..." I told her, and pressed my lips against her forehead.  
>Nothing could ruin this wonderful moment right now...<br>Sometimes I felt like she was a little gullible, but now, I was glad that she was. She was perfect just the way she was. I'm not saying that I had bluffed her or tricked her, because I meant every single word I said...

Now in my arms lay a beautiful fallen angel from the heavens... And yet, I stopped dead in my tracks. I was afraid... Afraid that she wouldn't be able to remember me, but that was when I came to remember Sai's words to me_,_

_"You know, if you truly love someone, you'll never forget about her. Not as long as you have faith in your love for her, it can be one of the strongest weapons anyone can have."_

  
>My face beamed as I turned around and walked back to land at the waterfall. I figured tomorrow I'd bring her to the campsite. I wouldn't want her to awake with any unfamiliar... movements. I didn't want her to be shocked or anything, so I just lay down on the ground and placed her next to me.<p>

Watching her face wear that peaceful smile always made me happy...

_**And I could've sworn that a real angel was looking out for me that day...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yes! I stayed up all night trying to write this!  
>I love this chapter ^_^<strong>

Naruto: Hinata doesn't remember me?  
>Hinata: Who are you people...?<br>Shikamaru: I'm the lazy one.  
>Hinata: Ohh! Shikamaru-kun!<br>Naruto and the others: WHATTT.  
>Kiba: Hinata-chan! It's me! Kiba Inuzuka! Remember? Your awesome teammate?<br>Hinata: Nope.  
>Kiba: -cry-<br>Sakura: Remember me Hinata? I was the one who took you to get your nails done the other time!  
>Hinata: Ehhh... Not really...<br>Sakura and Kiba and Naruto: -cries-  
>Pein: Remember me?<br>Hinata: I don't know you at all...  
>Tsunade: Yeah! Go back to the ice cream shop!<br>Pein: -growl-

**Stay tuned my friends to see everyone's reaction the next day! Or...that day... haha since it's already morning... :D**


	12. Meeting' New Friends

A/N: Hey everyone :D  
>I am pretty busy these days, so I don't have much time for this! But there is no way in peanuts that I'm going to discontinue this. No way. NO WAY.<br>I hope you like this chapter, please do rate and review!  
>TANK YEW! :)<p>

When I said M rated, I don't think I would add in rape...  
>I know it's really really common in many fanfics, so I'll just have to think of something out of the box! I hate rape as well, I can't stand rapists. Not at all. If you're a rapist hater, then HIGH-FIVE! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, 'Meeting' New Friends.<br>**

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up by her side early in the morning, when the sky was still tinged with red and pink mixed together to form a wonderful sunrise. The birds were out, and the wind blew all the beautiful scarlet and orange leaves down.  
>I turned to look down at the sleeping beauty by me.<br>She was still asleep with the same smile worn on her face, and I hoped she would never remove it. Her blush was still there as her chest rose up, and gently back down.  
>Hinata was beautiful, and I would never get tired of saying that.<br>I noticed a strand of midnight hair across her face and attempted to remove it, but at that very moment, her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Ah... W-what..." She whispered, but I caught it. I was used to her way of soft speaking.  
>"Remember me...? From last night...?" I asked with the gentlest tone, hoping and praying that she would at least remember my name...<p>

Her eyes were half-open, and she looked blankly at me before flashing a small smile...  
>"Your name is... Masashi...?" She mumbled.<p>

As soon as I heard that unknown name, I flung back towards the ground in anger and sadness. Who was this Masashi guy? Who did he think he was, clouding my Hina-chan's judgement, but I wasreally, so disappointed, she couldn't remember me... And I had just told her my name last night...

"I c-can't believe she doesn't remember me..." I told myself, still lying flat on my back until I heard giggles.  
>Pushing myself up, I noticed that Hinata was blushing a lot, her hand over her mouth in a mannered way trying to suppress her laughter. I found it so adorable, yet I could not understand.<p>

"Is my suffering that funny?" I teased, hoping she would open up to me a little more, and learn to joke around with me like the old times.

"Heehee... O-of c-course I remember you... Naruto-san..." She smiled, sitting up slowly. A broad smile flashed upon my face...  
>She remembered my name... And she was comfortable around with me enough to actually joke around with me. She didn't run away...<p>

"Thank goodness... Don't ever forget that name!" I laughed, and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.  
>"But seriously!" I leaned in closer to her with interogating eyes, "Who is this Masashi guy?"<p>

She laughed even more, "I don't know, heard that name on the streets!"  
>I couldn't help but smile ang laugh. She was just so cute and funny.<br>I didn't even have to prompt her, and she already cracked jokes with me.  
>This was going well...for now...<p>

She was still in her lavender dress, but sadly it was dirtied due to the ground dirt. She looked down to the stain and dropped her smile a little.  
>"It's alright... I'll get that fixed for you when you come back to the village with me." I tried to cheer her up.<p>

"Th-ther village...?" She asked, "What village is this...?"

Oh yes! She was curious! And curiosity led her to a question! And this question would lead me to reply her which equalled to a long conversation with her! Yes!

I know, I was so lame. =.=

"It's the hidden leaf village. Does it ring a bell?"

She paused for a while, looking at the running water beside her, "Not really... Did I use to live there or s-something?"  
>Oh gosh I loved her stuttering, "Yes, with all our friends! Actually, I didn't come here alone. All your friends came here to look for you!"<p>

She gasped and blushed, "R-really..? A-are they m-mean?"  
>She was such a curious little girl, "Not one bit. They all love and care for you a lot."<p>

"Oh... Were you one of my better friends...? Or related to me or something...?" She asked while moving in slightly closer to my face, staring at me with intense eyes which made me want to get a nose bleed.  
>As much as I wanted to tell her, it seemed like she had forgotten about last night when I told her I was her boyfriend... I wanted to control myself, and confess to her all over again, so currently, I had to restrain myself and come up with a lie on the spot.<p>

"I was well... one of your best friends..." I grinned, trying to hide my nervousness. Sakura told me that when I lied through my teeth, it was as obvious as a camel in the Antarctic.

"Who were my other best friends?" She asked playfully, clutching her hands to her chest and bobbing her head up and down with a pink blush. She made me giggle a little at her childish yet cute behaviour.

"Hmm... Kiba and Shino I guess. They were your teammates, your comrades."  
>"Really? Will I get to meet them later?"<br>"Well of course, they aren't too far from here in fact! They will be pretty sad to find out that you don't remember much about them, so just be prepared for some emotional crying. Well not from Shino because honestly..."

I looked around before leaning in to her ears and whispered, "He is emo..."  
>She jumped a little but smiled, "Okay... thank you... Naruto-san..."<p>

I really missed the times when she used to call me Naruto-kun, or Naru-kun, or her prince and stuff. This is what it felt like... that saying that goes, _"You never know how good something it until it's gone."  
><em>  
>I had never treasured her enough, never gave her enough time. I always had training and missions during that one month that we were together and now I've come to realize how little time I had actually given up to be with her... She was my number one priority, yet I didn't give her the attention she deserved. I promised myself that I would never let that happen again. This time, I would give up missions and my training sessions to take her out, and I would give her all the time and love she wanted.<br>I would be solely devoted to her and her only.

"What d-did we use to do as best friends?" She smiled and lay back on the ground, turning onto her side so she could still see me.  
>I blushed.<br>I couldn't tell her that we used to kiss and smooch, go out on wonderful dates... I had to rephrase all of that into a manner that friends would do...  
>"Well... w-we hung out t-together... Like... we went to eat lunch and dinner together, you'd come and stay overnight at my place and we'd watch romance movies together..."<p>

Invisble tears started to roll down my cheeks as I recalled all the happy moments I had spent with her.  
>"We'd go out to watch the sunset, and I'd take you out to many places to explore. We'd always have friendly fights, and... It was really great..."<br>I brushed my tears away with my fingers, hoping that she wouldn't notice them.  
>"It seems like we h-had a g-great friendship." She grinned at me, "Will you continue to take me out on adventures like that again?"<p>

Of course, now she truly believes we were just friends... and are still just friends...

"Of course, and this time, I'll show you the whole village from scratch. Maybe as time passes, you'll remember all the wonderful memories you had there again." I faked a smile, attempting to hide my hurt.

"Thank you so much... I really can't w-wait... And to t-think... All these months... I've just been wondering aimlessly around, not knowing where to go, not a cent to my name, clueless about my past. I thought I was a loner..." She dropped her head as her happy tone faded, "But I really have to thank you Naruto, for reminding me that I actually was somebody, that I actually had a home to go back to."

She smiled and slid over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. This caused me to immediately tense up.  
>"But... Yesterday... you also said..."<br>Oh great, was she going to bring up _that_?

"Something about... me having..."  
>Oh please no... Anything but <em>that<em>...

"A b-boyfriend..." She blushed furiously now and covered her face to cool herself down. She was still the same shy girl I knew.  
>"Well... I was j-just w-wondering... Was h-he handsome...? A-and nice to me as well?" She looked into my eyes with her pretty pale orbs and put me in a trance... Damn, how was I going to answer her like this.<br>I turned my head away from her quickly and crawled away a bit, "Well..."  
>I honestly didn't know what to say...<br>If I said that he was handsome and kind(hehe me), wouldn't she be eager to go back to the village and find him? Wouldn't this destroy the bond that we had now and degrade it into...nothing?

And if I said he was mean, and horrible... How would she react...?  
>"He was... an okay guy I guess." That was basically the best answer I could come up with.<p>

She tilted her head, "Well... what do you mean by 'okay'? Was he not loving...?"

"I err...Well he loved you quite a lot!" I quickly said, noticing her mood starting to drop.

Upon hearing that she shot back up and moved in closer to me, "Really? W-was he kind...? D-did I love him a lot...?"  
>Oh my goodness, it was like she was quizzing me on something I didn't study for! And at the same time, I had to control my urges and keep my hands and lips to myself! But how on earth could any man do that, when the most beautiful woman on earth is barely a meter away from him?<p>

"He...He..." I didn't know what to say...  
>But I figured that even if I said THAT now, I could find a way to tell her more about it later on when she would start to remember that I was actually her boyfriend,<p>

"He was... he really loved you. He loved you with all his heart and would do anything to protect you. He was... absolutely... devastated when the accident happened... He tried to stop you, but... you insisted that you should go alone..."

I started to sadden a little, knowing that now she would think of some other prince other than me... But I couldn't be selfish...

"Really...? H-he loves me that much...?" She asked me with eagerness in her eyes. It made me glad to see her so excited, but yet, it almost felt like she was talking about someone else...

"He loved you. A whole lot. More than anything in the world. He'd do anything for you..."

_Hinata,** I'd** do anything for you..._

"Wow... Then again... How d-do you k-know this? Are you his close friend?" She asked.  
>I nodded sadly, but putting up a fake smile, "Yes, we are really close."<p>

Moving in closer to myself, she rested her head on me, making me blush profusely. I was going to faint if she kept this up!  
>"That's really great... I want to go back to s-see him... Naruto-san..." She nuzzled her head into my shoulder and smiled, "W-will you t-take me to s-see him? Please...?"<p>

She looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to take her to her man...

But... what if I was the man she was looking for... Why did I have to be such a liar... Just for my own selfish purposes...?  
>"I would... if I could... But now, he's currently away on a really..umm... long mission... And he's not going to be back for awhile... He will be back soon... but he just left a few days ago..."<p>

Her smile dropped as she lifted herself from my shoulder, "Oh..."

I hated this... Why did I have to be put through this...? I was lying to her... I was hurting her...  
>"But... I'll keep you company, so don't worry... o-okay?" I grinned, trying to brighten the moody atmosphere, "You can count on me! I promise!"<br>She looked up at me and giggled, "Thank you Naruto... Really... You're really nice and funny... Even though I met you just last night... I feel very close to you. I feel like I can trust you..."

When she said that, I swear, my heart really just... I felt my heart smile...  
>Maybe... I would have a chance with her after all...<p>

Yet... I was giving her false hopes...

.

.

I was lying to myself...

.

.  
>.<p>

Even though I was hurting her, keeping her waiting for her mystery man, during that period of time that 'he' was away, I was going to make her forget all about him and fall in love with me... Even though... he is me... And... Oh man this is confusing.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft on my hand.  
>Looking down, I saw hers on top of mine, resting gently while she squeezed it slightly, "I'm glad you're my best friend, Naruto..."<p>

Her hand was so soft and small, just like when I touched it a year ago... It was warm and fragile, so unlike when 'she' had been found 'dead'.

I smiled awkwardly, trying to contain my sadness...  
>She would only think of me as a friend now... She only saw me as a friend... So I couldn't do anything more now... Or she would get creeped out and avoid me...<br>"Actually Hinata... I have something to say..." I was mad at myself... I wanted to correct my mistakes, but not this way... Not while hurting her...

"Yeah?"

"Well... I... Well..."  
>(AN:Here comes the irritating part! :D)

"NARUTO-BAKA BRAIN!" I hear a Amazonian voice and look up only to meet a huge clenched fist in my face, sending me flying back into the rock wall.  
>"OUCH!" I scream, hitting the large sharp rocks on my back, then sliding down onto the ground. I could hear the heavy footsteps of a cranky Sakura approaching... This was not good...<p>

Hinata was in absolute shock as she got up, standing in a defensive position.  
>"NARUTO YOU RETARD! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU? YOU GOT US WORRIED SICK?" Sakura screamed with her balled fist in front of her.<p>

"You really shouldn't run off Naruto..." Sai added.

"We were really worried that you had gotten nabbed or something dude!" Kiba shouted and sighed with irritance.  
>I paid no attention to them.<br>I didn't want her to be afraid.  
>I had to go find her...<p>

While Sakura continued to scold me, I noticed Kiba looking shocked at something...  
>Oh yeah... He must've saw her...<p>

His eyes were shooting out of his eye sockets and his mouth was agape as he bent forward going, "HINATA?"

She immediately snapped out of her defensive position and replied, "Ermm... Yes...? W-who are you...?"  
>Sakura stopped screaming and turned to look at my Hina-chan as she stood there a little confused.<br>Kiba took a few steps closer, "Hinata... HYUGA?"

She nodded and blushed, "Well... yes... B-but.. Wh-who are y-"  
>Before she could even mutter out her last word, Kiba had already had her crushed in his strong arms as he smiled through tears of joy, "OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS HINATA, IT'S REALLY, REALLY YOU!"<p>

"HINATA?" Sakura screamed, "OH MY GOSH! COME HERE! GIVE ME A HUG! QUICKLY! QUICKLY!" She ran across the water and jumped onto Hinata, shoving Kiba roughly into the water.  
>She embraced Hinata and started to cry, "Oh my goodness... Oh my my..."<p>

The look on Hinata's face was so cute I felt like I could pinch her cheeks all day...  
>"Hinata, do you know how hard it has been for me? Having to put up with that BAKA-BOOB?" Sakura yelled, pointing her fist at me.<p>

"Don't listen to her Sakura! She's actually from the mental hospital-" I stopped myself when I saw the look on Sakura's face.

It said, _'I'm going to rip your balls off."_

And she said, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF, NARUTO BAKA!"

Well, yes, that was exactly what I predicted.

Sakura ran charging at me with her fist pumped with chakra, and I knew she intended on making my face scarred for a month.  
>"Substitution jutsu!" I said before poofing away, leaving a log as my replacement.<p>

Shredding the log into pieces, she screamed, "YOU WHIMPY RETARD!" And then charged like a rhino into the forest.

Looking back to the woman I loved, I saw her completely shock-written face, but she then broke out into a cute laughter, waving to me...  
>Wait... what? She knew where I was?<br>Wow...

That was until Kiba got up and hugged her, "Damn... Hinata... I've missed you so much... So so much... You don't know how empty my life has been without you... Always hanging out with Shino makes me want to turn into an..." He looked around before whispering, "...an emo person..."

I don't know why, but I felt a tinge of... anger in my chest?  
>Why should I be feeling angry? After all, they are the best of friends...<br>Even after that, I still felt the emotion linger...

Hinata looked up and asked, "Shino...?"  
>Kiba looked back down at her, startled. He gripped her shoulders gently and smiled sweetly into her eyes(Which got me angry again).<p>

"Yeah remember? The bug guy! Our teammate!" He smirked at her, causing her to blush slightly.  
>Now, NOW, I was angry.<p>

"I...I don't remember... Naruto told me... that I had lost my memory... Because I can't even remember a thing about my past..."

"Oh I see... You ...lost your memory..." A noticed a lone tear roll down his cheeks as he smiled, obviously it was fake, "Well... D-do you...remember m-me? I'm your best friend..."

That was when a light bulb lit up in her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling and giggling (I felt so angry! She didn't even do that to me! Why didn't I get such a hug!), "Kiba-kun!"

She added a 'kun' behind his name and not for mine?  
>I was angry man!<p>

Kiba looked surprised, but then broke out into happy tears and a huge blush, throwing his arms around her waist, "You do remember me, Hinata! I'm so glad!"

HELL NO. HOW DARE HIM?

Hinata winked at him, and I could've sworn I saw him blush, "Sadly... no... I didn't remember you... Naruto just told me that you were my best friend is all... And yeah, I've lost my memory... I'm sorry Kiba-kun..."

HAH TAKE THAT DOG MUTT!

Kiba looked sad, but grinned anyways, "It's alright my friend! We'll take you back to the village, and you can familiarise yourself with everything again! I'll help you, okay?" He took her hands in his and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled while he did the puppy dog look.

I was fricking mad!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Where was that irritating little baka?  
>I wondered around the forest, pushing aside branches and shrubs, knowing that his pants was a dead giveaway...<br>Hah! Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of orange!

I moved in closer like a viper, and noticed it was Naruto!  
>Hell yeah! The snake has got her mouse!<p>

But strangely, he looked like he was constipated... Not just constipated... Angry, constipated. I looked to the direction he was looking in and saw Kiba holding Hinata's hands, then back to Naruto. He was snapping a branch with his fingers!

Wow, you could practically see the anger steaming out of his ears, but it was obvious that he was jealous.  
>Hinata had lost her memory...<p>

I was really sad, but I was sure to take her home, and start anew. I would take her to all the dress shops, now that I knew what type of dress looked good on her... hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

This felt so great... The feeling of holding her in my arms again... It was alright-she had lost her memory. I could finally cover up for my mistakes to her in my past, and spend more time with her. I wouldn't let anyone get in the way with that...  
>Maybe... Maybe I could sort out my feelings for her as well...<p>

Looking up to her as I now waited for her reply, I realized that she had really grown more beautiful. Her hair was so nice and straight, and her figure was amazing. When we used to walk down the busy streets of Konoha together, I'd noticed probably all the village girls staring at her... They would all kill to have a body like hers...

But that wasn't the reason I felt she was beautiful... Her personality was shy, but so nice, gentle and sweet. She would always put others before herself, and do whatever she could to make others smile. Now that I had a chance, I wasn't letting go of it... No way...

"Mmm...all right... Thank you, Kiba-kun." She smiled sweetly.

I grinned brightly, happier than I had ever been in the past year.  
>I got up and was about to hug her, when a white blur came and pounced on her.<br>"Eeeek!" She screamed and got tackled to the floor by the crazy k9.

"Kiba-kun! What is this?" She screamed.  
>"That's enough Akamaru." I warned as he backed off, whining to show his disappointment, "Hinata, I'd like you to meet my dog, Akamaru. You always used to play and train with him, and so you can't be surprised by his previous actions, he just misses you a lot!" I smiled.<p>

She got up, her dress all wet, but it seemed like she didn't care. Her face wore a smile as she started to pat Akamaru, ruffling his fur, "You're so cute, Aka-maru..."

Akamaru was in total bliss, I could tell, and he flopped to the floor like jelly as Hinata continued to pat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The team took Hinata with them, telling her about the wonderful missions they went on as children. The others team met up at the volcano as planned, and all gave Hinata the biggest hug they could with all the energy they could muster up, even Sai and Shikamaru.

"HINATA! OH MY GOSH!" Screamed the guys(Including Shikamaru) like fangirls.  
>"HINATAA BABY! OH MY GOODNESS! OH GAWSH!" Screamed the girls as everyone tackled Hinata to the floor. She was really glad to be loved so much by her 'friends'.<p>

Sadly the only people she had known of were Shino, Kiba and the blonde.  
>Surprisingly, she had still remembered how to fight and use her byakugan and she was still considered a chunin-levelled ninja, yet her trust towards everyone had decreased greatly.<br>She hung around Kiba and Naruto the most, sometimes around Shino as she described him as, 'Confused-looking but very mysterious and nice.'

Everyone whispered amongst themselves about Hinata, saying she looked absolutely stunning in that dress, even if it was dirty and slightly stained.  
>She had gotten changed back into her old ninja clothes, feeling a strange sense of familiarence. Apparently team Shikamaru had found out where she was staying, at, <em>'La hotel'<br>_they had managed to get to her room and... 'break' the door down, only to find her belongings everywhere, but only searched in her luggage and stuff, going NO WHERE near her drawer.

She had packed up all her belongings, checking out of the five-star hotel, proceeding to go with the teams back to her home...

* * *

><p><strong>At night, the first day-going back to the village- 11.35pm<strong>

Rolling up and down her mat, the ink-haired konoichi found herself wide awake. Her eyes were wide opened as she noticed everyone else sleeping soundly, taking note of the snoring pink-haired teen.

So far, she had seemed to like everyone, saying everyone was special and different in their own way.

**Naruto**: Very sweet, fun, gentle and loving.  
><strong>Kiba<strong>: Very enthusiastic and loves animals like her.  
><strong>Shino<strong>: Confused-looking yet mysterious, but always lands a helping hand.  
><strong>Sakura<strong>: Scary but kind.  
><strong>Ino<strong>: Very loud and interesting, but seems extremely fond about taking her out shopping.  
><strong>Ten ten<strong>: Very cute with her two buns but dangerous.  
><strong>Neji<strong>: Stern and well-spoken. Strict, but cared dearly about her. (She had found out that he was her cousin.)  
><strong>Lee<strong>: Extremely hyper about youthful things and was very sweet.  
><strong>Sai<strong>: Didn't really understand emotions but was very funny.  
><strong>Shikamaru<strong>: Sounds lazy, but obviously has a very good side.  
><strong>Chouji<strong>: Very chubby, loves his chips.  
><strong>Akamaru<strong>: Had to be one of the fluffiest dogs she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>She sneakily got up and tip-toed to the warm campfire as its warmth made her feel all nice... and comfy...<br>It was cold though, probably around 16 degrees celcius? And she wasn't wearing her thick jacket. She had wanted to go back to get it, but noticed Akamaru's legs all over her bag. She didn't want to get bitten, because you know how cute things are dangerous at times.  
>She sat on the ground shivering slightly, pulling her knees to her chest while resting her chin on them. A strong gush of wind came, causing her to really go, "Brr..."<p>

Suddenly, she felt something heavy and dragging being put on her. It was an orange jacket.  
>Looking up, she turned to meet the eyes of her 'best friend', those beautiful blue eyes. She blushed at the thought and turned away from him as he sat down on the dirty ground besides her, "You were cold... Are you warm now...?"<p>

She nodded, "Y-yes..."  
>"That's good." He grinned as the awkward moment passed, "What are you doing up so late anyway? You should be sleeping."<br>He was worried about her...

She giggled slightly, "Well... I just can't sleep. I can barely contain my excitement... I want to know of my past so badly..."  
>Gripping onto the jacket with both hands, she held it close, sniffing in his essence.<br>It was thick and warm...  
>She turned to look at him, but noticed that he too was shivering... badly.<p>

"Naruto... You're shivering... Here take this back okay?" She quickly removed the jacket and shoved it onto his lap.  
>"No... I let you have it specially... Don't g-give it b-back... I m-mean it..." He warned playfully before smirking at her, causing her to blush madly.<br>He put the jacket back around her shoulders slowly.

"But Naruto... I..."  
>He pressed his index finger to her puffy lips and leaned it, "P-please... take it alright...? For me...?"<br>She was really on the verge on fainting as he came closer to her. She felt her body tense and warm up, touched by his kindness. He retracted his finger and stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to get warm.  
>For as long as she could remember, this was the first time someone had treated her so nicely...<p>

"Thank you... Thank you..." She whispered, giving him a big hug, leaning onto his shoulder again.  
>His face turned bright red as he felt her head on his shoulder, her arms brushing against his strong, masculine ones.<br>"Thank you..."  
>Closing her eyes, she kept close to him, enjoying the warm embrace...<p>

He could barely move... but in return, he put his arms around her waist, "You're welcome..."  
>His heart was beating incredibly fast. Watching her lips enticingly made him blush even more... He just wanted to seal their lips in a mind-blowing kiss, but he knew that... no, she only thought of them as friends...<p>

He had started to doubt his decision...  
>What if Hinata really wouldn't fall for him because of this 'friendship'?<strong><br>**What if she got so caught up in waiting for her prince charming that she would forget about him...?

It was too confusing... He wanted to tell her so badly... How much he loved her, but he was afraid that she would be mad at him for lying to her, so he kept quiet... holding her as they both enjoyed each others' company...

"I love you..." He whispered softly to the sleeping maiden in his arms, as he already knew she had fallen asleep.

Now, he no longer felt so cold anymore... She was there with him, and she just warmed him up so much... He didn't care for now. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap as she lay her head on his collarbone, her hands on his chest. This made him burn up immediately as he slowly took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers...

He didn't care if she was asleep... He missed her so much...  
>He missed this feeling of love...<br>Pressing his lips against her forehead, he lifted her with gently care, carrying her back slowly to her mat, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Unbeknown to them, a certain blonde female watched them from the corner of her eyes...  
><em>'Yes, that is totally romantic... But I was hoping to see a kiss... –sigh-, time to go back to sleep...'<em>

He placed her down on the mat, taking her hands off of him gently...  
>Just looking at her beautiful face... made him want to cry...knowing that he wouldn't be able to kiss it in a long while...<br>But...

No...

He couldn't do that...

That would be taking advantage of her while she slept!

But...

That pain...

That missing feeling of her love...

He just wanted to feel... whole again...

His mind told him to stop, yet his body moved on its own.

Love had it's own will...

Bending down slowly until their foreheads touched, he looked into her closed eyes with his beautiful blue ones...  
>Closing his eyes, he could feel her warm breath against his lips that tingled...<p>

Slowly... their noses touched...  
>And before you know it, his lips were pressed against hers.<p>

He felt a static shot shoot through his body as a warm blush spread out across his cheeks.  
>He kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment...<p>

He moulded her lips into his, sticking his tongue into her wet craven.  
>She was so beautiful and tasty...<p>

He wanted more of her...  
>His tongue got even more excited, exploring the wonders of her mouth.<p>

His hand started to cup her cheeks as his started to use more tongue action, french kissing her...  
>That warm feeling... it was so different compared to a year ago... When she was out cold...<p>

He was in his own fantasy now...  
>He was kissing the most beautiful girl in world, and he loved her dearly...<p>

Yet... she didn't love him...  
>He knew that...<p>

Tears ran down his tanned cheek as he tore himself away from her.  
>Looking back at how innocent she was, he mentally cursed himself for doing what he did...<p>

She would kill him if she found out...  
>She would doubt their friendship and lose trust in him.<br>That was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

No, sadly, she was in love with someone else who didn't exist...  
>And it was all his fault.<p>

What was the point of kissing someone who didn't return your feelings...?  
>No wonder...<p>

That kiss, felt nothing like how they used to kiss as a happy couple.  
>They would always give all their passion into it... all the love...<p>

Yet... this one was empty... empty...

He was empty...

And for the rest of the night... he cried himself to sleep, praying that one day, she could look at him the way he looked at her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm done with this!**  
><strong>Finally jeez!<strong>

Shikamaru: Isn't that my line?

Me: Not unless I make it yours.

Shikamaru: Damn...

Hinata: Last night... I slept really well!

Sakura: That's great Hinata!

Ino: I think I know why... –looks sneakily at Naruto who blushes-

Naruto: I didn't do anything!

Everyone: BAHAHAHAHA.

Sai: If I'm not wrong Hinata, were you dreaming of anything to do with romance?

Hinata blushes: Well...I ermm...

Ino: IT WAS NARUTO WASN'T IT?

Naruto: HELL NO! _'Man I really hope she did!'  
><em>  
>Hinata: Yeah Ino-san, it was definitely not Naruto-san! –giggle-<p>

Naruto: Yeah, that would be ridiculous! _'Nooo... –sob-'_

Ino: Hinata, I'm disappointed. Naruto is someone you should be dreaming of EVERY NIGHT!

Hinata: -blush- w-why?

Ino: BECAUSE HE-

Chouji: NOOOOO DON'T SAY IT!

Ino: MMMPHHMPHEGFDOFH

Naruto: -phew-

**Well that's it for now!**  
><strong>Next chapter, and they will be back in the village!<strong>


	13. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Hi my fellow friends!  
>I am actually waiting myself for the juicy parts to come, but sadly for a juicy part, you need to firstly develop feelings for one another...<br>I wish I could type faster!  
>Well, I am now, so busy, that...<br>That... Well... that... I am so busy that I cannot even express it in words! :D Okay, so here's another update!

Thank you for reading this story!  
>It makes my very gladdd!<br>WHOOTS!  
>BUT PLEASE, I BEG YOU,<br>REVIEWWWW :DDDD  
>ARIGATO!<p>

**Chapter 13, Welcome Home**

* * *

><p>The team had finally arrived at the massive front gates of Konoha at dawn, the beautiful sky tinged with crimson red and a bright pink. There was also a mixture of orange, and in the background, flocks of geese would fly across the sky, pass the rising sun, and into the horizon.<p>

Along their trip back, everyone had been eager to talk and catch up with Hinata, which gave Naruto no time to talk to her since the night before. Everyone wanted a turn to speak to her, as they missed her dearly.  
>"How was your life, Hinata-san? Was it youthful?" Lee would ask while bobbing his head up and down in anticipation for her reply.<br>She would place her thumb on her chin and think before shyly replying, "Why, yes it was, Lee-san. I had a lot of free time, so I spent that time exploring the place, and doing crazy things as well."

Before Lee would ask his next question, he would be shoved aside by someone else.  
>Naruto waited patiently for the crowd around Hinata to go away, but it never did. Everyone stayed lumped to her.<br>"It's alright, Naruto. You'll get your chance." Said a calm Neji, "Just like how I'll get my chance too later, when I take her back to the Hyuuga compound."

Neji's last sentence stung Naruto, as he could recall how much she dreaded that place-Its liveliness was zero, and everyone treated her as if she was a slave. Why would she ever want to go back there? To that prison?

Finally, as the team stood in front of the gates, they all turned to Hinata, letting her take it all in.  
>"Remember this Hinata?" Asked Ino, "It's where you used to stay Konoha village! We can even show you to your room!" Ino grabbed the violet-haired ninja and dragged her into the village, only to be stopped by Neji, "I'm afraid that, that is my job."<p>

The blonde shot him an angry glare before embracing Hinata, "You better return her to me, because I need to take her on a tour around the village!"  
>That's when Sakura put her foot down and yelled back, "Hey! That was what I was supposed to do!"<p>

"You can do that after I'm done!"

You could practically see the lighting and competitiveness between the two.  
>"Billboard brow!"<br>"Forehead girl!"  
>They broke into a cat fight as Neji secretly clutched on to Hinata's wrist, whispering to her, "Come on, Hinata. Let's go before they drag you into this..."<p>

Hinata gulped and nodded quickly, before the skilful Neji poofed the both of them away.  
>Naruto took notice of their sudden disappearance and decided that it was time to ditch the gang. He knew that they had to give in their reports, but right now, he was more concerned about Hinata.<p>

Stepping back slowly before breaking into a run, the blonde dashed over to the place he knew exactly where he would find Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyuuga Compound<strong>

They reappeared at the main gates of the Hyuuga compound as Hinata stared wide-eyed at the beautiful house in front of her, "T-this is w-where I l-l-lived?"

Neji nodded with a sincere smile, "Yes. You are part of the main branch of the family. I am from the... lesser branch... But that is why I will protect you. I won't protect you merely because of that though, but more importantly, you are my little cousin. Let's just say..."

He walked into the main gates and passed the gardens before looking down to the cold, hard floor, "I've done some things in the past... that I'm not too proud of..."**  
><strong>  
>Hinata stared at him in curiosity, "What things...?"<p>

.

.

"Nothing..."  
>He continued to walk inside, carrying her luggage bag on his right, "You're coming aren't you, Hinata?" He winked and proceeded to step into to household, removing his boots.<br>Hinata got snapped out of the daze and ran after him slowly, taking a glance at the scenery before her. Beside the pathway was a beautiful decoration of rose bushes, and further on was a training field. There were tall sakura trees and nicely-trimmed grass, making the garden look beautiful.

Cherry blossoms had littered the floor and made the grass look almost as if it was pink.

She had never thought that she could have been born into such a rich and wealthy family with such a wonderful house... Now, she wanted to meet her parents...

Taking a few steps into the house, she took off her boots and continued to explore, "N-neji-kun?"  
>There was no reply. Walking on, she noticed a huge grand kitchen. The fridge was extremely big, and the stoves and everything were of such an expensive brand. Everything looked spotless and in place, and it looked like it must've cost a bomb.<p>

There was a gold fruit basket and fountains everywhere, really adding to the grand effect.

As she lingered down the hallway, she noticed Neji coming out of one of the rooms. Looking back to her, he winked, "Here's your room, Hinata. You've been staying here ever since you were just eight."

Out of excitement she ran down, making a sharp turn into her room.  
>It was amazing. Everything was her favourite colour- lavender.<br>Lavender covers, lavender curtains, lavender drawers...  
>It wasn't all lavender though, she would've gone mad.<br>A big smile flashed on her face as she ran into the room, feeling the fluffy mat below her before pouncing onto the cold bed, hugging the pillows, "It's so comfy!"

Lying back on her pillow, she felt a bump underneath. After sticking in her hand to search, she pulled out a cute little stuff-toy bunny, "Hey! What's this little adorable thing doing here?"  
>She nuzzled her face into its tummy and giggled at its soft material.<p>

Neji blushed. That was what Naruto had given her...  
>"Is this one of my childhood toys?" She asked sweetly.<p>

Not knowing what to say, the Hyuuga simply shrugged his shoulders, "Naruto gave that to you, Hinata.."

"Naruto-san?"

She smiled and laughed, "It's so cute..." Rubbing it against her cheeks.  
>Neji really grinned at her antics. He was so happy to see her again, and she was as cute as ever-there was not one thing different about her. Truthfully, he had missed her a lot.<br>"He must've had been a great best friend..."

The branch member gasped, _'Best friends...?'_

"Alright, I'm going to go send give Tsunade-sama my mission report."

Her head shot up, "Tsunade-sama...? Who's that?"  
>Neji sighed, "She's the fifth and current Hokage of the leaf. Don't worry, she is usually nice to girls, especially you. I can tell she liked you. She would be glad to see you again. Want to come along? She can tell you about your past."<br>Hinata jumped out of bed and dashed over to Neji's side, "Let's go!"  
>Neji laughed loudly, but immediately covered his mouth after that.<p>

That was unglamorous.  
>If Naruto had seen that...<br>Ohoho It wouldn't have been good.

And so the two cousins walked side by side to the Hokage's office.  
>By the time Naruto had reached the Hyuuga compound, the woman he was looking for had already left.<p>

"Damn you Neji..."

* * *

><p>Along the way, Neji decided to take the long way to the Hokage's office, deciding that it would be good to show Hinata the village.<br>They walked past Ino's flower shop which greatly amused her, and many other shops. Neji introduced to her slowly every single shop and told her exactly the type of food each one sold. Hinata was really surprised and fascinated by this great village...

The previous one she lived at was nothing compared to this...  
>He explained the basic things about her past, starting from how she had joined the academy, became a ninja, and sooner going for the chunin exams, excluding the part about his cruelty to her. He told her about how she had always trained hard to strive to be acknowledged and when she took the chunin exams the second time, she had succeeded.<p>

"Neji-san... I wish I were as good as you! Your eyes seem to be much better than mine! No wonder you're a jounin level ninja!"

Neji smiled at her comment, "No, your eyes are just as good as mine. It's just that I did lots of intense training. You focused more on your social life. It's not a bad thing... I realized that... Well, back then, I had no life..."

She frowned at his insult towards himself, "Don't say that! I'm sure one day; you'll really fall for someone who loves you back just as much! You're a lovable person, and you're really kind and sweet too!"  
>The branch member felt his eyes well up in tears as he hugged his cousin, "Thank you Hinata..."<br>Hinata stretched out her arms and hugged him back, "Your welcome."

They continued to walk on, Neji telling her about how she would go on missions with her teammates, Kiba and Shino. He told her that they actually cared a lot about her, and they were great people, even though he didn't talk to them much.

"My eyes can see many things... And I can see that the both of them have a heart of love, and they care deeply for you. Like a brother, so don't be afraid to open up to them. Don't feel afraid to tell them something, because they were your best friends. You loved them a lot too."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage's Office<strong>

"Hinata Hyuuga is back? And alive?" The blonde elderly woman screamed, slamming her fist onto her desk, spilling her tea onto the floor.

Sakura nodded, crouched down on her knees, "Yes, but the sad thing is, she seems to have lost her memory, but, as her friends, we will do anything we can to help her remember again."

"Alright... Then... Where is she?" Tsunade asked in a calmed tone, noticing that the Hyuuga wasn't in her office.  
>"And where is Neji and Naruto?" She continued.<br>Everyone looked around but just shrugged.  
>The fifth saw this and a huge vein pooped out of her forehead, "WHERE ON EARTH IS HINATA HYUUGA? AND THE OTHER TWO?"<br>There was no answer.

"ARGHHH!" She threw her medicine book at her door, smashing the book right through the door.  
>A huge hole formed in the middle of the door, with all the broken pieces of wood on the floor.<p>

Shizune jumped in shock as she saw the broken door, "Ahh! Tsunade-sama, don't you think you went a little too far?"

"Shizune! I want a new door! A blue one!"  
>The black-haired assistant nodded and rushed over to the door, sticking her head through the huge hole. Then, turning to her right, she saw Neji and Hinata running down the halls.<br>"Hinata! Neji!" She screamed with a smile.

Tsunade's head jerked up and immediately tried to look past Shizune.  
>The assistand took a few steps away from the door and let the two cousins enter... through the hole...<br>There was shock written all over her face.  
>She hadn't seen her in a whole year, yet she looked like she hadn't aged one bit. Not a single difference at all.<br>"Hinata Hyuuga?" She bellowed, causing Hinata to shudder, "H-hai! Tsunade s-s-sama!"

The hokage removed herself from her plush chair and walked over to the trembling konoichi before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.  
>"Welcome home, my dear." She smiled as her red lips formed a crooked crescent shape.<br>Hinata felt as if all her fears and nervousness had disappeared after hearing the woman's kind tone. She winked at Neji who smiled back at her.

"Th-thank you, Tsunade s-sama." She stuttered before bowing slightly with respect.  
>Tsunade laughed at this and patted her, "You haven't changed one bit now, have you? You may have forgotten your past, but don't ever forget who you are now, understand?"<p>

Hinata nodded sweetly, "Yes!"  
>The fifth though, wanted a private conversation with her, so she immediately screamed, "I want everyone's mission report, first thing in the morning tomorrow! When you see that little blonde brat, you tell him to come straight here! Understood?"<p>

Hinata jumped at her sudden mood change.  
>She could be terrifying...<br>"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

"Now, everyone out of my office! NOW!" She screamed and pointed to the door. Everyone nodded and tried to go out through the small hole in the door, slowly and one by one. This angered Tsunade, "Are you guys so slow? Jeez!" She walked over and bashed the whole door down, making everyone look at her with terror, "NOW OUT!"

Even the screws came out...

Everyone ran out of her door as she picked the door back up and slammed it back up in between the walls. _'She's so strong... and scary...'_

"Now Hinata... Don't get the wrong impression of me. I have anger management issues!" She smirked, "I know you can't remember much, but I was prepared for this..."  
>"Ohh..." She watched as the woman walked over to her shelf and pulled out a DVD.<p>

" It's a good thing your friends gave me some footage of you. I guess you can say that I have all the rookies' pasts recorded in these DVDs...

"Now just sit back and watch your past flash before your very eyes, alright?" Tsunade lead Hinata to sit on her seat, which Hinata had to admit, was extremely comfortable. The blonde stood behind her, resting her hands on the top of the chair. She got Shizune to play the DVD on a huge screen.  
>The video was 1hour and 15 minutes long.<p>

_'Wow, the hokage did this all for me'_, thought Hinata.  
>Out of nowhere, a popcorn box was shoved in front of her. Tsunade crunched on the popcorn before asking, "You want any, sweetheart? It's a mix of both sweet and salty. Help yourself to the popcorn, okay?"<p>

Hinata nodded happily.  
>Maybe Tsunade was not the scary woman she appeared to be...<p>

As the three watched the video, Tsunade had to put her arms around Hinata at some of the rather sad parts. There was footage of Naruto cheering her on at the chunin which touched her. There was footage of them in the forest of death, and how using teamwork, her team had actually made it to the tower first out of all the teams there.

There were parts about her family... and now she had learnt that her father... never really liked her...  
>Strangely, as she watched the video, she seemed to start to see other things of her past...<br>"Is something wrong, love?" Tsunade asked worriedly, pausing the video.  
>"I-I don't know... I'm s-starting t-to see something..." She placed her hand on her temples and massaged them slowly, circling the area over and over again.<p>

Tsunade smiled, _'Maybe... these videos are actually helping her to remember...'  
><em>  
>"Naruto... is such a good best friend..." She mumbled.<p>

Tsunade had caught that and gasped.  
><em>'Best friend...? I thought they were together... Since when were they best friends?'<em>

"Ohh, and who told you that sweetie?"

"Naruto-san himself! He said that we used to be best friends! And that we did many things together in the name of our great friendship!" Hinata smiled broadly.

The Hokage looked at the girl with sad eyes...  
><em>'What has Naruto gotten himself into...? Does he want to never end up with her again or something...? In that case, I'll let him tell her that they used to date... I'll skip all those parts...'<em>

They continued to watch the video.  
>Apparently, her father... had always compared her to her little sister...<br>She saw her old friends and how they acted... She saw how protective Kiba and Shino were towards her, and her supposed instructor, Kurenai Sensei.

She saw how they used to always hang out, and they almost acted like mother and daughter...  
>Hinata had learned about her birth mother's death, and felt a deep loss...<p>

And the video went on and on, Hinata now knowing about herself better...  
>"So... are you alright, honey?" Tsunade asked her.<p>

Hinata smiled, "Besides the bad parts, I've come to realize..."

.

.  
>.<p>

"What great friends I have..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like this chapter. No romance. :P**  
>Naruto: YEAH! I didn't find Hinata!<br>Kiba: -growl-  
>Neji: I simply took her back to the main Hyuuga household.<br>Naruto: Hey, at least let me know! After all I'm her...  
>Hinata gasps.<br>Naruto: BEST FRIEND.  
>Everyone: HUH?<br>Naruto: YEAH! I like to know where my friends disappear to!  
>Sakura: Since when were you guys-<br>Ino covers her mouth and whispers to her: Shut up. Just play along. Hinata doesn't know.  
>Sakura: Rightt...<br>Me: I want to write romance stuff soon...  
>Lee: YOUTHFUL LOVE!<p>

**Please please please continue to read on!**  
><strong>I want to write mushy stuff too! :P<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Lies

**A/N: Hi everyone!  
><strong>  
>Well, sadly to say, I won't be updating this everyday anymore, but maybe once in three days. This is all thanks to something called <strong>W.O.R.K.<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>**orking  
><strong>**O****verloading  
><strong>**R****esting? NO  
><strong>**K****pop**

Yes, that it what it stands for, but seriously I'm really busy! As much as I'd love to write(Believe me when I say I do), sometimes I have no choice!

* * *

><p>Here's <strong>Chapter 14<strong>, **Lies**

Hinata had left her office a few hours ago, bumping into Kiba on the way. This time, she was really open to him, treating him as if he really were her best friend. This surprised him at first, but he eventually got used to her treatment again, and was proud to see his teammate back in Team 8.

Naruto on the other hand had heard from Shikamaru that Baa-chan had wanted to see him. Honestly he didn't want to spend his time with his 'granny' at all, but having no choice, he turned around and ran back to the Hokage's office.  
>Upon reaching her office, he took note of the empty space that had once been filled by a door. Looking in, he saw Tsunade looking out of her magnificent window, showing to her the whole of Konoha.<br>"Errr... Granny Tsunade? You wanted to see me?"  
>Tsunade flipped herself around to face the young shinobi and frowned, "How many times have I told you not to call me that...? I'm not that old you know..."<p>

Naruto giggled at that last line...  
><em>'Not...<em>_**that**__ old?'_

"You didn't show up just now. Mind telling me where you were?" The Hokage questioned the boy who slumped to the wall, "I was at the Hyuuga compound looking for Hinata is all." He answered smartly.

The fifth sighed as she continued, "Well, anyway. I expect your mission report in by first thing tomorrow morning. Though... that's not the main reason I had called for you... not anymore..."  
>Naruto suddenly felt a little more eager to hear what she had to say, "What do you mean?"<p>

Tsunade pulled her chair out before taking a seat, slowly backing down onto it, "Why is it that... You are supposedly Hinata's best friend?"  
>She took a sip of herbal tea from the tea set Shizune had given her for her birthday, placing the cup down on her desk, "Care to explain?"<p>

Naruto bit his bottom lip and sighed, standing up properly, his back up right again, "I... I was...afraid..."

The old woman's eyebrow popped up, "Afraid? Now that's something I never thought I'd hear from you."  
>She folded her arms beneath her chest and leaned back onto her plush cushioned chair, shaking her legs below the wooden table.<p>

"Well... I... When I found her..."

"I was afraid that... she might not have the feelings she had for me a year ago... And I was right... Since she had forgotten all about her past... she forgot about me too... She forgot about _us_..."

_'This is getting rather interesting...' _The blonde woman thought to herself.

"Do you know...That she had forgotten almost everything there is to know about anything or anyone? She can't even remember me..."

.

.

* * *

><p>"And when she asked me... who her boyfriend was... I hesitated... I really, really didn't know what to do, what to say... So I simply said that her boyfriend had been away on a mission... And he wasn't coming back anytime soon..."<p>

"I lied... to her..."

She shot him a nervous look, "But, why would you do that...? You're just getting her in love with a man who doesn't even exist..."

"Why didn't you just tell her that... you were her boyfriend...?"

He looked down to the floor shamefully, "I... Because I... I was afraid... that she might start to avoid me because of that... she would treat me differently, and it would be really awkward between us... So I just said that..."

The whiskered shinobi fell to his knees, his hands on the floor giving him balance before he just let it all out,

"I was scared okay? I didn't want to lose her! I didn't want her to treat me weirdly! I just wanted to be with her! I just thought that I could make her fall for me while her 'mystery man' was 'away'! I didn't want her to leave me!"

The lady in the chair was absolutely startled by his behaviour and sudden outburst.  
>Naruto had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, "I was... I-I was being selfish..."<p>

.

.

.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, tears pouring out.  
>He sobbed and sobbed as Tsunade looked at him with such remorse and pity- It was the first time she had seen him cry like this... And what's more... Cry for a girl!<br>He was suffering a heavy burden...

His sobs got louder and louder as he sat up on his knees and crouched down to cover his eyes... No, he wouldn't show his Hokage his weak state... How could he become Hokage like this...?

She got out of her chair and walked over to him before bending down in front of him and going, "Naruto... listen to me."

The crying teenager slowly lifted his head to meet the chocolate brown eyes of his 'grandma', "It's not too late... You can still fix this..."

She placed her hand on his broad shoulder, but he simply swept it off with a heavy brush, "No! It's too late! How can I get her back now, when she only thinks of me as a friend? IF I WERE TO TELL HER, SHE WOULD JUST HATE ME FOR LYING TO HER! It's OVER! SHE'S OBIVOUSLY DREAMING ABOUT SOME OTHER GUY! I BET THAT SHE'S THINKING OF HIM RIGHT NOW? AND WHO WILL I DEGRADE TO BE? HER UNKNOWN FRIEND?"

"HOW THE HECK CAN I COMPETE WITH KIBA AND SHINO? FOR ALL WE KNOW, SHE COULD BE FALLING FOR THEM RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE THE ONES OF HER DAMNED TEAM! NOT ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER OFTEN ANYMORE! BUT THEY'LL GET TO SEE HER, PROBABLY EVERY FRICKING DAY! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I CAN'T JUST-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Her voice bellowed, interrupting Naruto's sadistic comments,

"Since when were you the type to give up? Huh? Wasn't your ninja way to never give up? Wasn't that HINATA'S NINDO TOO? Didn't you swear to never go against your words? Then try this. You will never go back on your ninja way, you won't ever give up, until you become Hokage, and until..."

"You go out there, and win her back before anyone else does..." Tsunade smiled broadly at her 'grandson', comforting him before getting up to walk back to her seat.

The rookie received a tissue from his 'grandma' and blew.  
>He needed to stop his crying business.<br>He really had to.  
>After all, he was a man right?<br>And Hinata obviously didn't like men who were wimpy!

Naruto felt himself suddenly start to recharge with his usual happiness and determination, "Y-You got the Baa-chan! I'll win her over... no matter what it takes!"

He stuck out his thumbs up sign at her, Tsunade only responding back with a huge smile, "That's my grandson. Go out there and get her before someone else does!"

"Hai!" Naruto said before dashing out of the room and down the hallways, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.  
>The blonde Hokage smiled and sat back down, reaching out to her teacup, only to see that it was empty...<br>_'Hmph... Naruto... You better get her back...'_

Yet, he reminded her so much of the little brother she once had, and now, she was sure that she could see the exact same determination in Naruto's eyes...

"He's exactly like you, my dear little brother..."

Turning her chair to face the fourth frame from the left, she smiled, "He looks exactly like you... You would've been so proud of him...If only you could see him now..."

* * *

><p>Naruto ran down the busy streets of Konoha, twisting and turning around the heavy traffic of traders. He had his love locked on his mind, and no, he wouldn't be weak again. He would fight for her. If she could only see how willing her was to make her fall for him, she would surely be touched.<p>

"Damn... where are you...?"

Stopping by the Hyuuga complex, he peeped through the gates only to see Neji fighting against one of the other fellow branch members.  
>Neji was about to strike his last power blow until Naruto screamed out, "HEY NEJI!"<p>

This caused Neji to lose his focus and miss his neck artery, only jabbing one of the minor points. The other jounin branch member seeing this as an opening, raised his left leg and whipped him into the air, sending him flying back into the cherry blossom tree behind him.

"Oooo." Went Naruto.  
>Neji lay on the floor, turning to the innocent blonde at the gates.<br>He gave him the best angry glare he could and yelled with a pissed tone, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT UZUMAKI?"

Naruto was frightened by Neji, but continued to persevere and stand strong...  
><em>'For Hinata-chan...'<em>  
>"Where is Hinata now?" He asked confidently, which startled Neji.<br>"She's out with her team members and Kurenai at the training grounds. Why?"

Naruto shrugged his head and ran off screaming, "Nothing! Just want to pass her something!"  
>The Hyuuga shook his head, before receiving the hand that had been stretched out in front of him.<p>

Naruto ran, and ran, and ran until he reached the training grounds, but Hinata and the team were nowhere to be seen. That was odd... Weren't they supposed to be –KNOCK-  
>"AHHHH" Screamed Naruto as he fell to the ground.<p>

"See guys, this is a very simple way of sneaking up on your opponent using genjutsu."  
>The hidden team 8 applauded their sensei, Kiba being especially cheerful going, "Go sensei! Whoohoo!"<p>

The red-eyed woman looked down to the blonde on the floor before lifting him up with simply one hand, "Sorry, Naruto, but I was really in need of a target person."

Naruto rubbed the huge bump on his head as it bulged up, "Heh... no problem... –cough-"  
>That was when Team 8 jumped out from all their hidden locations, all jumping back to where Kurenai was.<p>

"Naruto-san, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked worriedly, running up to her 'best friend' and placing her palm softly on his shoulder, causing Naruto to blush and stutter before standing back straight, "Oh hehehe! Of course I am, Hinata! Don't worry about me! Hehe..."

Hinata smiled at his reply and nodded, running back in between her two fellow teammates.  
>Their black-haired sensei smirked,<br>"You know Naruto, it seems that Hinata apparently knows quite a lot about her past now. Neji had talked to her, Lady Hokage had shown her a video and we just spent 2 hours refilling Hinata of her past. She can remember quite a lot now, and even the things that none of us told her about! It evens goes down to things as detailed as missions!"

This caused Naruto to blush.  
><em>'Did she remember...'<em>

"Yes... Everyone really helped... I really grateful... Naruto-san, you have to take me to those places you said you would take me to, remember?" She stared at him cutely, her long eyelashes blinking.

_'-sigh-... No, she didn't...'_

" Of course Hinata! I can take you right now if you want!"  
>"Mmm, yes, I'd love to go no-"<p>

"Well, that is after you be a great help to us... and be our enemy again?" Kurenai interrupted, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Naruto gulped at the thought, but agreed to it. If it meant that after this he could take Hinata out, then he would definitely do it to the best of his ability.  
>As the team members split, Kurenai still remained behind, "Just to let you know, you can feel free to fight us back. This is training, so don't go lightly on us..."<p>

"Hai!"

"Especially Hinata..." Kurenai winked, before disappearing into thin air.  
>Naruto blushed and screamed, wanting to rip out his hair.<p>

This was until he heard the bushed rustling...  
>Diverting his attention to directly behind him, he whipped out a kunai knife and stood in a defensive stance, throwing the knife with 100% accuracy into the bush...<br>He ran over as soon as he heard the stabbing sound, only to see that it was a log...

_'Shit... substitution jutsu!'_

"FANG OVER FANG!" Screamed Kiba from behind. Turning around only to be drilled into, Naruto suffered to full and direct blast of the attack.

_'Naruto-san!'_Yelled Hinata in her mind from her hiding spot.

Kiba hadn't stopped his drilling as he gave one last rotation before stopping the drilling, landing on the ground panting, only to see the Naruto on the ground poof away...  
>His eyes widened, "DAMNIT!"<p>

Suddenly, he felt a large impact on his back, only to realize that it was Naruto who had kicked him. He flew into the bushes, Akamaru growling away...

Akamaru leaped onto Naruto, licking his cheek all over before moving down to bite his ass.  
>"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Naruto.<p>

_'Well... That's entertaining...' _Kurenai giggled to herself, watching their performance from inside a tree.  
>Naruto snuggled out of Akamaru, before sending him a powerful blast to where Kiba was.<br>"2 down...3 to go..."

As he summoned a second shadow clone, he started hear a strange buzzing sound in his ear.  
>"Oh shit!"<br>He tried to make a run for it, but before he could, he and the clone were both trapped in an insect prison...  
>Walking out from behind a large tree, Shino stuck out his hand in the direction of his prison, "Compress!" The insects started to compress Naruto and the clone.<p>

Yes, he had actually picked up the technique from Gaara of the sand.  
>He figured, just like Gaara formed a sand barrage, he too could form his own insect prison.<br>He tightened his fists as the insects compressed more and more, feeling that Naruto hadn't been crushed yet. It was true that he had no intention of hurting a fellow friend, but this was just friendly competing, so he wouldn't do any large damage.  
>Suddenly, out of the black darkness shone a bright blue revolving orb in the palms of the jinjuriki.<p>

_'Is that the...'_ Kurenai's eyes widened. This was the first time she would actually be seeying..._that_.

The orb got brighter and brighter, larger and larger, until it had actually become even bigger than the prison itself. The rassengan sent all the insects flying back at the chakra levels as Naruto charged for Shino, "HAAAAHHH!"

From the branches of a tall clustered tree, Hinata gasped, _'Wow... Naruto-san is so...powerful...'_

As Naruto got closer and closer, Shino decided that it was time to put up an insect shield. Forming a ninjutsu hand sign, a huge, thick shied formed around him, giving him 360 degrees of defense.

'Good job Shino... I've seen that jutsu before... Not even Kiba's Fang over Fang could penetrate it. Heh, Naruto, you're in for a big surprise-"

She stopped her thoughts immediately as she saw the rassengan come into contact with the shield. Like a super strong drill, it shaved off insects on the outer layer. Pushing the rassengan deeper in, Naruto intened to break it, all the way through.

He put even more chakra into the rassengan, and before you knew it, the whole shield was destroyed. This shocked both Hinata and Kiba, but mostly Kurenai who had her mouth wide agape.  
><em>'I don't believe it... That jutsu... It's... incredibly strong!'<em>

Not wanting to hurt his friend, Naruto dismantled his rassengan, merely sending a kick into Shino's stomach, causing him to be sent back onto the ground.

"Alright... 2 down... 2 to go..."  
>Then, out of the blues, a lavender blur flashed in front of him.<br>Naruto's eyes tracked the moving blur as it moved gracefully across the sky.  
><em>'Hinata...'<br>_"Hah!" She screamed before sending a chakra filled blow into Naruto, who dodged her attack at the last second.  
>The impact was so great against the ground that a huge dent was formed. She got up from her crouched position and got into her fighting position, panting slightly with a sweatdrop rolling down her neck, "Naruto-san... Please, don't go easy on me, okay?"<p>

The look of determination in her eyes made it impossible for Naruto to refuse, "Sure."  
>Whipping out 10 shurikens, he threw them at an incredible speed aiming at Hinata. Using her swift and agile body, she found her way around every single one, dodging them without breaking a sweat.<br>_  
><em>Naruto smirked before running to her, taking out one of his wind-natured kunais.  
>Hinata studied the pattern of which the chakra flowed, and knew this was no ordinary kunai. She had to use another jutsu, just to be safe. The chakra had already started to be visible in the kunai knife.<p>

She quickly started to wave her hands around her, each time making a full circle around a single degree.  
>"Chakra needle technique!" She screamed before her hands moved at light's speed, sending Naruto flying back into a bush.<br>"Ouch!" He screamed, feeling a thorn in his butt.  
>"Ahh! Naruto-san! I'm so s-sorry!" She apologised, bowing her head many times.<p>

"Heehee no worries! Come on! Let's continue!" He charged at her once again.  
><em>'I've seen that technique before... That time where we were ambushed by those insect ninja creeps...'<br>He recalled the time where he had thought Hianta was supposedly thrown down the waterfall, which strangely angered Naruto greatly. It was until then that she had saved all of them with her amazing jutsu she had mastered all by herself...  
>'That's my girl...'<em>

At light speed, he suddenly disappeared.  
>This caused Hinata to gasp, but she soon figured out where he was.<br>Leaping backwards into the air, the blonde came out of the ground, missing Hinata by just an inch.  
><em>'Now's my chance!'<em>

"Gentle fist!" She plunged forward at him, reaching out her chakra-filled palm to his chest.  
>"Damn!" He shrieked.<p>

It was too late. She had blasted him in the chest, sending him backwards into Kurenai's hiding spot.  
>"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed.<p>

"Well, looks like you lost." The jounin winked, softly smiling at him.  
>He grinned, "Yeah, she did. She was great."<p>

Getting out of the tree, he ran up to her.  
>She had thought that he was preparing to attack again, so she quickly moved into her defensive pose, but she was taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her, "You were great, Hinata!"<p>

She didn't know why, but Hinata felt herself start to burn up at the sudden contact... She could feel his packs, even through his thick jacket. Feeling his rock hard body pressed against her made her want to whimper in his arms, "Thanks, Naruto-s-san..."

He hugged her tightly with his childish grin that he had never grown out of, but despite the fact that she only thought of him as a friend, he wasn't going to give up. No, he would never give up on her. "If there's a will, there's a way..." He muttered, closing his eyelids.

"What was that, Naruto?" She asked calmly, looking into his beautiful azure eyes.  
>She blushed a deep shade of red and twiddled with her fingers. This made Naruto really want to squeal like a fan girl again.<br>_'Oh my gosh! She's doing that finger thing again! Yes! Does that mean she's attracted to me?'_

"Well... I-If it's alright with you, how's about I... take you to see some places now?" He asked her shyly, twisting his feet against the hard ground.  
>Hinata turned to Kurenai, her facial expression obviously pleading the jounin to let her go.<p>

She smiled and laughed, "Of course Hinata, we're done for today."  
>Hinata's face formed a large smile as she shouted across the field enthusiastically, "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei! Bye Kiba-kun! Bye Shino!"<p>

Naruto was pretty mad when he heard 'Kiba **kun**' while these days, she would only call him Naruto, or Naruto-san. Yes, he was extremely jealous, but there was no darn way that he would let Kiba steal the spotlight.  
>She suddenly felt a strange warmth on her hand. Looking own, she noticed Naruto had taken her hand in his, and you could really see the size difference.<br>His hand was so warm and rough due to battles, but it still made her blush profusely.  
>He smiled to her, a small redness across his cheeks as well.<br>This would be the first step to winning her back...

"Come on, Hinata-chan..." He pulled her along with him as they strolled down the path, "I want to show you..."

The pale ninja beamed with joy and shyness, unable to contain her happiness...  
>But... Why was she so happy?<p>

No... It couldn't be...  
><em>'Could I be...d-developing f-feel-ings for N-naruto-san?'<em> She thought embarrassingly in her mind, _'No! He's my...best friend... He won't think of me like that...'_

_'Anyway...'_ She smiled, looking up to the tall, strong man in front of her, looking at her with such loving eyes, _'Him being my best friend, is the best thing ever...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Time slip –Evening 6.30pm, sunset.<strong>

"Alright, you can take it off now..." His low voice echoed in her left ear as she blushed, feeling his warm breath against her neck...  
>Reaching to untie the blindfold, she had wondered where Naruto had taken her.<br>She undid the knot, and let the crimson red blindfold drop into his hands.

What she saw before her was incredible...  
>"This is..." Her mouth was agape and her pearls wide opened.<br>A red blanket was draped along the sky, tinted with orange and pink which blended in perfectly. The huge, bright star had, had its time to shine in the sky all day, and now it was time to go. Half of the sun had descent below the horizon then, its light slowly fading away…  
>The entire village was right before her, beautiful…<p>

Forests surrounded the village which added on to her amazement, and at the far north of the village, you could see a beautiful beach, its waves retracting and moving upwards calmly, smashing against the fine sand.  
>She had never seen anything more beautiful before…<br>Gripping her hands together, tears of amazement leaked from the corner of her eyes, "I c-can't believe it… It's s-so beautiful… A-and… I can't b-believe I lived in such… a beautiful place…"

Naruto smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "It is isn't it…? I used to come up here all the time when I was younger. I'm just really glad that… I got to share this moment with you, Hinata-chan."  
>She blushed and tilted her head sideways onto his arm, "Thank you… Really… I had never known that…such beauty existed…"<p>

Naruto smirked, _'I have… ever since you were born…'_  
>Not realizing that he let his thoughts escape his mind, he unconsciously said, "You are really beautiful as well, Hinata. You may not think it, but…. I do…"<p>

She blushed heavily at his compliment and stuttered, "I-I…I… Th-thank y-you… Naruto s-san…"  
>As soon as realized while he had said, the arm he had around Hinata left her shoulder, and slapped his mouth, "Oh man! Did I just say that? Ahhh! Damn! You weren't supposed to hear that!"<p>

As Naruto freaked out, Hinata couldn't help but giggle helplessly at the blonde who was now scolding himself over the smallest thing. She found it extremely adorable.

Walking over to him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and replied, "Naruto-san… It's alright… Thank you…" She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into Naruto's jumpsuit jacket.  
>Blushing, the boy returned the favor and held her close, resting his chin on her head.<br>If people walked by, they would really think they were a couple…

"Naruto?" She called his name sweetly.  
>"Yes, Hinata?"<p>

Looking up to him while resting her chin on his jacket, her lavender-tinted eyes sparkled, "Will you…t-take me h-here a-again some time?"

He grinned and ran his fingers through her silky midnight hair, "Your wish is my command, my princess."  
>Hinata was embarrassed by the nickname but smiled anyways.<br>_'I think…'_

Looking into those sky-blue eyes, she felt herself falling into a trance, a very…. Unique type…  
><em>'I might actually…'<em>  
>He was an attractive man… He was well toned and was properly proportioned, and his height was just perfect.<br>He had probably six packs, and his arm muscles were incredible. He was strong, and had a wonderful character…  
>How could she not… notice him…?<p>

As soon as she thought of that, her mind wondered to her 'boyfriend'…  
>Naruto was already so great, and she found it rather impossible for anyone to be better than him! I mean, just look at him! He was practically a male model!<br>She took note of how other women stared at him as they walk down the streets together. They'd all point to him, blushing and giggling… Yet when they looked at her, all she heard from them was, "Lucky Hyuuga brat… She doesn't even deserve to be in his presence…" Or "Who does that b*tch think she is? Stealing him away! There are a billion women who are better than her out there!"

That really hurt her…  
>Her smile dropped into a frown before she started to stare into nothing.<br>Apparently, Naruto had taken notice of this, "What's wrong Hinata?"

She faked a smile and said, "Nothing, just thinking."  
>But Naruto could see right through this… He knew Hinata, he knew her so well, and he definitely knew that her smile couldn't be real.<br>Before he could ask her, she already spoke her mind (Well, one part of it), "You know… No one has told me anything about my 'boyfriend'… When I asked the others, they talked about him like he didn't even exist… Even when Hokage-sama was showing me the video, I didn't see a single thing about him… Why…?"

She was disappointed… sad…  
>Naruto felt his heart clench just by looking at her sad expression. He knew he was the cause… Because her 'boyfriend' really didn't exist… He wanted to speak up and tell her the truth, but fear overcame him, so he just stayed quiet… Not knowing what to say…<p>

"You see… No one even knows…" She muttered…  
>Naruto looked at her sadly, unable to even gather up the courage to admit…<p>

She would live behind a lie… 

* * *

><p>After sunset, the two of them went home, both feeling a sense of sadness.<br>He walked her back home to the Hyuuga compound, and at the gates, she surprisingly hugged him, embracing him in her warmth, "Naruto-san… Will you…show me other places too?"

He nodded, "Of course I will. Anything for you…"  
>She blushed and slowly retracted herself, smiling cutely at him, "Naruto… Sometimes I feel… as if you're the only one who can understand me… The only one who I can talk to… Because I know that, you'll never lie to me…"<p>

Expecting a smile in return, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her, "Thank you… for being such a good friend…" She whispered.

Naruto couldn't bear to say anything else, afraid that his lies would just get worse… No, he wasn't a good friend at all… He lied to her… And she thought that she could trust him…

Hinata let go of him before running into the Hyuuga compound, "Goodbye Naruto-san! Thank you!"  
>The blonde's hand waved to her slowly as he faked a grin, "Bye Hinata!"<p>

But, as soon as she stepped foot into the household, closing the door behind her, his smile disappeared…  
>"How can I even become her lover…"<p>

He punched a tree, causing it to fall down onto the road… 

"If I can't even be a friend…" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY!**  
><strong>Sorry guys! I can't update everyday from now onwards, because of WORK.<br>**  
><strong>Yeah! I'm so sorry!<strong>  
>Naruto: Damn, I'm such a horrible person!<br>Hinata: Why?  
>Naruto: Ahh Hinata-chan! That's because…I err…<br>Sakura: He… He… He was being a pervert!  
>Naruto: WHAT?<br>Hinata: What? You mean… y-you're a p-pervert?  
>Naruto: No of course not, Hinata! You know that!<br>Sakura: But Naruto, honestly you are.  
>Naruto: Thanks SAKURA, I KNEW I could count on YOU.<br>Sakura: Thanks!  
>Naruto: +_+<p>

**A/N: Well, PLEASE REVIEW!  
>BAI BAI!<br>**


	15. I'm here for you

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
>Now my updates are going to be slower than usual sadly<br>Well, I hope you'll continue to read this though!  
>I hope that you'll support me and review as well! Haha!<strong>

**Chapter 15, I'm here for you.**

* * *

><p>The days went by, Naruto and the others spending all their time on Hinata. They really focussed on trying to get her memory back, and things were going all too well. She had remembered much more than expected, and to Tsunade's happiness, she seemed to really be enjoying her stay.<p>

That night, with a bouquet of violet roses in his right, the tall blonde snuck into the Hyuuga compound, climbing up to Hinata's room. Apparently it was much harder than he had expected. There were guards patrolling nearly every edge of the compound, and what's more, they were all Hyuuga. He had to really be as soft as possible, trying not to attract any attention.

That night, he wore his black long coat that made its way to his knees, a red spiral on the back. It had no zipper, so it hung loosely by his sides. The coat fit perfectly around his well-toned, muscular body, his broad shoulders fitting the sleeves perfectly. Underneath he wore his white skin-tight shirt, really praying that Hinata would notice _that_. Women ogled him as he strolled down the street, mentally cursing at whoever was going to receive those flowers.

Yes, he was feeling as confident as ever. Tonight was the night that he would indirectly make Hinata fall in love with him. He had everything planned out, and this time, even Shikamaru joined in. He was hoping that the paled-eye beauty would really come to love him as he did for her, and come to see him more than, 'just a friend'.

He was going to take it slow first, because he didn't know if Hinata might feel uncomfortable in any sort, but, with a bright smile on his face, he knew that nothing could go wrong!

He had finally reached his lover's balcony, crawling with beautiful crawlers of morning glories. They were all of a similar colour- purple. How expected.

His face wore a handsome smile that could get women of all ages falling in love with him. Well, he even had practices with the others on 'How to smile handsomely'  
>For this, he forced himself to read Sai's book, but he had to admit, it was pretty good.<p>

Looking up and into the glass, he saw the woman of his dreams, her back facing him as she bent down, crouching on her bed.  
>Naruto looked at her with curiosity, <em>'Hmm...What's going on...?'<em>

Softly and swiftly, he slid the glass doors away, stepping into her room before closing the doors again. His ears rang as he heard muffled sobs coming from her.  
>"Hinata-chan?" He called out to her worriedly, only coming to see her jump in surprise, screaming, "No Naruto-san go away! Don't look at me!"<p>

Naruto stared at her back grimly as he walked over to her bedside, sitting beside her, "Hinata-chan... What's wrong?"  
>There was no reply.<br>Hinata continued to cry into her pillow, turning away from him.  
>It really hurt him to see her like this- It wasn't what he planned.<p>

Dropping the roses to the floor, he gripped the pillow gently, "Please... Tell me what's wrong... Let me help you..."

She cried even more, trying to scramble to the other side of the bed, "N-no! Just g-go away! I d-d-don't want y-you to see me like t-this... –sob- please... p-please..."

His heart clenched painfully and tightly as he watched her move away from him, trying desperately to cover up her face and neck area, but Naruto didn't care. In fact, he wouldn't care if she became the ugliest girl in the world, because on the inside, she would always be beautiful to him.

"Hime... don't do this to me... please... when I see you like this, you don't know how much it hurts me too... I hate to see you sad... Look at me... please?" His voice was pleading her.

Under the pillow, she had actually blushed slightly at the nickname, 'hime', but quickly got over it as she looked down to the bed, dropping the pillow to the carpeted floor.  
>He still couldn't see her as her hair, messier than ever was covering everything.<p>

Brushing her hair aside with his left, he used the other to tilt her chin upwards to face him. He could feel her resistance against that, so he stopped to say, "Please... look at me Hinata..."  
>Feeling her start to relax, he gently pushed her head up, only to gasp at what he saw.<p>

His eyes widened.

Her face was bruised and her eyes were red and extremely puffy. Her mouth looked as if it had been beaten over and over again, and her neck had nail markings all over, not to mention that it was completely red. Her lips were torn, and they had obviously been bleeding. There were red marks on her cheeks and blue-blacks as well.  
>Naruto couldn't believe it... Who was the damn guy who would DARE to TOUCH her?<p>

Noticing the look of shock on Naruto's face, she broke away from his grasp and grabbed her other pillow, stuffing it into her face, "Yeah... I-I knew you would d-do that... I'm hideous... No one even wants to l-look at m-me... Not e-even you... –sniff- I told y-you... So y-yeah... Laugh at me... Mock me all you want... It's all g-going to be true a-anyway..."

Tears soaked her pillow as she continued to sob.  
>Naruto looked at her sadly before extending his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders, "No... I'd never do that... you know that, don't you...? Why would I ever mock you...?"<p>

"You're still the same beautiful girl I kn-"

She threw the pillow away and screamed, "NO! Don't lie to me! Just look at me! I'm disgusting! I'm horrific! How can you just lie straight through your teeth like that, just so you can make me feel better! No one will ever like me! No one will ever love me! I'm never going to be loved!"

Silence...  
>That was the first time she had screamed ever since she got back.<p>

"That's not true..." He mumbled.  
>"W-what...?" She bent closer to him, trying to make out his soft words.<p>

"That's not true..." He smiled, "I'm not lying... Really... I mean... Why would I lie about it now?"

She didn't know what to say...

"It's said that when people lie, their heart beats faster than it usually does..." His hands took hers in his, before he placed it over his chest, "You feel that...? I'm not lying..."

She blushed over ten shades of red as she felt his strong chiselled chest underneath the thin piece of fabric. She felt his steady heartbeat...

_Badoom... Badoom... Badoom..._

Yes, what he said was extremely corny, but she really couldn't help it.

"You may think that you're ugly, but honestly, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest while he combed her messy hair with his fingers, "I'll never mock you, or laugh at you... Know that... I'll be the one who will stick by you till the very end... Whatever happens to you, I will be responsible, and I will save you no matter what..."

As her head rested on his strong muscular chest, she forced her eyes close, trying to stop herself from crying... He held her close, wanting her to feel protected... Like, she knew that he would always be there for her...

_"Shhh my dear, just cry. I'll be here for you..."  
><em>  
>For fifteen minutes, Hinata cried into his chest before starting to calm down...<br>"Who did this to you...?" He asked out of the blues.

Hinata placed her hand on his chest, blushing as she couldn't help but let her hand slide down to his packed abdomen. He too felt this and blushed seductively, knowing that at least part of his plan had worked. Hinata was totally _feeling_ him out!  
><em>'Oh yes... her touch feels so good...'<em>He thought, not wanting her to stop her motions.

Quickly pushing herself away from him, she replied, still with his arms around her, "I-I... I... My..."

"My father..."

"Your... father?" Naruto said, startled.  
>Feeling a few more tears run down her cheek, she nodded sadly, breaking out of Naruto's grip so she could lean back to lie on her bed.<br>"How...dare he..." The blonde clenched his fists, the veins protruding from his skin.

"HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO YOU? HOW DARE HE?" Naruto shouted, feeling his anger start to rise. His eyes turned crimson blood red for a second, but as soon as he felt the warmth against his back, it faded away...

Hinata was hugging him from behind, placing her head on his back...  
>Turning himself around, he hugged her back, lifting her up slightly only to place her back down on his lap, "Tell me, Hinata-chan... Exactly how did he hurt you...?"<p>

The girl took a deep breath, "Earlier today... H-he was t-triying to train me... In the fields... But I just c-couldn't get the technique down... a-and I t-t-t-tried but... I..I..."

"Shhhh... Just tell me calmly..." He calmed her down, stroking her back lovingly.  
>She nodded and continued, "H-he was mad... And then... He started t-to scream at me... And bash me up..."<p>

Naruto's eyes widened at this, "Exactly, what did he do?"

"H-he... He kicked me in the face... and st-strangled... me..." Her tears came pouring out again, nuzzling her face into his shirt.  
>He too cried for her...<p>

He could feel her tears soak through his shirt to touch his skin...  
>Tears of pain... and suffering...<br>Who did he think he was? How dare he hurt his own daughter?

"Hinata-chan... don't cry... don't cry..."

"D-don't cry..." His mind told him not to, but his body betrayed him. He could really feel the pain she was feeling... But, if she suffered, he would suffer along with her... He didn't care.  
>Hinata looked up to his eyes, only to see them red and tearing, "N-naruto-san... You're..."<p>

"I'm so, so s-sorry... I wasn't there for you... I couldn't p-prevent this from happening... But... the least I can do now, is... to be here for you, every step of the way..."

She was amazed by his words.

"I won't leave you again...ever..."

With that, he pulled her close, letting her feel all his warmth and love...  
>She was so touched by him, and strangely, she felt herself heat up at the tension...<br>_'Why... Why does he care for me so much...?'_

_'Why do I... feel...so strange around him...?'_

Her questions currently had no answer to them...but in time, she hoped to find out.  
>There it was again.<p>

She could hear his heart beat...  
>Steady... yet beautiful...<p>

_Baddom...Badoom...Badoom..._

In his arms, she felt safer than ever... He was her sanctuary... He was her shelter... He would protect her no matter what... And she knew how much he cared for her...

_'I promise you, Hinata-chan... You will never suffer alone again...'_  
><em><br>'And as for your father...'_  
>Now, his eyes were filled with vengeance; hatred; revenge.<p>

_'Please forgive me... but...'_

.

.

_'Forgive me... If I kill him...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IT'S DONE.**

Naruto: I will kill him.  
>Hinata: But he's my father!<br>Naruto: WHO KICKED YOU.  
>Sakura: THE MAN DID WHAT NOW?<br>Hinata: Nothing!  
>Naruto: He kicked Hinata, and tried to strangle her!<br>Everyone: -GASP-  
>Naruto: Sorry babes, but I can't let him live.<br>Hinata: -blush-  
>-Awkward silence-<br>Naruto: Hey what's going on?  
>Ino: You just called her...'babes'... –wink-<br>Neji: I don't like that word.  
>Naruto: WOAH WOAH WOAH.<br>Everyone: OHHHHHHHH. -winks-  
>Hinata: Ehhh?<br>Naruto: HEY HEY YOU GUYS STOP SMILING... LIKE THAT...  
>Me: -smiles like THAT-<br>Naruto: AHHHHHH -faint-

**Well, please review!  
><strong>


	16. Ungrateful

**A/N: Hello peeps!  
>I'm so incredibly busy these days!<br>Urghh... Work always makes my life boring, yeah?  
>But I really hope you'll continue to read my stories! I hope I can just get to the juicy part soon :)<strong>

**Chapter 16, Ungrateful.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>  
><strong>Naruto's POV<br>**  
><strong>For that whole night, I stayed with her, clutching her tightly in my arms. She fell asleep not long after, so I lay her on her bed, hugging her tightly before getting into her bed next to her. I couldn't believe that Hinata's father could actually do such a thing to her. I had known before that he didn't really like her, but this was abuse!

How could any sick person have such a mind to hurt someone like Hinata? Looking at her face, I shed a tear, just wanting her to recover as soon as possible. I didn't know if I wanted her to continue living here, and if worst comes to worst, I'll even let her live with me.

My apartment wasn't really big. It was only suitable for me, single, and a loner. I didn't think that it could meet up to Hinata's standards, but it just had to be better than this.

The next morning I woke up to see her still sleeping.  
>Her peaceful face really made my heart flutter.<br>I cupped her cheek, kissed it and made my way out of her balcony window, leaving a tiny little note on the other side of the bed where I had slept.  
>I knew that I had no authority to kiss her, but... sometimes my actions speak louder than my words.<p>

There was no way I was going to let her suffer like that, not as long as I was around. I didn't care if he was the stinkin' head of the Hyuuga clan! No one messes with my girl and gets away with it! Well... my girl in time. So, in my mind I would devise a plan, a plan to get back at the cruel man for what he had done.  
>Weren't fathers supposed to be sweet and caring? Weren't they the ones who were to protect their children? I didn't have a father, but somehow I knew that, that was logical.<p>

As I was devising my plan in my apartment halfway, I decided that maybe I should get more information from Granny Tsunade, just to find out more about that monster. Locking the old wooden door, I made my way to the Hokage tower.

Opening her office door, I stared silently at her as she sipped her sake in one hand, writing down some mission documents in the other.  
>"Yes, Uzumaki?"<p>

.

We had a long conversation about Hiashi's past, and now, I think I could understand him a little more, but that didn't mean I would forgive him for his actions. No, I could never forgive him for hurting my Hinata-chan...  
>"Naruto, don't let revenge get the better of you." Baa-chan warned me as I merely shrugged my shoulders, "What would you know about revenge, huh?"<p>

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know why I waste my precious time with you... Do you think that hurting Hiashi would do you any good? Do you think it would do Hinata any good?"

I thought long and hard about that, not knowing exactly how to come back at that.  
>"Exactly my point. Hiashi may be a cruel man, but you have to understand what Hinata's point of view is... She still loves him, because he is her father. What do you think she would do when she finds out that you were the one to hurt or kill him?"<p>

I didn't know what to say.  
>She was right.<p>

"She'd be sad, wouldn't she?"  
>I nodded vigorously.<p>

"That's why, do her a favour alright?"  
>"Yeah..." I stated and walked out of her door.<p>

"Naruto!" I heard her voice bellow, "And try not to kill him at least. She would be devastated if she lost her last parent."

I gulped. I didn't want her to become an orphan... An orphan like me...

I talked things out with all the other rookies excluding Hinata, not wanting her to know of what I planned to do. Basically, there was no plan. Tsunade-san had gotten Hinata a lawyer, and I was going to make sure that Hiashi Hyuuga was behind bars. I couldn't bear to look at his face at all. Thinking that Hinata would be totally grateful for my actions, I grinned proudly down the busy streets on my way to the Hyuuga estate.

Bumping into Hinata at the Konoha Park, I noticed her sitting by the large pond, admiring the little ducklings that swam around its protective mother.  
>I had known Hinata all these years to be an animal lover.<br>Walking over to her, I bent down and took a seat on the neatly-trimmed grass by her side.  
>She seemed pretty startled to see me, "N-N-Naruto- san?"<p>

I smiled, "Hey Hinata-chan! So, why are you here?"  
>She looked back to the pond, "Well... I love this place... It's so pretty..."<p>

That was my Hinata- she was always in love with nature's beauty.  
>She wore her casual clothes- a black shirt with navy-blue three quarter pants, and yet, she looked as stunning as ever. She could wear the ugliest clothes in the world and still look beautiful.<p>

Skipping all the mushy stuff, I decided to tell her straight forwardly, "Hinata, I won't let you get beaten up by your father anymore."

She gasped before replying in a monotone voice, "I..."

"Listen to me, Hina-chan. I have already found you a lawyer, and in three days time, you and Hiashi will be going to court, Granny Tsunade being the judge."

Hinata's head shot up as she stared at me with frightened eyes, "Why...Why would you do that?"  
>I had to say, I was a little shocked by her reaction, "Because... I care for you... And I don't want you to do this alone..."<br>A little nervous with my answer, I knew I had to watch my words. I couldn't let anything extra slip out...  
>"But... I don't want you to be too involved with my family problems..."<p>

"Nor do I want you to fight my battles for me..." She responded.

What...?

"Nauto-san..." She bent over and hugged me, "I know that... you're a good guy... You're always trying your best to help people... to help me..."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't fight my own battles..." She smiled, pulling away from me, "It's not your fault any of this h-happened, so you s-shouldn't be worried so much, okay?"

Well, there was no way I could say 'no' to her, "Of course. But... please...? Is it okay if your father... goes to jail...?"

Her head hung low as she solemnly answered me, "Yes..."

"He... wasn't much of a f-father to me anyways..."

Yeah, that cold-hearted monster was nowhere near to being even related to her! How could someone like him have such a sweet, kind girl for a daughter?

Gripping her shoulders gently, I grinned, "It's in three days alright? I'll come to pick you up. It's at 11am in the morning. So I'll be there at ten?"

She nodded softly, "Okay."  
>It seemed like her bruises had been clearing, and her face was almost back to normal again, aside from the slight puffiness in her eyes due to her crying the previous night and tiny blue blacks. Her neck seemed perfectly fine too.<br>"You're sure you aren't hurt...?"

I was really worried that he could've broken her bones or something. After all, Hinata is very fragile.

She giggled before saying, "O-of course! I'm perfectly fine... Thank you..."  
>I flashed her one of my happiest grins before getting up, pulling her onto her feet along with me, "I'm going to go for a walk. Join me?"<p>

She blushed cutely and smiled.

* * *

><p>We walked along the many paths of the beautiful park, taking in the wonderful scenery and views we were getting. The flowers and trees really added to its beauty, creating a lively atmosphere. I had to say, it was all really romantic -perfect for romancing.<p>

I could tell that we were both a little shy, but I felt that since I was always the louder, crazier, more... insane one, I should get the conversation going. I told her about my numerous missions that were a great success, trying to show-off my skills to her. She seemed to be enjoying them a lot, always carrying a sweet smile, and occasionally giggling at the funny parts. I really loved to have her by my side. She was the type to never yell at me. She'd always listen to my stories patiently, encouraging me every step of the way.

I couldn't ever get enough of her...  
>I wanted her by my side always...<br>She was what kept me going...  
>I needed her...badly...<p>

Strolling along the greens, we decided to talk about more things. Just like for example, what we liked, what we disliked, what we loved, what we liked to do... It almost seemed like a date.  
>Well, I had already known all the answers of these questions to her, but she seemed a little curious about me, so I simply answered her patiently. That was until; she asked me a rather strange question...<p>

"So, Naruto-san... Is there...someone you like...?"

I blushed immediately. I couldn't tell her that she was the one I liked... I mean... LOVE...  
>"Well... I can't tell you that..."<p>

She sighed and frowned, whining cutely, "Ohh... Nevermind I guess..."  
>OH NO. I could tell that she was sad...<p>

"Well... All I can say is... Let's say... She forgot about me... And we used to be together some time ago. Right now she's just friends with me. I don't think she feels anything more for me than that." Sighing in defeat, I eagerly waited for Hinata's reply.

She smiled, placing her warm palm on my shoulder, "Don't say that... Love can find its way... Never give up, because isn't that your ninja way? I'm sure that you'll get her to fall for you..."  
>I couldn't help but smile as tears leaked through my eyes...<br>Wrapping her into my chest, I cried, "Thank you..."

_'I wish you loved me...'_

_'I wish you would fall for me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

"Don't say that... Love can find its way... Never give up, because isn't that your ninja way? I'm sure that you'll get her to fall for you..."

I didn't know why... But I felt...rather sad...  
>I somehow...strangely wished that he was talking about me... But I knew that wasn't possible. We were just best friends...<br>I had doubted my feelings since the day he had found me at the waterfall... There was something about him that seemed to get me so... attracted to him... I couldn't stop thinking about him... He was kind, sweet, loving, caring and a really handsome gentleman. He was strong and always wearing a smile. How could anyone not like him?

I seemed to always feel butterflies in my stomach around him... But I couldn't explain the feeling... Was it love? I didn't know...  
>I could remember always blushing around him as kids, but I never knew why. Did I have some heatstroke problem as a child? He was amusing back then, and even now.<p>

If there was one thing I was sure of though... Was that I liked him... Maybe as a best friend... Maybe as something...more...

He pulled me into his strong chest and hugged me, muttering, "Thank you..."  
>I felt really happy...<br>His chest was so strong and muscular, just like that of a male model...  
>I wanted to run my hands up and dow- Now What was I thinking of?<p>

Oh goodness... I have definitely been spending too much time with Ino-chan...  
>After that, I realized I had to go back 'home' and make dinner for my family. Looking into Naruto's begging eyes; I could tell that he didn't want me to go...<p>

"I'm worried... Will you be alright...?" He asked me, holding my tightly.  
>I almost felt as if... we were a couple...<p>

"Yes... I will. I promise..."  
>Actually, I couldn't promise him that. I really didn't know if Hiashi was going to hurt me again... I was afraid to go back...<br>Then again... I wanted to stay with Naruto and walk around the park. He had always made me feel safe and cared for... He made me feel like I had a purpose for living...  
>Even at the worst of times... When I was at my weakest... When all my defences were broken down, he stayed with me... comforting me...<p>

"I want to walk you back..." He gripped my wrist, not letting me go.  
>"N-no... I'm going t-to be alright... Thank you..."<br>Despite the fact that I wanted him to walk me home so badly, I just really needed time to think, and sort out my feelings.  
>"You promise?"<p>

I smiled, "Yes."

I felt so touched and glad to have someone like him who cared so much for me...  
>Breaking apart, I rushed on home, only turning back to see him waving back to me enthusiastically.<p>

There it was again... That strange feeling...  
>What was it...?<br>I couldn't explain this...  
>Could it be that...<p>

"I am falling for you... Naruto-san?"

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since then.<br>The morning light shone into her bedroom, filling it with the brightness of day.  
>The light reached her eyes, causing them to flutter open.<p>

She was tired, yet she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day. That would be a waste of time. Looking to the alarm clock perched on her bedside table, showing 9.38am. She slipped on her bedroom slippers, making her way idly to the washroom.

Splashing her face with water, she closed the tap, preparing to brush her teeth.  
>She was taking her time.<br>Going downstairs to greet the Hyuuga who hated her was not something on her to-do list.

She was sure he didn't care much about her anyway. He only cared about not being a disgrace to the elders-that was the only reason he bothered to feed her. To train her.

The girl walked out of her bathroom, closing the curtains before putting on a change of clothes. Today was the day, she thought to herself.

The Hyuuga girl was indeed grateful to her blonde friend, but she somehow knew that it would be tough. She wondered, _'Who is my lawyer?'  
><em>  
>What if he or she wasn't good enough? What if they lost the battle?<br>Gulping nervously, she walked to her vanity, combing her long, ink-blue hair. It flowed down past her shoulders, falling gently onto her back. _'I'm not pretty at all...'_

"KNOCK KNOCK"

She jumped in surprise, turning to the direction of the strange knocking. Expectedly, it was Naruto at her balcony.  
>He was in a purely black coat, sleeves which gripped nicely around his broad shoulders and muscles.<br>She blushed slightly, noticing the outline of them before walking over to the window, sliding it aside gently.

"Are you ready?" He asked, a bright spark in his eyes.  
>"Yes..."<br>He could sense the fear in her tone of voice, understanding her reasons why, "Hinata... Don't be afraid... I'll be right next to you..."

Her face shot up to meet his blue eyes, smiling in embarrassment, "Okay..."  
><em>'Oh my... this feels like Romeo and Juliet...' <em>She thought.  
>He took her soft, small hand in his, before leaping out of the balcony and away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Court<strong>

The blonde-haired woman took her seat, dressed up in her suit. She wore a serious face as below her hands on the wooden desk were a bunch of documents-documents on Hiashi  
>Hyuuga to be exact. At the moment, the head of the Hyuuga clan walked in with another man with him, taking their seats. The fifth glared heavily at him, "So Mr Hiashi, you decided to show up."<p>

The man smirked in response, "There's no way I'm backing out, _'Lady Hokage'_."

Her nose wrinkled at that, hearing his sarcastic voice when he said _'Lady Hokage'_.  
>Slamming her balled up fist on the table, she screamed, "Are you assaulting my position as Hokage? You may be the head of the Hyuuga clan, but my position is still higher than yours. Don't forget, I'm going to be the judge here."<p>

"You can't use your authority as Hokage to put me behind bars. You too have to enforce your laws, and to make sure you do, I have Mr Kiro here."  
>The man beside Hiashi took a bow. He wore a black suit with a brief case in one hand.<p>

The fifth was on the verge of slamming that Hyuuga into the walls, but she knew she had to keep her cool for now. She was not going to let him win this.  
>After discussing the matter with Kurenai before, there's was no doubt that Hinata's father had been abusing her in one way or another.<p>

_**Flashback**_**  
><strong>  
><em>"The only reason I agreed to train her at first, was because I knew of what Hiashi did to her behind people's back. I was determined to take her away from him, and sometimes, I would let her live with me. She was like a daughter to me, and I didn't want to see her get hurt..."<em>

_Tsunade nodded, "I see... Could you tell me... What did Hiashi do to Hinata?"_

_Kurenai took a deep breath and frowned, "Sometimes in the middle of the night... She'd come crying to me, telling me of how her father had hurt her physically and mentally... It wasn't the first time something like that had happened. Her face would be badly bruised, slap marks visible, and... He would call her nasty things..."_

_"That bastard..." Tsunade growled._

_"Now, she can't remember a thing about that. I don't know if she does or not, but I don't think she can understand why..."_

_"Kiba, Shino and I would have to try to get her to relax by taking her out for lunch, or maybe just having fun... But she was so mentally scarred back then, it seemed as if... nothing or no one could cheer her up..."_

_"No one... except Naruto." The red-eyed lady smiled, "Whenever he said something encouraging to her, you could see the true look of happiness on her face. He can do things that no one else can..."_

_Tsunade grinned at this, thinking of the little blonde idiot she knew, "Well, that's Naruto for you. His words are magical."_  
><em>"Yes, Hokage-sama. I just hope that now... he will be by her side, even though she doesn't remember him much..."<em>  
><em>The Hokage placed her hand on the jounin's shoulder, "He will... He promised her that once... And he won't ever go back on his promises, because..."<em>

_"That's his way of the ninja."_

_**Flashback end**_

Right at that moment, a couple barged in from the front door, intruding the awkward silence in the court room.  
>Everyone turned their heads, only to see the young blonde, Hinata's hand in his.<br>Tsunade smiled, "Finally. Shall we start?"  
>"Yeah!" Naruto screamed loudly, before looking into the eyes of Hiashi Hyuuga.<br>_  
><em>As soon as his eyes met his, Naruto swore that he could've seen a monster. His eyes were cold and his aura was just pure hatred.  
>The young-teen decided to hold in his anger for now, resisting the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp.<br>How could a man like him, be someone like Hinata's father?

They were total opposites.

As Naruto walked past Hiashi, he could see the look in his eyes... That look on his face...  
>It was something he had never wanted to see since childhood.<br>He looked at him with pure hatred, disgust...

"Naruto, Hinata, please take your seats. Shikamaru Nara, please step forward and state your claim."

Naruto gasped, "Shikamaru?"  
>"Yes, he's Hinata's lawyer."<p>

Shikamaru was dressed in a brown suit with a brown brief case, looking rather professional, "Hey guys."

"Hello, Shikamaru-san..." Hinata greeted with a slight smile.  
>"Hey. Alright, so-"<p>

"Wait a second! Hold up! Shikamaru isn't even a lawyer!" Naruto screamed, pointing rudely at the stoning teen, "How do we know if he's good or not? He might screw things up!"

"Urgh Naruto, don't make things difficult... It'll just be a drag..." The black-haired boy complained, scratching the back of his head.

"He also has an IQ of over 200 Naruto. He's a complete genius and one of the smartest people I know. Let him handle this. I have allowed him to be Hinata's lawyer."

"Thanks fifth. Okay. I send Hiashi Hyuuga to the stand."  
>The man got up, and walked over to beside Tsunade, pulling out the wooden chair before taking a seat.<p>

Shikamaru said in a serious tone, "Now, you do realize that you have been abusing your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, ever since childhood, now do you?"

Hiashi wore an angry face, "How can you accuse me of such an act? I wouldn't do such a thing even if I could!"

"Then explain these documents and photos." Shikamaru opened his brief case, whipping out a few pictures attached to documents, holding it out in front of the man's face, "Yes, isn't this proof of your unworthy actions, Mr Hyuuga?"

The multiple pictures showed the times when Hiashi had beaten her in her childhood each time, and even the most recent one.  
>"H-how d-did you get these?" Hiashi asked nervously.<p>

The Nara smirked, "I have my sources... So, you do admit it..."  
>Hiashi immediately got his cool back and sat upright, "Hmph, I was simply curious of where you got all these pathetic lies from."<p>

"So... you still don't want to admit it, huh?"

Hiashi's lawyer immediately stood up, "He is not guilty! Those pictures were obviously fa-"

"-BANG-"

The sound of Tsunade's hammer echoed throughout the whole room, "I did not say that you could speak, Mr Kiro!"  
>The lawyer quickly nodded anxiously, taking his seat, afraid of the stern woman.<br>"Now, do you have any witnesses of these acts Shikamaru? How do we know that those pictures aren't fake?"

Shikamaru sneered and replied, "Well, those pictures aren't fake, because they came directly from the camera, isn't that true, Neji?"  
>Everyone's eyes widened with shock, as a young Hyuuga teen crashed into the room, smiling, "Exactly."<p>

Naruto shouted, "Neji? You took those photos?"  
>Hinata turned around to see her cousin and smiled brightly, "Neji-san!"<p>

"Yes I did."

Hiashi snarled, "Neji... how could you... You are supposed to be loyal to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan! How dare you go against my authority? As the head of the Hyuuga clan-"

"Even as the head of the Hyuuga clan, you have no right to lay your fingers on my cousin like that. You abuse her rights, and hurt her mentally, and physically."

"LIES!" The Hyuuga head screamed before getting on his feet, "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

Shikamaru glared at the mad man, continuing his argument, "Well, do I?"  
>At the point, both a jounin and a genin stepped into the room.<p>

"Kurenai-sensei? Hanabi-chan?" Hinata screamed in surprise.  
>"Hello my dear." Said Kurenai.<p>

"Hinata-nii chan!" Hanabi screamed before running into her elder sister's arms, "We've come to stand up for you!"  
>Naruto could only smile and squeal like a fan girl, "She looks so cute! Just like you Hinata!"<br>Hinata blushed heavily at the compliment, "T-t-thank y-you..."

"These are all witnesses." Shikamaru stated.  
>"Yes, and I have seen the after effects of Hiashi's abuse. I have too seen her being slapped by him. That is why I was determined to save her from him."<p>

"I see. Thank you Kurenai, and you, Hanabi Hyuuga?"  
>"I always see father hitting Hinata! She doesn't even deserve it! She never did anything wrong! She was always a great big sister!"<p>

"And we're here too." Said two teens at the door.  
>"Kiba? Shino?" Naruto shrieked.<p>

Shikamaru thought to himself, _' Well Hinata sure has a lot of fans...'_  
>"How many people are going to show up? This is an outrage!" Screamed Hiashi.<p>

"We always had to try our best to cheer Hinata up every time after you hit her! She had never done anything wrong!"

"So we decided to do our research and take pictures of your acts with Neji." Shino solemnly said.  
>Tsunade smiled at the scene.<p>

Seeing all her friends and family stand up for her, really made her want to cry. Hugging her sister in her arms, Hinata felt a few tears run down her cheeks, "Thank you... Everyone..."

"So... We already have more than two witnesses. Mr Kiro, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Hiashi-sama was just trying to discipline his child, just like any father would."

Kiba gritted his teeth and yelled, "Fathers don't discipline their children by strangling the life out o them! Or calling them weak and pathetic, now do they? Fathers are kind and loving!"

Mr Kiro was taken aback by the sudden outburst and remained silent.  
>"Well... we already know what the outcome of this will be..." The blonde judge responded, looking down to the Hyuuga beside her who looked as if he was going to blow.<p>

"NO! THIS WAS ALL PLANNED! HOW DO I KNOW THAT THIS WASN'T JUST A SET-UP? YOU ARE ALL JUST ON HER SIDE IS ALL!"

Everyone stared at the crazy man who screamed his head off.

"COME ON HINATA HYUUGA, WHY DON'T YOU GET UP AND FIGHT? YOU WERE ALWAYS TOO SHY AND WEAK TO DO SO IN THE FIRST PLACE, WEREN'T YOU? EVEN YOUR SISTER COULD BEAT YOU!"

Hinata bit her lips upon hearing her father's cruel words, only to have Naruto wrap his arms defensively around her, "What you say doesn't matter to any of us."

Kurenai and Tsunade smiled at his sudden protectiveness.

"YOU SHAN'T SPEAK UP FOR HER. WAIT A SECOND, I WONDER WHY YOU HAVE TO. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DARN WEAK TO SPEAK UP FOR YOURSELF! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

Slamming her large hammer down, Tsunade shouted, "That's enough Mr Hiashi!"

"YOU ALWAYS NEEDED OTHERS TO HELP YOU. YOU WERE NEVER INDEPENDENT. YOU WERE SPOILT, WEAK, PATHETIC! EVEN MY ASS WOULD BE WORTH MORE THAN YOU. YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR YOURSELF, EVEN WITH YOUR OWN TWO ARMS. YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR YOUSELF, EVEN WITH YOUR OWN MOUTH!"

Hinata couldn't hold it back anymore. She broke down to her knees and let out her pained tears, only to be comforted by her friends and sister.  
>Her sobs got louder and louder at every insult, as everything came flowing back to her in her mind.<br>Now she could remember it all too clearly.  
>She saw the way he used to hit her, the way he used to look at her, the way he talked to her. Everything came back to her.<p>

"No..." She whimpered, sobbing into her palms, "N-no..."

"OH YES, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THE ONLY THING YOU KNEW HOW TO DO WAS CRY. YOU'D CRY YOUSELF TO SLEEP, CRY AFTER A MISSION, CRY! AND THAT'S STILL THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO DO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at the young blonde who now stood furiously in front of the Hyuuga head, "You think you can tell Hinata what she's like? YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN BE IN HER PRESENCE?"

Naruto's blood already began to boil as he felt himself start to explode with anger.  
>"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE JUST A DEMON BRAT! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED LONG TIME AGO! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LAST TIME WHEN I SAW YOU ON THE STREETS!"<p>

Now, Naruto lost it, he gripped the man by his collar and flung him into the wall.

"Naruto! Control yourself!" Tsunade screamed before getting out of her seat.  
>Naruto ran up to Hiashi before delivering a huge punch to his face, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"<p>

Hiashi reacted quickly as he caught Naruto's hand and kicked him in the guts, "Heh, you're just as PATHETIC AS HER!"

"Naruto-san!" Hinata screamed and tried running over to him, only to be held back by Kurenai, "I have to help him!"

Kurenai shook her head, "Right now isn't the time."  
>Naruto's back hit the wall as he coughed out some blood onto his jacket, before sliding back to the floor.<br>"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed running towards him.  
>"No... Don't come any closer, Tsunade-sama..." Naruto replied in a serious tone, sticking out his right hand, signalling for Tsunade to stay in her place.<p>

"HMPH. HINATA, WHY DON'T YOU COME FIGHT ME AND SAVE HIM?" Hiashi called out wickedly to his daughter who now stood shivering... She had never seen this side of him...

Hiashi walked over to Hinata slowly, a killer intent shooting into her eyes until he felt a tight grip around his ankle.  
>Looking down, he saw the teenaged shinobi holding on to his leg tightly, "No... fight me instead..."<p>

Everyone's head shot up, especially Hinata's.  
><em>'W-what...?'<em>She thought to herself.

"Fight me... for her freedom..." Naruto got onto his feet and wiped the blood marks on his mouth away with his sleeve.  
>"HAHAHA! AND IF I WIN?"<p>

"You...won't..." Naruto glared.

"OHOHO, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Hiashi screamed before activating his kekei genkai. Veins started to pop out of his face as he charged at the boy who now stood by the side door.

Swiftly dodging him, Naruto shifted to his left, only to have Hiashi slam his chakra-filled hands right into the door, smashing it to pieces. Naruto quickly jumped out of the building and onto a grass field outside.  
>"OHH... YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY?" Hiashi charged out of the building, ripping his outer jacket off. Now all he wore was his white Hyuuga robe as he stood in his defensive position.<p>

Naruto stayed in his place while he formed a shadow clone who now stood beside him.

"The shadow-clone jutsu? Now is that all you've got? You haven't learnt anything since the Chunnin exams now have you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he charged for the man, "DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

From his ninja-bag, he whipped out a few shuriken, all thrown at 100% accuracy, aiming for his vital points.

Faster than before, Hiashi screamed, "Hakkeshō Kaiten! (EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS! REVOLVING HEAVEN)!" Spinning at an incredibly high speed, all the shuriken were deflected to the ground.

_'Just like Neji...' _Naruto thought, feeling the strong blast from the attack.  
><em>'Both an attack, and a strong defense...'<em>

The man in the white robe ran up to Naruto, "Gentle Fist!" Before jabbing Naruto in the neck, causing him to be sent backwards into the wall.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Hinata screamed.

Walking up slowly to Naruto, Hiashi now stood merciless in front of him, smirking, "And to think, I actually thought you could win this..."  
>Suddenly, 'Naruto' disappeared into thin air, clouds surrounding the area.<br>"A shadow-clone?"

Tsunade smiled, _'The shadow-clone jutsu never gets old...'_

Out of nowhere, Naruto came flying down with a large, blue rotating orb in his hands. Through Hiashi's eyes, he could see the intense amount of chakra in the attack.  
><em>'It can't be...!'<em>

"RASSENGAN!"  
>Everyone stood enticingly at the attack.<br>"Woah! Isn't that the same jutsu he did during our training a few days ago?" Kiba yelled.

"Indeed." Kurenai replied, a large smile on her face, "It's called the rassengan..."

Naruto aimed the rassengan for Hiashi's chest, but a second before he could deliver the final blow, the Hyuuga quickly deflected his attack into a tree.  
>The rassengan balled itself into the tree, drilling all the way through until the tree collapsed.<p>

Everyone stared in amazement at how strong Naruto's technique was, but also at how fast Hiashi was. They didn't even see him move!

"Shit... –pant-..." Naruto cursed, turning around to see Hiashi smirking, "You'll have to do better than that..."

Naruto growled angrily and charged at the Hyuuga, "I'll GET YOU!"

Hiashi simply laughed and bent down, his arms looking like a plane's wings.  
>Neji jumped at that point, <em>'Damn... Is he going to...?'<em>

"Hakke Kūshō!" Hiashi took a step forward before jabbing Naruto in three chakra points-His right arm, his right elbow and his left thigh.  
>Naruto screamed in agony as he felt the pain surge through his body.<p>

_'Naruto-san...'_

The blonde was thrown back onto the grass, unable to feel his right shoulder and left leg anymore...  
>"Damn it..."<p>

"YOU ARE MAKING THIS SO EASY FOR ME... –SIGH- AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A WORTHY OPPONENT..."

Naruto growled angrily at that, "SHUT UP!"  
>He forced himself up slowly but unsteadily, feeling extremely numb.<br>"Why don't you just give up now? You are not losing anything if you lose! I am just doing this because I want to make you suffer!"

"I won't give up..." He muttered under his breath.

"Because...that's my way of the ninja!"

His voice reached Hiashi's ears, and this caused him to grit his teeth in annoyance, "Alright then... You irritating little brat... PREPARE TO DIE!"

The two had close to close combat, Hiashi desperately trying to blow one of Naruto's tenkutsu, but always failing to strike. He had to admit, Naruto had good reflexes...  
>Naruto dodged every single one of his attacks, but only by barely anything. He knew that he couldn't keep this up, because Hiashi was definitely better than him when it came to taijutsu.<p>

Naruto was already becoming tired, and it was hard to keep up the pace with his body still injured. The pain grew worse and worse as he felt his right arm start to lose feeling. Hiashi was also becoming to get overcome by fatigue, but it looked as if he could still go on for another few hours or so.

He didn't have hours.  
>He needed to finish things.<br>Right here, and right now.

Deciding to stop playing by the defence, Naruto took one huge leap backwards, landing onto the top of a short bridge wall. Biting his fingers, he slammed his fist onto the ground, "Summoning jutsu!"

A huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of Hiashi as he stopped running, trying to focus his eyes. Then, he noticed a rather large amount of chakra coming from something big.  
>"A toad?"<p>

In front of his very eyes was Naruto on top of a toad named Gamatatsu.  
>"Naruto?" Called out the tired toad, "What's the big deal?"<p>

"No time to explain... –pant- Let's go!"  
>Gamatatsu nodded and expanded its cheeks, forcing oil up its gullet.<p>

Naruto slammed his fists onto its back, forcing wind natured chakra into him, "LET'S GO! WIND RELEASE: TOAD OIL BULLET!"

Naruto channelled the chakra into his toad while Gamatatsu, creating a powerful and fast stream of toad oil which was aimed right at Hiashi.  
>The Hyuuga was taken aback by the sudden attack, but quickly defended himself, "ROTATION!"<br>A large amount of chakra formed around him as it formed a gigantic shield, protecting him from the attack.

Oil soon started to stop blasting out from Gamatasu's mouth as Hiashi's rotation stopped, him panting hard, but yet, not a single scratch on him.  
>"Naruto, he's not..."<p>

"Heh... NOW!"

Out of the nowhere, a thousand Naruto's flung themselves at Hiashi.  
><em>'Damn... They disguised themselves as trees...'<em>

All the clones charged at Hiashi, only to have him do his rotation again, repulsing all the clones.  
>"I have...n-never seen so many clones in my life..." Kiba stuttered and gasped at the number of clones there were.<br>"Same here..." Replied the innocent girl.  
>As she saw Naruto fight with such determination, she couldn't help but start to feel that strange feeling in her stomach again...<br>"Naruto..." She sighed, praying for him to win.

Hiashi's rotation carried on for a couple of minutes or so, before he dispensed it, all the Naruto clones being destroyed.  
>"NOW GAMATATSU!"<p>

"Alright!"  
>Once again, a huge and powerful bullet of oil was launched at Hiashi, but this time, there was no time for him to react. It immediately blasted Hiashi backwards into the court building walls, continuingly slamming him on his back.<br>"ARGH!" Screamed Hiashi as the attack stopped, his entire body feeling pain. He tried to move, but to no avail. The oil stuck on to him like glue, making it heavy and almost impossible to break out of it. As he struggled, his eyes widened in shock as he heard the sound of his death...

A high-pitched swirling sound came from his side.

"RASSENGAN!"

Naruto ran with the orb in his left hand, limping as he ran.

Everyone watched this time in anticipation, hoping that Naruto would get him this time.  
>"HAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he threw his rassengan into the man's abdomen, causing him to shriek in intense and extreme pain.<p>

"!"  
>It was pain he had never felt before in his entire life. There was so much pain that he felt as if he had just been trampled by an elephant in the stomach.<p>

The rassengan drilled into his stomach for about 15 seconds before it disappeared, Hiashi flopping motionlessly to the ground.  
>The white robe he wore was now tattered and torn, one big hole showing off his stomach area which was badly burnt.<br>His eyes were contracting and shut as he felt the horrible pain spread through his body, unable to move it...  
><em>'U-unbelievable... I lost to him...'<em>

"B-but... But how...?" He muttered under his breath, "You... y-you were n-never this strong..."

Naruto smirked as he gripped his right arm, feeling an aching pain in it, "Hmph... You never know how strong people can be..."

"You never knew how strong Hinata actually was..."

Hiashi grumbled in dismay, "She never was..."

"Because you never gave her a chance! You never watched her..."

"And it's true... That I can never forgive you for what you have done... You being the one to cause Hinata so much misery all her life..."

He turned his back on the old man, "But I do believe that you can change..."

Hiashi's eyes widened...  
><em>'Change...'<em>  
>No one had ever said such words to him before...<p>

Walking away, the Hyuuga called out to him, "W-wait."

Naruto looked over his shoulder down to the man, slumped shamefully on the floor, "Why... W-why are you so w-willing to f-fight for her... I d-don't unders-stand..."

Naruto grinned, "Well... That's because..."  
>A strong gush of wind blew past as the rookie looked at the pale-eyed beauty standing at a distance, "Because I love her..."<p>

Hiashi's eyes widened at this.  
><em>'He loves my daughter...?'<em>

* * *

><p>Then, as soon as Naruto turned back, strong yet small arms embraced him, "N-naruto-san..."<br>Naruto looked down only to see the woman of his life hugging him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close...  
>"Hey Hinata-chan!" He grinned cheekily, as if nothing had happened.<p>

"Naruto..." She pulled away from him and looked at him fiercely in the eyes, "Why did you do that?" She screamed.

Naruto was a little startled at the sudden mood chance, but replied kindly, "Do what...?"  
>"Why did you fight for me?" She yelled at him, using a lot of hand gestures.<p>

"B-Because...I"  
>Hinata didn't let him finish his sentence as she proceeded to scream at him, "I told you... I wanted to fight my own battles! It was extremely dangerous what you did back there! Did you know you could've lost your life? Y-you could've been beaten to a pulp! Now... Now you can't even feel your right arm anymore, so don't 'Hey Hinata' me!"<p>

Naruto had to admit, he didn't really like where she was going with this, and it was the first time she had **ever** screamed at him, "But... Can't you be... at least a little..."  
>He didn't want to yell at her or anything, but he felt that she could at least... feel... grateful... or happy that he risked his life for her.<p>

"I can't believe you would do that! I was so worried! You should have never done that to begin with, you know? You should've just let me fight him! I would've fought my OWN battle and got hurt instead of you!"

Naruto hated to admit it, but now, she was just sounding ungrateful and unreasonable, "Hey wait just a second. I just risked my life out there to help you be free from your father! And now you're screaming at me? So now this is my fault?"

"Well you shouldn't have! If I fought him, I would've gotten beaten, but at least you wouldn't be in involved! You should really care more about your wellbeing!"

"Does your life not matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does, but it's just that I wanted you to be safe..."

"I should be the one that's injured! Not you! I can't believe what you did!"

That did it.

"HEY! I'M THE ONE, WHO JUST PUT MY FRICKING LIFE ON THE LINE JUST SO I COULD SAVE YOU FROM HIM! BUT RIGHT NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR THIS, WHEN IT'S NOT EVEN MY FAULT! I HAD A CHOICE, AND I CHOSE TO FIGHT. IS THAT SO WRONG?"

"I know you put your life on the line but you shouldn't have!"

Naruto growled, "YOU'RE JUST BEING UNGRATEFUL! I THOUGHT THAT IF I DID THIS FOR YOU, YOU'D AT LEAST BE GLAD OR HAPPY THAT YOU WERE NOW FREE!"

Hinata remained quiet after that, not knowing what to say. She was also a little afraid of him now. Taking a few steps back, she broke the eye-contact.

Seeing her expression soften, he calmed himself down, "I don't know why but... every time I try to do something good for people..."

" I always end up being the bad guy..."

He wasn't angry... just disappointed...and unappreciated...

"I thought you were different... I thought you could see that I was doing this for you..."  
>His eyes were full of hurt.<p>

"But I guess... I was wrong to think that someone would ever appreciate me..."

He turned his back on her and disappeared into thin air, leaving Hinata standing there, looking like a fool...

_'W-what... What have I done...?'  
><em>Feeling tears start to crawl out from her eyes, she dropped her head in shame.

"Don't just stand there..." She turned to the direction of the familiar voice and realized that it was coming from...

"F-father...?"

"Go now. Quickly, before you lose him..."  
>Hinata nodded as she felt a small smile creep up her cheeks for the first time in a long time, "Thanks... Dad..."<p>

It had been years since she had called him that...

.

.

.

Leaping off after the blonde, her father lay emotionless on the ground, staring into the sky, "Naruto...Uzumaki..."

.

.

.

"T-thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was a long one.  
><strong>Naruto: Can you please leave me alone?  
>Sakura: Hey, what happened?<br>Hinata: Naruto-san...?  
>Naruto: ...<br>Ino: Hey hey, does anyone need a hug?  
>Hinata: ...<br>Neji: Hinata, why aren't you happy? Hiashi was already beaten by Naruto.  
>Naruto: -frowns- ...<br>Hinata: -stares at Naruto and cries- I'm sorry...  
>Naruto: ...<br>Neji: Hinata?  
>Kiba: Hey... Why are you apologising for...?<br>Naruto: ... –gets up and walks away-...  
>Hinata: No... don't go...<br>Me: Hehehe this is when I save the day. –makes Naruto turn around-  
>Naruto: -turns around-<br>Hinata: N-naruto...?  
>Naruto: -walks over and hugs Hinata- It's alright...<br>Hinata: Yay...  
>Kiba: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?<br>Ino: Oh shut up... You're ruining the happy scene...

* * *

><p><strong>And by the way, this extra has nothing to do with the next chapter!<br>Please review! BYE!**


	17. I'll protect you

****

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

It's a beautiful day to go fishing and the wind patterns are looking good, but if you follow my weather channel, don't come rioting outside my place when it's wrong!  
>Seriously, I can't predict anything for nuts.<br>Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17, I'll protect you.<strong>

****The Hyuuga heiress leaped onto the roof tops, desperately trying to search for the blonde ninja who had left earlier on.

"Byakugan!" She screamed while her eyes started to focus intensely on her surroundings. Veins started to bulge out from the area near her temples. Her pale pupils became more distinct as she narrowed her vision onto each location Naruto might probably be at.

It wasn't going to be easy though- He could be anywhere in the entire village, and she wasn't even familiar with half of the place yet. Her eyes were too not used to stretching too far as for now, she could only see within a 100 metre range.

Scanning with her eyes, she searched his apartment.

No one was there.

Moving on, she searched the training grounds, but to no avail.

It was extremely tiring, because there were so many chakra patterns filling the whole village, and it was difficult to only search for one individual.

She felt stupid.  
>Why had she yelled at him?<p>

_'I know that... He was trying to protect me but...'  
><em>  
>Looking down to her feet, <em>'I didn't want him to get hurt because of someone like...me...'<em>  
>Right now, she felt pure shame and guilt.<br>She felt that he had wasted his happiness on someone as pathetic as her...

The Hyuuga girl regretted screaming at the boy, who was probably trying to get away from her now, never wanting to see her face again.  
><em>'I'm... I'm such an idiot...'<em>

He had never done anything wrong...  
>Even when she was being troublesome, and difficult to cope with when she had her mood swings, he never once yelled or raised his voice at her, nor did he stop smiling. He was always there for her when she needed him. He protected her, and stood up for her when anyone dared to hurt her.<p>

He would stay with her when she cried herself to sleep...  
>Remembering his smile... His sweet face, just made her want to kill herself for what she had done...<br>Now, it was going to be all over, because of her one, terrible mistake.

"I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry, Naruto-s-san..." She whispered, "W-where are you...?"

Due to the underuse of her Byakugan, she had to switch it off after a while, but unfortunately, she still couldn't find the man she was looking for.

Jumping through the thick forests of Konoha, she called out for his name, not caring if her throat became hoarse or not. She was sorry, and... she needed him...

"NARUTO!" She screamed, but there was no reply.  
>Searching through the busy streets, people bumped into her many times, knocking her down onto the cold ruthless floor..<p>

Hinata searched the beautiful park they had once strolled together.

She searched all the possible ramen shops, she asked all of her friends if they had seen him, but none gave her the answer she wanted.

The konoichi was getting so worried.

What if he was purposely ignoring her? Hiding off his chakra signs so she wouldn't be able to find him...?  
>What if he was deliberately trying to get away from her...?<p>

The thought of him hating her just made her want to cry.  
>He was the one who always made her feel...wanted...cared for...<p>

Naruto made her feel... not alone...

* * *

><p>After searching for hours and hours, it already turned to dusk. The dark blue sky was out, a large full moon held up in its beauty. The stars glimmered and sparkled up above, trapped in the sheet of darkness hovering above Konoha village. Most of the streets were dimly litted, which made it pretty dangerious for a lone teenaged girl to be running around.<br>The midnight-haired ninja ran through the deserted streets, pushing herself to her limits to find Naruto.  
>Even as her body was already on the verge of disobeying her actions, she continued to run...<p>

"N-naruto..." She called out weakly...

"P-please... W-where are you...?"

Silence filled the air as she stumbled to the nearby fence, leaning her back on it. She was incredibly tired from all the running, and she had lost her voice as well.  
>"N-naruto..."<p>

Clutching herself tightly against the strong, cold breeze, she shuddered.  
>"I miss you..."<p>

She missed his embrace...  
>If he were with her right now, his arms wrapped gently around her, she wouldn't be feeling cold. He would take care of her, and give her all his warmth.<br>"I'm so s-sorry..." She spoke, hoping the winds would carry her words of regret to him, wherever he was.

She came to one conclusion-  
>It was over.<p>

'_He d-doesn't want to see me anymore...'_  
>Feeling tears run down her smooth cheeks, she cried into her knees, bringing them close to her and she sobbed for her lost friend.<br>He had left her for good, and this time, he wasn't coming back...

Pain surrounded her heart as she imagined him, holding her right there and then...  
>Why did she miss him so much?<br>_  
>"Because I care for you, Hinata-chan..."<br>_She remembered him telling her that when she needed him most.

_"But honestly... I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...'_  
>She smiled through tears, remembering how he would always compliment her...<p>

_"I won't leave you again...ever..."  
><em>  
>Sobbing even harder at the last thought, she said to herself, "You already have..."<br>But she didn't blame him...Because this time, she already knew that she had been being just... ungrateful for all that he had done for her.  
>No one had made her feel as special as he did for her...<p>

Hinata didn't appreciate him enough when he was there for her...  
>Now, he was gone...<br>She had lost the one person who meant so much to her in her life...  
>Now that he was gone...<p>

"Oh, what's a cutie like you doing out here by yourself?"

A gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up, shivering in terror.  
><em>'Oh N-no...'<em>  
>Gasping, she saw a gang of five huge, burly middle-aged men in front of her, all looking at her with a sick look in their eyes.<br>They were all dressed up in torn clothes, and were all extremely hairy.

"Are you lost, sweetie? How's about we bring you back to our homes?" One of them spoke to her, spitting his saliva onto her cheek.

She jerked at that, stumbling back a little before keeping still.  
>She was afraid.<p>

But she knew what would happen if she didn't move.  
>Getting up on her feet, she tried to make a run for the opening as swiftly as she could, only to be slammed back down onto the dirt harshly by one of the men who was holding her arms tightly, nails digging into her skin, "Awww... How cute, you're trying to run..."<p>

Hinata's forehead was shoved into the ground as tears dampened the soil. She knew she couldn't escape now.

"Hey boys, look, she's got a nice round ass. Now she should be fun to play with." The man holding her down said disgustingly, licking his lips with anticipation.

"I'm getting her first!" shouted one of the men who now stood in front of her.

The lavender-clothed heiress cried, "NARUTO-"  
>A man had pulled her up with a strong jerk, slapping her in the face with his hairy arm, causing her to fall back to the ground. Her head had knocked against the ground as it started to bleed, the blood rolling down her head to her mouth.<p>

"You bitch! You're trying to call for that demon?" One of the burly men screamed, "We'll teach you!"  
>She didn't attempt to struggle anymore.<p>

What was the point of struggling anyway...?  
>Tears watered her eyes as she thought to herself, <em>'I'm sure being dead would be better for Naruto-san anyways...'<em>

Amongst all the men, two of them had stepped forward with a blindfold and a thick long rope.  
>They brought her to her knees and forced her hands behind her, tying the rope tightly around her wrists. She felt her blood being clogged in her hands as they turned from beige the red, biting her lips as she felt the pressure increase.<p>

The men blindfolded her and gagged her mouth, causing her to cough into the cloth, "Heh, does that feel good? Let's get her boys. Bring her back to the warehouse."

Hinata remained silent, not caring anymore about her fate.

This didn't go unnoticed by the gang leader- The largest man with a hideous face. He had wrinkles and his face looked as if it had been disfigured, as if he was some sort of alien.  
>He walked over and kicked her face up, forcing her to look up at him.<p>

Tears constantly flowed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, not wanting to see the monster before her. The man gripped her chin and spoke with the smell of alcohol in his breath, "You pathetic little bitch. You're not even struggling. What, do you want to get raped? You slut."

Hinata cried and cried behind the blindfold, trying her best to hold back her sobs.  
>"Hmph, well, I'm going to give you the best night of your life."<p>

He delivered one powerful kick to her stomach, causing her to stumble back into a lamppost.  
>"Oomph!" She gasped, feeling the impact of the kick.<p>

"That thing will be full by the time it turns morning! Hahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally, hands on his hips.

Hinata cried and cried, but she knew that no one would care anymore.  
>No one would save her...<p>

_'Naruto...'_ _  
><em>The men walked over as they stuck out their hands, moving in closer and closer to her private areas, _'I'm so sorry...'  
><em>Blood trickled down her mouth as she started to cough out blood.  
><em>'Nooo...'<br>_  
><strong>Right at that moment<strong>, a flash of orange appeared in between the men and Hinata, kicking both the men while doing a mid-air split away from the shuddering konoichi.

"W-what!" One of the men shouted, crawling backwards.

Everyone looked at the person who now stood in between them, and the poor girl.  
>Hinata couldn't see what was going on, but she knew that someone had come to save her...<p>

"YOU BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT?"  
>The Hyuuga heiress recognized that voice anywhere...<p>

But... why...?  
><em>'<em>_**Naruto-san**__...?'_

"Who the hell are you? Find your own woman to rape!" The man on the ground shouted.  
>The blonde-haired ninja growled as he stuck up his fist, "SO THAT WAS YOUR INTENTION?"<p>

"And what about it? You demon brat!" The gang leader replied, laughing again.  
>In a flash, the blonde appeared beside the gang leader, holding a kunai knife to his neck, causing him to gasp in shock.<p>

"Bastards like you..."

"FREAKING DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" He stabbed the man in the neck, causing him to fall down to the ground without a fight, blood spewing from the gaping cut.

"OH SHIT!" screamed one of the men as he tried running away.

Right now, there was no one in this village who could even match up to the anger he had felt.  
>No one touched his Hinata and got away with it.<p>

His blood started to boil, his eyes turning from a sky-blue, to a crimson blood red. His hair started to turn even wilder and out of control while his nails extended and became sharp and crooked.  
>"HOW DARE YOU..."<p>

Those men could lick his feet and still he would make them pay.  
>An enormous amount of red chakra started to surge out, surrounding his entire body with demon energy.<p>

"W-WHAT IS THAT?" Hinata heard one of the men shriek in pure terror.  
>A huge growl was amplified throughout the whole village as Naruto charged at the man who was running away.<br>Hinata shuddered at the growl, not knowing what was going on anymore. She activated her Byakugan slightly, only to see a large mass of orange chakra far away.

She gasped in horror. The chakra waves were so strong that she was being pressed back against the post.  
><em>'What's h-happening...?'<em>

Sadly for the man, Naruto had caught up with him, "RARRRRRRR."

Sending one of his dagger-like claws into the man, it pierced him all the way through, causing him to slide motionless onto the ground, a huge hole in his chest. Turning around, Naruto saw the remaining three men all running in the opposite direction, screaming,

"DEMON ON THE LOSE!"

Hinata didn't understand what was happening. She tried to move her arms, but found that they couldn't even be cut with chakra... They must've known she was a ninja, because those weren't just any ordinary ropes.

The possessed blonde charged on all fours to the men, before extending its tails to grab hold of all three.  
>"ARGHHHHH!" They shrieked as they felt their skin start to vaporise under the intense heat of the tails.<br>Naruto brought all three of them to look face to face, eye to eye.  
>He forced himself out of the chakra until his head stuck out, only to say, "If anyone of you... make it out of this alive..."<br>He stabbed them with three tails all with a pointy tip, causing them to scream in pain, "Then... I will make sure you won't have a peaceful death the next time I ever see you again ..."

Flinging their limp bodies into the brick wall, the jinjuriki suppressed, forcing it back into his body and back into the cage. The chakra receded into his tiny body as his fox-like features disappeared.

He was the normal Naruto again.

Falling onto his hands and knees, the boy panted heavily with sweat rolling down his chin, looking up only to see all five of the men, bleeding and dead. The site disgusted him, but it couldn't be helped.  
>He then heard sobs and whimpers coming from behind him.<p>

_'Hinata-chan...'_

Running up to her, he stood a metre before her, only to have her try to scramble to get on her feet. Hinata whimpered and squealed, trying to get away from the unknown person in front of her.  
>Naruto bent down, and as soon as he touched her, she screamed into the gag, tears rolling down her cheeks.<br>The boy hated to see her like this.  
>His heart contracted painfully as he saw her struggle madly, sobbing even louder.<p>

_'I'm so sorry...'_  
>The blonde reached up for her gag and pulled it out gently and carefully, leaving Hinata coughing and panting heavily.<p>

Where was Naruto?  
>Did he get beaten?<br>Why was there such a strange... demonic chakra just now...?

Naruto bent down at placed his hands on her shoulders, only to hear an ear-piercing scream, "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hinata-chan, listen to me."  
>Despite him calling out to her, the fear engulfed her so much that she couldn't even think straight, "NO! GO AWAY!"<p>

Naruto put his hands at the back of her head, attempting to remove her blindfold.  
>"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Out of self-defence, the girl gave Naruto one mind-blowing kick to his grind, causing him to groan in pain.<p>

He clutched on to his crotch, biting his lips, trying to hold back his screams.  
>"O-ouchhhhh..."<p>

Hinata sure knew how to deliver a kick.  
>Looks like Sakura wasn't the only one anymore.<p>

Naruto crawled forward to Hinata, removing her blindfold as quick as possible. Her breaths became unsteady as she started breathing sharply, muttering, "no...no...no..."

"...Naruto-san... p-please save me..." She whispered to herself.  
>Naruto's eyes widened at what she had just said, "...I'm... s-sorry..."<p>

Hearing those words, a tiny soft smile formed upon his lips as he undid the knot and let the blindfold drop. It was true that he was still a little disappointed from what happened earlier on, but now, he was just glad to see her alive and unhurt.  
><em>'She's sorry...'<em>  
>"NOOO!" Hinata screamed, but instead of meeting the eyes of a stranger, she saw brilliant beautiful blue eyes which were all too familiar.<p>

She couldn't believe what she was seeing...  
>"It's me, Naruto." He smiled.<p>

"N-Na-Na-Naru-t-t..." She couldn't even get out his first name right before falling to the cold floor unconscious, her face as red as a tomato.  
>The young teenager laughed a little before picking Hinata up in a bridal style, carrying her back to his home.<br>Her face was beautiful, even though there were red markings on her.

"I'm sorry..."

"I won't let you get hurt anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE GOOD.**  
>Naruto: Hey, I killed all of those dudes right?<br>Me: Err yeah why?  
>Naruto: I need. To know. That they. Are DEAD.<br>Me: Yes they are mr.  
>Naruto: :D<br>Hinata: I'm sorry...  
>Naruto: I err...<br>Me: SAY SOMETHING.  
>Naruto: I *fart*<br>Me: =.= that's disgusting.  
>Naruto: Hey have you never farted before?<br>Me: I hold in my gasses.

**Well, stay tuned!**


	18. I'll never let you go

**A/N: Hi guys!**  
>Well, I really hope you'll like this chapter, because I really put a lot of thinking into it. And I also had to come up with a lot of the romantic scenes and stuff, believe me when I say, it isn't easy. I hope you guys will help spread the word of my story if you think it's good, to all of your naruhina fans out there who love the couple just as much as I do! Once again this is strictly naruhina, especially this chapter! You'll find out why!<br>Please review!  
>A big special thanks to <strong>PrincessQwaster96<strong>.  
>But thank you to everyone else who commented...<br>It makes me wanna cry, this innocence, is brilliant! :D

BY THE WAY: YOU MIGHT WANT TO LISTEN TO SOME REALLY ROMANTIC SONG WHILE READING THIS.  
>TRUST ME, IT ADDS TO THE... ROMANCE...<br>GO NOW!  
><span>YOUTUBE<span>!  
>ERR... WHATEVER SONG WILL DO! AS LONG AS IT'S A TOUCHING SONG FOR YOU!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18, I'll never let you go<strong>

"W-where...Where am I...?"  
>Her pale eyes fluttered open, only to see her in the comfort of her own room. It was already 10.30pm at night , but she couldn't quite remember what had happened to her.<p>

That's when it all came back.

She could remember everything- The court case, the fight, the quarrel she had with Naruto, the... kidnapping... and... Naruto coming to save her...

A smile formed on her face when she thought of him saving her...  
><em>'He really...He really came back for me...'<em>She thought, happily remembering the fact that he had saved her. Even though she couldn't see him earlier on, she really couldn't believe that Naruto still saved her...

_'Because I care for you, Hinata-chan...' _His deep voice echoed throughout her head, blushing slightly as she remembered what happened that night...

"When he said he wouldn't leave me..."She spoke to herself, "H-he really meant it..."

Hinata looked around her room, realizing that no one was in it.  
><em>'He must've brought me home...'<br>_The striped blanket was pulled up all the way to her shoulders.

Getting up from the cold bed, she sat up straight, wiping a few sweat drops away from her forehead. The soft blanket fell to lap as she kicked it off, exposing her legs to the nice cold.

"You finally woke up, huh?"

Gasping slightly, she turned to the direction of her balcony, her hair flipping in the air.

There Naruto was, standing by her glass window, leaning against the lavender pillar, looking straight into her eyes with his brilliant ones, "Thank goodness... I thought you'd be out for the whole night..."

A blush crept upon her cheeks as she took in the image- He was extremely handsome. The moonlight shone on his tanned, flawless skin, making him look as if he were some prince, coming to save a damsel in distress. The outlines of his muscles were clearly visible, and his jacket had been unbutton, showing off his black skin-tight shirt which wrapped perfectly around his abbs.

"N-Naruto-san..."

"Do your wrists still hurt?"  
>There was a slight tone of worry in his voice, and yet...<p>

She shook her head, grinning, "N-no... They're fine... Thank y-you... N-naruto..."

He smiled slightly, but it was barely noticeable, "Now that you're awake... I guess I'll be heading back, yes?"  
>Turning around, he slid the glass windows along the gliders until they were fully open, preparing to take a leap.<br>He didn't want to stay any longer...

"Wait!"  
>His face swung around, only to look into the eyes of the woman he loved, ever so much.<p>

Looking into her eyes just made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.  
>He remained silent, looking away from her eyes.<br>Just because of what happened previously, didn't mean he had forgotten about what happened earlier on. It was only because he loved her, which was why he did what he did. It was only because she meant the world to him...

It was only because he cared...

"Why...Why did you save me...?" She asked, fiddling with her two index fingers.  
>Truthfully, Naruto really thought it was too adorable, and he knew she wasn't doing this to look cute in front of him. It was her habit. Her cute little habit.<p>

"Because..."

.

.  
>.<p>

"Because I care for you..." He simply stated coldly, this time with no expressions, no emotions... no nothing...

Hinata could sense it... It was different from the last time he had said it... And she knew that she was responsible for his cold attitude towards her.  
>The blonde took a step onto her ledge.<p>

"D-does that mean... you..."

"Aren't... mad at me anymore...?" She said quickly before he could jump.

Naruto shook his head which now hung low, replying her, "Of course..."  
>"I was...never mad at you to begin with..."<p>

Hearing his answer, she started to smile, "R-really?"

He nodded his head slightly, "Yes..." then he looked over his shoulder into her eyes with a saddened expression. Only his eyes were visible to her, but she could tell otherwise.

"I was just..."

"Disappointed..."

Hinata's smile dropped as she stared at him preparing to leave her. Right there and then, it felt as if her soul had been ripped out of her, as if she had just received one tight slap to the face...

"Goodbye..."

Not wanting him to leave, she immediately ran forward to him, "No, please... Stop!"  
>Sadly, by the time she had finished her sentence, he had already left...<p>

_'No... I can't let him go...'_

She wouldn't let him go this time...  
>She was going to apologise for what she had done.<br>Even if it meant having her to get down on her knees and beg.  
>She would do it.<p>

He brisk walled down the empty streets, going into the dimly lit park ahead. It was not as beautiful as the Konoha Park, but still, it was very peaceful and relaxing, a wonderful place to go for a walk or a picnic.

He seemed like he was in a rush, as if he was trying to get away from her or something.  
>The Hyuuga heiress took a leap out of her balcony, landing in the front yard of the garden... She had to be careful as to not wake up any of the guards, or that would mean death for her.<br>Hopping over the low gates, she ran...

"N-Naruto-san!" She yelled, hoping that he would stop, but he didn't. Instead, he started to walk even faster, almost as if he was running.

_Another day has gone  
>I'm still all alone<br>How could this be  
>You're not here with me<br>You never said goodbye  
>Someone tell me why<br>Did you have to go  
>And leave my world so cold...<br>_

Hinata took notice of this and really felt extremely hurt. She was watching as the only man she trusted her life with walked away from her, trying to get away from her...

"Y-you're not trying to get away from me... are you?  
>Her voice was full of sadness...<p>

He stopped dead in his tracks, a few metres ahead of her. There was no reply.  
>It was silent.<br>Naruto looked awkwardly at the ground, sighing, then, continuing to walk.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay..._

**Naruto's POV**

It wasn't that I didn't want to see her...

It wasn't that I hated her...

In fact, I loved her... with all my heart...

I loved her so much that it hurt...  
>It hurt too much...<p>

But... Right now... I just felt so sad...

I knew that... I shouldn't have yelled at her but... I couldn't help it...

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled softly, but I heard it anyways, "I'm s-so sorry... I never meant to s-shout at you..."

**Normal POV**

He had stopped walking again, and this time, he wanted to listen to what she had to say.  
>She clutched her hands together tightly and muttered, "I... I... I just...w-wanted to fight my own battles... I w-wanted to be in-independent f-f-for once... I didn't want someone to always get hurt for me..."<p>

She let a lone tear escape her eyes, "I didn't want... you to fight for me..."

_But you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_  
><em>Why, 'lone<em>

Seeing that he still hadn't bulged from his spot, Hinata felt that she could actually continue to explain things to him. To make things right again.  
>The distance that was between them...<p>

_'We're so close... yet... so far...'_  
>He could understand every single thing about her... He knew what she had on her mind, he could tell when she was upset, he could make her smile just by showing her his...<br>But why...  
>She couldn't meet up to his standards...<p>

She couldn't understand him at all...  
>She could never tell when he was sincerely happy, when he was just faking a smile...<br>How could someone like him, ever care to like someone like her...?

"I didn't want someone like you... to risk your life..."

"For someone like me..."

He was a little shocked when he heard that last part, but he could understand where she was coming from earlier on...  
>She was being sincere now, and he would listen to her.<br>He would always listen to her...  
>Tears started to roll down her supple cheeks as she carried on, "Honestly... I'm...I'm not someone that...you...or a-anyone s-should risk their l-life for...<p>

"Everyone thinks so highly of me... They think of me... as if I'm such a great person... And they don't know how much of my past they're missing out on to judge me like that..."  
>Closing her eyes tightly, she weeped, "They don't understand... Even now... There is much of my past that... I... h-have remembered..."<p>

Naruto stood in amazement, '...?'  
>"It's not much... But it's enough to prove that... I'm... I'm... not someone worth fighting for..."<p>

"Do you know... What it's like to have people like you... put their life on the line...for someone like me...?"  
>Naruto nodded, "I..."<p>

"I don't d-deserve it!" She cried.

But to Naruto, things were different.  
><em>'She looks down on herself...'<em>He thought sadly...  
>In actual fact, he hated to see her like this...<br>He had always told himself that he'd make her happy... But now...  
>Wasn't he just contradicting himself...?<p>

_Just the other night  
>I thought I heard you cry<br>Asking me to come  
>And hold you in my arms<br>I can hear your prayers  
>Your burdens I will bear<br>But first I need your hand  
>Then forever can begin...<em>_  
><em>

She clutched her arm tightly, letting her head drop, "I didn't want you... to... –sniff- to give your life away...for someone as p-pathetic as m-me..."  
><strong><br>**_**No... She wasn't pathetic... not one bit...**_

"I was... I was just so worried... When you were fighting my f-father... And that was when I r-r-realized that... Y-you shouldn't b-b-be the one getting hurt... I should..."

_**'I got hurt for you...because I wanted to...for you...'**_

"You shouldn't have t-to risk your life... and fight a battle that wasn't y-yours..."

_**'But what if did it to protect you...'**_

"It... It is not... that I'm not grateful... –sob- b-but..."  
>Hinata brought her hand to her face and cried, "I'm just not worth it..."<p>

_You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>you are not alone  
><em>

She broke into quiet sobs.  
>Hinata could taste her salty tears, knowing that she was just looking pathetic in front of him...<p>

He was a strong ninja, capable of doing so many incredible things... He had the body that every man wanted, and every girl desired a man to have... He was loud-spoken, but enthusiastic, never losing his famous smile...

He was amazing... And dare she say it...

He was beautiful...

Naruto just stood there, not uttering a single reply.  
>The girl took this as a bad response, "I... I know that... You were r-really h-hurt... But... I... I really do... appreciate you..."<p>

Those were the words that Naruto had been just waiting to hear from Hinata ever since that night.  
>He balled his fists in happiness, unbeknown to the young teen.<br>"Y-you... you think that... no one appreciates you f-for your actions... But... I do..."

The blonde stood there eagerly waiting for what Hinata had to say.  
>"I n-need you... so much..."<p>

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
>And girl you know that I'll be there<br>I'll be there__..._

Naruto bit his lip, trying not to release any sounds of happiness. He had wanted to hear her say that for the longest time ever since she came back, even though they weren't the three magic words he had wished for.  
>The long strands of his blonde hair covered his eyes, which were now shimmering with glee.<br>It was that great feeling when that person you loved, told you he or she needed you...

That was the feeling of being loved...

"You only did...what y-you did... because... you were being...a good friend..."  
>Hinata looked up to Naruto, and saw his hands fisted up in a knot.<br>She cried even more, thinking that...

_You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<br>you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<em>_  
><em>  
>"Please... I know you're disappointed b-but..."<p>

.

.

.

"D-don't go..."

She begged him, falling down to her knees, "P-please... d-don't leave me..."  
>She cried in her kneeling position, expecting the man whom once cared for her so much to simply... just walk out on her life...<p>

_'He won't forgive me...'_

"I d-don't want you... t-to walk out o-on my life..." The beautiful girl cried on the pebbled path, tears falling to the ground, "You... You mean so much to me..."

As she continued to sob, the sound of the souls of his boots filled the air, getting softer, and softer, before they couldn't even be heard anymore...  
>It was dark, and she was alone...<p>

The darkness now scared her, as whenever she saw dark alleys... she saw...  
>"No..." She muttered underneath her shaky breath...<p>

"I-I'm s-scared..." She shivered.  
>It was awfully quiet, and the cries of wolves could be heard, making it even creepier.<p>

"I'm...I'm alone..."

_You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<em>

Being alone...  
>If there was something she feared more than being socially rejected... it would be being alone...<br>Spending her life alone, with no one to hold...  
>No one to age with, no one by her side...<br>Naruto...not by her side...

"Don't..."

"D-don't go..."

**~.:*:.~**

"I'm not going anywhere..." 

_You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<em>

Her eyes shot open, only to stare into the eyes of the man who had treasured her more than anything. He wore a bright grin on his face, his face less than a few inches away.

"You silly girl..."

She cried even harder, taking that as an insult. Naruto smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you that..."  
>Using his thumb, he gently brushed her tears away gently. She was like a baby in his hands, fragile and petite.<p>

"Shh... Don't cry... Don't cry anymore..."  
>Wiping away the lose strands of her beautiful hair that blocked her face and putting them behind her ears, the jinjuriki smiled with a small blush, "I promised you... that..."<p>

"I'll never leave you..."

_She couldn't believe it..._

"Oh...Oh m-my goodness..." She mumbled, placing her palms over her eyes.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?Was this all a dream...?

"It's real, Hinata-chan..." He gently placed his warm, rough hands on hers, taking them of her face,

"You aren't dreaming..." He smiled sweetly, tears threatening to fall.  
>Her mouth was left agape...<br>How did he know that she was thinking that...?

"N-naruto..." She whispered, before he got up, pulling her onto her feet along with him. Sweeping her off the ground with one powerful swipe, the handsome young teen embraced her in his arms, pulling her to him tightly. He hugged her like the sun missed the moon, only more.  
>She felt so small in his arms, but immediately buried her face into the nip of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

Naruto stroked her back softly, as if she were a kitten, resting his chin on her head, "It's alright..."

"Shhhh, my dear. I'm not going anywhere... It's okay..." He comforted her, whispering kind words into her ear, "Don't cry..."  
>Even when he told her to not cry, she couldn't help but do so... She felt like melting in his strong, muscular arms... She felt... happier than ever before...<br>She didn't cry tears of sadness...

"I...I don't want t-to be a-alone..."

He winked, "I won't let you anyway..."

She giggled.

"I'm... I-I'm... I'm so sorry... I..." She stuttered, shivering under his warm touch.  
>The shinobi smiled, "It's alright, Hinata-chan... Don't apologise to me anymore... Don't cry..."<p>

_For you are not alone...  
>Not alone ohh<br>You are not alone  
>You are not alone<br>Say it again  
>You are not alone<br>You are not alone  
>Not alone, Not alone...<em>

__  
>His words would have sounded like orders if it were anyone else, but for him, he made such demanding words sound like there was nothing to fear... She felt so safe and protected in his arms...<p>

"I'm so sorry... Hinata-chan..."

He apologised, causing her to look up at him, "F-for...For what...?"

He smiled sadly down into her beautiful orbs, reaching up his hand to cup her flawless cheeks, "I didn't mean to yell at you... I made you look for me for the whole of today... I let you get hurt..."

Just by looking into his eyes, she could already see the pain in them... The look of regret, and sadness...  
>"B-but... It's w-wasn't your fault..."<p>

"It is, Hinata-chan... If I hadn't disappeared... then... you wouldn't go off to look for me... then... you wouldn't get..."  
>Looking away, he didn't want to say it. The thought of it simply made him want to go into the Kyuubi state again, but he knew he couldn't do it for obvious reasons...<br>Firstly, he would hurt Hinata...  
>Secondly, he didn't want her to see that side of him... The moment that they had now was perfect...<p>

This time, he was going to tell her...

"I searched everywhere... but I couldn't find you..."

Naruto's head popped up, "Because...well... I hid my chakra signature..."

Her eyes dropped sadly, "Ohh..."  
><em>'So he was trying to hide from me...'<br>_  
>Seeing that her facial expression had dropped, he immediately spoke up, "Only because I needed to be alone for a while... I needed to think... about what happened..."<br>Seeing her mood brighten up, he grinned, feeling a new sense of comfort by her side.

"N-naruto-san...?" Hinata asked, looking up to meet beautiful blue orbs.

"Yes, Hinata?" He responded, caressing her soft cheek with his hand, making her blush.

"Why..."

" Why did I become... so important to you...?"  
>Naruto beamed at her, moving his thumb over her red, supple lips, "Because... Because..."<p>

"You..."  
>"But... You'd even go to the extent of risking your life for me... It's something that... I'm sure... f-friends would do for each o-other but..."<br>He cut her off there again to get back at her.

"You're right..." He grinned cheekily.  
>Out of confusion, she looked up to him, not understanding what he meant by that.<br>"W-what...do you mean?" She stammered, feeling his hand continue to stroke her back.

"I did risk my life for you..."  
>She nodded, "Mhm..."<p>

Naruto pulled Hinata in closer to him till their noses were touching.  
>They could feel each others' breath, warm and nice.<br>He looked into her deep, white eyes, staring into them as if they went on forever and ever...

Blush was written all over her face as he lips touched hers softly.  
>His eyes were closed as he spoke softly into her lips...<p>

"But... I didn't do it... just ...as a friend..." Even though it didn't look it, Naruto's heart was pounding out of his chest just as much as Hinata's was, it was just that he was trying to stay calm, wanting this confession to be right... He wouldn't make the same mistakes again...

She gasped slightly, trying to suppress her thoughts as they started to go out of control...  
><em>'He couldn't mean...'<em>

"I risked my life for you..."

.

.

"Because... I love you..."

With that, he pressed his soft lips onto hers, sealing them both together in a warm passionate kiss. His hands roamed all over her back, up and down, bringing her closer to him. Hinata didn't know how to react, but some part of her, just made her want to kiss him back. Following what her heart told her, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper into the kiss. She was in bliss, and so was he.  
>After a minute or so, they broke apart, both panting heavily, gasping for air.<p>

She gasped.  
>The girl couldn't believe it...<br>Her so called 'best friend' had just admitted to her that he loved her...  
>And what's more, kissed her.<p>

And it was a really...  
><em>'Erotic... kiss...'<br>_  
>Her face started to turn extremely red as the teen laughed, "Don't faint on me now... Hinata-chan..."<p>

Trying to hold in the urge to faint, she calmed herself down by taking in deep breaths, only causing Naruto to chuckle.

"This is a moment I want to remember..."

He stared into her beautiful eyes and told her, "I've loved you...for the longest time now..."  
>Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lent in closer to her and placed his chin on the nape of her neck and smiled, "You don't know... How much I missed you when you left..."<p>

"I couldn't stop thinking about you..."  
>He started to shed a few tears of his own, remembering the hard times he went through without her being there with him, "Do you know... how much I wished you were by my side...?"<p>

"I... I tried to forget...because... Whenever I saw you... I just wanted to kill myself..."

" Because I thought you were dead..."  
>Hinata looked down to the poor teen in her arms, crying his heart out for her...<br>Had she really played such a big role in his life...?

"When people tried to get me to let go of you and move on..."

"I realized..."

"I just couldn't... Because... I don't think... I can move on without you..."

Gazing into her pearls with his orbs, he cried, "_I'll never let you go_..."

Hinata was absolutely shocked, but really couldn't believe how much she meant to him...  
>She was... happy...<p>

"Do you know how much I've been restraining myself... from touching you like this...?" Hinata felt his cold tear drops on her skin and felt so sorry for him, not knowing how much he had actually missed her.  
>"When you slept when I was by your side... Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you...?"<p>

He started to break, wanting her to just hold him in his arms. He needed her so much... Now, he didn't have to pretend he didn't love her anymore...

"I cried myself to sleep sometimes, thinking that you would never love me back... as much as I loved you..."  
>His sobs got louder and louder as he started to hug her tighter and tighter, "I needed you so much..."<p>

.

"Don't ever...leave me again..."  
>Crying into her neck, Hinata ran her fingers through his beautiful blonde locks of hair, smiling as she cuddled him, "I need you too... Naruto-kun..."<p>

_If you just reach out for me girl  
>In the morning, in the evening<br>Not alone, not alone  
>You and me not alone<br>Oh together together  
>Not not being alone<br>Not not being alone  
><em>_  
><em>  
>Naruto's tear-filled eyes flicked open.<br>She had just said that she needed him...  
>And she called him Naruto... with the suffix 'kun' behind...<br>Sweeping her into the air, he twirled her around happily before letting her feat touch the ground,

"You just called me Naruto-kun!" He screamed enthusiastically, lifting the poor girl by her petite waist.

She laughed, "Yes I did, Naruto-kun..."

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN! OH MY GAWD!"

He brought her into her warm arms and embraced her again, buckets of tears pouring out, "I'm so happy... I'm so happy I can't even explain my happiness..."

She leaned on his broad shoulder, smiling widely.  
>She felt so...<p>

Loved...

Looking down to the peaceful girl, the boy smiled, "I'm... I'm so glad..."

Hinata placed her tiny hands on Naruto's face, causing him to look up at her with puffy, red eyes.  
>She smiled and looked at him, "Naruto-kun..."<p>

Feeling the softness of her hands against his cheeks made him want to explode.  
>He got carried away again as he slowly bent in closer to her...closer... and closer...<br>Naruto closed his eyes, his lips practically aching to be treated by hers again...  
><em><br>'Only you, Hinata-chan, can repair my broken heart...'  
><em>  
>Their lips touched again, sending a electric spark of through each of their bodies.<p>

His lips moulded hers into his, as he tried to pry her wet lips open with his tongue.

Naruto's tongue probed her lips and Hinata complying his request, opened it such that only a tiny hole was formed between her lips, but this was enough to drive Naruto sending his tongue crazily into her mouth, exploring her wet craven. His tongue licked her inside as both their tongues battled for dominance.  
>"Ahh..." She moaned and gripped his hair harder, feeling like she could rip it right out of his skull.<br>Their tongues curled together, and soon, they were already tongue kissing, also known as French kissing.

"I... missed... you..." Naruto mumbled through the kiss.

He brushed his hands along her thigh which made her shiver. Naruto felt it and smirked through the kiss, grabbing both her soft thighs and wrapping them around his waist.  
>"Hold...on... mphh..."<p>

Her legs held on to him as she nudged him forward, allowing him to do whatever he had in store. He grinned evilly while kissing her and carried her to a nearby tree.

Oh, he already had practice with trees.  
>He gave Hinata a slight push, forcing her to lean on the tree behind her. She somehow liked how Naruto was taking dominance.<br>"Ahhhhh...!" She moaned while feeling the roughness of the bark against her back.

Naruto felt himself get so turned on, seeing her like this, her legs wrapped around his...area...  
>"You're so beautiful... Hinata-chan..." He grinned gently, only to have her smile back at him.<p>

At that point, he felt himself grow hard.  
>Sweat coated her skin, making it shine under the moon.<br>She panted, and took deep breaths, her chest moving up and down...

_'Damn...'_

Their lips breaking apart due to that previously, Naruto immediately dove back to her lips like a man short on air, trying to suck in all the oxygen he could get.  
>"Narut- Mmmmphh!"<p>

Hinata's legs were still wrapped around Naruto as he proceeded to run his hands up and down her back before sneaking underneath her jacket, feeling the her sweaty smooth back.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she quickly pushed him off her, causing him to stumble back a little.  
><em>'Shit.!.'<em>

They broke this kiss, Naruto only too shocked to move...  
>Now he was worried.<br>Had he hurt her?  
>Had he gone too far?<br>Had he made her feel uncomfortable?

"Oh no, Hinata-chan... I...I'm so sorry... I... Did I go too far...?"

She was confused... puzzled...  
>"Naruto..."<br>His heart clenched tightly as he saw tears roll down her cheek, "I..."

"Already have a b-boyfriend..."

Now, Naruto was in a load of trouble. Looks like he has a lot to explain...  
><em>'Damn...'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh goodness, I don't think this was as good of a confession as I thought :(**

Naruto: Couldn't you make me dress up in a prince outfit?  
>Hinata: Don't be demanding, Naruto-kun...<br>Naruto: SHE SAID IT AGAIN! -blush-  
>Sakura: Oh my gawd what just happened here?<br>Naruto: I just confessed to Hinata-chan...  
>Everyone: :O<br>Ino: OH MY GOSH, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUTTING MY NEXT TO THE WINDOW?  
>Me: There was no window!<br>Ino: BUT...  
>Me: You didn't clarify :)<br>Ino: Damn...  
>Lee: YOUTHFUL LOVE!<br>Hinata: But... Don't I already... Have a boyfriend...?  
>Everyone: WHAT?<br>Naruto: ERR... HINATA-CHAN! LET'S GO!  
>Hinata: Where?<br>Neji: HEY, Where are you running off to with my cousin? UZUMAKI?  
>Naruto: HEHEHEHE.<br>Me: -Cries at the beautiful scene with Lee-

**Well, stay tuned kiddos! ;)**  
><strong>Thank you for reviewing once again, and I hope you will continue to do so :D<strong>


	19. I'm sorry

A/N: Hey everyone!  
>So, I just want to let you guys know that I'm really happy that you review!<br>Please continue to do so! :D  
>Oh yeah, and apparently I've changed this chapter slightly due to the negative comments :'(<p>

**Chapter 19, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I hadn't actually thought that Hinata remembered him... I didn't think that after everything we had been through... She'd still be in love with someone who probably only existed in some other universe...

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say at all.  
>I had prayed hard that this day would never come- the day where I would have to tell her the truth.<br>We were so happy...  
>We were so glad...<p>

"Hinata-chan... I..."

I thought I had done every single thing on my list to get 'him' off her mind... But... I'm still not good enough for her...  
>Though, I felt that... I couldn't be selfish anymore...<br>If I wasn't the one she wanted to be with, then so be it...  
>There was no need for lies...<p>

This would be hard... and painful... But I knew that I had to do what was right...  
>Even if it meant...<p>

_'Letting you go...'_

"Hinata-chan... I... have something to confess..." My head hung low.  
>I couldn't bear to look into her eyes, if not I would definitely chicken out.<br>I wanted her to be with me...

By my side...  
>Holding my hand...<p>

But I couldn't restrain her...  
>She had a life of her own too... And a special someone she was waiting for...<br>If even after all this time, she still hasn't forgotten him, then I guess...  
>I'm not the one she wants...<br>"W-What...?" She mumbled softly.

I took a sneak glance at her face.  
>She was so cute and beautiful, and this was going to be harder than I thought.<br>"You know... Your b-boyfriend...?"

Her eyes widened and stared at me, "W-what about him...? D-do you know where he i-is?"  
>Hearing the tone she used when I mentioned him, really made me want to stab myself.<br>She sounded so curious... So curious to know... More about him...  
>And who was I to meet up to her standards?<p>

I was the one and only jinjuriki that no one loved...  
>"He... He..."<br>I didn't want to... I didn't want to hurt her...

But more importantly...  
>I didn't want her to leave me...<p>

If there was one person I'd love to get stuck on a deserted island with, it would be Hinata...  
>We'd sit by the beautiful shore, watching the sunrise and sunset every day, her leaning gently on me... But who was I to dream...?<br>"He's... not coming..."

Not daring to look up to her, I could still see her legs trembling, "W-what... What d-do you mean?"  
>She spoke in a quiet tone, but that was so much emotion in the way she said it.<p>

I didn't want to break her heart...  
>But if I didn't... We couldn't truly be happy together...<br>I'd rather her be happy than me...

As much as I want her to love me...  
>I know she can't...<p>

"He's... not r-real..." I spoke softer at the last part, hoping that she wouldn't catch it, but unfortunately, she read my lips.  
>I saw tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at me in bewilderment.<p>

"W-what... What are you talking about?" She raised her voice at me.  
>I didn't want her to cry... But she had to face the truth... the sad truth...<br>She would hate me for lying to her like this...  
>And I couldn't express how much regret I felt...<br>"I..."

I confessed, "I made... him up..."

I heard her squeak, placing her hands over her face in disbelief...  
>"No...No... It's not... It' not true..."<p>

No, I'm sorry... But it is...  
>"It's not true!" Hinata screamed, "You're... You're my best friend! You're lying!"<p>

I wasn't even her best friend...  
>Clenching my fist, I mumbled, "I... I wasn't your...best friend either..."<br>I bit my lips and turned away from her, tears leaking out of the ends of my eyes...  
>I hated myself...<p>

Why had I done...?

She took a few heavy steps away from me, "No... Please... p-please... It's not t-true..."  
>The strong winds blew, all the way from the land of wind.<p>

It was this special type of wind, that came only rarely...  
>But... Why now...?<br>My tears fell to the floor, Hinata still shaking tremendously, intertwining her fingers together, "It isn't... R-right...?"

What kind of man was I...?  
>To do such a horrible act to the only person who actually cared for me...<br>The woman I loved...  
>And I had done so much wrong...<p>

I lied to her for my own selfish purposes...  
>"I... I... The only r-reason I lied... Was because... I wanted you to trust me... The way you did before..."<p>

She merely looked disbelievingly at me as I got up shakily, feeling the deep pain in my chest only start to increase...

**Normal POV**

The blonde got on his feet, shamefully looking to the ground, "I... Because... You were... I wanted you to come back to the village with me..."

She didn't reply, sobbing uncontrollably into her palms, "N-no... –sob- n-no..."  
>He couldn't take it.<br>He wanted to embrace her right there and then, but he knew that she would no longer let him...  
>"B-but..."<p>

"Y-You still t-trust me, right?" Naruto asked, hoping that the answer would be a yes...  
>"T-Trust... you...?" She replied solemnly.<p>

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled slightly, still looking awfully sad though.

"Y-You w-want me to trust you..." She removed her hands and flung them to her side, "HOW CAN I T-TRUST YOU... WHEN Y-YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Naruto was rattled and flipped his head low, crestfallen, "I..."  
>She gripped her arms and cried, "YOU... Y-YOU WERE THE O-ONLY ONE I COULD TRUST!" Then, she walked up to him and pointed her index finger into his chest, "How could you do this to me?"<p>

The teen took a few steps back before crashing into a tree.

"Hinata-chan... I'm so sorry... But... I just didn't want you to leave..."  
>His eyes looked apologetically at her, noticing the many tears of pain that she was trying to hold in.<p>

"You... I thought... I thought I could trust you..." Her temper went down as she looked at how close they were, "I thought... I really thought you were..."

Looking up to him in disgust, she couldn't help but feel... a sense of sadness as well.  
>His eyes were blue and beautiful, innocent in so many ways... He looked truly, sincerely sorry, but now... Could she actually believe him anymore...?<p>

For all she knew, he could be some man she never even knew...  
>What if he was just one of those men who simply wanted to get in bed with her...?<br>"You..." She cried.

Who were all those people she had called 'friends' ?  
>Were they just acting...?<p>

Who was this man standing before her...  
>Who was this person she had actually called her 'best friend'?<br>The man who had 'cared' for her? The man who had 'protected' her from anything?  
>It was painful...<p>

As if everything that you could remember being meaningful to you went down the drain, just like that.  
>Had they implanted these 'memories' in her mind?<p>

Her heart contracted tightly as she felt herself start to lose it...  
>She was going insane...<br>"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled, unknowingly spitting onto his face.

He felt the cool drops of saliva touch his whiskered face, slightly twitching in the process. Hands by his side, and eyes which looked at her with remorse...  
><em>'I'm the man you loved...'<em>

"I was your boyfriend..." He replied, finally feeling a huge load being lifted off his shoulders.  
>Now she knew the truth...<br>Out of nowhere, the handsome blonde felt a stinging pain on his left cheek, realizing that the girl in front of him had slapped him, tears still staining her cheeks.

"How dare you say that?" She shouted.  
>He closed his eyes gently and sighed, not wanting to yell back at her.<br>This time, he knew he was wrong, and it was alright if she didn't believe him...

He wouldn't believe himself either...  
><em>'I bet I look pathetic...'<em>  
>It was alright if Hinata slapped him.<br>It didn't matter...

Nothing mattered anymore...  
>The cat was out of the bag, and there was no going back.<br>_'I should've seen this coming... Yet... I carried on...'_

The pain he felt was nothing compared to what she felt...  
>"I lied to you... I'm sorry..." He whimpered, "But... Everyone else... they didn't lie to you..."<p>

She held her hand back and let him continue.  
>"They're really your friends..."<p>

"I'm... I'm just... a jerk..."  
>Hinata smirked sadly, "You are..."<br>The two stood facing each other, both looking away. There was an awkward silence, and both didn't know what to say, but obviously, someone had to break the silence...

"I don't want to see you anymore..." She told him coldly, "You... I don't even know how to trust you or anymore..."

"I'm sorry..."

"If even you can trick me so easily... Then... I wonder how many other people are in on this with you..."

"I don't know who you are... I don't know who my 'friends' are... I don't know who my actual parents are... I don't know where this place is..."  
>"I'm... I'm really sorry..."<p>

"I don't even know who I am anymore..." She frowned at rubbed her temples, "All because of y-you..."

He felt his tears drop, wetting his jumpsuit, "I'm... sorry..."

"Is that all you can say!" She said before slapping him hard across the cheek, leaving a bright red hand print there.

His faced jerked to the right, as he stumbled to the ground weakly, unable to react...

If it meant making Hinata feel better, he would let her slap him all day...  
>He couldn't even forgive himself for what he had done...<p>

She cried as she saw the man who kissed her lying pathetically on the ground at her feet. Hinata could remember clearly... Everything that had happened between them for this past month...  
>The times when she had met him for the first time at the waterfall...<p>

_**Flashback**_

_"My angel... My princess... My beautiful love... Please... Don't cry anymore... Don't be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you at all... Please... trust me..." Naruto said, resting my chin on her head, rushing his fingers through her hair.  
>At last, she stopped shivering and was still...<em>

_"How...How can I trust you...? How do I know that... you aren't a bad g-guy?" She asked, her head kept upright._

"Because... I care for you... I really do... You may not remember me... But I'm someone from your past... You can't remember because... Of an accident that happened a year ago..."

"W-w-who were you in my past...? Why...Why am I so important to you...?"  
>"Because... you were very precious to me... So, so, dear and precious..." He whispered and hugged her tighter, tears rolling down to meet her hair.<p>

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tell me... Who is my actual boyfriend...?"

_**Flashback**_

_He wrapped his orange jacket around her shoulders, and sat down by her side by the fireplace..._  
><em>"What are you doing up so late anyway? You should be sleeping."<br>He was worried about her..._

_She giggled slightly, "Well... I just can't sleep. I can barely contain my excitement... I want to know of my past so badly..."_

Gripping onto the jacket with both hands, she held it close, sniffing in his essence.  
>It was thick and warm...<p>

She turned to look at him, but noticed that he too was shivering... badly.

_"Naruto... You're shivering... Here take this back okay?" She quickly removed the jacket and shoved it onto his lap.  
>"No... I let you have it specially... Don't g-give it b-back... I m-mean it..." He warned playfully before smirking at her, causing her to blush madly.<br>He put the jacket back around her shoulders slowly._

_"But Naruto... I..."  
>He pressed his index finger to her puffy lips and leaned it, "P-please... take it alright...? For me...?"<em>

_**Flashback end**_

__"I told you... it's me..."_**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Flashback**_

___"Alright, you can take it off now..."  
>She undid the knot, and let the crimson red blindfold drop into his hands.<em>

_What she saw before her was incredible..._

_"This is..." Her mouth was agape and her pearls wide opened._

_A red blanket was draped along the sky, tinted with orange and pink which blended in perfectly. The huge, bright star had, had its time to shine in the sky all day, and now it was time to go. Half of the sun had descent below the horizon then, its light slowly fading away…_  
><em>The entire village was right before her, beautiful…<em>

_"I c-can't believe it… It's s-so beautiful… A-and… I can't b-believe I lived in such… a beautiful place…"_

_Naruto smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "It is isn't it…? I used to come up here all the time when I was younger. I'm just really glad that… I got to share this moment with you, Hinata-chan."  
>She blushed and tilted her head sideways onto his arm, "Thank you… Really… I had never known that…such beauty existed…"<em>

_"You are really beautiful as well, Hinata. You may not think it, but…. I do…"_

_She blushed heavily at his compliment and stuttered, "I-I…I… Th-thank y-you… Naruto s-san…"  
>As soon as realized while he had said, the arm he had around Hinata left her shoulder, and slapped his mouth, "Oh man! Did I just say that? Ahhh! Damn! You weren't supposed to hear that!"<em>

_Hinata couldn't help but giggle helplessly at the blonde who was now scolding himself over the smallest thing. She found it extremely adorable._

_Walking over to him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and replied, "Naruto-san… It's alright… Thank you…" She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into Naruto's jumpsuit jacket.  
>Blushing, the boy returned the favor and held her close, resting his chin on her head.<br>If people walked by, they would really think they were a couple…_

_"Naruto?" She called his name sweetly.  
>"Yes, Hinata?"<em>

_Looking up to him while resting her chin on his jacket, her lavender-tinted eyes sparkled, "Will you…t-take me h-here a-again some time?"_

_He grinned and ran his fingers through her silky midnight hair, "Your wish is my command, my princess."  
><em>_**  
>Flashback end<strong>_

__"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

He repeated himself over and over again, muttering to himself.  
>She felt sad just by looking at him, but there was no way she was going to show it.<p>

"Don't... Don't you..."  
>She tried to quickly think of an insult to get him up, but couldn't think of any...<br>"You... You r-retard! Just get up!"

"I am a retard..."

"Y-You... You..."

Her eyes widened,_'Why... Why can't I yell back at you...?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

___"Yeah... I-I knew you would d-do that... I'm hideous... No one even wants to l-look at m-me... Not e-even you... –sniff- I told y-you... So y-yeah... Laugh at me... Mock me all you want... It's all g-going to be true a-anyway..."_

_Tears soaked her pillow as she continued to sob.  
>Naruto looked at her sadly before extending his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders, "No... I'd never do that... you know that, don't you...? Why would I ever mock you...?"<em>

_"You're still the same beautiful girl I kn-"_

_She threw the pillow away and screamed, "NO! Don't lie to me! Just look at me! I'm disgusting! I'm horrific! How can you just lie straight through your teeth like that, just so you can make me feel better! No one will ever like me! No one will ever love me! I'm never going to be loved!"_

_Silence...  
>That was the first time she had screamed ever since she got back.<em>

_"That's not true..." He mumbled.  
>"W-what...?" She bent closer to him, trying to make out his soft words.<em>

_"That's not true..." He smiled, "I'm not lying... Really... I mean... Why would I lie about it now?"_

_She didn't know what to say..._

_"It's said that when people lie, their heart beats faster than it usually does..." His hands took hers in his, before he placed it over his chest, "You feel that...? I'm not lying..."_

_She blushed over ten shades of red as she felt his strong chiselled chest underneath the thin piece of fabric. She felt his steady heartbeat..._

_Badoom... Badoom... Badoom..._

_Yes, what he said was extremely corny, but she really couldn't help it._

_"You may think that you're ugly, but honestly, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest while he combed her messy hair with his fingers, "I'll never mock you, or laugh at you... Know that... I'll be the one who will stick by you till the very end... Whatever happens to you, I will be responsible, and I will save you no matter what..."_

_As her head rested on his strong muscular chest, she forced her eyes close, trying to stop herself from crying... He held her close, wanting her to feel protected... Like, she knew that he would always be there for her..._

_"Shhh my dear, just cry. I'll be here for you..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end<strong>_

__It was true that the time they had spent together was not long, but it was enough...  
>"You... Why did you have to be... such a great actor...?" She stammered.<p>

'Because I wasn't acting...' He thought, but decided to remain silent.

_**"Hinata-chan... don't cry... don't cry..."**_

_**"D-don't cry..." His mind told him not to, but his body betrayed him. He could really feel the pain she was feeling... But, if she suffered, he would suffer along with her... He didn't care.  
>Hinata looked up to his eyes, only to see them red and tearing, "N-naruto-san... You're..."<strong>_

_**"I'm so, so s-sorry... I wasn't there for you... I couldn't p-prevent this from happening... But... the least I can do now, is... to be here for you, every step of the way..."**_

_**She was amazed by his words.**_

_**"I won't leave you again...ever..."**_

__"You know... Honestly... you... you were really giving me the impression that you really loved me... But I don't know if it's true or not..."  
>He looked away.<p>

"Maybe it is... So you could just have me to yourself..."__

**_Flashback_**

_"Why did you do that?" She screamed._

_Naruto was a little startled at the sudden mood chance, but replied kindly, "Do what...?"  
>"Why did you fight for me?" She yelled at him, using a lot of hand gestures.<em>

_"B-Because...I"  
>Hinata didn't let him finish his sentence as she proceeded to scream at him, "I told you... I wanted to fight my own battles! It was extremely dangerous what you did back there! Did you know you could've lost your life? Y-you could've been beaten to a pulp! Now... Now you can't even feel your right arm anymore, so don't 'Hey Hinata' me!"<em>

_"But... Can't you be... at least a little..."_

He didn't want to yell at her or anything, but he felt that she could at least... feel... grateful... or happy that he risked his life for her.

_"I can't believe you would do that! I was so worried! You should have never done that to begin with, you know? You should've just let me fight him! I would've fought my OWN battle and got hurt instead of you!"_

_"Hey wait just a second. I just risked my life out there to help you be free from your father! And now you're screaming at me? So now this is my fault?"_

_"Well you shouldn't have! If I fought him, I would've gotten beaten, but at least you wouldn't be in involved! You should really care more about your wellbeing!"_

_"Does your life not matter to you at all?"_

_"Of course it does, but it's just that I wanted you to be safe..."_

_"I should be the one that's injured! Not you! I can't believe what you did!"_

_That did it._

_"HEY! I'M THE ONE, WHO JUST PUT MY FRICKING LIFE ON THE LINE JUST SO I COULD SAVE YOU FROM HIM! BUT RIGHT NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR THIS, WHEN IT'S NOT EVEN MY FAULT! I HAD A CHOICE, AND I CHOSE TO FIGHT. IS THAT SO WRONG?"_

_"I know you put your life on the line but you shouldn't have!"_

_Naruto growled, "YOU'RE JUST BEING UNGRATEFUL! I THOUGHT THAT IF I DID THIS FOR YOU, YOU'D AT LEAST BE GLAD OR HAPPY THAT YOU WERE NOW FREE!"_

_Hinata remained quiet after that, not knowing what to say. She was also a little afraid of him now. Taking a few steps back, she broke the eye-contact._

_Seeing her expression soften, he calmed himself down, "I don't know why but... every time I try to do something good for people..."_

_" I always end up being the bad guy..."_

_"I thought you were different... I thought you could see that I was doing this for you..."  
>His eyes were full of hurt.<em>

_"But I guess... I was wrong to think that someone would ever appreciate me..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end<strong>_

__"But it's selfish... And something like that takes time for me to forgive you...

"Even if... You meant me no harm..."

_"I... missed... you..." Naruto mumbled through the kiss._

_He brushed his hands along her thigh which made her shiver. Naruto felt it and smirked through the kiss, grabbing both her soft thighs and wrapping them around his waist.  
>"Hold...on... mphh..."<em>

_Her legs held on to him as she nudged him forward, allowing him to do whatever he had in store. He grinned evilly while kissing her and carried her to a nearby tree._

_Oh, he already had practice with trees.  
>He gave Hinata a slight push, forcing her to lean on the tree behind her. She somehow liked how Naruto was taking dominance.<br>"Ahhhhh...!" She moaned while feeling the roughness of the bark against her back._

_Naruto felt himself get so turned on, seeing her like this, her legs wrapped around his...area...  
>"You're so beautiful... Hinata-chan..." He grinned gently, only to have her smile back at him.<em>

"Wait... please... don't go... I'm really sorry... Really..."

That was when she heard his voice once again, _"I risked my life for you... Because..."_

_"I love you..."_

"I'm really sorry as well... But... I think I need to...get some time away from you..."

The cool droplets splashed onto her skin as she raised her head to the heaven.

"I don't think I can return your feelings..."  
>He stared sadly at her as she walked away from him.<br>She could hear his soft whimpers behind her as she left him, lying helplessly on the ground, crying his heart out.  
>Her heart tightened, "I'm sorry..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY.**


	20. Curiosity

**A/N: **Hey guys!  
>Well thank you for reviewing so much!<br>I know the previous old chapter was crappy... So I hope that most of you are satisfied with the updated ones!  
>Thank you everyone!<br>Well, everyone who wrote nice things hehe!  
>Well, this chapter is a biggie, it's just... a chapter which leads up to a bigger chapter!<br>You can blame my slow and short updates to...  
>W<br>O  
>R<br>K

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20, Curiosity<strong>

It was a busy afternoon.  
>Carts of crops were being dragged along the crowded streets, bustling around with activity.<br>She walked along the shop houses, wandering around with no one by her side...

_'I don't know...'_

She looked into the empty ramen shop nearby and frowned, _'I think... I went too far...'  
><em>Strangely, she felt rather empty inside, as if something was missing...  
>She missed the lively essence by her side, forever smiling and cheerful. How she wished he was there...<br>_'I guess I've spent so much time with him that...'_

_'He's become such a big part of my life...'_

He made her life so colourful, and if it wasn't for his determination to find her, she'd probably be living in that same old boring village. Longing for that warmth that always made her feel so safe, she began to day-dream about the mysterious blonde, thinking about his wonderful charms and beautiful character...  
>Even when she tried to stay mad at him, she realized she really couldn't.<br>Why was it that whenever he hugged her, she would feel her heart race...?  
>Why wouldn't she believe him when he told her he loved her...?<p>

She wanted to find him so badly, and embrace him all over again.  
>Touching her plush lips, she smiled softly, remembering the wonderful, passionate kiss that they had shared...<br>He made her feel so... so turned on and happy...

Walking past a few more shops and making a few turns, she found herself at Ino's flower shop.  
>Gripping the shiny golden door knob, she twisted it, and made her way in, a jingling sound being echoed within the shop in the process.<br>Ino was sitting by the flower-cluttered counter, cutting of the edges of a bouquet of beautiful fresh red roses. She looked up, only to flash a big smile, "Hinata! What brings you here?"

The Yamanaka flower shop was beautiful and cosy, nice and small.  
>Creepers twirled themselves around the ceiling's poles, blooming azure blue morning glories.<p>

Hinata smiled a little, "I'm fine... I just... need to talk to you about something..."  
>Ino grinned, "Well, sure!" she said, before shoving the roses off the table, conveniently landing in a flower vase.<br>The heiress pulled out a stool from under the counter, sat down beside the blonde and told her about what happened the previous day, about Naruto's confessions.

After the extremely long explanation, Ino gasped and squealed in terror, "Why would you do that?" placing her hands over her mouth.

Hinata knotted her eyebrows in frustration, "I... I know I went too far... But... How am I to trust him... What if he doesn't even love me at all...?"

Ino screamed, "No! That's totally out of your character! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Hinata, this time, you're the one who's kind of in fault!"

"I know..." The black-haired konoichi whined, throwing her hands onto Ino's shoulders.  
>"And you know... He only goes into depression like that when he loses someone who's precious to him..." Ino smiled softly, patting Hinata's hands.<p>

"That guy really loves you... I know I wasn't supposed to tell you this but... He was your boyfriend..."

"I know..."

"Then...? He loves you more than anyone I know! So if I were you, I'd be begging on my knees for him to forgive me!" Ino shouted, "And you better get him back before some other woman does..."

Hinata blushed uncontrollably, "But...I... er... But I don't... I... don't..."

Ino stared at her, making her turn away in embarrassment.  
>"I knew it!"<p>

Hinata blushed a few shades of red and screamed, "N-NOOO! T-That's not true!"  
>"Come on girl! You can tell me anything!"<p>

The pale-eyed girl blushed, beaming softly, realizing that she would have to tell Ino about it sooner or later, "Well... I don't know why... I a-always get... this w-warm fuzzy feeling whenever I'm a-around him..."

She played with her index fingers, looking down to the flower-cluttered floor.

"It's obvious Hinata."  
>Hinata's head shot up, "W-What is?"<p>

The blonde female winked at her friend, taking her hands off her shoulders, "Even if you don't love him _yet_, it's pretty obvious you like him... _A lot_..."

Ino winked at Hinata, "Remember what he used to always say as a child? BELIEVE IT?"  
>At that moment, a sudden vision popped into Hinata's mind.<p>

_"And remember to watch me sweep the floor with Neji! Believe it!"_

She rubbed her temples and bent down, placing her elbows on her knees.  
>"Is something wrong...?" asked Ino patiently.<p>

Images and memories flashed in Hinata's mind.

_'You know, I used to think that you were some really weird and creepy person...'_

_'But I kinda like... people like you!'_

"But I kind of like... people like you..." She whispered, grinning softly while thinking of him.  
>Ino cocked her head up and grinned broadly, "Like me?"<p>

Hinata looked up and laughed, "Hahaha! N-no... I just... thought of something is all..."

"Thought of Naruto?" Ino smirked playfully.  
>"Well... Y-yes..." Hinata giggled, "He is very handsome..."<p>

"Heh, I guess he's alright." Ino said, "But that guy..."

"He loved you a lot...really... He was also really over-protective though..."

_**-Sudden flashback into Hinata's mind-  
><strong>_  
><em>"Hey, what's your name?" The man smirked.<br>Hinata blushed a little, "Er... Hinata... Why...?"_

_Just then, a flash of orange appeared in between the two teenagers, Hinata suddenly being lifted off the ground._  
><em>"Don't you flirt with my girl!" Naruto screamed angrily, holding Hinata protectively in his arms.<em>

_"Hey, I didn't know she had a boyfriend... Sorry!"_

_"OHOHO It's too late for sorry now!" The blonde placed his innocent girlfriend down and charged after the running teen._  
><em>"Meet me at the park after I'm done with this dude hime!" Naruto shouted down the streets, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment.<em>

_**-End of flashback-**_

Hinata blushed and smiled, "So... He was telling the truth...?"

"He'd never lie to you." Ino grinned.

The girl got up from her seat and waved, "Well... I... I'm going to g-go apologise to N-naruto-kun!"

"Yeah you better!" Ino screamed, waving her hands in the air, "Go tell him how much you love him!"  
>After that, Hinata got out of the stall, and ran to her prince's apartment.<br>_'Well... I have a good feeling about this...' _Ino smiled, and picked up her roses again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto at the training grounds<strong>

"Come on, Naruto! Move!" The pink-haired ninja shouted with annoyance, throwing a hard punch into Naruto's gut, causing him to fly into the brick wall with the impact.

She looked worriedly at Naruto with her hands on her hips, wondering why he was so... clumsy...

"Naruto... What is wrong with you today?" Asked the grey-haired jounin, appearing next to Naruto, "You just lost to Sakura three times in a row, isn't that a little..."  
>Sakura stared daggers at her sensei, "What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

"Oh... nothing..." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before diverting the attention back to his pupil.  
>The blonde lay on the ground, blood trickling down from his mouth, "Nothing..."<p>

Everyone looked worriedly at the genin on the ground.

"Is it... something you would like to talk about...?" Sai asked happily.

Naruto shook his head and got up slowly, "No thanks..."

Walking over to pick up his training bag, he left, "Bye... I'm going first..."

Sakura and Kakashi watched as their teammate strolled depressingly, swaying from side to side.  
>"What's wrong with him today...?" Kakashi asked.<br>The pinkette shrugged, "I have no idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

He walked down the empty pathway, feeling careless and depressed...  
>As he recalled the previous day, a sense of sadness came over him...<br>_'I know she was hurt but...'_

_"I don't think I can return your feelings..."_

He clutched his stomach in pain, "But... Has she really forgotten our love...?"

"I thought... She would remember..."

Without her, he felt like... only half of a whole.  
>He felt incomplete.<br>His angel wasn't there for him now.  
>He was alone.<p>

With that, the boy moved on the road, trying to cleanse his thoughts of a certain Hyuuga heiress...

* * *

><p>Hinata had finally reached Naruto's apartment. She stood at his doorstep, panting heavily while she squatted down. Glistening sweat rolled down her face as she looked up to ring the door bell.<p>

"Ding dong"  
>She waited patiently outside, trying to neaten her attire and hair, so she would look presentable to him. She didn't know how he was going to react, especially because of yesterday.<br>Would he be mad at her...?  
>Would he slam the door in her face?<br>Would he tell her to get out of his sight?

After a few seconds, the door lock clicked, and it swung open.  
>Hinata met the beautiful blue eyes of the man whom had loved her and blushed slightly.<p>

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, before... frowning, remembering the previous night's incident.

"N-n-naruto-kun... I n-need to t-tell you something..." She stuttered, twirling her hair at the same time.  
>The blonde sighed before putting up a fake smile, "Sure."<br>She grinned, "C-could you... walk with me?"

With that, the two left his house, before heading down to Konoha Park in awkward silence...

* * *

><p><strong>At the Park<br>**  
>The unhappy couple walked down the wide path, surrounded by the beauty of many colourful flowers at the sidewalk, and the laughter of many young children running around.<br>They both admired the scenery, almost forgetting that the both of them were there.  
>Instead of walking closely like they usually would, they walked far apart, as if there was some invisible barrier there.<p>

Naruto looked at the many happy couples by the seaside, either holding hands or making out. He clenched his fists, feeling intense jealously just by looking at them,

_'We used to do that...'  
><em>  
>Hinata took note of this, and saw what he was looking at.<br>It was a couple- two young adults, probably in their early twenties. The woman leaned on her boyfriend's shoulders and their arms were wrapped around each others' waist.  
>She frowned, <em>'Well... I guess... Here goes nothing...'<em>

"Naruto-k-kun...?" She asked timidly.  
>He flung his head around lazily and looked emotionlessly into her orbs, "Yes?"<p>

Hinata bit her lips, "I'm sorry..."  
>She turned away from him and stopped dead in her tracks.<br>Naruto sighed and continued walking, "Yeah, I know. It's alright."

The tone of which he spoke in was so... unlike him.  
>It was cold...<br>She knew that she had definitely affected him badly yesterday, and she wanted him to be happy again... She didn't want to see him sad...  
>Especially not because of her.<br>If there was one thing she was sure of, that was that she liked him, _a lot_.  
>Running up to him, she called out, "Naruto-ku"<p>

Before she could finish, an ear piercing scream rang in the air.

Naruto and Hinata flipped their heads to the direction of the scream, only to feel a gush of wind beside them. Apparently it was a thief, running away with a woman's necklace.  
>"Help! Someone! Please!" She cried and chased after the man, but obviously couldn't catch up.<p>

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he broke into a run, leaving Hinata standing alone.  
><em>'Naruto-kun...'<em>

He ran at light speed and caught up with the thief, before sending him to his knees with one painful jab to the back.

"ARGH!" Yelled the man as he fell flat on his face, the necklace still in his hands.  
>Naruto crouched down in front of the thief and looked angrily into his eyes, "Give. It. Back."<br>Without any hesitation, the thief nervously handed it over, before getting up and running away into the shadows.

"Thank you sir!" The woman said gratefully, that is... until she saw his face...  
>The red-head gasped and screamed, "Oh my... It's... It's..."<p>

She had a look of terror written all over her face as she demanded, "G-Give it back you demon! My husband gave th-that to me!"

Naruto looked at her with sadness and threw it to her, the woman barely able to catch it. With one more turn, she stated, "Don't you ever come near me again!" before spitting onto the ground, storming away.  
>The blonde sighed and scratched his back, looking glumly into the depths of the sky.<br>Was this how everyone treated him...?

Hinata had just witnessed everything that had happened.

'_Why does everyone call him a demon...?_', she thought.  
>She sympathised him, and really couldn't understand. He was one of the kindest people she had ever met, and that was something she could remember clearly.<br>He was a great gentleman, always doing whatever he could for the sake of other's...  
>Why do people always do that to him...?<p>

Walking up to the blonde, she placed her hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her.  
>"I'm sorry... about that..." She said.<p>

He grinned cheekily, "Heh, what do you mean? I'm alright! Let's get going!"  
>Naruto stormed off and walked briskly away from her, over-taking all the strolling villagers who looked at him in disgust.<p>

_"It's him..."  
>"Don't you mean it?"<br>"Shut up, he might hear you..."  
>"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want him to let that thing out..."<em>

The villagers whispered and gossiped amongst themselves about the Uzumaki, even when he was right there.  
>Hinata clutched her mouth, 'Why does everyone do this to him...?'<p>

Walking past an old couple, she heard them say:  
>Woman: I wonder why that thing would actually be going out with the Hyuuga Heiress..<br>Man: If you ask me, that demon should be placed behind bars!

That was _enough_.  
>Hinata couldn't take it anymore.<br>She flipped herself around and pointed her index finger at them, shouting, "H-How dare y-you say that about h-him when you don't know a thing about him!"  
>The couple looked blankly at her before the woman replied, "And he has also caused a lot of trouble for our village!"<em><br>_Hinata raised her eyebrow, "W-what do y-you mean?"

The man spoke up, "So he hasn't told you yet! I guess that's what you get from a demon!"

"Hey, his girlfriend is right here!" The woman slapped him across the cheek and apologised for their rudeness before carrying on with their lovely stroll, hand in hand, leaving a puzzled Hinata standing behind.

_'I have to talk to Naruto-kun about this...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, my imaginative juices aren't flowing due to WORK.**

Naruto: Can't we have like... you know... more make-out scenes?  
>Hinata: You mean... With...<br>Naruto: err well... -blush-  
>Me: What make-out scenes hmmm? What couples...? -smirk-<br>Naruto: ARRR...ERRR...  
>Hinata: With another girl of course...<br>Everyone and Naruto: WHAT.  
>Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA.<br>Naruto: Noo! Not that!  
>Me: I'll be sure to put Sasuke on the list!<br>Naruto: NO! EWW.  
>Sasuke: I just got here all the way from... somewhere, and no, I already sadly lost my first kiss to the dobe, I will not lose my second one to him! Or a man!<br>Fangirls: OOOOHHH!  
>Sasuke: Or fan girls!<br>Fangirls: Awww -leaves-  
>Me: Who let them in, in the first place...?<br>-Door closes-  
>Everyone realizes Hinata's gone.<br>Naruto: NOOO!


	21. Don't hold back

**A/N: Hi everyone!  
><strong>Dasike: Thanks for reminding me! I totally forgot! :D  
><strong><br>Well, I hope that I can really update more often, but now, my updates will probably be once every 3 days. After my big examinations, then maybe I can go back to updating really often!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21, Don't hold back.<strong>

It was getting dark, and the blonde jinjuriki walked the Hyuuga heiress home.  
>They were silent the whole time, not knowing how to get a conversation going. It was extremely awkward, and after the previous day's incident, both felt pretty gloomy.<br>Naruto walked in front of Hinata the whole time, his back facing her throughout the entire walk.

"Naruto-kun... Please don't ignore me..." Hinata accidentally let her thoughts slip out.

Naruto turned back to her and forced a smile, "I'm not ignoring you, Hinata-chan."  
>Hinata placed her hands over her mouth and turned away in embarrassment, blushing,<br>"You're... n-not...?"

"Course not."

Then, they were silent again.  
>His replies made it difficult for her to reply him and get the conversation going.<br>_'He's still mad at me...'  
><em>Naruto was as easy to read as an open book.  
>He couldn't lie for nuts. <p>

"I'm... I-I'm s-sorry..." She uttered out, barely audible to Naruto.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her coldly, trying to sound happy.

There was a lot of falseness in his voice, as if he was forcing himself to talk to her, not because he wanted to. This hurt her, because she knew that she was the one that made him do this to her. She couldn't blame him for his cold actions; after all, she was the one that was dumb enough not to realize that he really did love her.

"Y-you're... You d-don't talk to me the way y-you used t-to..." She admitted, looking down to her feet.

"You seem like... You're just forcing yourself t-to talk to m-me..." Hinata whispered with hurt, her heart feeling as if it could pound right out of her chest.  
>She was to blame for this...<br>_'It's okay if he doesn't want to talk to me... B-but... I w-want him to be happy...'_

Naruto stopped abruptly dead in his tracks, causing Hinata to stop as well, taking a few steps back.  
>She didn't like him when he was like this.<br>He wasn't the Naruto she knew...  
>He wasn't the sweet Naruto she had met at the waterfall, the Naruto who had been encouraging all this while...<p>

Comforting her...  
>Loving her...<p>

Hinata immediately wanted to retract her words.  
><em>'Oh no.. Did I say something wrong...'<em>

"N-Naruto-k-kun...?" She stammered, afraid that Naruto would be even madder at her. In fact, she was afraid of Naruto now. She didn't know what he was thinking, she didn't know how he was feeling, but one thing he was feeling was definitely pain...

"I'm sorry..." He said.

_**If the heart is always searching,  
>Can you ever find a home?<strong>_

  
>Her head shot up, "W-what...?"<br>_'H-he's sorry...?'_  
>He faced her, and moved in closer to her, "I never meant for you to think I was ignoring you..."<p>

Hinata smiled, "O-oh..." feeling a sense of relief cross her.

"I just... needed time to think through things..." He replied softly, taking her hand in his, "I didn't actually think you'd come to see me after that happened, but..."

_**I've been looking for that someone,  
>I'll never make it on my own<strong>_

  
>"I've realized that I can't be selfish anymore..." He said, lowering his head.<p>

His words surprised her.  
>Did he mean that...<br>No, it couldn't be... could it?

_**Dreams can't take the  
>place of loving you,<br>There's gotta be a million reasons  
>why it's true...<br>**_

"W-What do you m-mean?" She asked him nervously, blushing due to the hand contact. She missed the way he used to hold her hand.

Yet now, it felt so... empty...  
>His love...<br>Where was his love...?  
>He was as cold as a metal frame, staring coldly into her orbs.<p>

"I don't blame you for what you did, Hinata-chan." He smiled sadly, "Because I was wrong not to tell you earlier. I was being selfish, and dumb as well..."

"Maybe if I told you from the start... Things wouldn't be like this..." Hinata noticed his eyes start to water.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She mumbled.

"If I had been smarter, our relationship would have been able to last longer..." Tears flowed freely down his tanned cheeks as he didn't even bother to hide them.

___**When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>**___

"In fact... If I had not let you go inside that volcano... None of this would've happened..."

It was painful for Naruto to recall that incident.  
>He couldn't stop her...<br>_  
><em>_"I'm sorry for this Naruto... I'll always love you..." She said with tears pouring down her face before screaming," __**8 TRIGRAM, ENLARGED SEAL, KAI!**__" before slamming her fist down into the earth._

_A layer of thick chakra formed around her before it expanded, pushing Naruto away from her due to the chakra._

_"Wait! HINATA! STOP! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs having his voice go hoarse, and he cried and cried like he promised to never do ever since childhood. Hinata was heart-broken seeying her love in such a horrible state, all because of her...  
>"I'm so, so sorry Naruto-kun... But I promise you... You won't regret what I do!" After that, the barrier suddenly expanded by such a large amount, sending naruto flying out of the volcano due to the large impact.<em>

_"NOO! HINATA!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You always know when I'm feeling down..." He smiled.<br>"Of course... I love you... How can I not know...?" Hinata replied sweetly, blushing heavily._

_Naruto leant in to hold her chin and peck her on the lips._  
><em>"I love you too."<em>  
><em>Hinata smiled before vigorously throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble down onto the neatly-trimmed grass.<em>  
><em>"Hina-chan!" He shrieked as she just laughed, now lying on top of him.<em>

_"Got you..." She grinned, sweeping back some hair._  
><em>The blonde smiled and pulled her down to kiss him, before slowly flipping her over, so that he was now on top of her.<em>  
><em>"I've got you too..."<em>

Naruto smiled sadly...  
><em>'We were once so happy together...'<em>

Her angelic laughter echoed in his mind as he remembered how he would run after her in the sunflower fields, where there would be no one but the two of them, and love...

"But even now...I've come to realize that..."  
>The blonde squeezed her hand tighter.<p>

"Even though I know you can't return my feelings..."

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<strong>__  
><em>  
>"It's alright... because..."<p>

"Maybe I was just being too high on hopes..."

_**How long will I be waiting  
>To be with you again?<br>Gonna tell you that I love you,  
>In the best way that I can.<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>The Hyuuga heiress was starting to become... afraid of what he was actually trying to tell her.<br>"N-Naruto...?"

_**I can't take a day without you here**__**  
><strong>_  
>"They say that if you love something, you let it go..." He felt his heart throb as he let go of Hinata's hand, letting it swing back gracefully to her side.<br>Was this how rejection felt...?

Hinata gasped worriedly, "W-What are y-you t-trying to say?"

He frowned slightly and placed his hand on her cheek,

_'I'm going to miss you like hell...'_

_'Hinata-chan...'_

He cupped her soft and flawless skin, caressing her smooth cheek before saying the words that he knew would mean...

Goodbye...

"I'm letting you go..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.<strong>__  
><em>  
>Upon hearing his words, she felt her heart burst, and shatter into a million pieces.<p>

She felt as if she was breaking down on the inside, as if she had just been ripped into two. The pain she felt was intense. Why did the fact that he was giving up on her, make her feel so... sad...?

Hinata tried to hold back her cries, but in the end, her walls broke down as she started to sniffle. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned away from Naruto, not wanting to show him her weak side.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<strong>_

"It's for the better..." He said hoarsely, noticing that Hinata had actually started to cry.  
>Naruto hated to see her cry.<br>Not because he thought she was a wimp.  
>He loved her... more than he could bear...<br>It hurt him to see her like this...

_'I wish you could tell me that you love me...'_

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently letting her cry into his chest, to savour their last moments.  
>Unknowingly, he let a few tears slip himself.<p>

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>**__  
><em>"P-please..." Her legs trembled.

"D-don't..." She whispered, breathing sharply into his warm jacket.

Would this be the last time they would hug...?

Would this be the last time he would actually be by her side...?

She didn't want them to end like this...  
>Why was everything happening so fast...?<br>Why was life being so unfair...?

_**I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

"I can't do this anymore... Hinata-chan..." He mumbled woefully while running his fingers through her silky hair. How he would miss this wonderful feeling...

"I can't do it... Knowing that you don't feel the same..."  
>She was beautiful...<p>

And could he really let her go...?  
>As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't.<br>His words spoke lies, because he knew that deep in his heart, he would never be able to set her free...  
>She would always be in his heart...<p>

_'I can't be with you, Hina-chan...When you can't love me the way I do you...'_Naruto turned around, and began to walk away.  
>Hinata looked up to see his back facing her.<br>"No..." She whispered to herself, before plunging forward to spin him around.

She gripped onto his jacket and cried, "D-DON'T G-GO!"

_**More and more I start to realize...**_

Naruto was a little surprised, but decided to stop.

He smiled when he saw that maybe... She still wanted him to stay with her...  
>Her hands were shaking, and she shivered with fear.<br>Losing him would be as bad as losing her purpose in life...

"I n-need you..." She muttered,

"I don't want y-you to g-go..."  
>She clung onto Naruto's jacket tightly, not wanting him to leave...<p>

"I d-don't know why..."  
>She stammered, nuzzling her face into Naruto's strong chest.<p>

" But I miss you so m-much wh-when you're gone..."

_**I can reach my tomorrow,  
>I can hold my head up high<strong>_

___'Don't hold back...'__**  
><strong>_"W-when you hold me... I feel s-so... safe... and... l-loved..." She confessed, pouring her heart out to him.

"When I needed you... Y-you were always t-there for m-me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**_  
><em>"It's said that when people lie, their heart beats faster than it usually does..." His hands took hers in his, before he placed it over his chest, "You feel that...? I'm not lying..."<em>

_She blushed over ten shades of red as she felt his strong chiselled chest underneath the thin piece of fabric. She felt his steady heartbeat..._

_Badoom... Badoom... Badoom..._

_Yes, what he said was extremely corny, but she really couldn't help it._

_"You may think that you're ugly, but honestly, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest while he combed her messy hair with his fingers, "I'll never mock you, or laugh at you... Know that... I'll be the one who will stick by you till the very end... Whatever happens to you, I will be responsible, and I will save you no matter what..."_

_As her head rested on his strong muscular chest, she forced her eyes close, trying to stop herself from crying... He held her close, wanting her to feel protected... Like, she knew that he would always be there for her..._

_"Shhh my dear, just cry. I'll be here for you..."_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"And you protected m-me..."

" Y-you stood u-up for me..." She smiled.

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

"You make me feel... so... h-happy..." She pulled him closer, her tears soaking the orange fabric of his jacket.

"Y-you were always by my side..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "M-my heart beats so fast w-when you're with me..." Hinata could feel her heart pounding. Fast.  
>What was this feeling...?<p>

Yes... She knew what this was...  
>The feeling you get whenever you see the man of your dreams wave to you...<p>

The feeling you get when he holds you in his strong arms protectively...  
>The feeling you get when he tells you how beautiful you are in his eyes...<p>

The feeling you get when he tells you...

_'He loves... me...'_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Words couldn't hope to describe what this emotion was... _  
><em>"N-naruto-kun..." She breathed out his name, "I've taken you for granted..."

"But now I've too realized that..."

_  
><em>_**And tell me that you love me**___

__"I need you too..." Her eyes sparkled with...

_**Everything's alright  
>When you're right here by my side<strong>___

__Naruto's eyes widened.  
><em>'She... She needs me...'<br>_  
>Tears leaked from his eyes as he embraced Hinata back tightly.<p>

He rested his head on hers, feeling the girl he loved in his arms.  
><em>'She said... She needs me...'<em>

There was one emotion that ran through his heart- happiness.

His heart felt as if... It could burst right out of his chest...  
><em>'Thank Kami...'<em>

He grinned through tears and lifted Hinata into the air, spinning her round and round.  
>"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata screamed with shock, looking down to the boy in complete ecstasy.<p>

Naruto placed her down and pulled her into his well-toned chest, Hinata feeling his packs in the process.

She felt herself started to heat up as a warm blush spread across her cheeks.  
>The pale-eyed shinobi was always so turned on by this.<br>"I need you too..."

That was when she heard sobs...

Looking up, she saw uncontrollable tears pour from Naruto's eyes as he shut them tightly, gripping onto Hinata's waist...

"T-Thank Y-you..." He cried tears of happiness, facing the woman who was now cuddled up in his jacket.  
>That feeling came back to him...<p>

He loved it whenever she touched him...  
>Her touch alone could send him nuts.<p>

_**When I hold you in my arms,  
>I know that it's forever.<strong>_

_**I just gotta let you know,**_  
><em><strong>I never wanna let you go.<strong>_

"I..."

The two stood under the midnight sky as the lovely atmosphere of flower petals filled the surroundings. It was quiet...

The sound of rustling trees...  
>The sound of the whirling winds...<p>

The sound of their breaths...  
>The sound of silence...<p>

This was the perfect moment...  
>No disruptions...<p>

_'It's just you...'_Hinata smiled.

_'Me...'_Naruto thought...

_'And the both of us...'_

"N-Naruto-kun...?" She asked softly, slowly closing her eyes as she felt the steady beats of her prince's warm heart...

"Yes... Hina-chan...?" He replied, fiddling with his soul-mate's beautiful hair that danced in the wind.  
>Somehow, they had forgotten about their past...<br>Their fights, their quarrels... All seemed to fade away...

All that mattered was _now_.

_'T-thank y-you... Naruto-kun...'_

The future could wait...

**But for now...**

She stood on her toes, holding Naruto's muscular arms for support.  
><em><br>'You've made a girl like me...'_  
>She pressed her cheek against his which caused him to warm up.<p>

_'Fall for a wonderful prince like you...'_

Naruto blushed at how close Hinata was coming to him, before she whispered sweetly and softly into his ears,

" I..."

**I just want to tell you that I...**

" l-love you..."

Naruto's head shot up as he stared into nothing...  
>Hinata cried as well, unable to hold back the joy and glee she felt in her heart...<p>

_'It was love all this time...'_

**...have loved you all this while...**

_'I finally told him...'_**  
><strong>_  
><em>Hinata tore herself away from Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin gently on his chest, looking up with her pale eyes into his azure ones...

The blonde stuttered and bit his lips, looking deep into Hinata's orbs with passionate love, "W-what...?"_  
><em>Had he heard right...?

The eager to hear her reply made him want to stab himself, but it's really that great feeling when the person you love, tells you they need you... and that they...

_**When you look me in the eyes...  
>And tell me that you love me...<strong>_

Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<p>

Hinata smiled and cupped his cheeks, brushing her thumbs over his whiskers while giggled softly, "Y-you're so funny... N-Naruto-kun..."making him smirk at her.  
><em><br>_He smiled.  
>Her laughter was like music to his ears...<br>Her voice was that of an angel...

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
><em><strong>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<strong>_

"I said..." She leant in closer and tip-toed to press her warm lips against his forehead, whispering the three words slowly,

"I..."

**You made me fall for you in a month...**

"...Love..."

**And you taught me to love...**

"...You..."

**So don't hold back anymore...**

His heart beat incredibly fast.  
>His eyes snapped open.<br>His face became hot.

_'She said... '_

'she loves me...'

_**I find my paradise**_  
><em><br>_After all this time, when he thought that getting Hinata to love him back was impossible...  
>There she was..<p>

Hinata Hyuuga, the most beautiful and kind girl in Konoha...

The greatest girlfriend...

His angel...

Telling him, 'I love you...'  
><em><br>_What he felt now was unimaginable.  
>He felt even happier than when he and Hinata had first confessed their love...<br>He felt so happy, he could eat a thousand bowls of Ichiraku's ramen.  
><em><br>_Naruto looked down at Hinata who now happily grinned at him, tears still pouring out.  
>Brushing her tears away, he started to let his eyelids drop.<p>

"H-H-Hina-c-chan... I..." He mumbled.

"Do you m-mean i-it...?" He asked nervously, only to have Hinata nod at him, feeling the warmth of his embrace,

"Of course."

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto was at a loss for words.  
>All his hard work had paid off...<br>And just when he thought that miracles couldn't happen...

Then again, there was an angel standing in front of him...

Hinata smiled softly, "Thank you..."  
>He leant in closer...<p>

And closer, praying that... this time... When they kissed...  
>There would be no doubts...<br>No mistakes...

No regrets...

Just love...

Hinata saw this and grinned, closing her eyes as well and tip-toeing to meet the height of his lips.  
>He felt her warm breath against his lips.<br>The smell of cinnamon rolls...

He smirked and blushed, looking into Hinata's eyes which were an inch away, "W-were you eating..."

"Cinnamon rolls a-again...?"

Hinata giggled slightly and nodded, "And y-you w-were eating... ramen... with...extra pork..."  
>Naruto teared, <em>'Oh my kami...She can still tell...'<em>

With that, the blonde sealed their lips in a passionate kiss...

_**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
><strong>_  
>The kiss was beautiful.<br>The wonderful sensation of them brushing their lips against each other made their legs wobble with excitement... With newfound love...

Well, love that had actually been there for the longest time...  
>It just the both of them to realize it...<p>

They broke the kiss, Naruto resting his forehead gently against hers, both panting heavily.  
>It had been ages since they had kissed like that- not just any long kiss, but a kiss, this time, with both each loving each other at their maximum...<p>

_'To think... You'd be the one who would be there when I cried...'_

He ran his thumb over her soft, supple red lips as Hinata cried.

"I love you too..."

Hinata blushed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm embrace.  
>She never wanted this to end...<p>

She wanted to spend every day of her life with him...  
>She felt so attached to him...<br>Like they were destined to be...

It had been way too long...

_'I need you so much...'  
><em>  
>He bent in and kissed her with so much energy again, this time with even more passion.<br>"N-Nnngh... N-naru..." She moaned into the kiss as Naruto moulded her small lips in his, sucking them into his mouth ever so often.

_'Time has passed... But... You always lingered in my mind...'_

**I want to run this race with you...**_  
><em>  
>He let his hands wander up and down her back, as Hinata did the same.<br>She slide her hands underneath his jacket and black undershirt, only to feel his six packs again.

"H-Hina..." He loved the way she would feel him... It just made him want to throw her on the floor and... well...

Naruto probed his tongue onto Hinata's lips, asking for entrance which Hinata happily complied to.  
>As soon as her lips split, his tongue dashed in like a rocket and attacked the wonders of her wet craven.<p>

**I want to be by you side...**

"Mphh!" She moaned as Naruto rubbed her against him.

_'Damn... Getting hard...'  
><em>Unknowingly, he immediately thrust his hips forward into Hinata's.

"Ahh..." She groaned and gripped on tightly to Naruto, 'He's... hard...'

_'I want you so much...'_

Naruto's hand snaked down to Hinata's soft butt cheek and squeezed tigtly, making Hinata moan and scream his name.

"Naruto-kun!"

**I hope that you'll achieve your dreams...**

He giggled before deciding not to tease her anymore.  
>Then, a perverted idea popped into his mind.<br>The blonde picked Hinata up, carried her and threw her gently with caution onto a lamp post, making her butt cheeks curve around it.  
>"Ahh! N-Naru-kun!" She moaned before once again feeling her lover's soft, wet lips on hers.<p>

"Ohhh..."

**Yet... I want to be there when you do...**

_'Oh yeah, I am smooth. Thanks Ero-senin... I must admit... some of your tips come in handy...'_

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Is there a way..." Naruto asked shyly, "I c-can... m-make... Hinata-chan... Well..."_

_Jiraiya lent in closer to his trainee and asked, "You mean... How to make her feel good...?"_  
><em>Naruto blushed, "I err... Well... Not... You know... We're not planning on doing that yet... but you know... in just... basic kissing... The really erotic ones..."<em>

_His perverted master laughed before stating, "Hah! I knew you'd ask me this one day!"_  
><em>Naruto picked his sleeping bag and threw it at him, "HEY. I'm doing this for Hinata's sake!"<em>  
><em>The white-haired old man raised his white flag, "Alright alright. Sheesh. It's called teasing, Naruto. Anyway... You know... Hinata is..."<em>

_"Hey, you better not have been staring at her again!"_  
><em>Naruto cracked his knuckles as a deafly aura aluminised from him.<em>

_"She is very beautiful, but too young. I wouldn't do that to you my dear boy..." He ruffled the blonde, "Well... Since Hinata is the shy type... Don't be afraid to take dominance..."_

_Naruto's head popped up, "What do you mean?"_

_"Don't be afraid to be rough with her. If she doesn't stop you, it means you should at least try to be... dominative... and rough. Don't be afraid to sick talk. Don't hold back your perverted juices!"_

_Naruto blushed, "THAT'S SICK! I TOLD YOU WE AREN'T GOING TO..."_

_"I never said anything... You were the one who suggested that..."_

_"..."_

_"Anyway, for more information, just read this book." The legendary sanin passed a thick small book to Naruto, which on the front cover read,_

_Icha Icha paradise._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_  
><em>'Maybe it'll come into more use...'<em>  
>It was after a long time of intense kissing which the two broke apart...<p>

**Everything that I do... Reminds me of you...**

Now, Hinata lay underneath the comfort of her half-naked prince, sweat rolling down his glistened packs. He looked down at her with so much love... so much lust... so much passion...

"Baby... W-we have to do that again..."

"You don't know how often... we did this back then..." Naruto smirked seductively, looking down to his beautiful lover in merely her clad fishnet top.

**You're my dream...**

It was a good thing she was wearing a tank-top underneath it... or else...

Hinata blushed and immediately went back to her cute and childish ways, twiddling her two index fingers together, "N-Naruto-kun... I..."

Before she could finish, Naruto placed his lips on Hinata's neck, licking it up and down with his wet tongue, leaving his saliva all over, causing her to moan.  
>"I love it when you say my name with a suffix... Hina-<em>chan<em>..."

**So nothing matters...**

Hinata giggled and patted Naruto's head, "W-well..."

She blushed intensively, "Have w-we... Y-you know..."  
>Naruto looked up at her curiously, putting on his jacket while draping his shirt around his neck. He didn't bother to zip up his jacket because... well... just in case Hinata wanted a little more of him... hehe...<p>

"G-gone all the way...?" She finished, turning away from him.

The blonde teen laughed a little, before licking his lips, "No... Not yet..."  
><em>'Innocent as always...'<em>

**As long as I'm by your side...**

"But I'm going to be ready whenever you want me to be... My love..." He winked sexily at her, attempting to remove his pants,

"I'll be gentle..."

"N-Naru-kun!" She screamed, grabbing his hands.

After that, the jinjuriki lifted her in a bridal style, bringing her head up to his.  
>"Eeep!"<p>

Pecking her on the forehead, he smiled, "You know, I was just teasing you..."

"I'd never force you into _that_..."

Hinata nodded, "O-of course..."  
>In actual fact, she really thought he was going to remove his pants...<br>Not that...

She didn't want him to...  
><em>'Oh goodness... Naruto-kun is seriously so... attractive...'<em>

With that, Naruto walked back, carrying her back to the place she once called home.  
>"But really, love, I'll be ready."<p>

Hinata merely blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest in embarrassment.  
><em>'She's too adorable...'<em>

_'So this is what it's like... to be in love...'_Hinata thought, looking up to see the handsome jinjuriki who lifted her as if she was a feather.  
>"I'm... I'm so happy..." She said.<p>

**I'm happy...**

"Me too..." Naruto smiled before brushing aside one of the silky strands of her hair that covered her beauty, "I'm really happy..."

It was already morning and so the blue-haired heiress fell into a deep peaceful slumber in the arms of the man she loved...  
>How could she fall in love with a stranger in a month...?<p>

_'I want to feel you here with me all the time...'_

Well, Naruto fell in love with her in a month.  
>Looking down to the princess in his arms, he let his tears roll down his chin, onto her jacket.<p>

'Thank you...Hina-chan...'

As long as she was there for him, he needed no one else. Nothing else mattered to him.  
>He would protect her, and this time, he wasn't going to lose her.<br>No... He would never let her out of his site again...

"I love you..."

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><strong>AN: Man... I don't think this is a good one**

Naruto: NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME!  
>Hinata: Thank you...<br>Shikamaru: Finally.  
>Shino: Apparently this took longer than I thought it would...<br>Hinata: Huh...?  
>Everyone: Nothing!<br>Ino: Oh my goodness, you lied to me! I knew it! You love him!  
>Hinata: -blush- Well...<br>Naruto: I'm so happy Hinata-chan!  
>Hinata: Me too<br>Sakura: Wow.  
>Kiba: -sarcasm- I'm... so... happy for you... two...<br>Hinata: Thank you Kiba-kun! –hugs him-  
>Kiba: -blush and hugs back- Heehee<br>Naruto: HEY. HINATA GET OFF HIM!  
>Hinata: -cuddles-<br>Naruto: GARRRR!  
><em><br>PLEASE REVIEW ;D  
><em>


	22. Will it last?

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
><strong>I have been so busy with work, so updating has become from frequent, to slow, to extremely SLOW.  
>Just give me two more weeks of this slowness, and I'll be back to my usual updates. Sadly, being slow isn't the only thing. Now my chapters are going to become a little shorter as well.<br>I hope you'll still read and comment though!  
>Thank you very much you awesome peeps!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22, Will it last?<strong>

  
>The bright sunlight of dawn shone into the large window of the balcony, shining down onto the lavender-eyed konoichi who laid in bed, cuddled up in her multiple pillows. Her eyes snapped open, as she shot out of bed, feeling as fresh as a daisy.<p>

She had no idea why she was so happy, but when she pressed her fingers to her lips, she was instantly reminded of her blonde lover.  
>Smiling softly, she pushed herself of the bed and skipped childishly to the bathroom, humming along the way.<br>Could anything ruin this day?  
>It was beautiful, and she and Naruto had confessed their love to each other. What was there to lose? What could go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open as he flipped the covers off his chest, waking up with a tired yawn. Looking to his alarm clock by the bedside, it read, '9.00am'<br>He couldn't be any happier.  
>Hinata had actually told him that she loved him...<br>After all those months of waiting, it had finally paid off.  
>They could go back to the way they used to be- happy.<br>The young blonde grinned as he scratched his back, "Hinata-chan... I want to go see her..."

Leaping out of the comfort of his covers, he dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Enthusiastically whipping out his toothbrush, he started to flip his hair back and forth, shuffling on the tiled-floor in his bedroom fox slippers.  
>"Hina-chan, here I come!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga heiress strolled down the streets in her lavender sundress, a nice purple flower in her hair. In her hands was a small purse as she walked towards the supermarket.<br>It was not until...

"Hey! Hinata!"She heard someone yell.  
>Turning around, she smiled at the person.<br>"Hi! Kiba-kun!"

She had to admit, he looked pretty good.  
>He wore a tight fishnet shirt which showed off his buff chest, and it wrapped nicely around all his muscles. His hair was messy and spiky, just like Naruto's, except his was of a chocolate brown colour.<br>The boy ran up to his comrade and smiled, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Hinata smiled and hugged him, "Yeah, same here! I m-missed you!"  
>Kiba blushed slightly before returning the hug.<br>_'Come on Kiba... just ask her... She'll understand...'  
><em>  
>"Hinata... I w-was wondering..." The Inuzuka scratched the bag of his head and blushed, "If we could hang out...today?"<br>He was extremely nervous-In a way, he was asking her out on a date.  
>Her bright smile switched to a gloomy frown as she muttered, "I'm sorry... But I p-promised to hang out with N-Naruto-kun today..."<p>

Upon hearing his name, Kiba twitched slightly in jealousy, clutching his fists behind his back.  
>No, he was not going to lose to him.<br>A wave of hurt ran through his body, but he knew he had to stay strong, stay strong for her.

"Oh and by the way, Kiba-kun! I forgot to tell you about yesterday!" She grinned, jumping enthusiastically.

Kiba smirked at her childish and rather cute actions, feeling his face warming up, "What happened?"  
>She blushed heavily and squealed, "I told Naruto-kun... t-that I..."<p>

_'Naruto...?'_

"I loved him!" She screamed out.

As soon as those words met his ears, he could feel his heart shatter into pieces, an intense pain rising in his chest.  
>Why did it hurt so much...?<br>Shouldn't he be happy for her...?

Kiba forced a smile, shivering at the same time, "That's great, Hinata! And what did he say?"

Hinata giggled, "He told me he loved me too!"  
>His smile disappeared.<br>_'So I guess... I just lost...' _He dropped his head in sorrow, looking away from the girl he had actually...  
><em><br>_He could feel the disappointment within him... lingering within his mind...  
>Why hadn't he told her sooner...?<br>Hinata flicked her eyes open, only to see Kiba staring painfully at the ground. Worriedly, she walked over and placed a hand on his arm, "A-Are y-you okay? Kiba-kun...?"

Kiba loved it whenever she said his name with the 'kun' behind it. Naruto wasn't the only one. But what did she see in him anyway...? He was just another guy, normal and... crazy...

Once again, the chocolate-haired ninja faked a grin, "Y-Yeah... I'm just really glad for you!"

Hinata could tell that in his tone, sadness was written all over it. She would usually bug him for the answer, but seeing his strange reaction, she decided that he would tell her when he was ready.

"O-okay... W-Well... I'll see you around, Kiba-kun... Bye bye!" She waved cutely, rushing off into the crowd, leaving a broken-hearted teammate standing on his own in the middle of the road.  
>His heart felt as if it could come right out of his chest, pain throbbing from all over.<p>

It was over...

Had Naruto actually won her heart in a month?

But... was he going to give up...?  
>"No..." He clenched his knuckles while uttering his words out, "No darn way..."<p>

"I'm not giving up... I'm not going to lose..."  
>Determination filled his voice as a smile flashed onto his face, "I will win your heart over..."<p>

He wasn't going to lose her to Naruto...  
>Not again...<br>Now that he had a second chance with her, there was no way he would let it go...  
>It's not every day that you get a second chance with the girl you...<br>Gripping his chest tightly, he gritted his teeth.  
><em><br>'I don't understand...'_

_'What's this feeling...?'  
><em>  
>With that, he walked in the same direction as Hinata, determined, yet sad at the same time...<p>

This new feeling in his heart... what was it...?

* * *

><p>"Hey! Naruto!" A distant voice called out to the blond. Flipping his head around, he grinned widely, "Oh hey Sakura!"<br>She smiled on the outside, running over to him, but on the inside, she had to admit, she really missed the times when he added a suffix behind her name.  
>'<em>No more Sakura-chan huh...'<em>She thought.

"So Naruto, you're up early! Whatcha doing?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
>Naruto giggled and blushed, "Oh... I'm going to go meet Hinata-chan!"<p>

Sakura frowned at that.

_'He adds a suffix behind her name... Yet... she doesn't even love him... Why is he going to see her...?'_  
>The blonde waited patiently for her reply while happily bouncing up and down, but hearing no answer, he decided to speak up.<br>"Well, I got to go!" With that, he ran around a turn and disappeared from her sight.

The pink-haired konoichi bit her lips painfully, looking down to the ground in rejection.

_'Why am I feeling so sad...? Shouldn't I be happy for him and Hinata...?'_  
>She couldn't explain the strange feeling in her heart, but she knew one thing.<br>She did not really like where their relationship was going.

But who was she to judge?  
>Who was she to tell them they weren't meant to be...?<br>Wasn't she in love with Sasuke...?  
>She knew this day would come... but...why...?<p>

_'I do still love Sasuke-kun but...'  
><em>Why did she feel sadness and jealousy whenever Naruto talked to Hinata...?  
>Sakura missed the times when Naruto had always bugged her to go out on dates with him...<br>Did he love her back then...?  
>No.<br>That was a meaningless, childish crush.  
>He was in love with Hinata now... So... How could she ever...<p>

Hadn't she been happy when they had first gotten together-Hinata and Naruto?  
>Why is it that now... She was finally seeing things from a new perspective...<p>

_'Naruto and Hinata aren't together yet... And I'm sure that... she doesn't love him yet as well... So maybe I still have a chance!'_She smirked with determination,

"I will win him over..."

* * *

><p>Hinata walked into the supermarket, gasping at the wide variety of food they had there. Leaping cutely over to the milk area, she bent down, looking out for her favourite type of milk- chocolate milk.<br>She loved the wonderful taste of chocolate milk going down her throat, it being so refreshing, nice and cold.  
>The girl looked up and down, left and right, but she couldn't find any.<br>That was until she saw...  
><em>'That's the last carton...'<em>

Dashing over to it quickly, she stretched out her hands, only to try to get a grip on it, until a tall, middle-aged woman bent down to pick it up. She looked down at Hinata with a smirk and laughed, "Sorry little girl, Mama's got this one!"

Hinata sighed inwardly as she watched the blonde lady head up to the counter to pay for the milk, who occasionally turned back only to stick her tongue out at her.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind as she dropped her grocery basket. Good thing there was nothing inside.  
>At first, she squealed, feeling extremely scared.<br>Who was this man?  
>Was she going to get kidnapped? In a supermarket?<p>

"I got you something, love..." Hinata's traumatised expression disappeared as she smiled. She could recognise his voice- deep and smooth. She giggled, before realizing that in her prince's strong tanned arms was a carton of her favourite chocolate milk. She gasped and beamed, "I thought that lady took the last one...?"

The man behind her chuckled before pulling her waist in closer to him, until her back was pressed against his chest, "Well, I have my sources... Heehee..."

Hinata looked up to the counter, only to see an impatient cashier, tapping her foot while waiting for the woman who was digging her basket, "I swear! It was right here!"

The girl sighed, "That's n-not very nice... Naruto-kun..."  
>Naruto nuzzled his chin into the nape of her neck before purring, "I'm sorry, love..."<p>

The pale-eyed ninja smiled.  
>She could never stay mad at him for long.<br>"Though...Thank you... Naruto-k-kun..." She stuttered while moving her face into his nice, silky blonde hair.  
>In a flash, he stole a kiss from her, pecking her sweetly on the lips, "No worries, my princess..."<p>

She laughed, "You're so c-corny Naruto-kun..."  
>He loved the way she stuttered- It would never grow old.<br>He found it extremely adorable.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, causing Hinata to beam at him widely with sarcasm, "No p-problem."

"You're looking lovely today by the way." Naruto complimented, giving her a wink while taking the shopping basket out of her hands. Her dress was a casual one, and it was pretty lose, but hey, Naruto felt that she looked pretty in anything.

"Thank you." She responded, kissing Naruto on the cheeks.

They both walked around the supermarket, Hinata whipping out her shopping list.  
>Out of curiosity, Naruto questioned her, "Why are you shopping for, Hina?"<p>

She blushed.  
>That nickname he gave her always got her all warm and fuzzy in the stomach.<br>"Heehee, do you mind helping me find some ingredients?" The girl asked sweetly, showing Naruto the shopping list.  
>He grinned cheekily and took it out of her hands, nodding, "Alright!"<br>Running down all the isles, he came back two minutes later, a bunch of stuff in his hands.  
>Hinata gasped, before staring wide-eyed at him, "How d-did you..."<p>

Naruto dumped all the food into the basket before replying her, "My signature jutsu!"  
>Hinata laughed, <em>'Of course... his shadow clones...'<em>

The both of them headed to the counter before paying up for their groceries, leaving the air-conditioned building for the open air.  
>They walked closely to each other, Naruto cracking some jokes along the way down the street.<p>

Finally, after 15 minutes of holding it in, he let his curiosity get the better of him.  
>"Hinata-chan, you haven't told me why you're getting this stuff!"<p>

Naruto pouted and whined cutely, hoping that Hinata would tell him.  
>Hinata giggled, <em>'He looks like a puppy! But it's not going to work...'<em>

"You'll see!" She said, smiling away, walking ahead of him.  
>He groaned in disappointment, muttering to himself, "Aww! I was sure that would work..."<p>

The Hyuuga heiress side-stepped closer to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's going to be a surprise..." She whispered into his ear, making him blush hardly.  
>The blonde looked down to his lover, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "Alright, love. If you say so."<p>

And for the rest of the day, Naruto took Hinata out on one of the best dates ever.  
>Though none of them had brought up the question of whether they should be girlfriend and boyfriend, both didn't feel like there was a need for it. Deep in their hearts, they already knew that they both loved each other dearly, and nothing would come in between their love.<br>Actions speak louder than words, don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
>I still have quite a plot in my mind, so don't think it's over!<strong>

Naruto: What do you mean by, "Will it last"?  
>Me: Oh... –cough- I don't know...<br>Hinata: You have your evil smile on...  
>Naruto: She's going to do something to us, Hina-chan!<br>Shikamaru: I haven't been getting my screen time.  
>Temari: I'm sure you will soon. Don't you have anything better to do?<br>Shikamaru: Watch clouds.  
>Temari: -facepalm-<br>Pizza delivery guy: Hey kids, did anyone order a four-cheese pizza?  
>Me: Yeah, that was me!<br>Naruto: -Holds on tightly to Hinata- I don't wanna be split up!  
>Hinata: Me neither...<br>Me: Who wants pizza?  
>Shikamaru: Me!<br>Kiba: Hey guys! Who said you could have pizza without me?  
>Naruto: -growls- Don't you dare let Hinata-chan go to him!<br>Me: ...  
>Naruto: Why aren't you saying anything?<br>Me:... PIZZA TIME!

**Well, stay tuned!**


	23. So close, yet so far

**A/N: Hi everyone again!  
><strong>I'd just like to thank you for supporting me so far!  
>Really, thanks! But please do continue to review hehehe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23, So close, yet so far.<strong>

_"Meet me at the park at 8pm-the usual. Love, Naruto."_

She folded the little orange note, slid it back into her pocket and smiled.  
>It was noon, and Naruto had just gotten back on his three-day long mission.<br>Hinata had been just dying to see him.  
>They hated to part like this, knowing that they'd miss each other like the sun missed the moon, yet, it was part of their lives. They were shinobi, and rejecting a mission was not an option.<p>

Hinata had been spending a few days trying to get her masterpiece right, adding in all sorts of crazy ingredients just to get the perfect taste. Making ramen for the man she loved was more than a dream come true, since she thought she'd never get such honour.  
>She knew that her ramen could never match up to the standards of Ichiraku's, but second best was good enough for her.<br>After one whole day of experimenting, she had finally gotten her desired taste.

_'I hope he likes it...' _She thought beaming, and with that, she placed the ramen into a neat container, and into the picnic basket.  
>Walking towards her clothing cabinet, the heiress took out her brand new dress and waved it around. It was light purple, and it really went well with her eyes. It was simple, yet it would look great on her.<br>The straps weren't thin, and the dress was pretty light, ending at the tip of her knees, so it wasn't too uncomfortable.

Slipping the gown on, she looked at the many angles of her body in the mirror and smiled, "I hope this is not too revealing..."  
>Well, that's Hinata for you- She thinks anything other than a jacket and a t-shirt is revealing.<br>Putting on her diamond butterfly necklace, she dashed down the stairs with her picnic basket in hand. Neji, who was sitting at the dining table in the middle of the living room looked up at her and grinned, "Where are you going now?"

Hinata blushed, "T-to see... Well..."  
>Neji smirked and put his magazine down onto the table, "To see Naruto?"<p>

"..."

"Well, you better not keep him waiting, right?"  
>That was rather unexpected, but the girl simple smiled, sitting down on the small stool to put on her slippers (they were going for just a picnic after all).<br>Before Hinata could leave, Neji called out to her, "By the way, Hinata."

She flipped herself around.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Neji winked, making her giggle and take a bow jokingly, "Why thank you, Neji sir."

"Hahaha, very funny, now run along." Neji said playfully, in a fatherly tone. This made Hinata laugh again, "Yes Daddy."  
>After that, she ran off, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.<p>

She had the best of friends, the best family, and the best boyfriend.  
>That was when it hit her- They (Naruto and her) had never actually confirmed themselves to be in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.<br>Hinata sighed, _'Everything was going so well, we forgot to secure our bases...'_

But, that wasn't important for now. She too was eager to see what Naruto had prepared; after all, this wasn't a one-sided relationship.  
><em>'I just hope he likes it...'<em>

* * *

><p>The blonde sat by the calm river, reflecting the brilliant moon in all its beauty.<br>Under the blanket of stars, he laid down onto the smooth grass, waiting patiently for his love to show up.  
><em>'I can't say I'm her boyfriend yet... now can I?'<em>The question puzzled him.

He was dressed up in a long black coat which was until his knees, and on the back of it was an orange spiral. He wore his usual black pants and this time, a nice white shirt.  
><em>'Tonight's going to be the night when we confirm that we're together!'<em>

No, he didn't mean _**that**_.

He really wanted to walk around with her in his arms, him being able to have the honour of calling her 'his girlfriend'. It would be a special title that only he could say, and she would be his.  
>She wasn't an item or a prize to be won.<br>Naruto thought of her as more of a miracle in his life, the one who made him see the light to every dark corner.  
>That there was always a good side to the bad.<p>

That there was always hope.  
><em><br>'Don't ever give up, Naruto-kun... Because, I believe in you...'  
><em>  
>Keeping these happy thoughts in mind, the blonde closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that surrounded him.<br>Minutes went by, until he felt...

A hand on his head.  
><em>'I bet it's Hina-chan...'<em>

The hand moved back and forth, ruffling his hair like a master to his puppy.  
>Naruto purred and started to shiver, "Hinata-chan, you're lucky your hair isn't as out of control as mi-"<br>The Uzumaki snapped his eyes opened, only to see that the person above him, was not who he had expected it to be. He felt a blush cross his cheeks in embarrassment.  
>It was his comrade, his best friend.<p>

"Oh, hey Sakura." He said coolly, trying to pretend like nothing had happened.  
><em>'Oh crud! Now she knows how I talk to Hinata! Damn...'<em>

The pink-haired teenager smiled, taking a few steps closer to her teammate.  
><em>'Now's my chance...' <em>She thought slyly.  
>Letting her eyelids droop seductively, she stared into his beautiful azure eyes and whispered into his ear, "Naruto..."<p>

Upon hearing the tone of voice she used, Naruto shuddered.  
>Seeing his reaction, the girl proceeded, liking where this was going.<br>She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing into, brushing her thumb over his whiskers, "This moment is so perfect..."

She drew in closer, until her breath could be felt against his lips.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his friend, not believing what was happening.  
><em>'What's going on...?'<br>_His best friend was... what on earth was she doing?

"She doesn't deserve your love..." Sakura muttered, digging her untrimmed nails slightly into his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Hinata<strong>

The 'princess' skipped merrily along the path, occasionally twirling around as if she were some ballerina. She couldn't express the happiness she was feeling inside.

"_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<em>"

Hinata started to sing with her melodic voice, letting her eyelids flutter as she danced with herself.  
>It seemed like everything was going the way she wanted.<br>No flaws.  
>No nothing.<p>

She danced by the sparkling pond, a tiny angel pouring water out of her vase. The trees were short, yet so green. They branched out like a crown, creating darkness for the grass below it. It was dark, but so bright at the same time. She felt like her entire day had been lit up, Naruto being her constant supply of candles.

Never had she been so happy...  
>Until...<p>

"This moment is so perfect..." She heard.  
>Hinata's ears shot up and twitched in curiosity, trying to uncover the mystery source of the voice she heard.<br>Wasn't she the only one there? Other than Naruto?

_'That almost sounded like... Sakura-chan...?' _She thought, skipping along closer to the voice.

"She doesn't deserve your love..." She heard the voice once again, cold and harsh.  
>Realizing that their spot was not too far away, she strained her eyes to their meeting place.<br>As she neared, she was starting to see a pink blur on top of...  
><em>'Naruto-kun...?'<em>

Swiftly rushing behind a tree, she took another glance of the two, and believe me, what she was seeing, did not please her one bit.  
>Hinata bit her lips hard and flung her head back, shaking it back and forth.<br>She swallowed her gasps.  
><em>'No... It's not true...'<em>She told herself, trying to shake the negative thoughts out of her head.

_'Maybe... I'm just seeing things...'_

She had always known Naruto to be the non-cheater type... After all... He did love her... right?  
>Now, she felt as if he had turned his back against her...<p>

_'Naruto-kun... and Sakura-chan... would never do that to me... right...?'  
><em>  
>Looking back to the two, she realized that Sakura was still on top of him, he just laying motionless on the ground. A surge of sadness and jealousy ran across her body.<br>Mentally she was just screaming her head off, _'Don't just stay there! Why... Why are you just staying there...?'  
><em>Naruto wasn't moving...

He didn't even look like he didn't like what was happening to him...  
>Hinata felt her heart shatter.<em><br>_  
>She started to doubt his love for her...<br>Was there any love at all...?

"She doesn't know what it's like to be on the same team as you... and really know you for you..."  
>Hinata felt as if she had just been backstabbed by her friend.<p>

Her heart had started to throb, and she started to feel her knees wobble.  
>Was this what her 'friends' really did behind her back...?<br>Was this what her 'lover' had really done behind her back...?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I didn't understand what was going on.  
>Everything was happening too fast... and my body couldn't react...<br>Why was Sakura doing this...?

What was she saying...?  
>What was she trying to do...?<p>

"She doesn't know how to treasure you..." She spoke.  
>Was she referring to Hinata-chan?<p>

I honestly didn't like where this was going.  
>This was not the Sakura I knew.<br>She started to let her hand travel from my cheek to the back of my neck before gripping it tightly.  
>I was afraid.<br>This wasn't right.  
>This was wrong.<br>I couldn't move my body, and I didn't know why...

But if there was one thing I knew for sure... It was that...  
>I didn't love her...<br>"I do..." With that, she forcefully shoved her lips onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>**  
>"I do..."<p>

There was the man whom she loved, the man who had claimed to love her, kissing his best friend, kissing her friend...

Lighting shot through her chest, straight through her heart.  
>Tears flowed down her cheeks as she took a few steps back, dropping the picnic basket, letting all the food she had made become ruined.<br>The container dropped out of the basket, rolling till it made a 'knock' sound against a tree.

This seemed to have diverted the attention of the two to her.  
>Hinata clenched her hands and held them to cover her mouth in disbelief.<br>_'He... cheated on me...'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to try to break the kiss, but even though Sakura took note of this, she continued to kiss him forcefully, holding his head to hers with her strong hands.  
><em>'Oh my shit!'<em>Hei mentally screamed.

_'Hinata-chan?'_

Hinata felt the pools of water leave her eyes, as it seemed like her whole world turned upside down.

Just when she thought everything had been going well, something just had to come up.  
>Could they never lead a normal relationship...?<br>Maybe... they just weren't meant to be...  
><em><br>'I guess... this is why life it unfair...'_

Unable to take it anymore, Hinata dropped her head, turning away from the still-kissing couple in front of her. The pain was overpowering her, yet, she knew that... she would not be taken advantage of any longer.

No, she would not be the one who always got taken advantage of.  
>Not anymore.<p>

"If y-you two wanted to be w-with each other e-earlier..." She muttered through tears, Naruto now desperately trying to pry Sakura off him. Of course, he wasn't going to hurt her, after all, she was his best friend, but if he had no choice...

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, and at that moment, he could really feel the sadness and pain she was feeling.

Her eyes said it all, "Y-you could've just t-t-told me you were u-_using _me..."

"Instead of _lying _all this t-t-time..."

With that, the Hyuuga heiress fled the couple, running as fast as her feet could take her.  
>Her sun disappeared.<br>Naruto, seeing the woman he loved practically run out of his life, immediately felt an intense feeling of... anger boil up inside him. Not caring anymore, he shoved Sakura off him until she fell backwards onto the ground.  
>She looked up hesitantly, panting hard and looking worriedly into his eyes, "What's wrong?"<p>

With piercing eyes he glared at her and shouted at the top of his voice, "What's wrong with you today? You know that I love Hinata-chan! You freaking know that! Yet right in front of her, you try to kiss me? You try to kiss me? Do I have to knock some sense into you? What happened to you?"

Sakura shuddered.  
>This was the first time he had actually raised his voice at her.<br>"Hinata doesn't deserve you! She doesn't even treat you properly!" Sakura yelled back, shoving her fists into the ground.  
>Hearing that, made Naruto angrier than a herd of charging bulls.<p>

"Don't you dare say that!" He screamed, causing Sakura to take a few steps back.  
>"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"<p>

Sakura gasped.  
>Naruto was now panting heavily, still unable to hold back his anger.<br>He didn't care if she was a girl, or his best friend. No one talked lies about Hinata and got away with it.

The jinjuriki face palmed himself and started to mumble to himself...  
>"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He shouted, enraged, "WHEN HINATA-CHAN WAS THERE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP! YOU'RE HER FRIEND! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE BOTH OF US? NOW, SHE'S NOT GOING TO WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN!"<p>

The female comrade backed off, speechless.  
>"Sorry..." She mumbled.<p>

"SORRY? SORRY?"

He spat, "HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN FORGIVE YOU, WHEN I CAN'T EVEN FORGIVE MYSELF?"  
>Naruto got on his feet and walked over to a tree, starting to punch it hard. He didn't want to scold his friend honestly, but now, he knew she had gone too far.<br>In his mind, all he could think of was how stupid he was.

He knew that it wasn't completely Sakura's fault.  
>"Why... Why hadn't I stopped her earlier...?"<p>

Sakura watched in dismay as her best friend continuously punched the tree bark, the outer bark slowly coming off. He was angry... At her...  
>And this was the first time she had ever seen him get so angry over a girl...<p>

_'He had never gotten so angry over me before...'_

Suddenly, the smashing stopped.  
>Daringly the girl looked up, only to see the blonde slowly picking up a picnic basket, strewn on the floor.<br>He picked up the basket, and then the container.  
>Seeing the fishcakes and pork inside, he let his tears fall...<br>_'So... this is why she was getting all those stuff the other day...'_He said, smiling sadly.

Hinata was the best.  
>He clenched the container before sliding it back into the basket, taking one last glance at his 'best friend', "I hope you're sorry..."<p>

And with that, he disappeared into darkness, leaving the pink-haired medic standing by a romantic picnic set up, by herself...  
>She let her hand wonder, until she had actually found a rose.<p>

There was a note attached to it, and it read:

_To the love of my life, Hinata-chan.  
>Love,<br>Naruto.  
>P.S. I love you. 3<em>

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Sakura threw her hands onto her face and poured out,  
>"What... W-what have I d-done...?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I ran...  
>And ran...<br>I didn't want to look back...

Wasn't I important to Naruto?  
>Wasn't I the one he claimed to love...?<p>

My chest felt so much pain, that I really felt as if I had been stabbed.  
>Stabbed in the back by my own friend.<br>By my own lover.

I sobbed, not caring whatever direction I ran in.  
>It didn't matter, because I knew that all I wanted to do was to ball up in a corner and cry.<br>I wanted to cry myself to sleep...  
>Why couldn't anyone just be fair to me...?<p>

Why did I always have to be the one to go through all the hardships?  
>It's not fair...<br>As I ran, I realized that I had left my basket at that spot.  
>Clenching my fists tightly, I decided that I just wanted to go home...<br>Into the arms of my own family...  
>But... I really didn't know who to trust anymore...<p>

First it was my father...  
>Then, it was Sakura-chan...<br>Then...

"Not y-you... N-naruto-kun..." I mumbled to myself.  
>I couldn't imagine him to do such a thing.<br>I wanted to hate him, hate him for making me suffer like this...  
>Yet... All I could think of was him...<p>

I thought of his smile...  
>His warm embraces and kisses...<br>_'I love you... Hina-chan...'_

I wanted to hate him for making me love him so much...  
>It was 8.45pm, and I reached the main village...<br>I ran through the streets, and a memory flashed into my mind...  
>Squinting, I remembered that horrible incident.<p>

_'But Naruto... saved me...'_

Smiling through tears, she cried.  
>It hurts to love...<br>_  
><em>_"It's me, Naruto."_  
>I couldn't forget his lovely smile... His voice...<br>His voice just made me want to shudder all over...  
>"Hello, Hyuuga. We meet again..." A deep voice rang.<p>

My eyes shot open.  
>Who was that...?<br>Daring to turn around, I pressed my hand to my lips, gasping at the people I saw.  
>It was...<p>

"So..." The man growled, "You killed our boss... And our little...colleagues..."  
>No way...<br>They were... They were the men from last time!  
>Except... Naruto had killed those guys the other time... So... who were they...?<br>I stood rooted to the ground, but as softly as I could, I muttered 'Byakugan', turning my kekei genkai on.  
>They didn't seem to realize this, but I knew I was outnumbered.<br>Their chakra networks weren't active, so I could tell that they weren't ninja, but there were around 7 of them there, and they were much bigger-sized compared to me.

"You are cute. Maybe we won't kill you after all..." One of them smirked and winked at me, causing me to shudder in disgust. I knew that... I could take them on but...

I was just so scared...  
>Memories of last time flashed into my mind and clouded my vision...<br>The sick feeling of being touched...  
>And unknowingly, I didn't even notice that one of the men was already charging at me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The man propelled at her, seeing that her guard was down, preparing to deliver a hard punch to her skull, but suddenly... out of nowhere...  
>Hinata's eyes snapped open upon sensing the familiar chakra, not believing who she was seeing.<p>

Everything happened in a split second.

"What the hell?" The man screamed, before receiving a huge kick to his face, making him fly back onto the ground.  
>She stood there, shocked, surprised...<br>You name it.  
>He was just like a knight in shining armour, protecting a damsel in distress.<br>"Don't you dare touch her..." The teenager spoke angrily, "Or I'll make sure that everyone of you will pay for it..."

The Hyuuga heiress stood bewildered, staring at the strong man who stood defensively in front of her.  
>The man turned back, and smiled at her, "No worries Hinata..."<p>

"I'll make sure these bastards won't lay a finger on you..." He winked.

Hinata gasped.  
>...How did he...?<br>...Why did he...?

"Kiba-kun..." She managed to breath out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER!  
><strong>  
>Naruto: Hey what the hell? It's Kiba? Not me?<br>Me: That's what you get for letting Sakura kiss you for so long.  
>Naruto: She was too strong! I tried!<br>Kiba: Obviously you don't give a shit about Hinata!  
>Naruto: SHUT THE HELL UP DOG MUTT.<br>Kiba: YOU SHUT UP, YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD.  
>Me: What would Hinata do at a time like this...?<br>Kiba: FAINT.


	24. Not for him

**A/N**: Hi everyone!  
>I know I haven't updated for a really long time, but that's because my laptop failed me! Only if I were an expert at computers! I really hope you haven't forgotten me though! I still love to write this! And there's no way I'm not going to end it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24, Not for him<br>**

Together, side by side, the pair slowly took down the burly men with their teamwork, knocking out all five men, Kiba doing most of the work.  
>He literally shredded them, leaving Hinata to merely deliver a few painful jabs to their body to paralyze them shortly.<br>Taking the last man's collar in his hands, the brunette growled, sticking his long canines out at him.

"And if you dare to touch her again, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to be a daddy next time…"

The man gulped and as soon as Kiba released him, he scrambled away like a frightened child, whining along the streets.  
>Turning to his comrade, the teen nearly jumped on her, holding her hands gently, "Oh my goodness Hinata, are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere? Anywhere at all? Did he touch you?"<p>

Hinata smiled at his protectiveness over her and replied happily, "No, he didn't manage to. Y-you came right on time… Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba smirked and teased her jokingly, "But I guess, heroes do only come right on time!"

"Sure you are…" She beamed, feeling as if her sadness had faded away.  
>Even if Kiba could be a little strange at times, he knew that he only did what he did to protect her, like an over-protective brother like Neji.<p>

They were similar in one way or another, but both too different.  
>And for the first time, she looked at Kiba, really looked at Kiba.<p>

She observed his habitual movements, his facial expressions, and his body language.  
>He was handsome- in fact, very handsome.<br>His handsomeness could almost match up to that of… Naruto's…

His hair was spiky just like Naruto's, except chocolate brown.  
>His eyes were like tiny slits, and red triangular 'tattoos' were marked on his face. He also had nice white teeth, nice long canines that made him look dangerous.<br>Kiba not only had a great face, but a great body as well.  
>That guy had abbs, and lots of them. He had six packs, and nice biceps that failed to be concealed by his black jacket.<p>

Not only was he handsome, but he also had a kind, warm heart.  
>He may seem playful and mischievous, but Hinata saw him as just a playful little puppy, wanting to play around with others.<p>

As happy as she looked on the outside, she was practically burning on the inside. Why hadn't it been Naruto…?  
>Wasn't he the one to always come to her rescue?<p>

Did he not care about her anymore…?  
>'<em>It's probably Sakura… Why can't I be like her…?<em>' She thought.

She could grab hold of any man she wanted, even if he was in a relationship.

_'But I guess… We never were meant to be…'_

Unknowingly the girl let out a painful sigh, alerting the attentive teen next to her. He peeked his head up and looked at her, wrapping his arm gently around her shoulder as they walked.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" He asked.  
><em>'What do you mean what's going on? Come on man, look at her! She's obviously not okay!'<em> He scolded himself mentally.

"Y-Yes… I'm… I'm… alrightttt." With that, she threw herself into Kiba's chest and cried, her tears soaking his jacket.

She sobbed and clutched his jacket tightly, Kiba a little shocked, but he knew that she was hurting, and nothing else mattered. He would comfort her, and protect her from whoever out there would hurt her, whoever… who had hurt her…  
>Gently, he wrapped both arms around her, and pulled her closer to him, "It's alright, Hinata…"<p>

She continued to cry in his warm embrace, feeling a certain sense of…safetly in his arms… The safeness that Naruto had once provided her…  
>Kiba was now giving it to her with open arms.<p>

Why was he always being so nice to her…?  
>When she came to think of it, she could actually remember all those times… The times when she needed him. The times when she needed a shoulder to cry on… Naruto wasn't the only one she needed to rely on…<p>

If there was one other person she would trust on this Earth, that would be Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>"Tell me… Who did this to you…?" Kiba whispered into her hair, clutching her tightly. He couldn't bear to see her like this, all torn up and sad. It saddened him, and he would kill anyone who made her like that.<p>

At first, she had doubts about telling him. Would there be any downsides to this? But she figured, that since Kiba was always the only one she could really trust with anything, he would be the first person to know of this.  
>Slowly, in his strong arms, she explained what happened to her.<br>How she was so eager to meet Naruto, and how he had 'surprised' her with a certain pink-haired konoichi.

After her explanation, Kiba was fuming.  
>In fact he found it rather difficult to hold back his raging anger. How dare he do that to her? Hinata Hyuga of all the people in this horrible world!<br>Hinata was the kindest, gentlest, sweetest people he had ever met, and probably would ever meet. He knew that she had a fragile heart, but that was why he was there- he wasn't going to let anyone, anyone, take advantage of her.

Slowly, the Hyuga heiress sunk into his arms, her entire body weight on him. He didn't care. He would stand up for her.

Protectively, he placed a hand on the back of her head and gently rested her on his chest, "People like him…"

"Could never appreciate you… Hinata…" As soon as those words met her ears, she felt her tears sting, as she bit her lips to muffle her sobs.

"But know that there will always be people out there to protect you… To appreciate you for your loving, kind heart. They'll know to never hurt you… they'll appreciate you for who you are and everything you do…"

He pulled her closer and whispered into her ears.

"People…"

"Like me…"

Hinata's eyes snapped open.  
>'What did he say…?'<p>

The brunette nuzzled his chin softly into her hair and took in her lovely lavender essence, smiling, "Hinata…"

"I…" He continued, but paused as his eyes flashed wide, sensing a rather familiar scent behind him.  
>He grit his teeth.<br>He knew who had invaded their beautiful moment, destroying his chances of confessing.

Kiba could feel Hinata shaking in his arms as he turned around to face his rival, holding Hinata's hands behind his back.

* * *

><p>There the man was, staring at the both of them.<br>His face had sadness written all over it.  
>Seeing the two together like that made his heart clench tightly, painfully.<br>His heart screamed with hurt, yelling in agony.

He shifted his eyes to the shuddering princess behind the teen- his goal.  
>"Hinata-chan… I need to talk things out with you." Naruto spoke, taking a few steps closer to the couple.<p>

Kiba immediately stuck out his arms around Hinata and narrowed his eyes, making Naruto stop in his tracks and glare fiercely at the brunette.

"You really have the guts to see her? Even after what you've done to her? Haven't you already caused her enough pain?" Kiba yelled at his friend.

Naruto bit his lips, "Shut the hell up Kiba! You don't know what the heck happened!"

"Do I? Maybe you were so lost in making out with a certain pink-haired lady, that you totally forgot the girl who was actually giving you EVERYTHING!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the girl behind him to shudder even more. She had never seen this side of him, and believe me, it was scary.

"She's someone I freaking care about, Uzumaki!"

At that time, he didn't know why, but Naruto suddenly felt as if he had let out his inner demon.  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIBA! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER?" Naruto shouted, making Hinata's eyes widen.<p>

This was a side of Naruto she had never hoped to see.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T, BECAUSE I GUESS TWO GIRLS ARE HARD TO HANDLE FOR YOU!"

Kiba didn't back down, despite the incredibly scary Naruto before him.  
>He stood his ground.<br>He would, for Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand, was on the verge of tears.  
>Kiba's words were harsh, but she knew that it was the 'truth'.<p>

Trying to suppress his anger, the blonde shoved Kiba aside, and looked into the eyes of the beautiful maiden he once proudly called his girlfriend.  
>Taking another step, Naruto spoke, "Hinata, please, we need to talk things out. I need to explain-"<p>

"That's it!" Kiba shrieked, before running forward to deliver a horrible blow to Naruto's face, making him fly back a few meters onto the cold rock-hard ground.

"Oh my g-gosh! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed before leaving the safety of her teammate, running after the blonde who now lay still on the ground. She knelt down beside him and asked worriedly, seeing his eyes flutter up and down.

"Are y-you alright…?" Her silky blue hair tickled his forehead as he smiled.  
>'She still cares about me…'<p>

Naruto grinned, a streak of blood running down the sides of his lips, "I'm f-fine, love…"  
>He tried getting up, but ended up stumbling back down, only having Hinata try to keep him down.<br>"D-don't try to get u-up." She said.

Seeing the two together like that, made Kiba's heart burst.  
>Why did she still care about him, after all he had done to her? He didn't deserve any of Hinata's kindness, her care, anything! So if that was the case, then why did she rush over to help him as soon as he got hurt…?<br>Would Naruto do the same for her?

Naruto looked up to the pale-eyed beauty hovering above him, and sighed, "Hinata…?"  
>The girl turned away, sadly and disappointed, but responded anyways.<p>

"What?" She said coldly.

He shuddered, "I didn't do… what you think I did…"

Hinata merely shrugged it off- she wasn't going to believe any excuses, and yet, his voice was always so sincere…  
>His face was covered in dirt, and there were a few scratches on his face as well.<br>When Naruto saw her shrug, he bit his lips, "I didn't cheat on you…"

The Hyuga girl let out a breath of sadness, starting to stand up, "I don't know if I can believe you, Naruto…"

Naruto grit his teeth, _'No more 'kun'…?'_  
>He realized that she was going to get going, so to stop her, he launched his hand forward to grip her wrist, gently but tightly at the same time.<br>The sudden contact made Hinata jump in shock.

"Please… You can't leave me, Hinata-chan…"

His eyes were full of sadness…

"Not… Not for him…"

Kiba flinched with anger and stomped forward, "Well what about _me_?"  
>He took Hinata's left hand in his and grabbed her away from Naruto's grasp, starting to walk away, dragging Hinata along with him.<p>

He turned back, to face the pitiful blonde lying on the ground, and his eyes quickly softened…  
>"There's no doubt, Naruto, that… You were my good friend. And you still are… But now, you've really done something I never thought you'd do…"<p>

There was no answer from the blonde.

"You hurt the one person, that loved you more than anyone in this whole village… You hurt Hinata, Hinata! Of all the people in this cruel world! And I don't think I can forgive you for that…"

Naruto turned away from Kiba.

"Come on, Hinata…" Kiba said solemnly, pulling the fragile teenager by his side.  
>Her footsteps quickened as she met up with Kiba's pace, but couldn't help to take a last glance at him…<p>

He was broken…

There was no doubt, that she still bore feelings for the guy, but if there was one thing for sure, that was that forgiving him wouldn't be all that easy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay!**  
>Well, just to let you know, <strong>I love Kiba<strong>.  
>I'm <strong>not exactly a fan of Kibahina<strong>, but I love him! I think he's really good-looking too! And for this fanfic, **he's no a bad guy**! I mean he's just trying to **protect Hinata from getting hurt**!

Kiba: Yeah! I'm not the one who's HURTING her!

Naruto: Shut up dog-breath! You don't know anything!

Kiba: Well, at least I know how to stay _loyal_!

Naruto: You shut your trash!

Me: Guys, save it for the next chapter, or whenever you guys meet again…

Kiba: Not until I knock some sense into the guy's thick skull!

Naruto: What, are you asking for a fight? A spanking to your butt?

Kiba: Well I doubt you can even beat me!

Naruto: Want a bet?

Hinata: No, please stop it, okay…?

Kiba: Bring it on, two-timing retard!

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Pein: Hey guys, I just stopped by island-creamery(ice-cream shop) and got err… double chocolate scoop with some chocolate-

Everyone: NOT NOW!


	25. You still love him, don't you?

**A/N: Hi everyone!  
><strong>  
>Well as you know, I have finished all my work, which means… I'm more free now! Yay! I can now update as much as I used to, so I'll try my best not to keep you guys waiting anymore! Thanks for being so patient ^^<p>

By the way, please don't hate Kiba!  
>I know you guys think that he's stopping Naruhina from happening, but he's just trying to be a good friend, and win her over at the same time! He just cares for Hinata too, though he is a little selfish! And if you guys have seen chapter 558 and 559 of Naruto shippuden, you'd know that… Oh goodness, you'd know that Masashi should really try harder when it comes to romance! Haha!<p>

My impressions of...

**Naruto:** He's really kind and forgiving, the ideal boyfriend, but gets extremely jealous. Though, he does know how to be a good boyfriend.  
><strong>Hinata:<strong> She's unsure of many things, but if there's one thing she knows, it's that she loves Naruto. At first, she was unsure, because she found herself to be attracted to Kiba, but later realized that that meant nothing. She realizes how much she misses Naruto when he's gone.  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Well, typically I don't like Sakura.  
><strong>Kiba: <strong>I actually love Kiba. He's hot! But in this fanfic, he actually tries to help Hinata out while trying to win her as well, so it's quite confusing!

**TAKCH1: Yes! Exactly what I mean!**

**Kibble Kin Slider: Thanks a lot! Hehe he's not my favourite either, but I think he's really handsome! Like Naruto! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25, You still love him, don't you?<strong>

It had been a couple of weeks since that incident, but for them, it was like a million years had passed. The 4th of April it was, and winter was arriving in the peaceful village of Konoha. The cold winds hit the village that night, the villagers all closing the shutters.

He lay down on his bed, watching the empty white ceiling above him.  
>The air-con was on, even on a cold day such as this, and it was at full blast. The room was almost dead, not lively at all. That wonderful presence that he once felt by his side was no longer there.<br>When she left, she took a big part of him too.  
>She stole his heart away.<p>

He sighed.  
>It was the beauty of her smile, her face, and her eyes… Every part of her.<br>She was a beauty.  
>He imagined her warm touch against his face, brushing his cheek with that tiny hand of hers… Her beautiful milky skin that was flawless, and the pale orbs that put him in her amazing trance. Her wonderful smooth hair that danced in the wind whenever it blew…<p>

It was not only her outer-beauty.  
>She was a rose on the inside as well. Hinata was the kindest person he had ever met. With a heart of love and care, she was to him, a fallen angel.<p>

He stretched his arms, and reached out his fingers, and clasped the empty space.  
>Shouldn't Hinata be beside him right now, lying and sleeping peacefully on his shoulder? In his chest?<br>Was she doing the same with Kiba…?  
>The thought of that made Naruto bite his lips in sadness. The thought of Hinata lying on Kiba, clutching his shirt, giving him goodnight kisses, made him want to puke right on the spot.<br>Yes, Naruto was a wreck without his lover.

"Why… Why did you have to come into my life, Hinata?" Naruto asked himself sarcastically.  
>He imagined her beautiful self and smiled sadly, "Why did I have to fall for you…?"<p>

Well, he had to admit, he was warned.  
>Ero-senin did tell him that love was painful, yet wonderful at the same time. The feeling 'love', the powerful emotion, was not something that was easy to understand. It was complex, and dangerous.<p>

The jinjuriki missed her dearly.  
>He craved for her.<br>He needed her by his side.  
>He needed to hold her hand, and know that everything would be alright. No one on the earth could provide him the love and comfort that she did.<br>She was a hell of a special girl.

That was when a sudden memory popped into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback of 2 months before-<em>**

_"So, you sure she's the one? Not just another one of those troublesome women?" The shadow ninja asked, taking a sip of tea._

_"Oh come on Shikamaru, I doubt she's that type of person! I mean she seems nice and all!" The 'chubby' teen replied, tearing the beef apart._  
><em>Naruto glared at Shikamaru, but then leaned back down on his seat, smiling in total bliss, "Nahhh…"<em>

_He placed his hands behind his head and grinned, "She's the most not troublesome, amazing, cute girl in the world… I love everything about her… She's just… so… wow…"_

_Chouji leans his head in out of curiosity, "Wow…?"_

_Naruto grins, "Yes, my friend. Wow…"_

_Shikamaru sighs before speaking, "Well you know, let me tell you one thing… Relationships aren't easy to persue… but… If there's one thing I've learnt with Temari, it's that…"_

_He smirked, "Whenever she tells you that she doesn't care, she cares. She will try her best no to show it, but as the man, there's no way I'm going to let her forget all the things we've been through, even if she is a total pain in the neck…"_

_"That's something I never thought you'd ever say, Shikamaru!" Chouji and Naruto yelled in unison, looking at the Nara with shock._

_"Yeah shika! Thanks a lot! Love you!" An unknown voice rang, causing Shikamaru to shudder._  
><em>"Holy cow…" He muttered.<em>

_**-Flashback end- **_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Hinata<strong>

Out at the usual training ground, she lay on the ground, continuously smashing her chakra-filled palms into the thick log perched vertically in the ground, practically smashing bits and pieces of wood out of it with each hit.

Just before she delivered her last fatal blow, she paused, and panted.  
>She smiled.<p>

She thought of Naruto.  
>'Maybe…' She straightened her posture, 'I should've heard him out…'<p>

Hinata walked towards the log and leaned against it, sliding down to the ground.  
>Why hadn't she let Naruto explain himself…? After all, he did love her, now didn't he? And she loved him, didn't she…?<p>

His face flashed into her mind.  
>Could one explanation really hurt?<br>As lovers, shouldn't they be open to each other…?  
>She was truthful to him, and he was to her, so what else had to be said or done…?<p>

Naruto had always been nice to her, treating her as if she was his entire world, and how did she repay him? With this?  
>If something bad were to happen to her, he would be there for her, like he had always been… If it was just a misunderstanding, then, who was to blame…?<p>

"Me…" She sighed, "For not letting you explain…"

As the winds blew, the girl stood up and zipped up her jacket and clutched herself tightly, moving her hands continuously up and down her arms, making a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. She set her destination, and fought the crazy weather.  
>She needed to apologize…<p>

"Please, don't give up on me, Naruto-kun…" She whispered and chattered her teeth, as the temperature dropped, and the winds only seemed to get stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

I thought about it- What Shikamaru had said.  
>Yes, he had never expected a man like him to say something like that. It was rather unlike him, as if he was a whole different man, a man that had been changed… Because of Temari he supposed?<br>Staring blankly out of the window, loud taps against it were heard, echoing throughout the apartment, as the sky let down its heavy tears.  
>It was darker than ever, and extremely cloudy to a matter of fact. Rain poured down from the heavens. Not a single soul out on the streets.<br>The rain flooded the roads as they overflowed, the plants submerged in this unusual rain. Who would dare to walk out there? Not him, for one.

Hinata had changed ever since then.  
>He still loved her dearly, as much as he did before, but he had to admit, that ever since that incident, she wasn't the same anymore. Even though Hinata had told him that she loved him, it always seemed as if they weren't fully committed yet. He knew he was, but what about Hinata? Did she bear any feelings for Kiba?<p>

_'Oh goodness,'_ he thought while rubbing his temples, _'What I'd do to go back to the way we used to be…'_

Then, a sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.  
>It was unlikely, yes? Who would appear at his doorstep at this time of the day? Not that anyone usually came anyway, unless it was for a mission.<p>

_'Not another mission… I'm in no mood…'_

He squeezed his eyes and blinked heavily, feeling his eyelids start to drop. Pulling the door open, he gasped at the person before him- Standing and shivering, water dripping from every end of her clothing and hair.  
>It was none other than…<p>

"H-Hinata-chan…?" His voice got softer as he stayed rooted to his position, sweaty palms gripping the shiny doorknob.  
>The Hyuga heiress looked up to the boy and brushed her hair aside, "N-Naruto…?"<p>

Regaining himself again, his gentlemen 'genes' immediately switched on as he took her hand and pulled her gently into his tiny house, away from the cold outdoors. Her hand was cold and wet.

'_His hand's so warm…'_ She thought, feeling his rough hand surrounding hers.  
>He brought her to his couch and sat her down, digging out a few towels before passing them to her.<p>

"Here, you need to dry off…" He spoke, watching as she slowly dried her clothing and face. She wrapped a towel around her neck as it absorbed the water dripping down from her hair.  
>Once again, he decided to go make himself useful, so he headed to the kitchen and called out to her, "Is hot chocolate alright for you?"<p>

She nodded and replied, "Y-yes… It's fine…"

After some time, the blonde came back out of the kitchen with a nice 'I love Konoha' mug in his hands. He set it down on the counter and pushed it towards Hinata, "Drink it, you'll feel warmer…"

She smiled slightly, before taking the warm drink in her hands, only to take a few sips.  
><em>'He's such a gentleman…'<em>

After some time of awkward silence, Naruto decided to speak up, despite the hurt he was feeling, "So, what on earth are you doing walking around in the middle of the night? Not to mention that it's raining cats and dogs out there! It's a little crazy, don't you think so?"

Hinata gulped and sighed, dropping her head low.  
>She picked up her spoon and slowly stirred her hot chocolate, watching as the small bits of chocolate that was stuck to the sides of the mug slowly slipped off, turning before dissolving.<br>"I wanted… to come talk to you…" She mumbled, having Naruto bend in nearer to her.

His head perked up, "You wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked in a serious tone, not taking his eyes off her for one second.

"Because… I was… I was wrong… Naruto…" She mumbled, turning away from him, "I was wrong… B-Because I never let you ex-explain to me… w-what r-really happened… I w-was rushing things, and didn't e-even bother to let you, s-someone whom I trust so m–much, explain to me…"

Naruto stared at her, his mouth gaping.

"You're always s-so… kind, and c-caring… And… I've been n-nothing been… mean and uncaring to you… You're s-someone important to m-me, and I let that slip, a-all because of something small…"

"So… p-please explain, will you?" She asked.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was more than eager to finally get the chance to explain things to her, and it was just bursting out of him like a rocket.  
>After a long explanation, he finally finished, Hinata not interrupting him one single time.<br>"So, I really hope that, you'll trust me… Hinata-chan…" He said, biting his lips.

Would she listen to him? What if she thought that his 'excuse' wasn't 'real enough'? Not that he was lying.  
>There was another moment of silence, until he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Hinata, was hugging him.<p>

She spoke, "I trust you…"  
>Naruto smiled, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks as he combed her hair with his fingers, "Thank you…"<p>

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No… nothing was your fault… It was mine…"

"What type of girlfriend have I b-been? I d-didn't trust you N-naruto-kun… And a r-relationship is all about trust… I g-guess I wasn't giving m-my side of the s-share… And I went off with K-Kiba, even when y-you tried so h-hard to get this to m-me… I didn't listen to you… It was all my fault… I b-blamed you for something you didn't d-do…"

She got off of him, and pushed herself all the way to the other side of the couch, "I'm just a m-monster… And I think t-to myself… Why haven't you gone t-to some o-other girl by now…?"

Naruto stared sadly at her.

"I don't deserve you…" She cried.  
>Hinata sobbed and sobbed, and this time, she really felt so bad, so guilty, so sorry… What had she done? She had ruined their wonderful relationship, and not only that, she hurt Naruto as well…<br>The pain seemed to grow in her chest as she started to curse herself more and more for the wrong she had done, unaware of the moving matter moving towards her.  
>In a swift, he hugged her, and nuzzled his cheek into her head, causing her to jump in shock.<br>'H-he's… hugging me?' She thought.

"Why… W-why don't you just give up on me…? Don't let youself s-suffer because of me a-anymore…" She whispered into his chest, pushing him slightly, but he only held onto her tighter.

He grinned, "Because… everyone makes mistakes, Hinata-chan…"

Her head poked up from between his hands and she looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his. She saw love, and kindness.  
>"W-what…?" She replied.<p>

"All the good times we've had together… All the wonderful things you've done for me, makes up for any mistake you've made, or will ever make…"

She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'll always forgive you, Hinata-chan, and I'll always love you… It just hurt me when… I thought that you had finally found someone better than me… When you confessed your love to me for the first time last year, I promised myself to never give up on you. I would always find a way, and we'd make it through together..." He pulled her into his chest tightly, and continued, "I'll admit one thing- it's that... Well, I was disappointed that you had so little trust in me all this time, Hinata-chan..."

She frowned.

"But...I just didn't want you to go off with Kiba…"

Hinata gasped and tensed up, but then loosened up and relaxed, not pushing him back anymore. She returned the hug, and squeezed him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him in years, "No… I won't leave you…No way…"

"I'm sorry... I'm not worthy of your love... But... I do love you, Naruto, really..."

It was true. During the time they had spent together, she had grown extremely fond of him. She loved everything about him-his face, his eyes, his charm, his kindness, how gentlemen-like he was, the list went on. He was the most amazing person she had met, and she found herself falling more and more in love with him each time.

He helped her to regain her memory, sometimes bringing her over to his place to flip through photo albums to help her remember, and she did. Slowly she regained her memory, and now, it was almost back to full capacity. Of course, he wasn't the only one who helped her, but he probably did the most work.

He smiled, rubbing her back, "That's good to know…"

"But can't you see, that he likes you?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

Hinata shook her head, "N-not really…"  
>Naruto chuckled, "And I thought you weren't the blur type…"<p>

The konoichi giggled and smiled, "Thanks, and you're the one who t-took how m-many years to figure out that I liked you as a child?"

Naruto frowned playfully, "Hey! I was just… I was… I was just…"  
>She cut him off, "Yes, I know… It w-wasn't that obvious anyway…"<p>

"So you promise that from on now, you'll be totally honest with me?"

"Y-yep"

"And you won't hide anything from me?"

"Yes a-as well."

"And you don't love anyone other than me cause I'm too charmingly handsome?"

"Yes and not r-really." She laughed.


	26. Rivals

**A/N: Hey guys!  
><strong>I have been going for a lot of camps, doing lots of planning and stuff, so I've not been free for quite a while. I'm glad to hear that the previous chapter wasn't a failure, and that you guys actually enjoyed it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26, Rivals<strong>

Hinata paced along the quiet roads of dawn, wearing a lavender-tinted sundress and matching shoes to go with it. Today, she was a happy girl. Naruto had forgiven her, and now they were back to the way they used to be. She learnt her lesson- she was going to trust Naruto a lot more now. Wheel carts of cabbages were dragged along the streets, and Hinata calmly found her way around the light traffic. The teen was alone, taking her morning strolls as usual. Sometimes she'd go to the park, but at other times, she'd just walk along the streets like a normal Konoha citizen, nothing less, nothing more.  
>"Hey Hinata!" Someone called. She flipped herself around and beamed.<p>

"Kiba-kun, it's been quite some time since I last saw you. One week right?" She asked.

"Yeah! I've missed you dude!" Kiba yelled back, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.  
>Hinata giggled, but before she could reply the brunette, a pair of strong tanned arms shot out from behind her and embraced her tightly around the waist.<br>"Eeep!" She squirmed, blushing like a tomato.

He clung onto her tightly and purred into her ears, "Hina-chan... Morning..."  
>She shivered for a while, but then relaxed in his arms and laughed. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. The sound of that deep, sexy voice. That was Naruto alright, always sneaking up on her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at her with beautiful azure eyes.<p>

"M-morning, Naruto-k-kun!" She made an attempt to sound courageous, but failed cutely. Seeing this made Naruto smirk at her.  
>"You're too cute, love..." He whispered, pressing his wet lips to her neck.<br>She shuddered at his wet touch.

They probably didn't notice it, but Kiba was dying at that point of time.

"Eeep..." She mumbled.

_'What the hell...?'_

He didn't understand. Had they already made up? What was going on with all this lovey dovey business? Did they still love each other? And more importantly, did Hinata still love Naruto and not him? That was most likely the case. Her stutter, her blush, her shivering, and her positive response to him touching her.

Obviously she did...

His heart clenched painfully, so tight it felt as if it could burst at any minute.  
>Why was she doing this to him? Did she enjoy him suffering?<p>

"S-so... You guys... have patched up, huh?" Kiba stuttered, asking the couple daringly.  
>Naruto's head shot up, showing off how tall he actually was compared to Hinata. He moved his hands from her waist to her hands and squeezed them tightly but gently, smiling.<br>"Yeah! We're back together!" Naruto grinned.

His heart stopped.  
>The pain that lingered within him stayed, spreading and spreading.<br>Was Naruto better than him? Was he not good enough for her?  
>Kiba forced an awkward smile, turning away so that no one would see the angry tears that were almost about to leak.<p>

"W-wow, that's g-great, guys..." He tried to hide his sadness, but obviously, Naruto saw right through it. He had known that Kiba had a thing for Hinata ever since he started going out with her. Seems like he finally reached his breaking point.

"Hinata-chan, Ino was looking for you just now. She told me to tell you to meet her at her shop." Naruto said with a smile.  
>Hinata looked up to him, blushing,"Really? O-Oh... I'll go now, I guess."<p>

The blonde nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll meet you later, lovely," and with that, he released his lover, letting her run off around a bend. His smile faded away, as he turned to look at the disappointed brunette before him with serious eyes.

"Kiba, I just want to let you know that-" He was cut off.  
>"Just because you two are back together, doesn't mean I'm going to give up, Naruto." Kiba muttered determinedly, clenching his fists and staring at Naruto wide-eyed.<p>

"I'm going to fight for her... I'm not going to go down without a fight." Kiba smirked, "I won't lose to you, baka-brain..."  
>He said it in a joking, teasing tone, but he knew that Kiba really wasn't going to give up. Kiba wasn't mad at him, but he was going to fight for Hinata, even if they were friends. Love was known as the strongest thing ever, wasn't it? Love conquered all?<p>

Naruto grit his teeth, "Well, I'm not giving her up either, dog-mutt..."

"Well then, you bet I'm not gonna lose! All fair in love and war!" Kiba shouted, turning around to walk away.  
>Naruto smirked back. Yeah, they were still friends. Just rivals too. He placed his arms behind his back, and walked in the opposite direction down to the flower shop, both men with a similar thought in their mind.<br>_'I'm not going to lose her to you...'_

**Ino's shop**

"Well if you ask me, I think that you and Naruto make an excellent pair" Ino grinned cheekily, grabbing Hinata's cheeks and squeezing them.  
>Hinata blushed in embarrassment and pulled away, "I h-hope so... He's such a great person."<br>At that moment, the sound of a crashing vase echoed throughout the shop, causing Hinata and Ino to peer past the potted plant.  
>It was Shikamaru. He was trying to get his hands on the daisy on the top shelf, and in the process, knocking down one of her most expensive pots.<p>

"Err... I can... I cannot explain. Yup." Shikamaru said coolly while stepping out of the pile of shattered porcelain.  
>Ino practically had fire blasting out of her ears, "Get out Shikamaru! That cost my mom lots!"<p>

She flipped back to Hinata, "Well sorry you had to see that honey, you know how Shika gets on my nerves sometimes. Well anyway, I'm really glad for you. Don't let some slut steal that man away from you! Not after all those years of waiting! I have a good feeling about you two!"

The Hyuuga heiress smiled and blushed softly, twiddling her two index fingers together. Ino always managed to cheer her up, give her advice and all sorts of things.  
>"Thank you, Ino-chan." She took a gentle bow, and headed for the door.<p>

It seemed like the beginning of a new, wonderful relationship, yet, there were still many things that they would have to overcome.  
>"Together..." Hinata smiled.<p>

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short!  
><strong>


	27. Clouds

**A/N: HEYLO everybody!**  
>I know I haven't updated for a while, because I've been doing lots of sleeping and slacking. Here's kind of a filler chapter, but it still is part of the story, so read it if you want to! Hehehe, also, I haven't been getting much reviews lately. 27 chapters and I haven't reached 100 reviews yet :\<br>Also, I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM with uploading my chapters!

**Chapter 27, Clouds.  
>"Great minds think alike"<strong>

"I think that I can finally understand why that lazy ass Shikamaru likes cloud-watching so much."

She giggled, "I really like c-clouds. They're so cute, and puffy, and just bounce around the s-sky…"  
>The blonde rolled over and laid on his side, staring straight into the eyes of his lover, smiling like the idiot he was.<br>"Bounce?" He teased.

She blushed and whispered, "Well… They look like they're bouncing…"  
>How adorable was she.<p>

_'You're so cute.'_He thought with a broad grin on his face.

It couldn't get any better than this. Konoha had been low on missions for the past few weeks for the teens, giving them all the free time they needed. It was a slacking day for the couple. The weather was humid, yet the temperature was high. It seemed like a perfect day for a swim, or just a nice outdoor activity.

They found a nice shady tree and lay under it, just relaxing.  
>The young teenager noticed a little sweat drop rolled down the side of his girlfriend's cheek. He bend forward and wiped it away.<p>

"You're hot, aren't you?" He asked playfully.  
>The girl unknowingly replied, "Y-yeah…. I'm burning hot…"<p>

She heard laughter.  
>Turning to look at the man laying down beside her, she noticed him giggling.<br>"Why a-are you laughing?" She asked innocently.

"Hinata-chan… You just admitted that you're hot!" He snickled.

After a few seconds, a large red blush formed on her cheeks as she turned away from the blonde, trying to hide the intense reddening of her face. She rolled over to her side and pulled out some of the grass beside her. Naruto grinned sneakily and grabbed both sides of Hinata's hips, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Eeeep!"

Naruto rolled her over and pulled her onto his buff chest.  
>"N-Naruto-k-kun?" She blushed.<p>

Nauruto swiped aside some strands of midnight hair from her face and grinned hotly at her.

"I'm just teasing you love, but really, you're beautiful, nothing to be ashamed of."

Naruto sat up, Hinata sliding down to his lap before he dived in for a passionate kiss.  
>"Naruto-kun…"<br>He molded her lips into his, and their tongues danced together in pure bliss, Naruto being the dominant one. After a few minutes of aggressive tongue action, the two pulled apart breathless. Hinata smiled and rolled back over to her original place, staring up into the sky again.

"That one looks like… a lion with bunny ears." Naruto said.  
>The girl beside him shook her head and disagreed, "I don't see it. I-it looks more like a lizard, with five feet."<br>Naruto groaned and rolled over to face his girlfriend, "Say, we have never ever seen the clouds from the same perspective, now have we?"

Hinata turned her head to him and blushed heavily, realizing that he was only a few centimeters away from her face.

"N-Nope." She managed to mumble out.  
>The blonde snickered and bent in to kiss her lightly on her supple lips, making her blush even harder.<br>Even after all those months of dating, she still couldn't help but blush whenever he kissed her, but you could say that Naruto never wanted her to stop. He found it extremely adorable.

He rolled back over.  
>As the two lay down together, side by side on the neatly trimmed grass under a large hardwood tree, they watched the clouds that floated by with the wind, trying to see where their imagination would take them.<p>

The grass swayed in the wind as they lay in the shade, pointing out every cloud that past by, trying to make out what they were.  
>"A turtle." He said, pointing to a rather deformed cloud.<p>

She shook her head, "More like a horse."  
>Naruto threw his head back.<br>"Oh my gosh, if we can even make out one right, then I'll treat us to ramen! But no cheating, kay?"

Hinata giggled and smiled, "Alright, I promise."

They continued their little game for another hour, shutting themselves off from the outside world. It was just the two of them now.

After some time, the sky had turned from a beautiful blue to grey, thunder echoing off the grounds and dazzling lights flashing across the sky.

His eyes snapped open.

The Uzumaki shot up, looking around him, scanning the environment.  
>"Woah… Must've… fell asleep." He thought.<br>Then, he saw his lovely princess, sleeping peacefully like an angel beside him. He smiled.  
>"You're a beauty, aren't you…" He said to her.<p>

He bent down and kissed her on the nose, shaking her gently with his hand, "Hina… Hina-chan, wake up…"

As much as he'd love to watch her sleep, they had to get out of there.

Slowly, her pale eyes fluttered open, only to meet those of her prince.  
>She beamed with joy, "N-naru-kun… Morning…"<p>

Naruto laughed softly.

"'Morning', love. It's going to rain, we have to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something wet on his nose, then again on his hand, his head, his hand, and so on.  
>It was starting to drizzle, and he knew that if they didn't leave now, they'd be soaking wet by the time they could find any shelter. Getting a cold was not how they would want to spend their time off from missions.<p>

"Let's go!" Without letting her say anything, he grabbed her hand and launched her up, dragging her along with him as he ran to the village, trying to find some shelter, also ignoring all the screams she was making.

"Naruto-kun! Slow down!" She whined.

"Sorry hime!"

It started to rain tremendously, even before the couple could find shelter.  
>"GARR I'M SO WET!" Naruto screamed, feeling water bullets splashing all over his face.<br>"Eeek!" Hinata screamed.

After 10 minutes, they found a sheltered food stall and ran. The covered area was really tiny, which meant they had to cram together.

The blonde coughed out water that he had swallowed and shivered. 'Damn… I'm freezing…' He thought.

Both him and Hinata removed their soaked jackets, leaving them in clad T-shirts and shorts.  
>He looked around, and noticed a blue towel hanging over the railings outside. In the rain.<br>Then, he heard chattering.  
>Turning over to Hinata, he saw her hugging herself tightly, shaking and scrunching her eyes shut. Water dripped from the ends of her hair, and her clothes were probably just as soaked as his.<p>

All of a sudden, a rush of gentlemanly nausea washed over him.  
>Despite the fact that he was freezing, he really wanted to get Hinata warmed up, so he got up, and made a break for it.<br>Hinata's head popped up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She screamed.

A few seconds later, the blonde came back with a soaked towel. He squeezed the water out and shook it vigorously until it was pretty dry.

"H-h-here, H-hinata-ch-chan… Wr-wrap it a-around y-yourself or y-you'll get a ch-chill…" He whispered, bending down to where Hinata was sitting. She blushed and pushed the towel back to him.  
>"N-no… Y-you're s-shivering a-as well… Y-you got it… You s-should use i-it. I'm f-fine…" She mumbled.<br>Naruto chuckled slightly, "C-come on… I'll b-be fine hime… I've g-got someone h-hot to w-warm m-me…"

Hinata's face flushed.

"B-but…"

"E-either y-you use it, or no one uses i-it." Naruto smirked.

The Hyuga girl smiled, and leaned forward, delivering a sweet kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek, knowing that if she didn't accept it, he would persist until none of them would use it.

"T-thank y-you… n-naruto-kun." She grinned, kissing him on his cheek.  
>Naruto returned the smile and blushed lightly, inched closer to Hinata, putting the towel around his angel, hugging her at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her as she dropped her head onto his broad shoulders.<p>

"I l-love you… Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered, caressing the silky hair of hers which was not wet, but still beautiful.

With pearly white eyes, Hinata looked up to meet those of her lover and replied, "I love you too…"

They stayed in that position for a while, until the two got really bored.  
>"Shall we continue?" Naruto beamed.<p>

"Sure." Hinata replied, laughing slightly.

They played the game for hours, yet, none of them could actually think of the same thing.

"Octopus with a torch." Naruto said.

"No… Looks more l-like a peanut. With two fluffy ears."

"HAHAHAHA you're too cute hime."

After an entire hour, the rain had finally subsided.  
>Naruto looked up to the blue sky and smiled.<p>

"OH Thank goodness! I thought we'd be stuck here forever! Not that I would've wanted to be stuck her with anyone else!" He screamed, bending back and forth to stretch.  
>Hinata stood up and walked out from the comforts of the shelter, "Hey, Naruto-kun, look! T-there's a rainbow!"<p>

Naruto got up and walked over to her side, "Haha yeah. It's pretty."

Hinata's eyes shifted, "Hey… Check out that awkward looking cloud…"  
>She raised her hand and pointed to the strange cloud which lingered directly beneath the rainbow.<br>"Oh yeah… How weird… It's got five tentacles…" He spoke.

"And another five long, pointy things…" She continued.

"And err… hmm… they're intertwined…?" He said.

"My guess is…" Hinata mumbled.

_"A couple…"_

And almost on cue, they said in unison, "Holding hands."

Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

He smiled.

She smiled too.

His hand inched towards hers, until he finally had her fragile hand in his.  
>She gasped and blushed heavily, Naruto smiling sweetly at her.<br>She giggled.

"Miso ramen for me please?" She added, as Naruto jerked her hand forward, pulling into a deep passionate kiss before picking her up in bridal style, totally forgetting about their jackets which were tossed aside earlier.

"Great minds do think alike, baby."

**A/N: I LOVE SHIKAMARU! This one was to show how much Shikamaru's hobby rocks!  
><strong>Shikamaru: I know right.  
>Ino: It's BORING.<br>Chouji: Oh come on Ino, Shikamaru has been doing this all his life!  
>Shikamaru: Okay NOT ALL MY LIFE. I started at 9.<br>Naruto: It's not bad, and actually…really fun when you have someone you love by your side to be there with you… -winks at Hinata-  
>Me: OHOHOHOHOHOHO –winks at Hinata-<br>Shikamaru: -sneeze-  
>Hinata: It was… fun…<br>Naruto: Hey Hey Shikamaru, don't tell me you were caught in the rain as well!  
>Ino: AH CHOO!<br>Hinata: You two Ino…?  
>Shikamaru: We just have a flu.<br>Ino: Hehe yeah it's not like we were spying on you!  
>-Awkward silence-<br>Naruto: WHATTTTT?

.

Me: You forgot your jackets.


	28. Talk things out

**A/N: HI EVERYONE!**  
>I KNOW I haven't been updating often! But the reason is after this chapter!<br>I think I'm **losing readers**, and that's kind of sad, so please do **tell all the naruhina lovers you know to read this**! Go tell all your friends! **PLEASE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**  
><strong>Thanks for reading this!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28, Talk things out<strong>

"Hand in your mission reports and blah blah blah, you know the drill. After that, you may leave, although, Naruto, you stay behind." Tsunade smirked.

"What? Why me?" Naruto whined, watching as Kiba and chouji walked out of the room with their tongues out.

"Nothing to worry about blondie, sheesh. It's just that Kakashi would like to see Team 7 at the training grounds in 15 minutes. Don't be late."

Naruto whined again, "What? Come on Baa-chan! I was going to meet up with Hinata after this!"  
>The Hokage's head popped up as she winked, "How are things going on between you two anyway? Good? Bad?"<p>

The blonde jinjuriki smiled as his eyelids dropped in a daze, "She's the best girl in the whole wide world granny!"  
>Tsunade smiled at him.<p>

_'He's finally found someone who'll make him truly happy.'_ She thought, taking a sip of herbal tea.  
>"I've already told Sakura and Sai, so you just be on your way, and don't be late for your training." Tsunade instructed, giving the blonde her scary death glares.<br>Upon hearing her name, his eyes narrowed.  
>"Damn…" He mumbled.<p>

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" She asked.  
>He stayed quiet for a while, and awkward silence filled the open room.<br>After a minute or so, it seemed that he snapped back into reality, because a bright smile lit up on his face while he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Haha, nothing's wrong B-Baa-chan! I was just thinking! I can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and S-Sakura!" He said energetically, not realizing he had stuttered upon Sakura's name.  
>The Hokage leaned back against her chair and raised her eyebrows, "Did something happen between you and Sakura?"<p>

Naruto shook his head, "N-no!"  
>Knowing that her liar detector was going crazy, she growled, "Did you cheat on her with Hinata?"<p>

"NO WAY! I'd never do such a thing Granny!" He shouted.  
>Feeling some relief, the blonde lady calmed down, "Geez, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me tha-"<br>Before she could finish, Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Now that's irritating." She groaned.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that was a close one!" Naruto said as he ran towards Ichiraku's ramen stand.<br>All the way, his mind was thinking.  
>'How the hell am I going to confront her? What if she throws herself on me again?' He thought.<p>

After walking some distance, he reached the ramen stand, noticing that his girlfriend hadn't touched her food as she stirred her soup with the chopsticks round and round. Her face had bored written all over it.  
>"Maybe he forgot…" She whispered to herself, but this did not go unheard by the blonde standing behind her.<br>He grinned, and bent down behind her and covered her eyes, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.  
>She kept still.<p>

_'Who on earth is this?'_ She screamed inside her head.  
>His hands were warm and gentle against her eyes though, before she felt something soft press against her cheeks and then ear.<br>Feeling this, Hinata couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'll never forget about you, hime." He whispered.  
>Hinata's face burned up as she realized who the mystery man was.<br>"Naruto-k-kun…"

He removed his hands from her and pulled out the stool beside her, pulling it close to her, "The one and only!"

She giggled and beamed, "Heehee, you're a little late today."  
>He could tell that there was a slight tinch of unhappiness in her voice.<br>"Sorry, Granny-Tsunade wanted us to hand up our mission reports this morning, and after this, in about 15 minutes, I have to meet up with Team 7 for training."

At that moment, the blue-haired konoichi bit her lips.  
>'He's going to see Sakura…' She thought.<br>Naruto noticing this once again, inched closer to her, and swept a few strands of hair behind her ear, causing her to look up at him.  
>"Hey, I know what you're worried about hime, but we both knew that I would have to face her sooner or later, right?"<br>Hinata nodded sadly.

"Don't be sad love. I'm not going to let her do anything to me. I love you, remember?" He kissed her on the cheek, and stared into her eyes, waiting for her reply.  
>Hinata faced him, and faked a small smile, nodding slightly, "Of course I do."<br>It wasn't that she didn't believe him, she was just worried that Sakura might try one or two tricks she's got up her sleeves.  
>She was afraid of losing Naruto.<p>

He could still see that she had a little sense of insecurity in her eyes, so he lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers a little, startling her slighty, "Don't worry love..."  
>He pushed his lips onto hers.<br>The feeling of his warm, soft lips against hers always made her blush.  
>His lips moved like magic, as if he could win first prize to a kissing contest.<p>

When she tried to move her hands, she found she couldn't.  
>He had pinned her hands to the wall behind them (<strong>AN:By the way, Hinata was sitting at the corner of the shop.)**, holding them tightly, but gently in his.  
>After a few moments, they pulled away reluctantly, Naruto staring into her eyes full of lust and love.<br>They were panting heavily, Naruto pressing his forehead to hers.  
>"I love you, and only you, Hinata-chan. Not Sakura. Heehee, consider that a morning present." With that, he pulled away from the blushing-like-crazy girl, drinking some water.<p>

"Wow, now that was hot." Ayame said out of nowhere.

Naruto spat out the water in his mouth, "WHAT THE HECK, YOU WERE WATCHING ALL OF THAT?"

Ayame bounced up and down, smiling like an idiot with the old man standing behind her, "Yeah! Good job you two! That was a lot of good lip action!" She gave them the thumb's up sign, both Naruto and Hinata feeling totally embarrassed.  
>He turned to the clock, and hopped out of his seat, "OH POOP, I'M LATE FOR TRAINING! KAY BYE HINA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU. BYE AYAME, OLD MAN, THANKS FOR THE FOOD! I'M LATE!"<br>He pecked her on the forehead before running out.

Hinata stared at him as he left the stall.  
>"I never knew he could kiss that well." Ayame said.<p>

Hinata smiled with her eyes rolling behind her head, "Me neither…"  
>And with that, she slipped off the stool and onto the ground.<p>

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san?"

* * *

><p>"I'm here guys!" Naruto yelled, grinning like a retard.(No offense to the mental)<br>Kakashi looked up and back down at his Icha Icha book, "So, why were you late?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, you see, there was this old lady and…"

"Stop making up stupid excuses, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, having a killer aura floating around her.  
>Sai had no comments. –smile-<p>

"Yes Naruto, don't steal my excuse. Come up with yours." Kakashi added, casuing Sakura to stare with her mouth agape at him.

"What the hell, sensei?" She said.

"I'm just saying, if he wants to use an excuse, use his own. But anyway, you pulled it off pretty well. Give me a high five." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Right back at ya Kakashi-sensei! –SLAP-"

Sakura face palmed herself, and Sai. Well he was smiling.  
>"Anyway, today, let's get down to training. Naruto and Sai, you spar with Sakura and I. Got that?" Kakashi said, pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.<p>

"Bring it on you pervvv!" Naruto screamed.

_'Perv…?_' Kakashi thought.

After a long time of fighting, they had come to the conclusion that since nobody would win, they'd just give up, although, it was because Naruto was holding back so he wouldn't look sweaty for the date later that night. Kakashi, well, let's just say that he was tired because he had stayed up reading a certain book written for certain audiences.

"I'm tired…" Sakura groaned, sitting on the tiny log, "Hey Naruto, come sit!" She patted the space next to her, smiling.  
>Not seeing anything wrong with that, the blonde nodded and went over to sit by his teammate.<p>

"What a day! And I thought I almost had you with that punch!" she smiled, "But how did you disappear so fast? I couldn't even see-"

He cut her off.

" Sakura, we need to talk things out." Naruto said in a serious tone, glaring into her green eyes.  
>She immediately felt intense under his harsh gaze and turned away.<br>"What's t-there to talk about?" She stuttered.

A nice breeze blew past them, blowing the dry and crumpled leaves by.  
>"What's going on with them, Kakashi?" Sai asked.<p>

"I don't know…" Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p>She knew what he meant, but tried to act dumb.<br>Pushing her hair behind her ears, she forced a grin and tried to keep her cool, "Oh come on Naruto, why are you so serious all of a sudden? We barely meet up as Team 7 like this anymore! So calm down alr-"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Sakura. What happened that night was not supposed to happen. It was wrong. A mistake. A lie."

Sakura shuddered.  
>She had not seen him so serious before, nor had she seen him look so… tensed up… by her…<br>"What you did that night almost ruined the relationship I'm having with Hinata! You know that we're together! You know that! So I don't know why you'd do that! What, is it because your hormones are kicking up?"

"No." She replied, trying to stare back at him with equal seriousness, though failing miserably at it.

"Then what? You knew she was there! If you were my friend, then you wouldn't have done that! I'm truly happy with Hinata. Why can't you understand that?"  
>Naruto raised his voice at her, something he never thought he would do, but there were just so many questions, and no answers.<p>

"Because…" She started.

"Because?" He added.

Sakura bit her lips, before exploding at him, "Because, Naruto, I'm the one you always liked! I'm the one you had a crush on, not her! I'm the one who you would always ask for dates! I'm the one you freaking worshipped!"

Kakashi and Sai stood behind a tree, watching as Sakura bellowed at him.

"Attention-seeker much?" Sai said.

SLAP.

"When you two first got together, I felt sad that you didn't come to me for those things anymore! But I decided to cope with it! I thought that you were going to bring Sasuke back by then! So I decided to wait!"  
>She grit her teeth and took a deep breath.<p>

" As the time passed by, I found myself getting more and more lonely. Each day I'd see you two together, kissing and making out, and yes I was happy for you! But it's not fair how you get to have someone you love and hold, while I have absolutely nothing and no one and all!"

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Why did I do that? Why have I done to deserve this? Ino and Sai are together, Shikamaru and Temari are together, you and Hinata are together, and what about me?"

"I was tired of seeing that. I have had absolutely enough. That was when… I realized that… You were probably…"

"Going to forget about bringing… Sasuke-kun back… Because of Hinata…"

'?' Kakashi and Naruto couldn't believe their ears.

"So I thought that maybe Sasuke and I weren't meant to be together…"  
>She inched closer to Naruto and placed her hand on his chest, "Maybe you were the one… After all, you always cared about me, unlike Sasuke-kun. He never even looked at me…"<p>

Naruto couldn't believe it.  
>He had never seen this side of her before.<p>

"You were always the one encouraging me… cheering me on… and you wouldn't give up… You protected me, and was always the unseen hero to my survival…"  
>She looked up at Naruto with lustful eyes, before wrapping her arms around him.<p>

Kakashi choked on his saliva, and Sai stayed quiet.  
>Naruto looked down to his pink-haired friend, and frowned.<br>He wrapped his arms back around her.  
>Feeling this, Sakura jumped a little, feeling a sense of victory.<br>'Hell yeah!' Went inner Sakura.

"You know, Sakura… You're right about one thing… That's that you're someone important to me… But… To me… you're only a sister…"

The word 'sister' made her snap back into reality from her lala land.  
>'What…?'<p>

"It's true that I used to have a crush on you… But that was a long time ago, and I've realized that no, that was more of a brotherly love that I had for you, to always make sure you don't get hurt. That you're safe…"

"… I…" Was all she could say.

"But don't you dare tell me," he pulled away, taking her arms off his waist, staring into her eyes angrily, "That I won't lose sight of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened.  
>"So… you still… care… about me…"<p>

"Of course. Just not in the way I do for Hinata." He said.  
>Sakura felt as if she had been degraded from Naruto's number 1, to a silver medal. Now she was just another friend, another 'family'.<p>

"I'll bring Sasuke back, not only because I promised you I would… It's more than that now… I'll bring him back, because I want to save him from himself…"

"Because he is my teammate, my brother… And my best friend…" Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt herself start to tear as she heard Naruto's words.<br>He placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "I know that it's painful to be alone… I know it's hard… I've been there…but don't worry… I'll bring Sasuke home… It's just not right to take out your anger and pain on other people… I've finally met the love of my life, and that's Hinata… I'm not the one you want, you know that…"

Sakura lowered her head, and let her tears fall freely.

"You don't love me that way, do you? I know that, because in your heart, you still love Sasuke… It's just that you fear of being alone… And that's why you went to me, so you could forget him… but you're lying to yourself…"

She cried harder.  
>"N-Naruto…" she sobbed.<p>

He waited for what she had to say.

"I'm sorry… To you… And Hinata…"

"I'm so… so sorry…"

.

.

"It's alright. Friends?"

.

.

She smiled through her tears, "Friends."

* * *

><p><em>Moral: THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP :DDDDD<em>

"I'm totally exhausted, AGAIN!" Sakura groaned, flopping to the ground like a vegetable.  
>"Haha, I'm feeling as reenergized as… AS A ROCKET! HAHA." Naruto yelled.<p>

Kakashi face palmed, "As a rocket…? Smooth…"

"HEY HEY HEY." Naruto screamed and stepped on his toes, causing him to hop around on one foot.  
>"Oww…" Kakashi moaned.<p>

"Grr… don't mess with my similes!" Naruto replied.  
>"Aww, it looks like mr blondie here needs a little anger management lessons…" Naruto felt something moving up and down his back.<p>

He turned around.

"WHATTHEHECKSAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Wow, you seriously do need anger management lessons. I'll charge... hmmm… a-" Before Sai could finish...

PUNCH.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and looked up to the flying Sai with him, "Wow, do you think that's going to beat my record?"  
>Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."<p>

Sakura chuckled evilly and put on her gloves, "Let's find out…"

Naruto turned to look at her and asked, "How exactly are you going to do "

In a second, Naruto was hurdling in the sky in the same direction as Sai.  
>Kakashi walked over to Sakura.<br>"I hate to admit it, but Naruto punched Sai further than you did Naruto."

Sakura gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't been updating much!**  
><strong> But you can thank….<strong>

** COMPUTER UPLOADING PROBLEMS!**

Naruto: Everything is settled between Sakura and I, right?"

Sakura: Yeah! We're best buds again!

Ino: Since when were you guys not?

Sakura: Wow, Ino, you've missed out on a lot.

Ino: HUH?

Me: Dude, don't freak out.

Ino: I DEMAND TO BE PUT BEHIND A BUSH TO EVERY CONVERSATION.

Shikamaru: Geez woman, the author can't do that you know.

Temari: Shikamaru, how many times have I told you to stop saying that!

Shikamaru: Fine… Geez Ino, the author can't do that you know.

Temari and I: Thumbs up.

Neji: Naruto, if you hurt Hinata, you'll be seeing my fists in your dreams, daydreams, AND nightmares.

Naruto: -shudders- Not like I'll ever want to.

Ino: Speaking of Hinata, where is she?

**SPY TV IS SWITCHED ON.  
><strong>  
>-At the ice cream shop-<br>Hinata: Yeah I'd like to order one cookies and cream.

Pein: That would be $5.99.

Hinata: Okay.

Kiba: Hehehehe, let's go out for some… hmm… smoothies?

Hinata: -nods- yay! I love smoothies.

Naruto **back at the studio**: …

Tsunade: Everyone make way! Quickly!

Naruto: !

Chouji: He's gonna blow!

**BOOMMMMMM  
><strong>  
>Naruto: KIBA'S GOING TO <strong>DIEEEEEEE<strong>!

**A/N: Hoped you liked the story and the small chat!**  
><strong> I don't want to lose readers :'(<strong>


	29. Talk things out part 2

****

**A/N: PROBLEM WITH SAKURA-SOLVED**  
><strong>PROBLEM WITH KIBA-READ THIS AND FIND OUT :D<strong>  
><strong>No flames<strong> please, because they hurt… And burn a hole in my heart HAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28, Part 2- Talk things out<strong>

"So… E-everything is settled b-between you and Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

He nodded happily, "Yeah! She just wants to say that she's extremely sorry to you, and me. I told you, the great Uzumaki can solve any problem!"

The blue-haired girl laughed at her boyfriend, as he went on and on about how he talked Sakura out of her mad thinking.  
>He knew she missed Sasuke dearly, and he did just as much.<br>Sasuke was his best friend, and no matter how much he went to the dark side, Naruto believed that there would be a day, when he would be saved from the darkness.

"But now that I've solved the problem between Sakura and us… How's about Kiba?" Naruto asked.  
>Hinata looked up at him, and back to the ground.<br>"I don't know… Kiba-kun's my best friend… And I don't want to hurt him…" She said solemnly.

"But Hinata-chan, you have to tell him… or else he'll never move on… He might even try to get between us…" Naruto said seriously, but kindly.  
>"I k-know… I just don't want him to get hurt…" She responded softly.<p>

He smiled, "You're a good person, Hina-chan. But think about it. You'll be doing him a favor as well, because if he doesn't move on, he might stay single for… for the rest of his life if he keeps chasing you… You have to be straight and let him know now, so that he'll accept and move on. It may hurt at first, but he'll get over it…"

She went into deep thought, then nodded.  
>"Alright…"<p>

He noticed her eyes-full of sadness.  
><em>'She doesn't want to break his heart…'<em> He thought, and smiled sadly.  
>Naruto side-stepped towards her and placed his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him til she rested her head on his broad shoulders.<br>"I'll go with you, if you want." He whispered.

She shook her head nervously, "N-No, it's alright… I'll go myself…"  
>He wasn't convinced.<br>"Are you sure?"

A smile flashed on her face, a genuine smile, "Yes, Naruto-kun."  
>He returned the smile.<br>"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>'Knock Knock'<br>_  
>The young man ran out of his shower, quickly putting on his slippers and wrapping a towel around his waist.<br>"Ruff!"  
>"No worries, I got it!" He grinned, running down the stairs to the door.<br>Water mixed with shampoo dripped from the ends of his hazelnut hair, soap still all over his body, trailing down from his neck all the way to his towel.  
>"Coming!" He yelled, quickly opening the door knob.<p>

**-Door opens-**

"Hellooooooooooooo- HINATA?" Kiba jumped.  
>Hinata smiled slightly, and blushed when she saw him half naked, though, Naruto had better packs.<br>"H-Hello Kiba-kun, ermm… May I come in?" She asked in a sweet tone, one of which the male found extremely difficult to deny. Without any hesitation, he opened the door to it's maximum, ushering for her to go in.  
>She smiled, walking past the blushing Inuzuka.<p>

It was a good thing that she wasn't looking at him, because he was just as red as her when she was around Naruto.

_'Calm down Kiba, this isn't the first time Hinata's come over to my place. Calm down, and everything will be fine…'_ He told himself, shutting the door and pulling out a bathing robe, slipping it on top of his towel.

Hinata walked over to the same armchair she usually sat on, and crossed her legs.  
><em>'Beautiful…'<em> Kiba thought.

"So… What brings you here, Hinata?" He asked pleasantly with a cheeky grin.  
>Her smile disappeared, and a serious look replaced it.<p>

"Because… I have to tell you something important… And I really hope, you know where I'm coming from…" She mumbled, eyes looking anywhere else but Kiba.

His face dropped.  
>"W-what do you mean, Hinata?" He asked.<p>

"You know that you're my best friend, right? And I'd always want the best for you." She started.  
>He nodded, unable to utter out a reply.<p>

"So… I just want to say that… You shouldn't like someone like me anymore…" She immediately regretted saying those words, when she noticed Kiba's face turn into sadness. He looked and felt as if he could break down any moment, but no, not in front of her.

"I mean… Don't t-take it badly… It's just that… All this time… I've been in love with Naruto… I waited for him, even though it seemed as if there was no possible way for him to return my feelings… he did… and I-"

"And I'll do the same for you, Hinata." He cut her off, causing her to peel her eyes of the ground, and onto his face.  
>"W-What…?" She replied.<p>

"I'll wait for you. I really like you. Really, I do. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes, even though it seems as if there is no possible way for you to return my feelings…" He said, quoting her lines.

"…"

"B-But… I don't love you… I l-love Naruto-kun…" She said.

"That's what Naruto said when he was 13. And now, he loves you." Kiba stated, "So my point is… That's what you're saying now… but… in a couple of years or so… You could…" He was led off, and stopped when he saw Hinata get out of her seat and walk over to him.

"Kiba-kun… I just don't want you to get heartbroken… I don't want you to wait for me…" Hinata cried. She wanted to change his mindset. If Naruto could do it, so could she.  
>"I always encouraged you to get Naruto. I always encouraged you to never give up on him. So why won't you encourage me now to never give up on you?" Kiba said.<p>

She bit her lips, "It's different!"

"How different can it be, Hinata? You never know! People's feelings change! For all you know, in a year's time, _Naruto might even be crawling back to Sakura_! Where will that leave _you_?" Kiba immediately covered his mouth with his palm in realization of what he had just said.

Hinata's eyes watered as she stepped away from him, shaking her head.  
>"Hinata…. Hinata… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't… I d-didn't mean it that way…" He whispered, but noticed that she was already walking out of his door.<p>

He ran to it, and gripped the sides of the walls, "Hinata! Hinata! I'm sorry!"

She was gone.

"Hinata..."

Rejection hurts.

"**GAARRRRRRRRRRRR**!" He screamed, slamming the door behind him as he climbed up the stairs again, only to walk past a whining Akamaru. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A pretty short chapter.**  
><strong>So the problem with Sakura is settled, but for Kiba, not really.<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to let go of someone you're in love with, I know, been there.<strong>  
><strong>But, if Kiba really wanted Hinata to be happy, he would let her be with the one she loves most, and she can be happy with. Later on, he might realize that, or will he?<br>**  
>Naruto: Come on Kiba, give it up. The ice cream shop trick yesterday, hoho I don't think you want another spanking!<p>

Everyone: ooooOOOoooo

Kiba: Hah, I'll never give up, 'because that's my way of the shinobi'!

Everyone: ooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Naruto: Hey, that's my line!

Kiba: It was never copyrighted!

Everyone: ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Naruto: Fine! Trinity456, I demand that line to be copyrighted!

Me: You know, I don't own Naruto, or any of you guys :\ Or your lines. That's up to Masashi Kishimoto. I wished I owned you guys though!

Kiba: Take that Uzumaki!

Naruto: Hinata already went to try to talk things into you, but why do you have to be such a bobe about it?

Kiba: A bobe? What's a bobe?

Everyone: oooooOOOOOOoooo

Naruto: ERRRR… -smiles-

Everyone: oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

**REVIEW :D PLEASE and THANK YOU! **


	30. A Christmas to Remember

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated for a really long time, but that's because of Christmas! :D  
>I hope all of you people who celebrate Christmas out there, have an awesome Christmas! It's all about giving! And Santa Claus is coming to town, so don't be naughty!<br>Also, don't forget the **TRUE meaning of Christmas**. Never forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29, A Christmas to remember.<strong>

Christmas. It's the most wonderful holiday of the year for lots of people. Decorations everywhere, tall Christmas trees with beautiful ornaments dangling from each branch, lights and ribbons surrounding it. Lakes and creeks were frozen, and snow rose up to more than a could be better than this?  
>The white fluff covered the roof tops and roads, and gave Konoha the wonderful warmth of Christmas.<br>Most people would be in doors by the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate, but for some others, they choose to wonder the brightly lit streets in the chilly weather. Some people like a certain dark-haired konoichi.

Tonight, Hinata decided to wear a white turtle-neck sweater with a lavender jacket over it, along with a pair of skinny jeans and black sandals. A long knitted scarf was curled around her neck, and a cute white beanie was worn. She always loved walking during Christmas. Never was Konoha ever so beautiful and shimmering. Instead of just sitting in at home, why not actually take time to admire the annual scenery?  
>Yeah, she took the same path every year during Christmas.<p>

She'd go to see the same old things, and all in the same order. It was just her.

It's strange, because usually, she'd invite Naruto to come with her for this, since they were a couple and all, but sadly, the blonde wonder was away on a mission, and he wasn't going to be back till two days from then. She was sad, yes. She had already had her Christmas dinner with her family and Neji, and met up with all the other ninjas. They had all come to give her presents after presents. Even Sakura gave her one, apologizing deeply for what a jerk she had been. Since it was sincere, there was no way Hinata couldn't forgive her.  
>The teenager couldn't be any happier. Wait, she could, if Naruto were there with her.<p>

A warm sigh was let out.

Her eyes saddened and her lips dropped.  
>The feeling of not being able to celebrate such a prestigious event with the one she loved so much, was really such a pain to her. She wished he was there.<p>

By her side.

Holding her hand.

Smiling at her.

He was a dream come true, a prince out of a fantasy, or a child's fairytale book. He was the prince charming, who would come in his shining armour and cape with a noble steed, saving the damsel in distress. How she wished he were there.  
>She missed him...<p>

Hinata had spent a week without him already, and although it was just a simple D-ranked mission, she couldn't help but worry. What if the Akatsuki would suddenly ambush him? What if someone try to steal him from her...  
>If that were to happen, she would die.<br>Under the dark blanket of stars, she pulled her hood over her head, and walked to the mid-point of a bridge. In the reflection of the water, she looked into the sky.

_'Stars, a moon, and just me...'_ She thought.  
>This wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her Christmas.<p>

_'Just me...'_

Shutting her eyelids, she let her head drop, and bit her lips.  
>"Naruto-kun... I... I... I m-miss you... I miss you so much... Where a-are you... I wish you were here..." She said to the invisible nobody standing beside her.<p>

Looking up again, she gasped.  
>In the river's reflection, she saw Naruto standing behind her, staring at her back.<br>"Naruto-kun?" She flipped herself around, and frowned.  
>There was no one.<br>Her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Again.  
>During her walk, she had thought she had seen Naruto many times, but when she turned around, he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

_'I guess this is why some people say it hurts when you're in love...'_

It sucked.  
>She missed Naruto more and more by the second.<br>Why did he have to be appointed to a mission during Christmas?  
>Couldn't Konoha just lay off the missions? Even for one day? One special day?<br>Seeing no one around, she sighed sadly, shook her head, and walked away.

With that, she began to sing to herself.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just... one thing I need...<em>_  
><em>_I don't care a-about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I just want you... for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish... come true...<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas..."<em>

_"Is you..."_

Walking along the snow-covered trail, she began to up the tempo a little, wearing a broad smile over her face.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas Day"<em>

Just then, a mother and her child walked past the singing girl, and the boy smiled.  
>"Hey momma, I know that song!" He exclaimed excitingly, "And both her voice and she are pretty!"<br>The old lady grinned and ruffled his hair.

People along the street started to stare at the future Hyuga heiress, some cheering for her to sing louder. Strangely, the whole time, Hinata shut herself off from the world, not even knowing anyone was there.

"_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby"_

She tapped her feet along the beat of the song, feeling like someone was following her... watching her... but chose to ignore it anyway.

_"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to<em>  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click"<em>

As she skipped along the trail, she had noticed, that the scene had gotten more and more beautiful. In fact, she had never seen such a sight before. None of this was there last year.  
>Rose petals were all over the road, and beautiful white and lavender flowers were along the sidewalk. The trees were all decorated nicely, as if someone had actually taken the time to make the place look pleasant. She had to give that person credit, because she really felt as if she was walking into a princess's garden.<p>

_"Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You_

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>

_And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is<em>  
><em>You baby-"<em>

And suddenly, when the path came to an end, she met a round-a-bout, and a large fountain that flowed bright blue, was in the middle of it. Her eyes lit up. It was different as well. Nevertheless, it was still an amazing sight.  
>This time, there were red flower petals all over the floor surrounding the fountain, and a present wrapped up in a red bow in front of the fountain.<br>_'A present...? Who's it for...?' _

Out of curiosity, she walked over and bent down in front of the present, picking it up gently in her arms. Hinata brought it over to a bench nearby, and looked for a label.  
>"Hmm... Oh there's one here... And it's for..." She mumbled cutely.<p>

And the label read: **To Hinata Hyuga**.  
>Shock overcame her.<br>A mystery present in front of a fountain, for her...?

Turning the present around, her pupil-less eyes caught a glimpse of a lavender card attached to the side of the present. Slowly and gently, she dis-attached the card and stared at it, taking it in. She noticed the tiny little details and decorations on the card, and realized that it was hand-made. On the front cover was a drawing of her in her sundress, and she had to admit, it looked exactly like her. Whoever drew this had lots of talent. The border of the card consisted of many pressed flowers.  
>Opening the card, she took note of the neat handwriting, but couldn't seem to make out who's it was.<p>

_"Hinata_,

_Merry Christmas to you.  
>I hope you've had a splendid time, and I also hope you liked what I did to the path and fountain. It's just something I thought you'd like, well, hoped you'd like. You come through that path every year, don't you? I don't blame you though, it's really beautiful, just like you. <em>_Before you continue reading this, please open the present."_

She pulled away from the card and despite the fact that she was dying to find out who the mystery giver was, she was also just as eager to find out what he/she had given her.

_'Could it be Naruto-kun...? But... No... Last week he said he'd come straight to see me as soon as he came back.'  
><em>In a swift, she pulled the bow apart, and tore the wrapping paper apart slowly. Getting a grip of the lid of the present, she lifted it up, and gasped.  
>"O-oh... Oh my gosh..." She stuttered.<p>

In the box, was a beautiful sparkling dress, and in another compartment, was a heart-shaped necklace that looked extremely, extremely expensive.  
>She felt herself light up as she took put the box aside, and pulled out the dress, hugging it tightly, "This is...so wonderful..." she managed to say. The dress was even the right size!<p>

Placing the dress back into the box, she stared at the necklace in wonder.  
>"Wow... It's so lovely..."<br>While doing so, she noticed another note in the box.  
>Taking it out, it read, "Go back to the card. "<p>

Hinata giggled a little.  
><em>'How cute...'<em>  
>She took the card off the bench, stood up, and walked around the fountain.<p>

_"I'm sorry I didn't spend as much time with you as you wanted to, believe me, I was restraining myself from attacking you with my hugs of fury, but I wanted it to be a surprise, so it would be special- a Christmas you would remember for the rest of your life._

_You deserve all the presents in the world, Hinata. I'm just sorry I can't give them all to you. I wish I could. Seeing you smile makes my heart flutter all the time. When you stand so close to me, I feel like exploding in my heart. You make me want to protect you forever."_

While reading the letter, she felt herself blush and blush even more.  
>"No way... it can't be..." she whispered.<p>

_"Hinata Hyuga, I love you. I love you so much, I think about you all the time. I can't even concentrate because you with all your beauty pops into my mind, and I can't seem to shove you out. I could never do that. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what kind of shit we go through. Just know that."_

"It's..."

_"Once again, Merry Christmas. I love you.  
>3..."<em>

Before her eyes could trail to the bottom of the card to see who it was from, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, hugging her tight from behind.  
>She jumped a little, then settled down into his arms.<br>No, she didn't need to see the rest of the card anymore.  
>Tears of happiness rolled down her cheek as she placed her hands on the tanned ones around her.<p>

"Missed me, hime?" He asked, pressing his lips to her collarbone.

Hinata arched her neck slightly and moaned a little.  
>"I m-missed you so much... so much..." As she trailed on, her voice got softer and softer.<br>Hearing this, Naruto smirked and turned her around, pulling her into his chest.  
>His left hand was on the back of her head, and the right on her back.<br>"I know... I missed you too..." He whispered into her ears.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, until Hinata pulled apart, her hands still on his chest.  
>"N-Naruto-kun... When did you..."<p>

"Around 7, a little off schedule hehe." He grinned cheekily.  
>That was the signature smile that she loved all so dearly.<p>

"Naruto-kun... I c-can't believe you planned this all f-for me... even since then..." She clutched on to his jacket and smiled.  
>He returned the smile.<p>

"Hey, I just want to see that. (He touches her lips) I just want you to be happy..." He replied, hugging her again. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
>Hinata ran her hand through his golden locks of sunshine.<p>

"You liar... You lied t-to me that day, y-you know that?" She said playfully.

Naruto nodded like a child and pecked her on the forehead, "Yes mommy."

"You w-were supposed to see m-me right after you came back." She grinned.  
>The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Yes mommy, I know."<p>

The konoichi laughed, "Heehee don't call me that, Naruto-kun! I'm so n-not a mom!"

The jinjuriki smirked. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and jerked her into his chest till both their bodies were pressed hard on each other. The girl blushed heavily as her boyfriend licked her ear and whispered, "Hehe, but soon I might just be able to help you with achieving that hime..."

She eeped. The thought of them doing _that_, just made her want to blush til she died of too much blood to her face.

"I mean... seriously... can't you feel that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata curved her lips, "F-f-feel what?"

Naruto pushed himself and Hinata til her back was to a lamp post.  
>"N-N-Naruto-k-kun..." She mumbled.<p>

This type of contact always made her blush, but she hardly went this close to him.  
>"You really can't feel that?" He asked.<p>

Naruto thrust his lower abdomen area into Hinata's a little, causing her to heat up.  
>"I s-s-still c-can't f-feel..."<br>That was when she realized something pushing against her...  
>Letting her eyes wonder down, she saw...<p>

"N-Naruto-kun! That!... You...! Your... **eeeeeek**!" She screamed.  
>Hinata felt all her blood rise up to her face as she became as red as a tomato.<br>"I'm sorry Hinata-chan... but... that's really what you do to me..." He smiled a little, blushing slightly as well.

She was surprised.  
><em>'I do THAT to him...? I make him...turned on?'<em>

"hehe..." He said, breaking the silence.  
>Hinata looked to the ground and bit her lips.<br>Taking note of this, Naruto immediately started to think that he might have gone too far. After all, Hinata was one of the most innocent people he had ever met.

"Hina-chan...? Hinata-chan...?"

There was no reply.

He was starting to get worried.  
>"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I just... Oh... damn... I knew I shouldn't have done that! Now I've ruined your Christmas and our relationship because of my horny move! Damnit, I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I won't do it aga-"<p>

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips on his.  
>She pulled apart.<br>Naruto's face was red with blood, and looked pretty confused.

Hinata giggled a little and covered her mouth politely, "That was interesting, but..." Her smile faded away... "I'm just...not ready for that kind of thing yet... I'm sorry..."

She felt bad. She wasn't ready to do the things Naruto was ready to do. She could see the disatisfied look all over his face, and that just made her feel even worse, before he enveloped her into his arms. The blonde pulled her close and buried his chin in her beanie.  
>"It's okay... It's alright... Don't be sorry for anything."<p>

"Why...? Aren't you disappointed?" She asked in confusion.  
>He smirked, "Why would I ever be disappointed? In fact, I should be sorry... I shouldn't try to get you to do something you aren't ready to do..."<p>

"... But you're ready and... I'm not..." She said gloomily.

He chuckled and brought his hands up to the sides of her face and rubbed her smooth cheeks with his thumbs. "It's only because I'm a horny guy who's got the hottest woman alive for a girlfriend, hehe, and because... It's something I really hope to have...with you..."

She blushed heavily.

"But... It's not something that I need from you, or this relationship... Take as long as you want, Hinata-chan. I'll always wait for you." He leaned in to press his lips gently against her forehead, being pulling away.  
>"Believe it, dattebaiyo!"<p>

The lavender-tinted-eyed girl smiled through small tears and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, holding him tight in the warm embrace. She couldn't be any happier than she already was. Naruto had to be the most perfect, wonderful boyfriend ever. He understood that she wasn't ready... He would never force her into anything she wasn't prepared for...

"Thank you... for everything... The wonderful presents, the decorating... Everything..."

He grinned, "I'm glad you liked it. Since it's the first Christmas we're spending together... I wanted to make it really REALLY special. And... well, if we get a chance to spend Christmases in the future together, I'll guess I'll try my best to do the same."

Hinata looked into his blue eyes, and immediately got lost in them.  
>"Naruto-kun, y-you're so corny... but thank you...really..."<p>

"Oh it ain't over yet, love. We still haven't finished my plan for us tonight!" Naruto laughed.  
>Hinata's eyes widened with joy, "R-really?"<br>He nodded, "Yep, we're going ice-skating!"

Hinata blushed and turned away.  
>"B-but... I'm not m-much of an ice-skater... I haven't skated since I was 10." She mumbled, looking down to the ground.<br>Naruto bent down and met her eyes underneath her bangs and grinned, "Then I'll show you how."

He picked her up and placed her on his back, placing his arms underneath her thighs to support her.  
>"Eeeek!"<p>

"I'll poof the present with us! Hold on tight!" And with that, in a flash, the couple disappeared with the present in a 'poof' of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Merry Christmas :.<strong>

In a couple of minutes, they reappeared in the middle of the empty skating ring. It was really nicely decorated as well, and shimmering lights were hung all over with red and green streamers.

"So we'll just put on our skates over there." He pointed to a wooden bench, and two pairs of ice skates with the present lay beside it.  
>Walking behind Naruto to it, she wondered, <em>'There isn't a single person here...'<em>  
>"N-Naruto-kun? Why isn't there anyone here?" She asked, puzzled.<br>Naruto blushed and turned back to smile at her, "Well... I kinda rented the place for us..."

Hinata jumped in surprise. "You rented the entire place for the both of us?"  
>Naruto nodded.<p>

Now, she was sure feeling special. He always made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He knew how to make her fall in love with him over and over again. Although usually she would protest about him not spending his hard-earned money on her, she knew that he did out of thoughtfulness for her, so she simple beamed. She would bug him about it later anyway.  
>"Thank you so much... I really appreciate it."<p>

He scratched his back in awkwardness and laughed, "No problem."

The two put on the skates, and then, Naruto led her like a gentlemen to the ring, where Hinata took her first step on ice in skates in 7 years. Back when she was ten, she had been ice skating every month, and she had actually gotten pretty darn good at it. Hopefully she would remember at least the basics.

"Don't worry, take your time to get the hang out it." The blue-eyed boy said before letting go of her hand, sliding away from her. She watched as he skated gracefully across the frozen ice, balancing on one foot and going backwards, as if he were a professional figure skater. He looked simply amazing.

After some time, Hinata was finally able to remember some moves, and soon, she was able to move just like Naruto, occasionally doing jumps in the air, spinning on one foot and more. She had felt like a child again, when her father had skated by her side.  
>Now, it was Naruto's turn to watch.<p>

He was perched over the railings at a turn of the ring slouching a little. Hinata had caught him in a trance. She was like an angel, dancing across the frozen bed of water along to the slow Christmas music in the background. The wind was in her silky hair, and she was so flexible in the way she turned and jumped.

_'Heck, not much of an ice-skater? She's... just...wow.'_He thought while staring at her. Words couldn't explain how beautiful she looked. With the moonlight on her creamy skin(It's an open ring), she just looked amazing.

Hinata was in pure bliss skating like she had always dreamed to all these years. After a few minutes, she stopped, and panted lightly. It was refreshing to do that again. Then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Naruto with the most handsome smile ever with his hand reached out towards hers.

"May I?" He asked.

Hinata felt herself go red, but shook it off quickly. She stuck out her hand into his, and felt the warmness of his palm. She smiled and nodded, before Naruto pulled her to the centre of the ring. They danced on the ice like a pair of figure skaters at a ball, Naruto turning Hinata and lifting her up gracefully by the waist. He occasionally landed kisses on her, sometimes even licking her a little, causing her to tingle and moan. After a long round on skating, the strong gentlemen held her waist from behind, closing his eyes as they stood still in the middle of the ring, his head in her shoulder.

He had never felt more... relieved and satisfied in his life. Dancing and skating with the one he loved more than anyone else in the world made him feel complete and loved.  
>"I love you..." He said.<br>Hinata placed her hands on his and smiled.  
>"Me too..."<p>

Then, he flicked his fingers, and the necklace in the box appeared in his hands.  
>"May I put it on for you?" He asked.<br>The girl nodded and lifted up her hair in a bunch while Naruto put on the necklace. Once done, she looked down to the accessory and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't say how thankful I am... I'm just sorry, I didn't bring my present for you along with me..."  
>The blonde smiled and continued to embrace her, sniffing her hair. The smell of lavender.<p>

"It's okay. I don't need anything from you. I just need you." He traced kisses down her neck.

"Because all I want for Christmas, is you." He winked.

Hinata blushed and giggled with so much happiness it was barely containable.

"All I want for Christmas is you too... Naruto-kun..."

And with that, Naruto smirked seductively and flipped her into his arms in a bridal style, pressing her lips to his in a warm, passionate, tongue-involving kiss.  
>Sparks flew around them, and sent waves of static through both their bodies.<br>This was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Merry Christmas:.<strong>

Later that day, after the two had parted, Naruto danced wonderstruck all the way home, until he noticed something at his doorstep. Out of curiosity, the teen ran to it, before realizing it was a present. He picked up the present and took it into his unit, reading the card attached to it by an orange ribbon.

_Naruto-kun:_

_Merry Christmas! God Bless you!_  
><em>I really hope you like the present. Thank you for making my life so fulfilling and complete. Thank you for cheering me up, and for cheering me on. Thank you for loving me...<em>

_I love you, now and always._  
><em>From Hinata<em>

Upon reading the card, Naruto felt his heart beat faster.  
>Gently tearing off the cute wrapping paper, Naruto's heart skipped a beat to what was under it. In it was firstly a shirt which said, "I love ramen." And also a globe with a mini him in it with a Hokage's robe on with him giving a thumb's up sign, and lastly, an orange and red scarf with a little tag on it written: Knitted with love, Hinata.<p>

He couldn't be more happy. She hadn't forgotten...

He took out the shirt and placed in on the counter, and took the globe and scarf to his room. When he got there, he nearly dropped what he was holding. On his bed, were more than a dozen presents on his bed. He placed the globe on the shelf and shook it a bit, smiling when he did so. Holding the scarf up to his face, Naruto could really smell the smell of lavender. He wrapped it around his neck and realized how cuddly it was.  
>"Man I love that woman." The blonde said to himself. Slowly making his way across the room, he noticed a huge card on his table, and picked it up.<p>

_"Dear Naruto,  
>Merry Christmas!<br>We hope you like our presents, and we wish that you will never give up on your dreams!_

Love, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, chouji, Neji, Lee, Ten ten, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hinata."

He grinned with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
>"Best, Christmas, Ever."<p>

_-End-_

* * *

><p><strong>.: Merry Christmas:.<br>**  
>AN: It's not the end of the whole story, just the chapter!

I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :)


	31. ANNOUNCEMENT NOT BAD NEWS! :D

**THIS IS NOT BAD NEWS :D**

Hey guys,  
>I just want to apologize for not updating in a long time, because now I'm really busy. Work's suffocating me from every direction! I am NOT DISCONTINUING the story, because well,<br>when I read your comments and reviews, it really encouraged me

Thank you so much, and sorry I can't thank each one of you personally, but really, thank you soo much!  
>Well in order to get more readers, should I start a sequel? As in just continue the story with another title? You get what I mean :D<br>I'm thinking of my next steps for the story, so don't go away, I'll be right back with you after the long commercial break ^_^

**Please tell me what you think!**  
><strong>LOVE trinity456<strong>  
><strong>Once a naruhina fan, always a naruhina fan<strong>


	32. Upcoming Event

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
><strong>Haven't been writing for a while because of work! As per usual! Lol.  
>Anyway, I felt bad so I'm going to try to write again Reviews will be appreciated my naruhina lovers!<br>NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, I will state when it is :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30, Upcoming event<strong>

**Hinata's POV**

I had gotten most of the things in my life settled. Naruto and I were happy. We saw each other often, we hung out a lot, and I was pretty sure we were loyal to each other as well. The only thing that still made my heart feel insecure was… maybe it was Sakura… Or maybe it was Kiba. When someone steals your man, it's quite difficult to trust her with him, especially when she leaves on missions with him ever so often.

Nevertheless, I was satisfied. Kiba would occasionally stop by the compound to ask me if I wanted to hang out, and I would agree. He was my best friend. There was no way I was going to turn down a friendly walk, even though it would sometimes be a little awkward, knowing that he felt more than just a friendly feeling to me. Right now, I held Naruto's hand, his eyes shimmering in all its hazel beauty. We had just gotten back from a nice dinner at a rather fancy restaurant which was quite impressive, and now he walked me back to the Hyuga compound. I leaned over to him as we strolled in silence, just savoring the peace we had, away from the bustling city. It was almost like a cinderella fairytale, where the two of us would walk down a peaceful path, just the two of us.  
><strong><br>Normal POV**

The handsome blonde grinned sweetly at kissed her forehead, before pulling her closer to him by one gentle tug to the waist. He absolutely adored her. He could make her put on men's clothing and still he'd bet she's look good in it. That was how beautiful he thought she was. As they walked past a few lonely blocks, they came across a huge grand building. Beautiful lights and golden streamers were strung along the pillars of the building and a red-carpeted staircase led to a shiny waxed door. People crowded around the area as Naruto and Hinata perked their heads up.

"What's with all the commotion?" The girl asked.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not too sure. Hey, Isn't that Shikamaru and Temari? And Ino and Chouji! Wait. Sai is there too!" The energetic teen waved his hand vigorously to the couples he called his comrades. They beamed and waved back, motioning for him to come over. With Hinata still in his arms, he dragged her over to them. She sighed with a small smile.

"Naruto, hey, aren't you excited or what?" Ino laughed cheerfully while bobbing up and down, Chouji's arm around her shoulders.

The blonde male smirked awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm not too sure. Mind filling me in?"

Shikamaru sighed and face-palmed himself, "Well I thought that even the loud-mouth of Konoha would know about this."

Naruto glared at the Nara and smacked him on the head, causing him to glare back at the blonde with his tiny slit eyes.  
>"I can't believe you two don't know about this! It's Konoha's dance festival! It happens once every two years! It's truly amazing! There will be handsome gentlemen everywhere, women with astounding dresses and gowns, food of all sorts like cute little cupcakes and chocolate fountains and more snacks!"<p>

Chouji stuck out his thumb, "Partially why I'm going!"

The blue-eyed girl flicked him and continued, "But the main reason why we go, is because inside there, is one of the most beautiful ballrooms you'll ever see. Crystal chandeliers hanging down from the painted ceilings and… Really, when you dance there, you feel like a princess."

Hinata blushed as she imagined both her and Naruto dancing together, Naruto in a tuxedo. _'He would look so…so… so… handsome… But… Does he want to go for it?'_

Sai butted in and added on, "Don't forget prince."

Naruto smirked and looked at Hinata playfully when he noticed that she was deep in thought, probably wondering if he would like to go with her. Without a doubt, he would.

Temari chuckled with an evil blush, "So Naruto, Hinata, you two want to go together? Hmmm? Shika and I are, together with Ino and Chouji."

Naruto laughed, "Nah, I wouldn't go in a million years to a dance like such with ANYONE!"

When everyone heard this, they just stared at him, disappointed. Hinata felt her mood drop and her eyelids droop down in sadness_. 'Knew it…'_  
>The whiskered teen in the orange and black jumpsuit smirked before lifting his finger up to his lover's chin, gently pushing it up to look at him.<p>

He ran his fingers down her cheek, over her blush and gave her a cheeky wink, "I wouldn't go in a million years to a dance like such, with ANYONE other than you to be exact."  
>Shikamaru, chouji and Temari dropped to the ground with irritance, while Ino bounced up and down with Sai who seemed to be forcing a smile as he usually did, flushing all over, "Oh my God that is totally cheesy! Good one! Yeah Hinata you better be the one he dances with!"<p>

Hinata's face reddened.  
>She'd bet that her boyfriend had an entire book of cheesy quotes to say, and an entire bingo book about her and ways to get her to blush. Yeah, that was Naruto alright. That was the Naruto she loved. Always out to tease her 247. You could say he loved it to the extent where he'd make it a hobby.

"Of course I'll go with you, Naruto-kun." She giggled as he embraced her tightly, her back towards the others.  
>"I love you hina-chan! You're too cute!" He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, making it hard for her to breathe, but she dealt with it anyway. She loved the way he hugged her. It made her feel loved, by the man she loved.<p>

Little did they notice that there were already people walking past them going 'Awwww'.  
>Hinata took in his smell. The smell of ramen.<p>

She clutched onto his jacket even tighter, Naruto trying to regain his composure over his smirking. Heck he loved her touch. If it weren't for all these people he would be making out with her.

"So… since you guys are still…. In your lovey dovey mood, the dance is going to be in two days' time, and it be there by 7pm sharp. It'll last all the way til 11.30pm, so don't be late! Hinata, you could meet us at my flower shop with the other girls, we're all going together! Naruto, you can get your hungry paws off Hinata and go with the guys."

Naruto whined at this and squeezed Hinata even tighter, "But I want to be the first one to see my hime!"  
>Shikamaru groaned.<p>

Ino growled at the blonde, "You'll be spending the whole night with her, and you can spend the rest of it humping her for all I care, but she's coming with us! We're going shopping!"

Hinata and Naruto blushed at the word, 'Humping' and erotic thoughts filled both their minds. Naruto without even noticing began to drool slightly, before getting a slap from Temari.

"Owww!"

"You two, stop thinking sick. Anyway, now that we all know, we better get going. It's pretty late." She stated, looking at the huge clock perched at the peak of the building. 10.35pm.

"Goodbye Naruto-chan!" Sai grinned pervertedly, causing Naruto to shudder from head to toe.  
>"EWWWWW!"<p>

Everyone then bid their farewells and went their separate paths. 

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hyuga compound entrance<strong>

"My fair lady, this is where we part." Naruto said, taking a bow before the beautiful woman before him. She laughed and decided to play along, "Why thank you, it has been an honor walking with you my prince." Out of nowhere, the blonde grabbed her wrist and jerked her into his chest, "I'll see you at the ball, my fair princess?" He whispered, pressing his lips to her ear.

She nodded, "As you wish, my handsome prince." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one was short! I am really, absolutely busy!  
><strong>Naruto: Oh please, you're just lazy!

Me: I am not!

Naruto: Oh yeah. Mhm. You know you sure sound like that book. The boy who cried donkey.

Hinata: I'm pretty sure it was wolf…

Naruto: Oh yeah… hehe. Okay, the boy who cried WOLF.

Me: Ughhh… Naruto, what do I do with you?

Naruto: Put me in a lot more scenes that's what.

Sakura: Shouldn't I get more screen time? I've not been in a chapter since… 2 ones ago!

Me: NOPE :D Not yet! Muahahahaha!

Sakura: RAGE!

Naruto: She's gonna blow!

**I hope you guys will continue to review though! And please look at the previous announcement to help me out here! Haha! Til next time everyone!  
>trinity456<br>**


	33. Next to you, always

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time! But here it is!  
>PLEASE review at the end of the page! Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31, Next to you, always<strong>

"I think this dress matches your eyes perfectly Hinata! The way it curves around your body really brings out the hot factor!" The blonde girl smiled, giving her friend two thumbs up signs.

Hinata blushed as did a few twirls in her high heels in front of the mirror, watching as the ends of her dress twirled along with her.

Ino was right- She did look beautiful. The dress was a beautiful strapless lavender, Cinderella dress with ruffles at the ends of it. Not only did it have 'Hinata' written all over it, it also wrapped around her hourglass figure nicely, showing off curves that women would die for. The silky cloth was sewn in swirling patterns around her petite waist, it also complemented every end of her body in ways men would drool over.  
>Though, there was only one man she would ever want to impress.<br>"Let's buy this one, okay?" Ino beamed, intertwining her fingers together, "I already have my gown ready! So, consider us set for that soon-to-be ball!"  
>Hinata smiled.<br>How grateful was she to have friends like such.

It was less than a week to the ball, and Hinata and all the other girls had their gowns ready, their hearts thumping with excitement. It was going to be a magical experience. After all, it's not every day that you get to dance in a huge majestic ball room in the arms of a handsome young man. In a tuxedo. Not only that, the ball was going to be on Valentine's Day! The most romantic day of the year.  
>Now she lay in her room upon her bed, smiling towards the blank ceiling of her spacious room while imagining herself in the beautiful gown she bought, dancing in the strong arms of her masculine prince. Hinata let out a happy sigh.<br>How she wished the ball was that night, or the next day or something.

Turning to face her balcony window, she thought to herself, 'I hope you're just as excited as I am, Naruto-kun…'

**With Naruto**

"OH JEEZ WHERE ON EARTH DO I GET A TUXEDO? I'm pretty sure I had one in here!" The whiskered young teen groaned in annoyance while flinging clothes relentlessly out of his cupboard, "Why are the things always missing when I need them!"  
>Now he was desperate.<br>It was all about being the best he could be for Hinata, it was all about impressing her, no one else.  
>He wanted her to look at him like the man he could be, not the goof who would wear a T-shirt and pants to such an exclusive occasion. Naruto threw himself backwards and landed onto his plush bed, grabbing a pillow before slamming his face into it.<p>

_'When you are frustrated, you take a pillow, and smash your face into it, then scream. That always relieves me of my problems.' Said Sai.  
>Naruto spat out his water, 'You can scream?'<em>

He let out a muffled scream, "MPHHH WHAT DO I DO?"

All of a sudden, a familiar voice replied, "You come with me, retard."  
>Naruto threw the pillow aside and flipped his head around to his open window, grinning widely at who he saw.<p>

"PERVY-SAGE!" Naruto yelled before scrambling up to his sensei, giving him a knuckle punch.

Jiraiya growled but chose to ignore the fact that Naruto called him that name, but then again, he would probably never stop calling him that, so what was the point of wasting his temper on him?

"You're finally back from that long trip!" Naruto beamed cheekily.

"The trip was…. Interesting hehehe –SLAP- "

Naruto groaned as he watched the pervert of a sensei start to boil at him, 'Geez he's still the same old perv…'  
>"YOU LITTLE BRAT."<p>

"Why thanks!" Naruto grinned back.

"ANYWAY, that's not the problem. Right now, what you need, is something to make Hinata swoon head over heels for you! And I know exactly what you should wear! Come on, I'll tell you on my journey on the way!" The toad sage let a small smile escape his lips and leapt to the window hedge, waiting for Naruto to tag along. The tall blonde sighed, "It better not be one of those old fashion clothes you got me to wear last year at tha-"

"HEY THAT WAS FUNKY! And Naruto, trust me, you'll definitely wear this." Jiraiya said, his expression suddenly changing in depth.  
>At this point, Naruto knew that his sensei was really telling the truth, so with a gentle nod, he leapt to where his master was, following him to who knows where.<p>

**-In the middle of a forest-  
><strong>  
>"Hey Pervy Sage, where are we going?" The curious blonde asked, taking note of the new environment. Never before had he seen this part of the forest, and he thought he explored almost everything along Konoha.<p>

"We're here." The Sanin said, stopping abruptly in front of a huge tree. Naruto's head perked up when he saw Jiraiya place his hands on a carving on the tree. Naruto shuffled a little closer to his sensei and noticed what was carved onto the tree.

"That's…?" The blonde asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Naruto, this is what your father carved when he fell in love with your mother."

The teen's eyes snapped open with astonishment, before placing his hands onto the dents of the carving.

It read, " M+K" And a heart as the border for it.

Naruto looked as if he hadn't seen light in years, staring intensely at the marks.  
>"Then… Their names are…?"<p>

Jiraiya cut him off, "Anyway, stay here and don't do a thing. I'm serious. You do something wrong here, and things will never be the same."

The blonde stretched out his hand to his teacher before asking, "Wait pervy-sage I had pa-"

By the time Naruto finished his sentence, his teacher was already long gone.  
>The jinchuriki growled with irritance.<br>This was all new for him.  
>He has parents?<br>Pervy-sage knew of his parents?  
>This was just too much, and right before he could ask, he just had to disappear.<p>

"URGHHH WHERE'S THE PILLOW WHEN YOU NEED ONE."

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 February 2012 Valentine's Day, the Ball.<strong>_

The day had finally arrived. The day everyone had been waiting for was finally here. Girls with all sorts of dresses entered the ballroom, men in only one kind of costume.

Three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a dark-haired maiden strolled into the grand entrance, walking up the red-carpeted staircase to the ballroom.

All at once, the girls 'wowed' at what they saw.

The ballroom was amazing. Fantastic. Incredible. All the adjectives they could use. Crystal Chandeliers were hung down from the painted ceilings of angels and musical instruments, and gold pillars with silver carvings were spaced out around the room. People flooded into the room, and from where the girls were, they had a perfect view for looking for their dates.

Colours and styles of all sorts blended nicely to form an array of rainbows.  
>"Do you see any of the guys?" Ino asked.<br>Hinata and Ten ten shook their heads while keeping an eye out.  
>"N-no… But I'm s-sure we'll f-find them." Hinata smiled.<br>It would be a miracle if they did. The ball was a huge place. But Hinata knew that she would find Naruto either way. He would stand out. Because he was Naruto after all.

She would keep her eye out for him. Then again, she hoped he would come.

At the same time, the guys were looking out for their dates while standing by the cupcake tables.  
>Chouji, already having eaten 10 cupcakes still continued to wipe out the cupcake population. Sai on the other hand was reading his book titled,<p>

**'How to make her happy, ****Don't be selfish. Be a gentlemen.'**

Was the chapter.  
><strong><br>**"Oh jeez, Temari had to go back for a month-long mission. Coming here was a total waste of time…" Shikamaru muttered, a slight sign of hurt and sadness in the tone of his voice.

Neji stood by the chocolate fountain, secretly eating some chocolate tarts. Who knew the guy could be sneaky.

Standing beside him was a young _man, _dressed up nicely in a well-fitting tuxedo. His hair fell gracefully, draped and leathered onto his firm neck. With a perfect body figure, he stood with his hands in his pockets, a charm written all over his face. The outline of his muscles could still be seen, and in the background, girls were fan girling over him, whispering things like, "Oh my gawd that guy has smexy written all over his body!"

"I wonder if he's single! Should I go and ask him out?"

"What a handsome man! He's totally my type of guy!"

Unknown to them, Naruto could hear all their comments.

At the age of 12, he would have been smirking to himself, picking on the hottest girl in the crowd to dance with. Now though, he was changed. Those girls could say what they liked, but his heart belonged to Hinata and her only.

That was when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, only to meet scarlet blood red eyes. Not the prettiest thing around. The lady looked young, maybe slightly older than him. Her burly brown hair flowed down her bear back, her dress revealing almost half her cleavage.

"Yes, what may I do for you, mamm?" Naruto asked politely.

The lady smirked seductively before throwing her hand onto Naruto's chest, pulling him closer to her a little, "You're really handsome, let me give you that. Care for a dance?"

**Back with the girls  
><strong>  
>"Hey, there Naruto is! I'd recognize that blonde hair as a rip off to mine any day!" Ino said, pointing to Naruto in the crowds.<p>

Ten ten gasped, "You're right, that is him! And neji and the guys are all there!"

The blonde-haired girl clapped her hands and jumped slightly in her heels, before her eyes snapped back open.

"Hey, what's that slut over there doing to Naruto!" Ino screamed, causing Hinata to immediately stare at her boyfriend. Naruto's face was inches away from a really attractive woman, and she had her fingers twined around him. Her worst nightmare was coming true.  
>Out of nowhere, she ran down the steps as fast as she could, squeezing her way through the crowd.<br>"Sorry…. Ah…. Excuse me…" She mumbled, some guys giving her winks.

Nothing else was on her mind except getting inbetween Naruto and that girl. She knew the kind of things women could do to have men fall into their trap, and with a body like such, it was going to be easy. Her heartbeat quickened, and finally she got to the cupcake stand, only to see Naruto removing the woman's hand from his chest, and pushing her away slightly, causing her and her friend's to stare at him in shock.

His glare on her stiffened, and for a split second, you could almost see the look of anger in the lady's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already waiting for someone else, mamm." He said in a very relaxed manner, causing Shikamaru and chouji to stare at him in amazement.  
><em>'Who knew Naruto had that in him...'<em> Chouji thought with his 15th cupcake in his mouth.

_'Way to go you retard.'_ Shikamaru smirked inside.

For a while, the lady stared at Naruto angrily before she snatched her hand away from his grasp.

"And I thought men like you had actual taste! Let's go girls." She said rudely, sticking out her bust before walking off with her friends towards the fountain area.

Naruto's back had been to Hinata all this while as she silently did leaps in her heart. She should've known. She didn't have to be there to know that Naruto was cheating on another woman.

"Thank goodness…" Hinata sighed before looking to the marble floor.

Naruto smirked, hearing that angelic voice ringing in his ears. He turned around and called her name, "Hina-chan."  
>Hinata heard his husky voice, and looked up with a huge blush spread across her cheeks.<br>"N-n-narut-to…k-kun…." She stuttered.  
>She hadn't actually gotten the chance to fully see Naruto from head to toe. Hinata couldn't hold back her blush. He looked absolutely…. Amazing. Handsome, hot, smoking hot. His spiky golden locks were not as wild as it usually was, and it almost looked combed. The tuxedo fit him perfectly. You could still see the outlines of his muscle, and his eyes looked even more beautiful than usual. She was in love with a perfect man. A man in every man.<p>

Naruto grinned. His lover was looking extremely beautiful tonight. The beautiful dress she wore hugged her body tightly, showing off the wonderful curves of her body. Her hair looked long and silky, flowing down her back like a waterfall. With a pink blush across her cheeks, and her kissable lips looking even redder than usual, he had to say, she was a goddess.

Naruto took a few steps forward to Hinata slowly, causing the girl to hesitate and look in any direction other than into his eyes. She knew that once she met contact with them, she would start to wobble in embarrassment. He was her one true strength and weakness.  
>The handsome blonde lifted her chin gently, letting her face him.<br>"Hinata… You truly are beautiful tonight…" He whispered.

Hinata's face flushed and became as red as a tomato.  
>"Y-You l-l-look … nice as well." She smiled while playing and twiddling with her fingers, something Naruto always found extremely adorable.<br>He grinned and stretched out his hand to her, causing her to gasp and look at him with intense eyes. His hazel eyes sparkled with sexiness and his husky voice whispered out to her, "Dance with me."

Hinata, already feeling as if her insides could explode, simply bit her lips, nodded and reached out for his hand. As soon as they both touched, an electric spark was sent through their bodies. She felt herself shudder. This was strange- she had touched him so many times, and yet, why was she going back to her old habits now? It wasn't even body contact!

Naruto lead his angel to the dance floor slowly, before turning himself around to face her. He wrapped his left arm around her petite waste, while cupping her hands with the other. With a slight jerk, he pulled her body to his, pressing their upper torsos together. Hinata 'eeped' like a frightened mouse, causing Naruto to smirk beneath his smile. As the music played, the two danced the slow rhythm, feeling themselves start to move, synchronizing every step and every movement. It felt like magic.

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<em>

_A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams must die<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I want is to hold you<br>So close_

Hinata realized that while she and Naruto were dancing, he was too singing along to the lyrics of the song, almost as if he were saying it to Hinata as his own confession of the heart. The lights had dimmed, and a romantic atmosphere was created. _'Ino-chan was right…'_ she thought to herself, _'this place really is wonderful…'_

Naruto had his eyes locked on hers, caught in an enchanting daze. The pale-ninja let a cheerful smile cross her lips. She was truly having a great time here. Watching him as his body swayed with such elegance, she found herself hypnotized in this prince's movements. It was almost as if he had practiced for this moment.  
>"N-Naruto-kun… you're really good at this…" Hinata said, looking at his warm hands on her hips.<p>

The blonde smiled, "Not as good as you are."

He squeezed her hand tighter, sending her for a twirl.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<em>

As the magical couples spinned on the dance floor, everyone other than them seemed to notice the spot light on them. They were the shining couple of the festival. As the blonde spun her, her dress flowed in circles, her body swift and as a graceful as a white swan.  
>Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. This was what Hinata had dreamed of. This was what she had wanted all her life. Now that she finally had it, she would be devastated if someone took it all away. But there was no way she was going to let anyone steal her man. All the other people in the ballroom seemed to be drowned out.<p>

Hinata bent forward to rest her head on her protector's strong chest which she could feel through his tuxedo. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could hear his doing so as well. She felt the warmth that radiated off Naruto, the warm grip he had on her waist and hand, his warm breath against her forehead.  
>What was about this man that made her fall so desperately In love with him? Oh that's right, everything.<p>

"Naruto-kun…" She muttered softly, letting her eyelids close.

"Yeah…?"

Hinata smiled, "I... love you…"

The Uzumaki beamed with happiness, pressing his soft lips to her forehead, letting his hand roam up and down her back.

"I love you too." He said without hesitance.

There was once a point in his life, where he didn't know how to love, or what love was.  
>He thought no one would be his teacher.<br>But he was wrong.  
>Too damn wrong.<p>

It took nothing more than a beautiful and kind young girl, to teach him the true meaning of love.  
>He pulled her closer to him, taking in her sweet essence.<br>"I love you too…" He repeated, resting his chin on her head.  
>She didn't mind. She never did.<p>

_How could I face the faceless day  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<em>  
><em>And almost believing this was not pretend<em>  
><em>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<em>  
><em>So close…<em>

Naruto pulled apart slightly, before taking a few steps away from Hinata to her dismay.

_So close_

_'We are so close now…'_

He thought.

_And still…_

'But there's so much more I want to do with her… There is so much we haven't done… There's so much more…'

With a sad smile, the teen mouthed the last words.

_So far…_

The music began to fade away slowly, followed by a loud applause. Claps echoed off the huge walls of the hall, people cheering for the couples.

"Go Naruto and Hinata! Woohoo!" yelled Ino who had been making out with a puzzled Sai. She turned to look at Sai who was smiling awkwardly.  
><em>'Jeez… maybe I could get Naruto to give Sai some dance lessons…'<em>

Hinata grinned with a pink-tinted blush, wrapping Naruto in her arms, "Naruto-kun… That was so much fun!"  
>She threw her arms around her lover's muscular neck as he chuckled.<br>"Hey, let's have a little bit more dancing and stuff, but later, I want to take you somewhere… Just the two of us." Naruto spoke in a well-mannered voice, staring intensely into Hinata's eyes. Without any questioning, the girl beamed and agreed. She was glad. No one had ever shown this much affection her ever before. He was truly her soul mate.

"Hey, could I take a picture for you two?" A young teen, probably 14, said, holding up a rather large camera.  
>Naruto and Hinata crossed glances, and decided to have their picture taken. It was a good way to remember the event.<p>

After some more tiring dancing, Naruto took hinata's hand, and lead her out of the majestic ballroom. After running up the down the stairs, the two reached the exit of the hall, a huge banner that said, 'Hope you two had fun!' draped.

Naruto smiled, winking, "Whenever you're ready, we can go, love."

Hinata nodded, taking a last glance at the grand ball.  
><em>'I'm going to miss this place…' <em>The girl smiled sadly.

"We can go again, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, breaking the silence, "Does that sound good?"

.

"Yeah. Thank you." She smiled, before Naruto swept her into his arms, lifting her into the star-blanketed midnight sky.

In the arms of her man, she almost felt like she was in a twilight movie, her as Bella and her Naruto as Edward. The only difference was that, Naruto wasn't a vampire, but he was ten times hotter than Edward. His skin wasn't pale white, but a nice tanned light brown. She could feel the wind rushing towards her, the strong breeze bringing wild and messy back to the blonde's hair, but that was exactly how she liked it.

"W-Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly.

He looked down to the baby in his cradled arms, "One of my amazing secret places. You'll love it, like you always do."  
>She sighed.<br>Naruto was a heck of an adventurer. Whenever he had the time, he would go off to explore the hidden forests of Konoha. Along the outskirts, in the village, that would probably have been all explored. Probably.

Hinata could only wait in curiosity until she got to the place. She'd always knew that Naruto was out to get her amazed. Though, he never ceased to make her smile.  
>After a minute or so, Naruto finally landed smoothly, a gush of air circling beneath his feet.<p>

"Please alight from the plane. Thank you. Watch your step pretty lady." Naruto grinned, setting his passenger down slowly, "Thank you for flying on Naruto Airlines, and you are MORE than welcome to come back anytime you want."

The girl cracked a small muffled laugh and poked him playfully, "Why thank you, young and handsome pilot."

Her feet were once again reunited with the ground.

Looking up, she felt her eyes sparkle upon what she saw. Yup, she was in pure astonishment again. Before her were rolling hills of even green grass, filled with gardens of lavender-tinted white daisies. In the middle of the garden was a still lake, reflecting the moon's shimmering light and the stars above. It truly was yet another exquisite place that brought her to absolute joy. Without any trees or anything obstructing the hill, you could probably see all the way to another village.

Clutching her hands together, she smirked shyly. "I must hand it to you, Naruto-kun. You have never ceased to surprise me…"  
>She turned back to Naruto, her luscious lips forming a wide smile, "This is incredibly beautiful…"<p>

The jinchuriki returned her smile and walked over to wrap his arms around her waist. "I thought you might like it."  
>Hinata joked softly, "A-are you kidding? I… I love it..."<p>

"Thank you…"

For minutes they stood there in the same warm embrace, taking their peaceful and beautiful surroundings in. One day that beauty could all disappear, so it was best to enjoy everything now.  
>Then, a sudden giggle escaped the female's lips, causing her boyfriend to perk his head up.<br>"What's so funny?" He asked.

Bending her head backwards until her head touched Naruto's neck, she beamed, "I was just thinking of… when you told me you loved me… the first time… Do you remember?"  
>Naruto let his hands slide up and down his lover's waist as he started to recall that time…<p>

_**Flashback (Chapter 18)  
><strong>  
>"N-naruto-san...?" Hinata asked, looking up to meet beautiful blue orbs.<em>

_"Yes, Hinata?" He responded, caressing her soft cheek with his hand, making her blush._

_"Why..."_

_" Why did I become... so important to you...?"_

_Naruto beamed at her, moving his thumb over her red, supple lips, "Because... Because..."_

_"You..."_

_"But... You'd even go to the extent of risking your life for me... It's something that... I'm sure... f-friends would do for each o-other but..."_

_He cut her off there again to get back at her.  
>"You're right..." He grinned cheekily.<em>

_Out of confusion, she looked up to him, not understanding what he meant by that._

_"W-what...do you mean?" She stammered, feeling his hand continue to stroke her back._

_"I did risk my life for you..."_

_She nodded, "Mhm..."_

_Naruto pulled Hinata in closer to him till their noses were touching.  
>They could feel each others' breath, warm and nice.<em>

_He looked into her deep, white eyes, staring into them as if they went on forever and ever...Blush was written all over her face as he lips touched hers eyes were closed as he spoke softly into her lips..._

_"But... I didn't do it... just ...as a friend..." Even though it didn't look it, Naruto's heart was pounding out of his chest just as much as Hinata's was, it was just that he was trying to stay calm, wanting this confession to be right... He wouldn't make the same mistakes again..._

_She gasped slightly, trying to suppress her thoughts as they started to go out of control..._

_'He couldn't mean...'_

_"I risked my life for you..."_

.

_"Because... I love you..."_

_With that, he pressed his soft lips onto hers, sealing them both together in a warm passionate kiss. His hands roamed all over her back, up and down, bringing her closer to him. Hinata didn't know how to react, but some part of her, just made her want to kiss him back. Following what her heart told her, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper into the kiss. She was in bliss, and so was he._

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto smiled and hugged his girlfriend tighter.  
>"Yes. How could I ever forget…"<p>

Hinata slowly loosened the grip of Naruto's embrace and faced him, staring lovingly into his orbs of infinity, "I'm glad you chose me…"

The blonde chuckled handsomely, "I'm glad you chose me too."  
>The girl in purple formed a curve with her lips and hugged her boyfriend tightly, their bodies pressing together tightly.<br>"Why me though…? I'm not as pretty as all those other women out there… And don't try to be cheesy like you always are, "Hinata stopped and poked his nose, "and tell me some beauty line. Tell me… the real reason…"

Naruto could see that she was really curious, and he knew that a cheesy line wouldn't be able to win this case, even though he would mean it. The real reason ehh?

"I'll give you an example. Look at what surrounds you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned her head around, "White flowers." Her eyebrows poked up, wondering where he was going with this.

"They're pretty aren't they?" He asked, earning a small nod as a reply."

"They're just like many other women. Pleasing to the naked eye. But… the only thing is… They're all the same."

"Although… You were the first woman I saw who stood out like no other…" Naruto bent down to his knees and plucked a white daisy, got back up slowly, and took Hinata's hand in his around the flower.

"Just like any white daisy in a field of them, they'd all look the same. But, if you were to see an exquisite beauty like no other amongst all of those common flowers..."  
>Suddenly, a spark started from the tip of the flower, travelled up from the end of the flower to the top of it, along the way, turning into a fresh red rose.<p>

"A red rose perhaps…?"

Hinata's eyes widened. How had he done that…

"You get a beautiful, attractive, outstanding woman who gets any man head over heels for you."

The pale-eyed beauty covered her mouth with her free hand.

"But it's not just the outside that counts, it's also the inside." Naruto brought the rose closer to Hinata until she got a good view of the inside. What she saw surprised her to the brim. The flower was rainbow-colored on the side with small golden dust.(Pixie dust-looking)  
>"This is…" She started.<p>

"Not only is her outside so beautiful, but so is her inside. She is colorful and vibrant, and shines out like no other. She's got a heart of gold if you ask me."  
>Naruto slipped the rose gently into his angel's hair behind her ear, sweeping lose strands of midnight locks back, "Now if you were me, how could you not fall for such an angel?"<p>

Hinata felt her tears threatening to fall.

Biting her lips gently, she threw herself onto Naruto, her lips smashing into his with newfound love and lust. Naruto's eyes widened, but after a few seconds, he returned the kiss with triple the love and lust. What could he say, if a hot angel whom he loved was making out with him, how could he push her away? Hinata's hands were firmly locked in Naruto's blonde hair, while the young man let his hands travel down to grope hinata's butt, causing her to squirm in a mixture of delight and embarrassment.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She squealed, causing herself to jolt backwards, pulling her soul mate along with her. They landed smoothly on the grass, and since it was an inclined slope, the two started to roll down, their lips still locked in a feisty tongue wrestle. The couple moaned into the kiss, and when the rolling came to a stop, it ended up with Hinata on top of Naruto.

She smiled with a small smirk, bent down and licked his lips softly, "I won."  
>Naruto grinded his hips against hers, causing her to moan and fall to her side, Naruto then rolling around to pin her hands down under him.<br>With her hair spread out along the flower bed, the girl gasped. That all happened too quickly.  
>With a seductive, devilish smirk, the blonde bent forward to land a kiss upon his girlfriend's nose.<p>

"Sorry hot stuff, but the daddy's won this round."

Hinata laughed and slid her wrists out of Naruto's gentle grip, gazing sweetly into his eyes.  
>"I… I love you…"<p>

It was once again those three words which made Naruto feel that tingling sensation in his stomach- The three powerful words that reminded him that there was someone out there who truly loved him for him. Not for what he contained. He felt himself sadden at that thought though. He has yet to tell Hinata that he was the contained for the Kyubi, and he knew that there would come a day where he would have to tell her the truth… And maybe on that very day… She could leave him…

But for now, that day could wait.

It didn't matter.

Caressing her supple cheek softly, with the rose still behind her ear,Naruto smiled, "I love you too…"

After that wonderful night, Naruto walked Hinata home, before embracing her in yet another passionate kiss, before watching her as she swayed her hips down to her front door.  
>With one more glance, she mouthed the words, <em>'I love you.<em>' Again.

Naruto blushed slightly, before mouthing them back to her, _'I love you more than you know it. Goodbye.'_  
>Hinata smiled sweetly, before continuing to walk down the long pavement.<p>

The blonde watched her as she got further and further away from him, before disappearing in a sudden flash.

That night had been an amazing night for the couple, and Hinata had never felt more loved that ever before. With the fresh rose still in her hair, she reached her main door. Looking to the 'welcome' carpet in front of her, she realized she had some gifts.

Picking them up, she couldn't help but let her tears roll gracefully down her soft cheeks. In her hands was a bouquet of lavender roses, and he had too given her a box of chocolates with the icing, "N+H" on each chocolate through the transparent lid.

On the box was a card:

_"Hinata:_  
><em>I hope you like the gifts I got for you. I had the chocolates specially done, and the flowers- roses as your favourite colour. On this special day of love today, I hope you know that what I do for you, I do because I want to. Because I love you. I hope to strengthen our relationship to the limit, so that no other man will dare to touch you. But until then, I will protect you. In fact I'll protect you forever and always.<em>

_Love, Naruto Uzumaki._  
><em>Happy Valentine's Day.<em>

_I love you."_

At this point, Hinata had been letting all the tears out. She clutched the gifts tightly in her arms. No, it wasn't the presents that were doing this to her, but the love that he had put into this. She could almost feel his heart beat for hers, feel his arms embracing her as he said those very words to her.

_"I risked my life for you... Because I love you..."_

She sobbed tears of joy quietly, feeling the rose that Naruto had given her.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…"

With that, she removed her heels and walked into her house of sanctuary, unknown to her, that a certain blonde-knuckle-head had been watching her the whole time from the roof.

He smiled as he watched her.  
>The time would come. -He thought. Someday he would hold her in her arms while they would make love. Someday he would have her living with him. Someday he would be standing on top of his own carved head, but all in all, he would do it with Hinata by his side.<p>

No matter what was to come in the future, they would face it together.  
>Looking up to the skies of destiny, he felt a breeze gently carress his cheek.<br>He smiled.  
>"Dad... Mom... I hope you can see how happy I am now... Although I don't know who you are... I know you're out there... " He whispered.<p>

With that, a sudden gust of wind swept him again, with gentle love and passion, almost like it was kissing his cheek saying, "We're proud..."

Tears rolled down his cheek, _'I love you guys...'_

He leapt down to her balcony and peeked from there, watching as she slumped onto her bed, falling asleep slowly with a peaceful, adorable smile on her face. That brought him great hapiness.

"I love you too… Sweet dreams… My love…"

He leaped off into the dark skies, disappearing as a star in the horizon. One day, he would proudly be able to call Hinata his own, his mate, his soul mate forever. Till then, this was enough.

She was all he needed. Now and forever…

"….I love you too…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of 'I'll never let you go, part 1'<strong>_

__Naruto: That… That was beautiful!

Hinata: I wish we had more time together though…

Naruto: YEAH, I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THIS YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR!

Me: Woah woah woah, calm down kids. Don't worry, **THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!**

Naruto and Hinata: Yay!

Shikamaru: Honestly jeez….

Temari: More time for us shika!

Ino: And me and Sai here!

Sai: Chubby bunny.

Sakura: And… maybe some love for me? I'm single you know?

Everyone: We know!

**A/N: I have reached the end of this story, but ****there is going to be a sequel which will continue this story****! Stay tuned for the second part!  
>THANK YOU FOR READING TIL HERE! I LOVE YOU!<br>Please please review! So I will be encouraged to write the sequel!  
><strong>

Love, trinity456


End file.
